Side by Side
by Ocky-chan
Summary: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar and the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

_Princess of the Sun Warrior Tribe Amaterasu  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there are no more dragons?" asked the Prince of the Fire Nation, his face showing how displeased he was by the answer.<p>

"Your brother killed the last one, Ozai." said the Chieftain of the Sun Warrior tribe. Nobody was suppose to know of their existence for this very reason but Ozai seemed to find out about Iroh's adventure. The Prince glared the man down and then looked at the little girl holding his hand. She must of been his daughter. Her skin was a caramel color, her eyes a bright amber that matched the sun's. She had her hair unbound but bear what looked like a headdress suited for the Princess but not like Iban feather headdress like her father's. He then looked up, facing the man once more. "What else can I do to become stronger? How can I become stronger than my brother?"

The Chieftain simply shrugged, "You'll have to do it the old - fashioned way," he simply put it, "training."

The young girl had her eyes on the prince, deciphering how she could feel about his presence. He seemed rather intimidating, "What has fought a dragon before my brother?" he asked but everyone remained silent. He knew that they knew and they were afraid of giving away their people.

"I did." the little girl answered, wondering why everyone didn't tell the man the truth.

Ozai looked in disbelief, "This _child_ fought a dragon?" he emphasized child, showing how he couldn't believe it.

The princess narrowed her eyes, wondering why it was such a great shock. "The Dragon wanted me to!" she said, heated. Her father's grip on her hand became tighter, she began to wonder if what she did was a good thing at all.

The Prince of the Fire Nation was amused by this and then reached his hand out to her, "Would you like to come with me?" he asked her, a sly smirk on his face.

"To whe-" the girl was cut off by her father.

"You are not taking my daughter!" the Chieftain yelled, pulling his daughter close to him.

Ozai simply smirked, his voice unwavering from its calm tone. "You have no choice. Soldiers!" he commanded as a full out war broke through. Trying to protect his daughter, the Chieftain was pulled into battle and had to let his daughter go. Ozai seized this chance and grabbed her, heading towards the ship.

* * *

><p>The eight-year old gazed around the hall of the palace, still holding her captor's hand. He had gave her food to eat, told her many great things about the Fire Nation. "Is this my new home?" she asked him.<p>

"Why yes, Princess." he answered her. Knocking on a door, they waited until someone opened the door. A woman appeared and the princess's big, bright amber pupils stayed on her. The oman had half of her hair in a topknot, just like the man, and the other half unbound and down her back. She had beautiful golden eyes just like many Firebenders, but hers held a certain warmth. They were fixated on the child before looking up at Ozai. "This is Princess Amaterasu of the Sun Warrior tribe. She will be be a great Firebending master for Azula and teaching me what she had learned from the Dragons." Ozai explained to his wife, "Show her what it means to stay in this palace." he instructed Ursa before letting the girl's hand go and walking away.

"Goodbye Prince Ozai!" she waved at him, he kept walking with a slight wave of his hand as if telling her goodbye.

Ursa looked at Amaterasu, a small smile on her face. "You miss your family?" asked her, knowing the girl must of been feeling sad despite her being amused by her knew surroundings.

"I miss daddy," Amaterasu admitted, she tapped her chin, "but Prince Ozai said I'll have a new family now."

'What about your mother?" Ursa asked.

"My mother?" Amaterasu shook her head, "Don't have one anymore. She got really sick and daddy said she's in the sky now!' she explained.

The woman couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the child but the girl's enthusiasm was what kept her smiling. "Amaterasu is a beautiful, strong name." she rubbed atop of the girl's head, making the child smile beam. "My name is Ursa, but you can call me mommy is you like."

"Ursa is beautiful too!" Amaterasu pouted, "Mommy...?" she asked out of curiosity. Why would the woman want her to call her someone she wasn't.

"I'll be apart of your new family now. I'll be your new mommy." Ursa explained. "How about we go meet my children?" she asked, outstretching her hand to the child that gladly took it.

"Are they like me?" she asked, pointing to herself when she said 'me'.

The woman nodded her head, "Mhm. They are royalty just like you and small and cute as a Fire Lily just like you." she replied, swinging their arms in a gentle and playful manner.

* * *

><p>"Zuko? Azula?" Ursa called out for them in the courtyard.<p>

Zuko was to first to arrive and Azula following afterwards. "Who is she?" the young prince asked.

"This is Princess Amaterasu of the Sun Warrior tribe. She will be Azula's teacher." Ursa explained.

The children looked at her with great curiosity. Why did their father want her to be Azula's teacher? "But she's from a barbaric civilization..." Azula said in disbelief, not liking this one bit. Why was she chosen?

"Azula!" her mother scolded, "That isn't nice!"

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes at her, "Don't say that about my family!" she defended the Sun Warrior tribe.

"It's okay, Amaterasu." Ursa tried to calm her down, which worked successfully. "Why don't you all go play? I have something to do." with that said, she walked down the path and inside the palace.

Amaterasu watched Azula leave, leaving her alone with Zuko. "Aren't you going to go play with your sisteR?" she asked.

"She's crazy." Zuko said with his arms akimbo.

"Crazy?" the princess repeated, confused.

Zuko looked at her, suspicious. "All girls are crazy.'

"I'm not crazy..." the Sun princess frowned, "Let's play a game!" she tried to break the awkward silence, wanting to play a game.

"What game?" the prince asked her, interested.

"Onigokko." Amaterasu said, a smile on her face.

"Onigokko?" Zuko repeated.

Amaterasu nodded her head, "Mhm. One of us has to be the Oni! The Oni has to chase a person until they catch them and then that person is the Oni. The tree will be the Shrine, a base that the Oni can't get you as long as you are touching it." she explained.

"Sounds fun but which one of us is the Oni?" he asked her, excited about the game.

The princess smirked before walking up to him, quickly pressing her hand against his shoulder. "Your it!" she then sped off.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Zuko shouted, running after her.

The princess had a hard time hiding, it was unfamiliar territory after all. "You can't get me!" she teased in a sing - song voice.

"That game looks pretty fun." said a brunette, she looked at the Princess of the Fire Nation, who had her arms crossed.

"Yes, it does. How about we play?" Azula asked, looking at Mai who was watching Zuko.

"I'm going to get you!" Zuko said before tagging the girl's shoulder, "Now your it!" he panted from running hard.

Amaterasu fell to the ground, laughing despite being out of breath. "Yeah, you got me."

"C'mon! Let's keep going!" Zuko told her, excited about the game.

The Sun Warrior stood up, "Alright."

Azula and her friends came over, "We would like to play." she said, a smirk on her face.

Zuko knew his sister always placed dirty and he didn't like the look on her face, "Why?" he asked her.

"It looks fun, dum - dum!" his sister rolled her eyes, sighing at the same time.

"Alright," Amaterasu said, giving the girl another chance. "Whoever says not it last is it! Not it!"

Everyone screamed not it, the only one who said it last was Azula. "Looks like I'm it." it would seem she did this on purpose.

Zuko frowned as Amaterasu and the others ran from Azula, who was chasing after them. She ran after Amaterasu and then did a swift leg sweet, knocking the girl face first to the ground. Azula then tagged her, gently pressing her back. "You're it."

"Your playing dirty, Azula!" shouted the Sun Warrior princess as she sat up, rubbing her cheek.

The Prince walked over and held out his hand, letting her take it so he could help her up. "Azula always plays dirty."

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later...<strong>

Amaterasu was out on the training grounds with Ozai. Zuko, Azula, Ursa, Iroh, and Lu Ten had been watching in the stands. This was very same place where Agni Kai's took place as well as other events. The nine - year old looked around, not knowing they would be having an audience. When Ozai stood a few feet away, shirtless and wearing combat pants and no shoes, she looked down at her attire. She was wearing what looked like a knee - length, red kimono, dark red ribbon - like obi. She looked slightly dressed up. She took off her shoes and kicked them to the side. "The Dragon I faced was Long Wei."

"Long Wei? What did he teach you?" Ozai asked her in a calm matter.

Amaterasu smiled, "First, you must learn the Dancing Dragon."

"What is the "Dancing Dragon"?" he questioned, confused.

"It is the way the Sun Warrior bend. Our style of movement." she explained.

Ozai nodded, "I am ready."

The Princess released a sigh. She pushed her hand up, remembering he Dragon behind her angling upwards with her movement. Ozai followed suit. She made a crane posture before moving into another with her arms spread in a low arc above her shoulders. Amaterasu then got into another with her arms stretched forward and Ozai mirror her actions. She bent her torso tot he right with her fists outstretched. "That is the Dancing Dragon." she explained. "Your chi flow had sped now, making your bending stronger and able to exit out your feet and hands faster and stronger."

"Now what?" he asked.

Amaterasu closed her eyes and began to chant as a bright orange flame appeared in her open, right hand. "This flame is a simple replica of the Eternal flame. If you can do the Dancing Dragon and maintain the flame, keeping it spinning around you, making it stronger and then your bending will be better, stronger."

Ozai began to think this was simple but with each attempt, the flame died. Once the flame grew but then it went weak and died. The future Fire Lord became infuriated, "Enough for today."

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.

**Onigokko**: Is a Japanese game of tag.

**Long Wei**: Chinese name meaning Dragon Greatness.

Zuko is 9

Amaterasu is 8 and a half.

Azula is 7.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar and the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1: Water<strong>

_Gone and Banished / The Boy in the Iceberg  
><em>

* * *

><p>Amaterasu sat on the other side of Ursa, Zuko sitting on the other side, as they sat next to the pond. Ursa held out her hand above the water, having some small bits of food on it. A baby turtle duck comes over and squawks. It eats the offer food. Zuko, on the other hand, had a stone in his hand. "Hey mom, want to see how Azula feeds turtle ducks?"<p>

He throws the rocks at one of the baby turtle ducks, which disappears beneath the surface of the pool. "Zuko!" Ursa shouted in shock, "Why would you do that?" The baby turtle duck bobs back up to the surface unhurt. His shell protected him from the rock. The baby blinks and shakes his head as its mother swims over to it to make sure the baby is okay. Once sure of this, she swerves and attacks Zuko loudly. She jumps out of the pond and bites Zuko's foot. The young Prince yells in pain. Ursa removes the angry turtle duck and drops her back into the pond. She swims away with one final squawk of protest, her babies in tow.

"Stupid turtle duck, why'd she do that?" Zuko hugs his knees and looks sullen.

"Zuko, that's what mom's are like." putting her arms around her both the children, "If you mess with their babies" she makes a biting sound for effect, "they'll bite you back." she hugged them both and all three of them laugh.

* * *

><p>In the other courtyard, Azula was seting up for a cartwheel. She makes several successful flips but falls at the end. Ty Lee executes the move flawlessly and with incredible grace. She lands on her feet, but Azula knocks her over and laughs, pointing at the fallen girl.<p>

"Azula!" the acrobat said with malice.

Mai was sitting with her back to a tree. She looks to her left to see Zuko, Amaterasu and Ura walking down the path across the courtyard. She looks away, clearing upset that Amaterasu was with Zuko but glad to see him at the same time.

The Fire Nation princess whispered to Ty Lee, "Watch this." she runs over to catch her mother, master, and brother as Ty Lee laughs quietly. "Mom, can you make Zuko and Amaterasu play with us?"

Zuko spoke rather empathically, "I am not cart wheeling."

"You won't have to. Cart wheeling's not a game," she said before insulting him under her breath. "dum-dum."

"I don't care. Me and Ammy don't want to play with you." he said as Amaterasu nodded her head. She couldn't stand Azula.

"We are brother and sister. Master and student." her voice became sickly sweet, "It's important for us to spend time together. Don't you think so, mom?"

"Yes darling," she told them both, "I think it's a good idea for you two to play with her. Go on now," she fluffed both their heads a few times, "just for a little while." Ursa walked off, leaving Zuko and Amaterasu.

Azula walked over to a tree, picking the apple dangling from it. "Here's the way it goes." Azula placed the apple on Mai's head. "Now what you do is try to knock the apple off the other person's head. Like this." Mai looked rather unhappy as her friend fires a blast at the apple, whose stem catches on fire. Mai looks surprised as Zuko instantly springs into action to save the girl he thinks is in danger. Azula looked on smugly. Zuko stampedes over to Mai. He jumps her, knocking the burning apple off her head, but also knocking them both into the pool.

"See, I told you it would work." Azula said to Ty Lee.

"Aw, they're so cute together!" Ty Lee chimed.

Mai got up while Amaterasu helped Zuko up, "You two are such- Ugh!" shouted Mai.

Ursa came out from one of the buildings, Zuko stood there with water dripping off of him. "I was just coming to get you. Uncle Iroh sent us a letter from the war front. You're soaking wet."

The Prince spoke with a gesture of frustration, "Girls are crazy!"

* * *

><p>"If the city is as magnificent as its wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you all may see it someday, if we don't burn it to the ground first. " Ursa read the letter, the trio laughed at Iroh's comment. "Until then, enjoy these gifts. For Zuko," the Prince ran over and picked up a dagger offered by a servant on some sort of tray, "a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. Note the inscription," Zuko unsheathes the dagger, "and the superior craftsmanship. "<p>

"Never give up without a fight..." Zuko read the inscription aloud.

"For Princess Amaterasu, my Pai Sho buddy," Amaterasu smiled, "a baby Panda dog from the Earth Kingdom, when I first saw it, I thought of you. A cute and deadly creature, with a bell around its neck."

The Sun Warrior princess ran to the baby Panda dog, hugging it tightly while picking up. It was the size of a puppy. "So cute!" she beamed, as the Panda made a bleat noise, seemingly liking her holding onto it.

"And for Azula, a new friend. She wears the latest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls." As Ursa speaks, Azula picks up a doll wearing Earth Kingdom green. The Princess makes a face of disgust

"If Uncle doesn't make it back from war, then dad would be next in line to be Fire Lord, wouldn't he?" Azula asked as her brother was petting the Panda dog.

Ursa, who was disappointed, spoke to her daughter. "Azula, we don't speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return. And besides, Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health."

"How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten wanted dad to die?" Zuko asked her.

"I still think our dad would make a much better Fire Lord than," looking at the doll with disdain, "his royal tea loving kookiness." She holds out the doll and makes its head burst into flame.

"You have serious issues," Amaterasu rolled her eyes, fed up with the girl's attitude.

"Excuse me?" Azula said, glaring at her master, "What do you mean?"

"Who says things like that about their own Uncle? Especially someone as kind as Uncle Iroh?" Amaterasu asked her as Ursa wondered her daughter's reaction.

The Princess of the Fire Nation glared, "Because my dad belongs on the throne! Everyone else is just weak, useless."

"Azula and Amaterasu that is enough!" Ursa said sternly, "Everyone go back to the courtyard."

* * *

><p>Amaterasu and Zuko ran around, laughing as they were playing a new sort of game. Ursa was by the pond, sitting down before a servant approached her. He gave her a scroll. She opens it and stands. A tear rolling down her face. The two sees this and ran over, "Iroh has lost his son. You cousin Lu Ten did not survive the battle."<p>

The princess bottom lip quivered, her eyes watering up with tears. "H - He promised me we were going to the Festival!" she shouted, "he said he was going to take me and Zuko when he came back home."

Zuko and Ursa looked at her, frowning. Zuko rubbed her back but the princess shook her head, "Ammy, its going to be okay." he tried to comfort her as Ursa pulled them in a group circle.

"Lu Ten is in a better place now." Ursa soothed the girl, rubbing her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Couple of days later...<strong>

Zuko and Amaterasu were in a room. Amaterasu had her sword ( Katana ) and Zuko with his dagger, they play fighting. He fakes death and falls over, while Azula was sitting behind them seated on a chair.

"Zuko, you waste all your time playing with knives. You're not even good." Azula stated.

The Prince got up, his cheeks flaming. "Put an apple on your head and we'll find out how good I am!"

Amaterasu sighed, "We do not need that to be repeated again."

"Exactly..." Azula said as she got up and walked over to them. "By the way, Uncle's coming home."

"Does that mean he won the war?" Zuko asked, Amaterasu looked rather confused.

"No. It mean's Uncle's a quitter and a loser." the sadistic princess said.

"What are you talking about, Azula?" asked Amaterasu.

Zuko chimed in. "Uncle's not a quitter."

"Oh yes he is. He found out his son died and he just fell apart." she began leaning against a nearby pillar, "A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, not lose the battle and come home crying."

Amaterasu furrowed her brows, "How do you know what Uncle Iroh should do!"

Zuko looked down sadly, "He's probably just sad his only kid is gone... forever." he added.

"You forget that Azula doesn't understand sadness, Zuko." the sun warrior shook her head, upset about what was just said.

Ursa had walked into the chamber they were playing in. "Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. Best clothes, hurry up."

"Fire Lord Azulon. Can't you just call him Grandfather? He's not exactly the powerful Fire Lord he used to be. Some one will probably end up talking his place soon." Azula told her mother.

The woman spoke crossly. "Young lady! Not, another, word." Azula ran past, "What is wrong with that child?"

* * *

><p>They were all in the Fire Lord's throne room. The chamber is filled with dark, ornate pillars holding up the roof. The center aisle leading up to the dais is clear. The Fire Lord sits on his thrown up the dais, which is separated from the rest of the hall by a trench of fire.<p>

Ursa and Ozai were seated on the floor as well as the kids, Amaterasu as well."And how was it Great Grandfather Sozin managed to win the battle of Han Tui?" Ozai asked.

"Great Grandfather won, because..." Zuko struggled, not remembering.

"Because even though his army was outnumbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was downwind and there was a drought. Their defenses burned to a crisp in minutes." Azula answered.

"Correct my dear. Now, won't you show Grandfather the new moves Master Amaterasu has taught you that you demonstrated to me?"

Azula stands and performs a series of firebending moves. Ozai's stony countenance turn to a slight smile at his daughter's performance. Zuko looks on, an uncertain expression on his face. "She's a true prodigy. Just like her Grandfather for whom she's named."

Azula whispered to her brother, "You'll never catch up."

Stung, Zuko gets up and addresses the Fire Lord. "I'd like to demonstrate what I've been learning." he said as his father's face rapidly turned to a frown. Amaterasu's eyes widened with shock, she wanted to say something but due to her being next to the Fire Lord, she couldn't say a word. Zuko tries to run through some of the same moves as Azula but with evidently less skill. After a few moments, he chokes on the routine and falls on his backside. He recovers and finishes the routine as his mother looks on in concern. Azula looks on her brother's failure with glee. Ursa rushes over to him.

"I failed..." Zuko said in a rather dejected manner.

"No, I loved watching you. That's who you are Zuko," Ursa told her son, causing him to look up at his mother with wide eyes, "someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard."

Azulon was rather frustrated and angry. "Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this pomp? Just tell me what you want." with a dismissive wave of him hand. "Everyone else go."

As they are about to exit the chamber, Azula grabs Zuko and Amaterasu by the hands and takes them behind some curtains. "What are you-" Zuko began but his sister shushed him.

They run behind the curtains and then peak out near where Ozai now addresses his father. "Father, you must have realized as I have, that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his son's death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Sing Se, and who knows when he will return home? But I am here, father, and my children are alive."

"Say what it is you want." Azulon tried to rush to the point.

"Father, revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation. Use me."

The Fire Lord leaned forward and pointed a finger at Ozai, who now kneels before him. "You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born?" the fire in the trenches rise up into the frame from below, mirroring the Fire Lord's anger, "Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough. But you, your punishment has scarcely begun!"

Scared, Zuko breaks and runs away. Azula turns back to the spectacle, a cruel smile on her face. Amaterasu watched on out of fear and curiosity. What did Azulon mean by that?

* * *

><p>The young Prince was asleep in his bed. The door opens and he awakes. Azula leaned against the doorway. She spoke in a rather sing-song voice, "Dad's going to kill you. Really," she turned to look at him with a leer, "he is."<p>

"Ha-Ha Azula. Nice try." he said, not believing her words.

"Fine, don't believe me, but I heard everything. Grandfather said dad's punishment should fit his crime." She begun to imitate their grandfather, "You must know the pain of losing a first born son, by sacrificing your own!"

"Liar!" he saw Amaterasu peeking through the door way.

Azula sat on his bed, "I'm only telling you for your own good. I know, maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you."

"Stop it, you're lying." he held his blanket for security, "Dad would never do that to me."

"Your father would never do what to you?" Ursa asked, entering the room. "What is going on here?"

Her daughter spoke rather innocently. "I don't know."

The woman grabbed Azula, "It's time for a talk." she lead her out the room.

Amaterasu walked in the room, hearing her friend chanting. "Azula always lies. Azula always lies."

The sun warrior princess frowned, "Zuko..."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Was she telling the truth?"

"I don't know." she looked away, her eyes looking at the ground. "I'm going to sleep in here, with you." she got up onto the bed and laid down next to him.

"Why?" he asked her, curling into the blankets.

Amaterasu smiled, "There's going to be a thunderstorm."

"Your still afraid of thunder and lightning?" he asked, she nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Zuko said sleepily, sitting up. Amaterasu opened her one eye, watching what was happening.<p>

"Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done," she hugs him, "I've done to protect you. Remember this Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." she let him go and walked down the dark hall out of his room.

Amaterasu watched Zuko lay back down but she jumped out of the bed and followed Ursa. "Where are you going, mommy?" she asked her, panting from how hard she ran.

Ursa turned around and looked at her, bending down so her knees were on the ground and so she could make eye contact with her. "I have to go."

The princess shook her head, "But why?"

"I had to protect Zuko." she told her, rubbing the girl's cheeks as she saw tears forming.

"I'll protect him now," Amaterasu declared, "I'll protect him while you're gone."

The woman smiled, "You promise?"

"I promise, mommy." she held her close and cried, Ursa rubbed her back as she cried too. "You have to go now." she pulled away from her, sniffling as she wiped her tears with the back of her wrist. "I'll find you one day, I promise that too."

"I know you will, Amaterasu." Ursa said as she kissed her forehead and walked down the hall, the guard opened the door for her and she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Zuko got up from the bed, he ran down the hall as he called for his mother. "Mom? Mom, mom!" Azula was leaning against a pillar somewhere in the palace, playing with Zuko's knife. She steps out from behind the pillar as Zuko passes.<p>

"Where's mom?" Zuko slightly panicked.

The princess replied. "No one knows. Oh, and last night, Grandpa passed away."

"Not funny, Azula. You're sick. And I want my knife back, now." he grabs for the knife, but she dodges and holds the knife out in front of her, taunting him.

"Who's going to make me? Mom?" he grabbed the knife and ran out of the room. He ran to the garden where his father looks out over the pond.

"Where is she?" he asked, but Ozai didn't say a word. Zuko looked down in despair.

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later...<strong>

Twelve - year old Amaterasu was looking in the mirror. Her round yet almond shaped eyes had looked at her reflection, a sad look on her face. When she was a child, she didn't particularly care about her looks despite how Ursa kept reminding her that she was a girl. She would brush her hair, play with makeup and place it on her face. Amaterasu missed the woman dearly. Picking up the brush, she brushed her jet, black hair. Her bright amber orbs had looked dull as she brushed her hair, not wanting to go to the war room even though she had to. After training Ozai, he had asked her to become his personal assistant. She rarely had time to be by herself, she rarely had time to spend with Zuko. She was in the Fire Lord's presence twenty-four seven.

"Ammy?" she heard, she knew that it was Zuko. He and Iroh were the only ones who called her by that nickname. At least it wasn't someone telling her that Ozai requested her appearance.

"Come in." she said, looking in the mirror to see the Prince walk in. "What's wrong, Zuko?" she asked him, seeing the frustrated look on his face.

"The guards won't let me into the war chamber." he said, walked over to her. Amaterasu looked up at him.

"Why would you even want to go in there? Its so boring. A bunch of old people talking." Amaterasu said, disdain in her voice.

Zuko frowned, "Its important for me to be there."

"You're not going to like it, I know it." she said, standing as they both left.

As they walked toward the war chamber, Iroh noticed the distress on both their faces. He walked over to them, placing his hand on his nephew's shoulders, "Prince Zuko, what's wrong?"

"I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass!" Zuko's voice breaks slightly at the end. He is clearly disappointed. Iroh leads them a short distance away from the guards.

"You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring." Iroh explained.

Amaterasu threw her hands in the air, "That's what I've been trying to tell him but he won't listen to me."

Zuko frowned, "If I'm gonna rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?"

Iroh looked at Amaterasu, who merely sighed and rolled her eyes. "Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know." he said as Amaterasu shook her head.

"Thank you Uncle!" Zuko bowed to Iroh as he walked toward the chamber.

"You always letting him get his way. When is he ever going to learn?" Amaterasu scolded the old man.

Iroh merely smiled, seeing how protective she was over Zuko. "He has to learn on his own. You can't protect him forever, Ammy."

Amaterasu sighed, "but I promised Ursa I would."

Iroh nodded. "He is a growing man, Amaterasu. You have to let him fall, all you can do is encourage him not to repeat his mistakes. Just be there."

"I know, Iroh." she smiled before all three of them went through the door, the guards no longer blocking Zuko from entering.

In the inside of the war chamber, it looked like a temple at most. It had a throne on dais, wreathed in fire. The back of the wall occupied by some sort of huge, ornately carved red statue. The war council was now in session. The Fire Nation generals sit around a map of the Earth Kingdom continent that adorns the floor. One of the general on the left is standing to address the general staff. "The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here." said the general as the Fire Lord watched the generals discuss the situation. "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division."

Another General spoke, "But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the sound of that. The main general spoke again, coldly this time. "I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat?"

Zuko then jumped up. "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?" Amaterasu's eyes widened as the generals looked back at him, clearly disapproving of Zuko's outburst.

"Zuko!" Amaterasu muffled, "what have you done!" she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that?" Amaterasu asked him as they were outside the battle arena. Zuko was getting ready.<p>

"I had to speak the truth." the Prince defended himself, "I'll be fine."

Amaterasu sighed, "You don't even know..." she shook her head, "this is exactly why I didn't want you in there!"

The Prince narrowed his eyes at her, "I am capable of taking care of myself, Ammy!"

"Clearly your not!" she snapped, "You just shouted in a WAR ROOM!" she yelled at him, her eyes glassy by how upset she was.

Zuko sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'll be fine, I promise you." he then walked through the curtain, breaking in half the Fire Nation insignia that adorned it.

Iroh walked over to see Amaterasu staring at the floor. "This is my fault." Iroh apologized to her.

"No, you were right. Zuko... has to learn on his own." she walked with him to the stands. When they reached outside, Zuko's cape had been removed as he stood up, ready to face his opponent. When his opponent turned around, he was surprised to see that it was his father.

* * *

><p>"Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" he apologized. Amaterasu felt tears stinging her eyes, it was breaking her heart to see this.<p>

"You will fight for your honor." Ozai spoke to him.

Zuko was sticken, abasing himself on the floor. "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" his father insisted.

"I won't fight you." his son answered.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." the Fire Lord now stood a few feet from Zuko, as the Prince raises his tear filled face to his father. There were many spectators. Many of generals of the war council were there. A grinning Captain Zhao and a cruel looking Azula in a soldier's uniform who is clearly hoping for the worst to befall on her brother. She raises her left fist in anticipation of the disgrace her brother is undergoing.

Amaterasu attempted to jump into the battle but Iroh held her back, "ZUKO!" she shouted, tears falling down her face as he screamed as his father sent a flame towards his face. "No! No! NO!" she tried to fight but her knees felt weak, she cried as the prince fell onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Zuko woke up, a bandage over his eye. He was in his room with a sleeping Amaterasu at his bed side. He could tell from where she was, the bed was wet. Had she been crying? He really didn't want to hear her yelling at him, he was already upset about the events and because he disappointed her. Amaterasu woke up, looking at him with tears falling down her face again, she literally jumped on him. Zuko was stunned by her actions, she held onto him tightly and was crying. He was waiting to receive a "I told you so" or "Your such an idiot!" some type of insult but she was upset.<p>

"I'm so sorry, its all my fault." Amaterasu said as she pulled away from him, wiping her tears.

Zuko looked at her strangely, "How was it your fault?"

"I should of stopped you in the war room." she said, shaking her head, "I should of interrupted you and-"

"No, you and Uncle tried to warn me. It's all my fault." Zuko interrupted her, "I'm really an idiot."

Amaterasu let out a sigh, she smiled at him hugged him once more. He wrapped his arms around her, "Your not an idiot, Zuko. What you said was right."

The Prince smiled as he held onto her. "I'm banished, you know."

"I know," she said as she pulled away from him. "I'm going with you."

Zuko shook his head, "Why?"

"You need me." she said, blinking.

"No, you need to stay here. You don't have to go with me." he protested, "You're not the one who dishonored my father."

"I want to go with you." she argued back, "I don't want to be here by myself! With your crazy sister and your dad bossing me around all day! I can't take it! I'm twelve for Agni's sakes! I think I'm thirty when I'm with your dad. I shouldn't be feeling that way."

Zuko laughed, " I thought you liked your job."

Amaterasu pouted, "Why would I? I can't get a wink of sleep."

"Won't my father be angry?" Zuko asked her.

"He's already angry. I told him I was going with you." Amaterasu admitted, looking down at the bed.

Zuko looked at her, worried. Why was she risking so much just to go with him and look for the Avatar? Did she really dislike staying here? After all, this wasn't her real home but she had grow to love this place because of him and Ursa always being there. Now that Ursa was gone and his father grew accustomed to her, she didn't have time to talk to anyone but his father. She was probably lonely. "Thanks for risking so much for me, Ammy."

"You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you." Amaterasu smiled brightly, something he hadn't seen since his mother's disappearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later...<strong>

An iron hulled battleship with a spiked prow cutting through the sea also nearby. It is apparently steam powered as it has a single smokestack. The foredeck is much longer than the after-deck. The bridge appears to be several decks above the main deck. A young man on the foredeck dressed in red, also shaven-headed except for a pony-tail, staring intently at the shaft of light in front of the ship. His face was still illuminated by the shaft of light. The left side of his face is badly scarred around his left eye. He Prince Zuko. The light from the light shaft dissipates.

"Finally." He turned to look at his Uncle, "Uncle, do you realize what this means?" He asked, obviously enthusiastic about his discovery. An old man was seated cross-legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game of Pai Sho

"I won't get to finish my game?" The old man said with disappointment.

Zuko sighed, not wanting to lash out at his Uncle at the moment. He was happy and he didn't want to ruin in. "It means my search - its about to come to an end." Iroh groaned. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" The prince was dancing for joy, inside, but on the out you could see the accomplished look on his face.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" asked Iroh as he pointed to the tea kettle.

Zuko finally snapped. "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light! You!" He pointed to another Helmsman, "Tell Ammy to get on deck!"

"Yes sir!" said the Helmsman had left the deck and went inside, searching in the hall he found the room that had the person that the Prince wanted on deck inside. He rapped on the door twice. "Miss Amaterasu, you are needed on deck as requested by Prince Zuko." He said and her heard a yawn on the other side.

"I'll be there," said Amaterasu from the other side of the door.

"Yes, ma'am." He left. Inside of the room was a girl with long black hair in hime style. She had long straight bangs covering her thin, neatly arched black eyebrows. She had two side-locks on each side of her face that was cheek-length and the rest of her hair was long and straight. Amaterasu had just got done meditating for the morning.

She opened the iron door and walked down the hallway. She wore a red crop top that stayed fitted on her body. Red leggings with a brown cloth draped over her front side and backside, waist down. She had a gold collar on her crop top as well. On each of her arms were three armbands, an inch apart from the other. Two gold bracelets on each wrist and three anklets that were an inch apart from the other just like her armbands. When she reached the deck, she approached Zuko and Iroh.

"Hello Amaterasu, good morning to you. You look lovely as usual," said the charming ex-general.

Amaterasu smiled and bowed gracefully. "Why good morning to you too and thank you, I see you look dashing as usual." The female then looked at the Pai Sho table, "May I join you, Uncle Iroh?"

"There are no time for games!" Zuko snapped which made his friend look at him confused, "Ammy, I believe I found the Avatar." Zuko was clearly excited, but he didn't want everyone to think he was giddy over nothing if he was wrong.

The female blinked several times, "Really? What makes you say that?" she sat down on a pillow and sat cross-legged at the low table, "Hm. . ." she hummed as the ex-general poured her a cup of Jasmine Tea.

"We saw light that had to come from an incredibly powerful source," explained Zuko as he looked back in the direction where he saw the light, "It has to be the Avatar. It just has to. . ."

Amaterasu frowned, she could see the desperateness in his eyes and when she looked over at Iroh, she knew that he didn't want to see his nephew disappointed again. "We're going to back home!" she said, excitedly even though she didn't want to go back. Iroh smiled at her.

With a nod of his head, Zuko looked out a confident smile on her face by her saying that, "I can't wait."

* * *

><p>It was now nighttime and Zuko, on the spotting deck off the bridge looking forward, is approached by Iroh and Amaterasu.<p>

"I'm going to bed now. " Iroh makes an exaggerated yawn, "Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed. Anyway, I'm going and you can spend some alone time with Ammy?" He chuckled and nudged on his nephew arms with his elbow, Zuko and Amaterasu both glared at the old man

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over. And I wish you would get your mind out of the gutter!" Zuko said to his uncle.

Amaterasu nodded her head, her eyes closed and arms crossed, "Exactly. And I couldn't agree with him more."

"Alright young ones, I'm going to sleep." Iroh said as he left the two alone on deck. The female walked towards the railing of the ship and looked out at the distance. The ocean was calm and the Moon was full, it was truly a beautiful sight.

"Don't you miss your real home sometimes?" the Prince asked as he looked at her with a calm expression, "You had a family, a culture..." He stood next to her and leaned against the rail.

The girl merely smiled. "Sometimes I miss my home," she answered, her eyes on the open water, "but I don't remember much about it. If Ozai hadn't took me from home, I would of never met you. I'm glad that I met you, I wouldn't want it any other way. You're my best friend, the only person I can really be myself with."

The prince smiled, "I'm happy I met you too. I don't know how I would be without you."

"Lost, confused... bored!" Amaterasu said dramatically, causing him to shake his head and chuckle.

"Maybe." he said, looking at the ocean.

The girl sighed. "I'm going to bed, don't stay up all night, kay?" and with that said, she left only to have Zuko watching her leave.

"Where would I be without her. . .?" he mumbled as he raised his hand to his scarred eye and looked down at the water.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, dawn, and Zuko's Navy ship was cutting through the ways. He was facing two Fire Navy seamen while Iroh and Amaterasu sat by.<p>

"Again." Iroh said as he and the female played Pai Sho. Zuko blasted fire from his hands at the guards, but misses. Then the guards attack Zuko with blasts of fire from their fist, but Zuko dodges. He back flips over the guards to land behind hem

"Ha! Heeya!" yelled the prince.

Iroh sighed and stood up. "No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire. " Iroh demonstrated, releasing a controlling plume of flame that bursts in front of Zuko, but does not hit him. "Get it right this time."

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready," said Zuko as sweat beads rolled down his bare chest and back, Amaterasu waited for Iroh to join her but she looked at Zuko and shook her head.

"You can't just bust out with something new, Zuko." she said, arching a brow, "You have to master the basics." added the female as she crossed her arms.

"She is right, Prince Zuko." Iroh said as he began to get more forceful, "Drill it again!"

"Grrrr... huh!" He blasted one of the guards backwards with a gout of fire. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!"

Iroh gave in. "Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck." He sat back down but began eating. "Num num... num..." the two teenagers looked at him with a dead panned expression.

* * *

><p>Zuko looked out into the distance with his telescope, he saw a long shot of the falling flare. The telescope followed the flare down for a few moments, before shifting downwards to show a bald head boy that wore yellow and orange clothing hopping down the ship and the ice which encases it to the ground below, Katara was in his arms.<p>

"The last airbender," said Zuko as he continued to watch through his telescope. "Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle and Amaterasu! Tell them I found the Avatar..." Zuko looks back into his telescope to see Aang and Katara running across the ice away from the ship. He then scans left quickly, then pulls it back right to focus on Katara's village. "...as well as his hiding place." The Fire Navy ship steamed toward the village. Aang looks over from the ship to where the village lies over the horizon.

"The village!" He slid down off his perch, "Appa, wait here!" Appa rumbles in reply and shifts his position slightly. Meanwhile, Sokka putting on his war garb. Fingerless gloves, arm wraps, boots and face paint are all applied silently while Zuko was being helped into his armor by some attendants. He girds himself with a breastplate, shoulder guard and helmet. Sokka left his tent with his weapons. Alone, Sokka stands atop the ice wall of the village, scanning the mist for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise is heard and the ground begins to shake. Parts of the wall on which Sokka stands begins to crumble. The villagers look around in alarm. The guard tower in the background collapses in a heap of snow and ice.

The watertribe warrior looked disappointed at the two's collapse. "Oh man!" Pandemonium breaks out in the village as people being to run every which way. Katara is in their midst, but stops, seeing something in the mist. Suddenly a massive shadow emerges from the mist, dwarfing Sokka. It is the bow of Prince Zuko's ship."Ohhh, man!" Prince Zuko's vessel had cut through the ice all the way to the city wall itself. As the ships continue to ice break towards the wall, Katara puts Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear and then gets a little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village begins to crack all over the place under the stress. As she puts the child in a tent, she turns to look back to Sokka. Sokka was poised both tragically and comically to the ships hull with his weapon.

"Sokka, get out of the way!" Katara shouted, trying to keep her older brother from harms way. As the ship reaches the wall, it collapses into a heap of ice and snow which tumbles back into the village, carrying Sokka with it. The ship had now come to a halt. Steam wafts up from where the bow has split the ice. The villagers, Katara in front, have emerged from their shelters and stare in trepidation and amazement at the ship. Katara draws a deep breath in anticipation. Sokka looked up at the ship, who also draws breath. With a noise of metal on metal the bowsprit of the ship opens and folds out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit has become a huge gangplank, similar to the Roman Corvus, for disembarking Fire Nation troops. Sokka falls backwards to avoid being crushed by the bowsprit. As the steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers are revealed. Zuko walked down the gangplank stairs followed by guards. Sokka, who got up and charges Zuko with an adolescent war cry. He runs up the steps to Prince Zuko casually and expertly kicks his weapon out of his hand and then kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the planks right. His head gets stuck in the snow and he struggles, desperately, to free himself. The villagers draw back in fright and the ease with which their only warrior has been dispatched by the invaders. Zuko walks forward to address the village. He looks over the crowd, then walks over to Katara and Gran Gran.

"Where are you hiding him?" asked Zuko as he looked around the crowd as there is no immediate response. He grabbed Gran Gran and shows her to the villages, "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" Again no one responds. After a brief pause, he throws Gran Gran roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration he launches a gout of flame over the villager's heads. They cower in fear. "I know you're hiding him!" Behind Zuko, Sokka gets up, his face paint large gone. He retrieves his weapon and charges at Zuko with another cry. The princess turns to him in annoyance. Amaterasu came running and flipped Sokka over her head, she fires a blast of blue flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he does. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. A little boy in the crowd throws him Sokka a spear.

"Show no fear!" shouted the little watertribe boy. Sokka catches the spear and charges Zuko. As Sokka reaches him, breaks off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been torn off, Zuko grabs the spear, bonks Sokka on the forehead with it several times, then breaks it in half and drops the pieces on the ground. Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, sunk to the ground, rubbing his head. Zuko stood sternly over him with Amaterasu. In the sky the boomerang reappears. It slams Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter. Furious, Zuko begins to spit fire out of his hands as he hovers menacingly over Sokka. Aang skyrocketed towards the village on a penguin, staff in hand. He flies right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him. Zuko landed butt up. The helmet lands on his behind in a most suggestive manner. The children cheer as Aang reaches the villagers. As he and the penguin bank, they dump a lot of snow on the cheering kids. They stop cheering for a moment, but then take up the cheer again anyway. The penguin slides to a halt and it pushes Aang off. The penguin gets up, looks at Aang, and then turns and waddles away.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." greeted the Avatar.

"Hi Aang. Thanks for comin'," was dryly said by Sokka. Aang looks over at the Firebenders. With the help of Amaterasu, Zuko got to his feet and assumed a firebending stance, Aang got ready ready with his staff, surrounded by Zuko and his men. They begin to close in, but Aang blows the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasts Zuko as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind.

"Looking for me?" asked Aang, his face in a somewhat serious expression.

Zuko looked incredulous. "You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?"

"Aang?" Katara said surprised. "No way."

Zuko and Aang maneuvered for a position against each other in the middle of the village that has become an arena. "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" he shouted, his voice holding animosity and surprise.

Aang shrugged. "Well, you're just a teenager." Amaterasu snickered as she watched the fight. Zuko fired blast after blast. Aang cries out as he is hard pressed, fear showing on his face. Aang dissipates each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Aang looks behind to them and realizes he can't protect them all.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" asked Aang. Zuko was still in a firebending stance. After a brief pauses he straightens up and nods stiffly. A soldier took Aang's staff and lead him to the ship. Katara rushes forward.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!" cried the waterbender.

Aang looked at Katara over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay." The soldiers push him forward roughly, "Take care of Appa for me until I get back."

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." The prince said triumphantly. They board the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Aang looks back hopefully at his new friend as the ship closes. Katara's eyes water as the prison closes around Aang. His smile drops as he sees her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit closes over him, the bowsprit snaps into place.

* * *

><p>Aang was bounded and faced Zuko, Iroh and a bunch of guards.<p>

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And," he shoved the staff in Iroh's direction, "take this to my quarters." Iroh take the staff as Zuko walked away, Iroh immediately turns to the guard on his left.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" Iroh asked the guard. The guard takes the staff as Aang is escorted down some stairs into the ship. Aang was being escorted along one of the ship's hallways.

"So... I guess you never fought an airbender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back." said the avatar.

"Silence!" shouted the guard. They stop in front of a door. As one of the guards moves to open the door with a key, Aang draws a great breath and blows the guard with the key into the door, knocking him out. The breath also propels him backwards and into the guard behind him. They are blown all the way back down the hallway. They crash into the stairs they came down on. The guard is knocked out since Aang used him to cushion his own impact. Aang then airbends himself back up onto the deck and airbends the door at the end of the deck open. He enters the ship and runs down the hall. One of the guards Aang just escaped from emerges and shouts up to a guard on the bridge deck in the foreground. The bridge guards turns and runs.

"The Avatar has escaped!" Aang ran down one of the ship's hallway, looking behind him for pursuers. His hands are still bound behind him. He turns and starts to run forward right into three Fire Nation soldiers blocking his way, their weapons drawn.

The airbender panted. "You haven't seen my staff around, have you" The boy ran forward up and around the guards by running along the walls and ceiling in corkscrew circles. He gets by them with ease and look at his retreating form with surprise. "Thanks anyway!" He shouted as he runs into another hallway, this time blocked by a single guard. He blasts a fireball at him, but he avoids it by launching himself over the guards head. Aang was able to cut his wrist bonds by catching them on the horn of the guard's helmet. The bonds break and the guard is thrown off balance and onto the ground. Aang, his hands now free, runs. The avatar began opening random doors goes by. The last door he opens reveals a snoring Iroh. "Sorry," he then runs by another open door, stops and turns back to it. "My staff!" He enters and the door shuts behind him. Zuko was hiding in wait for the Avatar.

"Looks like I underestimated you," said the prince. After a brief pause, Zuko begins blasting fire at Aang, who barely dodges. He is terrified and he gasps and pants to catch his breath. After dodging a few more shots, Aang rolls underneath Zuko to get behind him. By staying behind him, Zuko was unable to blast him with fire. Aang now faced Zuko. He dissipates each fireball with a small air ball he forms with his hands. The Avatar created an air scooter and rides around the walls and ceiling of the room, all the time getting licked by the gouts of flame the prince unleashed at him. Aang terminated the airball and grabs a tapestry off the wall. He wrapped Zuko up in it as he passes. While Zuko struggles against the tapestry, Aang is able to grab his staff. The prince breaks his bonds and they once again square off against each other. After a few seconds of maneuvering, the airbender airbends a mattress up off the floor and slams it into Zuko. The mattress propels Zuko into the opposite wall. He is smashed into it and he falls to the ground, onto the mattress. Aang then airbends the mattress up to the Zuko, smashing Zuko into that. Both fall back down to the ground. Zuko looks up in anger to find Aang gone.

At the bridge, where a wheel mechanism that opens a deck hatch on the floor begins to spin. The hatch opens and Aang airbends himself on to the bridge from below. Aang rushes forward out on to the bridge's observation deck. He opens his glider, throws it into the air and jumps after it. He catches it, a happy expression on his face. Unfortunately, behind him, Zuko has jumped after him in pursuit. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabs Aang's foot. Both get up and square off yet again. Aang's look of trepidation is tempered as he turns over his left shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship. "What is that?" Zuko looked at the bison with confusi.

Katara and Sokka were close as they closed in on the ship. "Appa!" shouted Aang as he turned just in time to use his staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. He uses his staff as a helicopter to escape the blasts and comes back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. He regains his balance and blow three more fireballs before his staff is knocked away from him. He dodges a few more blasts before he is finally knocked overboard. Aang falls into the water below.

The waterbender cried hysterically, "Aang! No!" As Aang sank, Katara continued to scream, "Aang! Aang! AANG!"At Katara's final scream, Aang's eyes and tattoo's glowed white, an expression of determination forming on his face. He turns around in the water and begins to rise towards the surface. Around him, a mighty whirlpool of water begins to , at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. He breaks the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water. Zuko looks up at the swirling column of water and the Avatar at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. Aang lands on the deck, his eyes still aglow, and bends the water from the column around him in circle. He releases it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasts Zuko and his men and Katara witness the scene from Appa's back above. "Did you just see what he did?" the waterbender asked incredulously.

"Now that was some waterbending!" The warrior shouted. Aang on the foredeck. He is on his knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. He falls forward, the white energy fading from his eyes and tattoos. Appa lands and Katara and Sokka jump off to retrieve him.

"Aang! Are you okay?" asked a worried waterbender as she was kneeling, holding Aang, Sokka beside her.

The Avatar was drained. "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming."

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory," said Sokka with a smile on his face.

"I dropped my staff." Aang tried to get up, but the water tribe warrior stopped him.

"Got it!" Sokka runs over to pick up the staff. As he picks it up, Sokka is shocked to see that Zuko holds the other end of it. Zuko was washed overboard, but held onto the part of Aang's staff that was hanging out over the deck. Sokka butts Zuko in the head with the staff three times, the same as Zuko had done to him earlier. Zuko lets go and begins to fall to the water below, but grabs the anchor chain in time. He hangs by one hand, which was soon taken by Amaterasu. "Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" shouted a proud Sokka but wasn't so proud when Amaterasu sent a spiral of flames towards his direction once she pulled Zuko up onto the boat. Sokka eyes widened as he ran towards Appa while Aang dissipated the spiraling flames. Some of the guards had been washed way from the deck by Aang waterbending. They get up, preparing to fight. Katara picked up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pull back slightly in fear. She tries to whip the guards with the water, but instead freezes the water on deck, including the water around Sokka's feet in the background. "Katara!" shouted Sokka as Amaterasu was coming dead at him, he started to chip away at the ice holding his feet with his boomerang while Amaterasu and the soldiers move forward once again. Katara picks up another stream of water and throws it at the soldiers without looking but Amaterasu managed to escape the attack and send a blast of blue flames in which Aang dissipates. Katara turned and climbs back up on Appa.

"Hurry up, Sokka!" shouted the sibling.

Sokka said to himself, "I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic." he finally frees himself and runs up on Appa's tail. "Yip yip! Yip yip!" Once he is onboard, Appa rumbles and takes off. Iroh, who had just emerged onto the deck after his nap, looked up to the sky. "Huh?" he said while rubbing his eyes. Appa rapidly flew away from the ship.

"Shoot them down!" shouted the prince. As Appa gains altitude, Zuko and Iroh in unison launch a massive bolt of fire at Appa. Katara and Sokka look behind them in horror at the approaching fireball. Aang jumps to the back of the saddle and, using his staff like a baseball bat, airbends a gale that sends the fireball at a right angle away from Appa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball explodes, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which falls into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating. Zuko gasps in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire half of the boat is blocked up under an avalanche of ice. Aang, Katara and Sokka laughing as they fly away. Amaterasu, Iroh and Zuko on the foredeck of the heavily damaged ship.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." said Iroh as he looked at the two young teens.

"That kid, Uncle, just did this. I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them!" Zuko watched as some of he soldiers are using controlled firebending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by Katara. "As soon as you're done with that."

The princess sighed and shook her head, "This is going to be a long journey, isn't it, Uncle?"

Iroh smiled, "Yes, but maybe it won't take too long. Now, why don't the both of you rest? It's been a long day."

* * *

><p>It was dawn at Fire Nation naval yard. Tents and buildings were in a line, ships line the left and what looks like a railroad line runs down the middle. Zuko's ship was still damaged. It was much smaller than the other Fire Nation ships. The prow of Zuko's ship has been opened, its spout lying on the floor of the navy yard. Amaterasu, Zuko and Iroh walked into the yard.<p>

"Ammy, Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?" asked Iroh.

Zuko turned to his Uncle angrily, "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" asked Zhao. The trio turned to face him with somewhat surprised expression. Zhao approaches them as his hands are clasped behind his back authoritatively.

Zuko said his name with distaste, "Captain Zhao."

"Its Commander now. And General Iroh-" He bowed, "great hero of our nation."

"_Retired_ general," corrected the Dragon of the West.

"And Master and Princess Amaterasu," The commander walked over and took the female's hand and kissed it, Amaterasu eyes narrowed as she expected a bow, but she was a princess after all.

"Good morning, Commander Zhao." Amaterasu said before doing a slight bow. She hated him and he refused to let go of her hand.

"The Fire Lord's brother, son, and favorite firebending master are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?"

The female slipped her hand away, "Our ship is being repaired." She gestures at the heavily damaged bow of Zuko's ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage," Zhao said after he analyzed the ship.

"Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened," Zuko gave his uncle a sideways glance and immediately passes the buck, "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." Iroh eyes go wide and he blinks in response to the burden Zuko has just placed on him.

"Yes I will do that. It was incredible," Iroh said as he leans over and whispers to Zuko, "What... did we crash or something?"

Zuko was clearly uncomfortable. "Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship."

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details._" _Zhao smiles and puts his face right up to Zuko's in an obvious challenge. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go." The prince turned to leave, but Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder and stops him.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect," Iroh said before turning to Zhao, "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite." Zuko growls in frustration and releases fire from his fists angrily as he turns to follow Zhao, Amaterasu and Iroh down the dock.

* * *

><p>There was a wooden stockade and many Fire Nation tents behind it. One is particularly large, with a prominent Fire Nation symbol on it. Two guards, flanked by large standing firepots, stand at the ready in front of this tent. Commander Zhao stands inspecting a large map of the world upon the wall.<p>

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Iroh was inspecting a stand of weapons on the left and Zuko and Amaterasu sats in one of two chairs in front of Zhao. Zhao turns to the teenagers.

"The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war," said the prince in a sarcastic manner.

Zhao sat next to Zuko in one of the chairs, Amaterasu drank her ginseng tea quietly with her eyes closed but upon hearing the Commander speak, she opened her eyes, "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Pause. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"asked Zhao as Iroh tips over the stand of weapons he has been examining. The commotion brings the conversation to a halt. Iroh cringes at the mess he has just made.

The ex-General looked embarrassed, "My fault entirely." He sheepishly backs to the left, Zhao watches him move off.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko answered.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders," Zhao said as Zuko averted his eyes guiltilyy, while the Commander's face was eager, "You found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?"

Still looking away, "No. Nothing." answered the prince.

Zhao rose from his chair. "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an _ounce_," He leans his face into Zuko's, _"_of _loyalty_ left, you'll tell me what you've found."

Zuko said defiantly, "I haven't _found_ anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle and Ammy, we're _going_."

A guard walked in. "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

"Now, remind me..." Zuko was blocked by the guards as Zhao came up behind him, "how _exactly_ your ship was damaged." Zuko looked down in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1: Water<strong>

_Kyoshi Island / Winter Solstice / The Waterbending Scroll  
><em>

* * *

><p>Zhao crossed in front of a seated and clearly unhappy Prince Zuko. A pair of guards stood behind the young prince to make sure he wouldn't escape.<p>

"So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought," said Zhao as Iroh and Amaterasu stay seated, the female was busy drinking her tea but listening to the conversation at the same time.

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again," Zuko said while looking at the Commander.

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance." The Commander smirk evilly at them.

Zuko and Amaterasu had alarmed expressions but Zuko managed to speak first, "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..."

He was interrupted by Zhao turning on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc from left to right, "And you fail!" he shouted as he towered over the prince. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." Zuko launches himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but he is restrained by the two guards standing behind his chair.

Amaterasu slammed her hands on the table, startling everyone as her face scrunched up in anger. "Who the hell do you think you are, COMMANDER Zhao?" Amaterasu was usually calm but right now she was pissed. She couldn't let her friend be talked down to like this, she wouldn't dare allow the Commander to get away with this. "Zuko," she pointed at the prince, "was assigned this job by the Fire Lord himself! And just because you," she pointed back at Zhao, "became Commander doesn't mean you can take the Fire Lord's personal assignment for his son and do whatever you want with it! You are not allowed to do that and you know it! You just want to be in the Fire Lord's good graces and you think that soon enough you will be ranked to Admiral and to your dream job. Military Supervisor. That's been on your agenda for a long time, hasn't it? _Commander_ Zhao." she said his voice with much disgust, much hatred.

The Commander was startled by her facts, she added two and two together pretty fast. Iroh grinned behind his cup of tea as Zuko grinned at Zhao whose face held shock, "Princess Amaterasu, you have it all wrong. Zuko isn't prepared for this job-"

"You aren't either! You don't know what the Avatar looks like, so, how the hell can you find him, huh? Are you gonna have a freakin' vision of what he looks like? 'Cause we all didn't expect him to look the way that he does." She snapped again, making Zhao sweat under the light. "Now, let us go."

"I can't do that, Princess," Zhao answered.

"Let me send a letter to the Fire Lord, let's see what he would have to say to that-"

"Keep them here!" Zhao commanded the guards before he left and closed the door. Zuko in a further act of frustration kicks over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It breaks into pieces. Iroh watches the scene calmly.

"More tea please?" asked the retired general.

* * *

><p>Zhao approached the exterior of the large tent, opens the flaps and enters. Two guards standing ready inside the entrance draw their spears back. "My search party is ready." The trio were sitting in chairs facing each other, "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."<p>

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" asked Zuko.

Zhao laughed, "You? Stop me? Impossible."

The prince stood in defiance, "Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I _will_ capture the Avatar _before_ you."

Iroh then stood. "Prince Zuko, that's enough!" ordered the retired general.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." Commander Zhao said, making Amaterasu bawl up her fists.

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne," argued Zuko.

_"_If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation," Amaterasu finally decided to stand after Zhao said those words.

"Zhao that isn't true and you know it!" Amaterasu glared at the man before her.

"How is that? He has the scar to prove it," Zhao said with a smirk on his face.

With a cry of indignation, Zuko launches himself to his feet, bringing his face within inches of Zhao's_, _"Maybe you'd like one to match!" the prince shouted.

"Is that a challenge?" asked the commander.

"An Agni Jai. At sunset," Zuko narrowed his eyebrows as Amaterasu and Iroh looked at him in shock.

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your Uncle and friend will do." Zhao spoke before he turns and walks back out of the tent.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" His Uncle asked.

Zuko raised his hand towards his scar, "I will never forget."

"Are you an idiot!" Amaterasu asked him, shoving him a bit. "You just love to cause some trouble, don't you?" the Princess asked him, wanting to just scream at the moment. She stormed off, not even sticking around to hear what he had to say next. Iroh looked at his nephew who was bawling up his fist, ready to scream himself.

* * *

><p>There was a simple four-walled structure with watch fires on the four towers at each corner. There is one large open gate. The sunset is a glorious mixture of Fire Nation hues: red, orange, and yellow. In the area is where Zhao and Zuko kneel, preparing for battle, Zhao with four of his men in attendance, Zuko with his uncle.<p>

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh told the prince.

Zuko stood up, "I refuse to let him win." his shoulder wrap falls to the ground ceremoniously. Zhao stands and turns, his shoulder wrap falling to the ground, as well. Amaterasu walked up to Iroh with her arms crossed and her face showing a an angry expression, but there was a glint of worry in her eyes.

"Who do you think will win this battle, Amaterasu?" Iroh asked the female who watched the two as they looked at each other.

Her eyes went to the retired general. "Zuko will win, but I just know Zhao isn't going to fight clean. Dirty bastard." she mumbled that last bit.

Iroh nodded his head, not hearing what the girl had said under her breath. Zhao then spoke, "This will be over quickly." On top of the gate, a gong sounds. Both men face each other and assume firebending stances. Prince Zuko fires the first shot which passes harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fires again; this time it passes without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fires several more, the last of which Zhao blocks, satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moves towards his opponent, unleashing more fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodges or blocks them all. Zhao then crouches forward and shoots flame at a point on the ground close in front of him. Iroh watched anxiously.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh shouted as Zhao fires many volleys of flame, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocks each, but is slowly forced back. On the last volley of fire Zhao uses both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao takes a flying jump at him. Zhao landed as Zuko tries to get up, but he isn't fast enough. Zhao fires right at him which makes Zuko roll out of the way just in time, and as he is getting up sweeps Zhao's feet out from under him. Zuko lands on his feet. On the Prince's face, a slight smile appears. Zuko advances toward Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rush toward his opponent. Zhao is caught off balance and wobbles slowly backward. Iroh fists clenched in an expression of hope, a smile beginning to spread over Amaterasu's face. Zuko, who finally lays Zhao out flat on the ground with a blast of fire. Zuko rushes up to him, prepared to deal the final blow. Zuko's face emphasizes the decision he faces._  
><em>

"Do it!" Zhao said with dignity but Zuko releases a blast that goes farther in the distance. He stands erect, dropping his fighting stance. "That's it? Your father raised a coward." spat Zhao as Amaterasu narrowed her eyebrows, hoping Zuko wouldn't change his mind.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back," the prince warned as he turned his back and began to walk away. Zhao gets up and, with a howl of anger, unleashes a whip of flame at Zuko. The flame rushes toward Zuko's back. The flame is extinguished, however, as a hand closes over the foot. Iroh has moved between them to stop the dishonorable attack. They remain frozen for a moment before Iroh hurls Zhao back into the dirt with little effort. Zuko rushes to avenge the insult, but is stopped by his uncle.

Iroh frowned, "No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh turned to face Zhao, a look of condescension on his face. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful." As Zuko and Amaterasu walked off, Iroh spoke once more. "Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko stopped and looks at his uncle in surprise at this comment. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

Amaterasu smiled as Iroh moves them to leave as the two awaited for Zuko. With subdued anger, Zhao watches them exit the gate of the arena. Outside, Zuko, Amaterasu and Iroh talk. "Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Zuko said quietly.

Iroh said slyly, "Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite."

"You were really great out there, Zuko." Amaterasu said, her face looking away from him. She didn't want to tell him that she believed he could do it because then she would of been a hypocrite calling him an idiot earlier.

The Prince merely did a half smike. "Thanks, Ammy."

"Don't get too happy about it, alright?" she snapped, walking in front of them.

"She really means she sorry for yelling at you out there." Iroh explained to his son, who seemed to be confused.

Zuko shook his head. "Girls are crazy."

* * *

><p>Amaterasu looked up at the star filled evening sky as Prince Zuko's ship glides through the ocean obviously avoiding the prince. At Zuko's quarters aboard the skip, Zuko was seen sitting in the lotus position in front of an altar. Four white candles were burning in front of him as the light from the candles increases and decreases with Zuko's rhythmic breathing. Zuko's eyes were closed in meditation. His face is calm and concentrated. The door to his quarters on the right side opens as General Iroh enters the room.<p>

Zuko voice was dangerously silky, "The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar."

Iroh cautiously carrying a map moved closer. " Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset."

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it," calmly stated the prince.

"Okay, then... we have no idea where he is."

Zuko was ENRAGED. "WHAT?_" _The four candles flare to the ceiling with Zuko's wrath. He stands quickly and turns around to face his uncle, his anger evident on his face. Iroh turns away from the flames and raises his right arm to protect his face. As the flames subside, he pulls a fan out of his robes.

Iroh began fanning himself. "You really should open a window in here."

Zuko snatched the map from Iroh's hand, "Give me the map!" The prince opened the rolled scroll and begins to study it. Iroh continues to fan himself.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down." Iroh explained.

"How am I going to find him, Uncle?" He looked down at the map marked with circled Xs and dotted lines connecting the reported Avatar sightings. The lines zigzag all over the landmass drawings. "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

Amaterasu walked into the room, a grin on her face. "The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island."

"And how do you know?" asked Zuko, his eyebrow arched with curiosity.

"Well, a man from Kyoshi Island told the customer who purchased the fish from the merchant that turned out to be our cook." Amaterasu looked at her nails before folding her arms, "We can go on his word or we can be on the boat going around aimlessly."

Zuko sighed. "Okay, let's go on his word. Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time."

"What did the chef cook, Ammy?" Iroh asked as Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose to hold his anger.

"Some nice fried fish," Amaterasu bit her lip, "it was very tasty."

"Can I eat first?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"NO!"

* * *

><p>The unagi raises its head and spews a powerful jet of water directly at Aang. He leaps up and grabs hold of one of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi shakes its head back and forth in an attempt to dislodge Aang. Inside the unagi's mouth Aang swings back and forth in front of the sharp fangs. Saliva drips from the unagi's teeth and it wets its lips with its tongue.<p>

"Hang on, Aang!" Katara called from the shore as the unagi continues to shake its head and thew airbender is thrown into the water. He is unconscious as he comes to the surface. Both the unagi and Katara rush towards him. Katara reaches Aang first and takes him into her arms just as the unagi raises itself from the water. She pushes the water forcefully in front of her and propels both herself and Aang away from the unagi. The unagi dives into the water and the force of its dive sends Aang and Katara flying into a small cavern. Angrily, the unagi shoots water from its mouth and eventually sinks back into the bay. Katara peers over the side of the opening and sees Prince Zuko's ship approaching the island. "Zuko!"

Zuko ship lands. The prow is let down and Zuko rides out of the hull on the back of a war rhinoceros. He is accompanied by many men also on on rhino mounts. "I want the Avatar alive." said the prince.

Katara hid Aang in the cave as the Fire Prince and his army march towards Kyoshi. Aang is still unconscious. "Wake up, Aang!" Katara said while moving her hands up Aang's chest and draws the water out of his lungs. The boy coughed and sputters.

Aang says weakly, "Katara... don't ride the Unagi. Not fun."

* * *

><p>Inside the dojo, Suki and Sokka were sparring. He parries a thrust and they both smile.<p>

"Not bad." Suki said before Oyaji runs to the door of the dojo, breathless.

"F - Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!" He said.

Sokka's face became scrunched. "Hey, I'm not a. . . oh, whatever!"

* * *

><p>Zuko entered the town. The streets are deserted. "Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" He turned to his men, "Find him." Zuko's army begins to search the town for Aang. The three war rhinos proceed down the main street of the village. The fan warriors attack Zuko's army. Suki heads directly for Zuko. As she is about to land on him, he turns his rhinoceros and she is swatted out of the air by its tail. As she hits the ground, Zuko aims a fire blast at her. Sokka steps in between Suki and the fire ball, deflecting it. Zuko, taken by surprise, falls off his rhinoceros.<p>

"I guess training is over." Sokka said as he, Suki, and another warrior cautiously approach the prone Zuko, but out of nowhere, Amaterasu flipped off the roof and landed on her hands. She spinned around on her hands shooting blue fire bolts out of her feet at the approaching warriors. She knocks them all to the ground and pulls herself onto her feet while Zuko leaps to the middle of the street.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you!" Zuko said while Amaterasu took cover of his back, making sure no one would do some funny business.

"Hey! Over here!" shouted the airbender.

"Finally!" Zuko turned as he and Aang faced each other, "High Noon" style. Zuko lets loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Aang dodges them and, using his staff as a helicopter, flies toward Zuko. Zuko shoots another blast of fire, which knocks Aang's staff out of his hands. Aang leaps away and picks up two discarded fans. Zuko runs full force at Aang. Aang uses the fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air knocks Zuko through the wall of a building. Aang drops the fans and picks up his staff. He throws it into the air and flies over the now burning town. He looks behind him to see the statue of Avatar Kyoshi engulfed in flames. He lands next to Katara, who is helping a small child inside.

"Get inside." Katara said to Aang.

The boy was visibly upset, "Look what I brought to this place."

"It's not your fault." the waterbender tried to comfort Aang.

"Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me." He explained as they looked back at the flame engulfed village.

Katara frowned. "Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way."

Aang hanged his head down, "I'll call Appa." As Appa came, Sokka ran from behind the house where he spoke with Suki and runs up Appa's tail. Katara, Aang, and Momo are waiting for him. "Appa, yip yip!" Appa grunts and flies out of town. Zuko sees them leaving.

Zuko turned to his men, "Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!"_  
><em>

"Then let's get going Mr. Hothead" Amaterasu as she pushed the boy back to the ship, he growled.

"I'm going! I'm going! You don't have to force me to!" He shouted as she rolled her eyes.

"Then your moving pretty slow." And with that said, the prince started to speed walk. "That's what I'm talking about." Amaterasu said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Zuko sat on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He was beyond ticked off! He almost could of had the Avatar but yet again, the boy escaped so easily that it didn't even make any sense. Zuko screamed in his pillow, happy that it was muffled so that no one could hear. He threw the pillow away and ran his hand over the bald part of his head before touching his ponytail, he was so tempted to cut it off but he knew he couldn't let his anger get the best of him. Not right now. He knew that he was acting like a stubborn child but he didn't know how else to feel, he laid on his back and looked at the ceiling of his extravagant quarters. Soon there was a knock on his metal door.<p>

"Come in." He said, not even bothering to threatened who ever dared eliminated his time alone.

Amaterasu walked in and arched a brow. "What's wrong?" she asked as she walked towards his bed and laid down next to him. It was a regular thing they did when they needed to talk to each other, they had been doing this since they were kids.

Zuko looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "I let him escape. Again."

"Zuko, he's the avatar. Of course he isn't going to be so _easy_ to catch. I mean your acting like it's simple to catch an Airbender, what made you think that's why it took your father to get all those men to kill them off, huh? And some of the Fire Nation soldiers died in the process. It wasn't easy and not just that's he's the Avatar. His powers are stronger and no matter how much you train, he's going to be impossible to defeat, Zuko. I'm not going to lie to you and say you can do it." Amaterasu explained, her eyes only looking at the ceiling.

"Your right. What am I going to do? If I never catch him, I'll never get to go back home. I want to go home." He closed his eyes as he let out a long sigh. "I just want to go home and be on my father's good side. Is that so hard to ask?"

Amaterasu rolled to her side so that she was fully facing Zuko. "Zuko," she frowned, "we'll go home soon, okay? I just know it. I might not be as soon as you would like to, but we'll be home soon. And maybe, just maybe your father will come around and see how great you are. I'm not making any promises."

"Thanks, Ammy. I needed that. Your always here for me and I don't know how to repay you. You and Uncle stuck beside me through everything. . . I don't deserve you both." He opened his eyes to look at her, a small sad smile on his face.

The princess smiled. "You deserve us, don't ever think you don't. And as long as I have your friendship, I'm fine. Now, you need to calm down and probably get something to eat." As she sat up and got ready to leave, Zuko grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him with curious eyes.

"Amaterasu, thank you. I needed that and I'm not hungry right now but I'll come down later to eat." Amaterasu smiled.

"No problem and if you don't come down and eat, Uncle will eat everything. Just to let you know," she shook her head before leaving the Prince alone in his room.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu and Zuko were looking for Iroh. He went looking for something an hour ago but now it was time to get moving.<p>

"Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!" Zuko yelled as they emerged into a clearing.

Amaterasu then saw steam, she nudged Zuko's side and pointed to that direction. "Do you think he's there? Uncle Iroh!" she called.

Iroh spoke rather happily. "Over here."

They made their way over there to see Iroh in a hot bath, the tub was made out of rock and is fed by a stream coming out of the rocks behind it. "Uncle? We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!"

"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away all your troubles."

Amaterasu arched a brow as her friend grew rather angry. "My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!"

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Iroh shifts position slightly, puts his hands together and breathes steam from his nostrils.

"Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of that water!" his nephew instructed.

Iroh rose, "Very well." Zuko quickly covered Amaterasu's eyes.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you." Zuko said as he lead the girl back to the ship.

Iroh leaned back, happily. "Ahhh!"

* * *

><p>They went looking for the ex-General again, this time a soldier was with them. "He sure does like that hot springs. I wish I could relax." Amaterasu said, rubbing her shoulders.<p>

"No time for relaxations." Zuko said, "we have to find the Avatar."

When they found the clearing Iroh was in, they saw that the hot tub was ruined. "Uncle! Uncle, where are you?"

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him?" the soldier said, giving the prince some help.

"Something's not right here." Zuko said as he examined the hot tub, now will the stone projectiles embedded in it. "That pile of rocks..."

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir." the soldier spoke again but Amaterasu shook her head.

"No." said the princess, shaking her head once more. "Land doesn't slide uphill."

Zuko frowned. "Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle's been captured by earthbenders!"

* * *

><p>"How are we going to find him?" Amaterasu asked, worried about Iroh. She couldn't imagine anything happening to him. Why did they kidnap him? Did they discover who he was?<p>

The Prince sighed, "He might've left some clues." he saw something on the ground. He jumped off his war rhinoceros. He picked up what seemed to be a sandal and sniffed it, a look of disgust spread over his face.

"Yup, that's Uncle Iroh." he said as the princess made gagging noises. "What?"

"H - How could you that without throwing up?" she asked him, in awe and disgust.

The Prince snickered as climbed atop his war rhinoceros, he looked over his shoulder to see Appa flying in the distance. "The Avatar!"

"Oh no you don't." Amaterasu said, crossing her arms. "We are looking for Uncle, you can wait for the Avatar." Zuko looked at her then the trail that leads to his captured Uncle. He looks at Amaterasu and then in the direction he saw Appa, indecision marking his face. "Zuko!" the princess said more sternly, not believing he actully had to think about it.

* * *

><p>Iroh and his captors are in an earthen pit. Iroh is stretched over a large rock in the center of the pit, his hands spread before him. "These dangerous hands must be crushed." said the Captain who captured him. The captain cries aloud as he raises a huge boulder from the ground and moves it to hover over Iroh's hands. He drops it. A moment before it crushed Iroh's hands and arms, Zuko enters from the left and kicks it out of the way. He lands and breaks the chains holding Iroh's hands bound with a kick. Iroh rises with a smile.<p>

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." Iroh complimented his Uncle.

"You taught me well." Zuko said to his Uncle.

"Surrender yourselves, it's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered." the Captain said smugly.

"Two?" said a voice, causing the Earthbenders to look around, "what about little ol' me?" Amaterasu entered from the right, rolling in and jumping in front of him. "Hello there Capt'n."

"You are clearly outmatched." Iroh told them as all five earthbenders launched stones at the trio. Iroh swings his chains and breaks them into pieces mid-flight, while Zuko blasts the two nearest him with fire. Zuko is about to be hit when Amaterasu sends a spiral of blue flames towards the rocks, turning them into dust.

The Captain launches several rocks at Amaterasu, who dodges them and returns fire. The fire blast is blocked when the Captain lowers his head and the fire breaks harmlessly over his onion shaped helmet. The Captain raised two huge sheets of rock and Zuko looks afraid for Amaterasu, but then chains wrap around the Captain's feet and his is pulled to the ground by Iroh. The rocks land on top of him. The Princess turned around at Iroh, "Thanks."

The other four looked at their defeated captain and ran off. Zuko placed a hand on his uncle's shoulder. "Now would you please put on some clothes!"

Iroh sighed and rubbed his forehead. He hopped on Amaterasu's war rhinoceros while Amaterasu rode with Zuko. She laid her head on his shoulder, clearly tired. The Prince looked at her as only her eyes were visible. She looked off into a distance, a sad and tired look in her eyes. "What?" she asked, looking up at him just to see him shake his head.

"Nothing. You just look sad." he said as they rode in a steady pace, Iroh in front of them.

The Princess let out a soft sigh, "I am... a little."

"What's wrong?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist after noticing they were picking up the pace, she most certainly didn't want to fall off. The Prince's cheeks went red by her act. "I just want to sleep. I was almost scared for a moment that we lost Iroh..."

"You're not going to lose anyone else, Ammy. I promise you." he said as she smiled, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Amaterasu had woke up in Zuko's room, she wasn't sure why she wasn't in her own cabin. She looked around and saw that it was daytime, possibly around 11 o' clock. The Princess couldn't believe she slept until this late and she was missing the action. The boat felt like it was moving faster than usual as if it was racing. "Oh what the hell is going on now?" she said aloud, rubbing her eyes as she opened the doors that led to the deck.<p>

Iroh was clearly concerned and frustrated. "Sailing into Fire Nation waters! Of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish."

The Princess slapped her face. Just what the hell was he thinking! Looking up, she could see the flying Bison.

"I have no choice, Uncle." the Prince said as she stood, crossing her arms.

The former General spoke before she could. "Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?" a look of anguish and worry was on his face. "What if you're caught?"

Zuko turned around from the spy glass. "I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home."

Amaterasu sighed, rubbing her temples to calm herself down. "You give him too much credit. My brother isn't the understanding type." Iroh said as he looked down, shaking his head slightly.

The Princess wanted to scream about how much an idiot he was being. Going back into Fire Nation waters? Ozai would throw them in Prison and swallow the key! The Prince went back to the spyglass. He searched the skies for a few seconds and identifies Appa's flying form from the distance. "There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!"

A catapult is raised from below onto the deck of the ship. The catapult is loaded with a steaming and smoldering projectile. Zuko, Amaterasu and Iroh are standing behind the catapult. Iroh, fanning himself, wrinkles his nose in disgust. The older man groaned. "Really, Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?"

Zuko shoots a fire ball at the projectile and it ignites. He raises his arm in the air. "On my mark. Fire!" A Fire Nation soldier cuts the catapult's rope and the fiery projectile is hurtled into the air. The fire ball zooms in on them but Aang blocks it, making it fly into the ocean.

"A blockade!" Zuko said, his eyes wide. There was a double line of Fire Nation war ships stretching to the horizon.

Iroh pulled on his beard thoughtfully, "Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Zuko glares at his Uncle.

They see Appa going a different direction but not turning around. "He's not turning around." Zuko made note.

"Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar." Iroh warned his nephew.

Amaterasu eyes widened, "Zuko you can't!"

"I'm sorry." he bowed his head. He turned to his helmsman, he points forward, "Run the blockade!"

There werefire balls sailing towards Zuko's ship. A soldier was trying to keep his balance as the ship is rocked by waves created by the fireballs hitting the water close to the ship. One fireball lands extremely close to the ship and generates a wave that breaks across the deck. Another fireball hits the back part of the ship. Prince Zuko braces himself against the catapult. He turns towards the front of the ship.

The engine master calls to him. Zuko turns around to speak to him. The engine master points to the billowing fire and smoke behind him. "Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"

The Prince turned back towards the front of the ship. "Do not stop this ship."

"Have you lost your Agni damn mind?" the Princess spoke up, not believing he was putting them in so much danger. The ship was now approaching the Fire Navy's blockade. As Zuko's ship gets closer, the ships of the blockade move towards each other in order to bar his way.

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh points out as Amaterasu holds onto a railing for support.

"We can make it!" Zuko said as hisship slides easily through the blockade. Iroh looks at the blockade fading into the distance. He looks pensive and strokes his beard. He is not sure what to make of Zhao's move.

* * *

><p>The damaged ship sailed through the water. Dark black smoke billows from the back of the ship. Zuko's hand gripping a bar. His hand clenches. "What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?"<p>

"What do you think, doofball?" Amaterasu added, "He wants to follow you."

Iroh nodded. "He knows you'll lead him the prize you're both after. The Avatar."

"Stop calling me names, Ammy! I know you don't like what I've done but it was necessary." he scolded her as she walked up to him, their foreheads pressing.

She pressed her fingers against his chest in an accusing manner. "You are a doofball! You could of gotten me, Iroh, and the people on this ship killed or arrested because of your obsession of capturing the Avatar." she snapped, "Don't we matter to you? Or you're just willing to sacrifice us all like we're nothing?"

Zuko sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry if you feel that way. I'm trying to restore our honor, get us back home."

Amaterasu shook her head. "You mean restore your honor and you go back home. As I recall, that place is not my home."

She turned around and went inside the ship. He looked at where she left before turning back around. "If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do."

* * *

><p>Smoke is still pouring out of the damaged rear engine. Zuko has instructed the men to open the back hatch of the ship. A smaller vessel is being lowered into the ocean. "Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover. Can you also please get Amaterasu to come with me?"<p>

Iroh grunted, stroking his beard as he shakes his head disapprovingly. "Hmmmm..." He walked back into the ship to see Amaterasu sitting at the corner at the end of the hall. He frowned as he approached her, "what's wrong, dear?"

The Princess looked up before clenching her teeth. "Why is Zuko so selfish? We could of gotten arrested, we could have be sent to death for all we know."

The retired general sighed. "I know but you see my Nephew thinks he doing this for all three of us actually."

Amaterasu pulled her knees to her chest, "Really?"

"Really. Now, he wants you to go with him to the temple, are you willing to go? Or are you going to sit here and be sad over a misunderstanding?" Iroh smiled, his hand waiting for her to take.

The Princess took his hand went out to the deck where she saw Zuko waiting for her. When she was next to him, she lightly punched his shoulder. "You better be lucky Iroh's around." she said before lowering herself onto the boat.

"Thanks Uncle." Zuko thanked him as Iroh merely shrugged.

"No need to thank me." Iroh said as the Prince lowered himself to the boat, "You should be thanking your mother." he whispered.

* * *

><p>"It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!" said the Fire Sage as Momo suddenly leaps at the Fire Sage's face, knocking him down. Katara and Sokka jump from behind two columns and grab the two nearest Fire Sages. They pull the Fire Sages' clothes over their heads. Shyu grabs the last Fire Sage. All four Fire Sages are subdued.<p>

"Now Aang!" shouted Shyu, a good Fire Sage.

"Aang! Now's your chance!" Katara said as Zuko and Aang appear from behind a column. Amaterasu appearing behind them, with a slight wave.

"The Avatar's coming with me!" Zuko declared, the tables now turned for Katara, Sokka, Shyu and Momo. Momo flies towards the ceiling. Katara, Sokka and Shyu are tied with chains to the nearest column. Zuko pushes the struggling Aang towards the opening in the floor that leads to Avatar Roku's secret tunnels. "Close the doors! Quickly!"

Aang looks over his shoulder at Sokka and Katara. As he and Zuko reach the opening, he makes several swift moves and knocks Prince Zuko off balance. Aang kicks Zuko down the stairs and turns around quickly. As Zuko tumbles down the stairs with a grunt, Aang runs towards the doors of the sanctuary which are beginning to close.

"Go!" shouts Katara but Amaterasu sends a blast of fire towards him. Aang jumps into the air to avoid the blast. He does several turns in mid-air. Aang uses the heads of two of the Fire Sages as stepping stones on his way to the doors. He sails through the doors just as they are closing. The doors shut and the locks grind. "He made it!"

Four of the Fire Sages and Prince Zuko assume firebending poses. They shoot five simultaneous fire blasts at the doors. This time, however, the lock mechanism does not respond. Zuko is now extremely aggravated. "Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!"

One of the Fire Sage speaks, "It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside."

* * *

><p>Shyu is kneeling on the floor in front of Prince Zuko. His hands are tied behind his back. The four Fire Sages stand behind him.<p>

"You know," Amaterasu said, her knees bent in front of the Fire Sage, "I'm curious as to why you helped the Avatar." Zuko looks at Shyu, wondering the same thing.

"Because it was once the Sages' duty. It is still our duty." Shyu told her, making the Princess nod her head understandingly. Suddenly, from behind Prince Zuko, comes the sound of one pair of hands clapping. It Commander Zhao approaching with Fire Nation troops.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." Zhao said.

A Fire Sage bowed. "Commander Zhao..."

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Three traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased." A Fire Nation soldier moves towards Zuko and grabs him. Zuko struggles.

"You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed." Zuko said as Amaterasu tried to remove the guards off of him.

"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out." the Commander said as Sokka and Katara had exchanged worried glances.

Amaterasu hissed at the soldier holding Zuko. "Let him go!" she punched him square in the face.

"Ow!" he said, holding his jaw. "That hurt?"

The Princess blinked twice. "It was supposed to..."

Zuko stood next to the Princess as Zhao glared at him. "When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power." he instructed the soldiers.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu was now chained up to the column along with Sokka, Katara, and Shyu. Amaterasu was in the middle of the siblings. "Nice day we're having, huh?"<p>

Sokka nodded. "Yup."

"Couldn't get any better." Katara sarcastically yet awkwardly agreed.

"I'd like something to eat though. Like roast duck or somethin'." Amaterasu added, wanting to talk even though it was awkward.

The watertribe boy looked at her. "You eat those... daily?" he said, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Yeah, we get lots of good food on the ship." she smiled as Sokka sighed.

"I'm so hungry." the boy groaned.

Katara rolled her eyes, her curious eyes now on Amaterasu. "You seem a little nice to be on Zuko's side."

The Princess shrugged. "He's more than meets the eye."

"You mean more than meets the scar." Sokka said.

Amaterasu gave him a dead panned expression, "His scar isn't something laughable."

The waterbender glared at her brother and then looked back at Amaterasu. "Must of happened in a really bad way, huh?"

"Yeah, it did more than physical damage. Mentally and emotionally too." she frowned, remember the Agni Kai like it was yesterday.

"I see..." Katara said almost feeling sympathetic, she turned wondered about her Avatar friend. "How's Aang going to make it out of this?"

"How're we going going to make it out of this?" Sokka asked.

"I gotcha." Amaterasu added but before she could do anything, a binding white light came from inside the sanctuary. Smoke billows out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. The Fire Sages look at the floor in shock and fear. The light from the sanctuary continues to grow. All four turn their heads away to shield their eyes. The door begins to open, slowly. Prince Zuko tied to another column as well, he too turns his head away from the and two of his soldiers were standing ready to attack.

"Ready..." Zhao said, bracing himself along with his soldiers. The light fades. As the doors begin to fully open, two large glowing eyes are visible in the dark of the sanctuary. Smoke continues to emanate from the sanctuary. Sokka, Amaterasu and Katara were struggling against their chains.

"No! Aang!" Katara shouted.

"Fire!" Zhao commanded as shoots a fire blast into the sanctuary. In total, nine soldiers, including Zhao, are concentrating all their fire power at the entrance to the sanctuary. The fire blasts are not entering the sanctuary. They are being held at the door and manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire. The fire ball slowly begins to open. At the heart of the fire ball is Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing. Zhao has a shocked expression.

"Avatar Roku!" Shyu cried as Avatar Roku draws the fire ball back towards himself and shoots it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers are knocked to the floor. The heat of the blast melts the chains holding Sokka, Amaterasu, Katara, Shyu and Zuko. Zuko, now free, runs and grabs the Princess and escapes.

Avatar Roku's blast has breached the temple walls. His entire body is now glowing. He turns to look at the cowering Fire Sages. They take fright and run for their lives.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu sat there, sipping her lemon tea. She was watching Zuko firing blast after blast of fire at his sparring opponents. Suddenly the ship tilts to starboard, knocking both combatants off balance. "Someone's changing our course!" Zuko snapped as he went to the helmsman at the wheel, "What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!"<p>

Iroh and some other crewman were playing Pai Sho nearby. "Actually, someone did. I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" he asked, hoping it did.

"Even more urgent. It seems I've lost my lotus tile." Iroh moves a piece forward on the Pai Sho board. Zuko and Amaterasu looked mystified.

"Lotus tile?" the Prince said, confused.

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ." the older man explained.

His nephew spoke rather incensed. "You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?"

"See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life!" Zuko works hard to contain his anger, ultimately releasing a gout of flame from his mouth that licked over the ceiling.

Iroh smiled, who is clouded with smoke. "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew."

Amaterasu shook her head. "Oh, he's understanding alright. Look at the poor ceiling! Dark, scorched because he's soooo understanding." she pointed at the ceiling, feeling sympathy for it while being sarcastic along the way.

Iroh merely laughed while Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "You both are going to drive me insane!"

"But you love it." Amaterasu said with a shrug of her shoulders and a grin.

* * *

><p>Zuko's ship is docked. The trio were now in the market area. Zuko's arms are folded across his chest and he stares in a different direction, clearly unhappy.<p>

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace." said Iroh as Amaterasu looked around, trying to find someone thing she would like.

Zuko turned to shout at his Uncle. "It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!"

"Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" In the middle of Iroh's saying, a parade of Fire Nation soldiers walks by carrying armloads of merchandise that Iroh has just bought. One of them is some kinds of brass musical instrument.

"You bought a Tsungi horn?" the Prince said incredulously.

Amaterasu clapped her hands. "We're going to have music night on the ship! Aw Zuko, I can't wait to watch you play~" she cooed, flailing her arms excitedly.

"Now, if we only had some woodwinds." Iroh murmured.

Zuko snarled. "I am not playing the Tsungi horn!"

Amaterasu pouted. "Why not? If you play the Tsungi horn, I'll play the Koto or the Djembe!"

"No!" he turned away, folding his arms. Amaterasu made a 'hmph' noise, "Fine! You uptight, jerk." she said, ignoring Zuko who began to argue with her. They began walking down the dock, to their left was a pirate ship.

"This place looks promising!" Iroh said about the pirate ship.

"It looks suspicious to me, matey." Amaterasu said which caused them both to chuckle.

"Let's just check it out, we'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Ooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Iroh said about the red jeweled monkey.<p>

Amaterasu shook her head, "There is no way you are bringing that creepy monkey in the ship!"

As the two were talking about the monkey. The Pirate Barker and the Pirate Captain were talking about Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Meanwhile, Iroh picks up the jeweled monkey with a huge grin on his face.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with."

Zuko walked over. "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

Iroh makes monkey noises which made Amaterasu laugh and clap her hands, clearly entertained. "I still don't want him on the ship." she said, smiling.

"Aw.."

* * *

><p>The prows of Zuko's ship opens and deploys a small cutter craft that steams away. On the river where the cutter craft and the pirate ship were moving up the river in parallel. Zuko and the Pirate Captain, green parrot still on his shoulder, are in conversation on the deck of the ships.<p>

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" the Pirate Captain asked.

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Then they'll be on the water."

* * *

><p>It was nighttime. The moon and stars were visible. Zuko and the Pirate Captain on the deck of one of their ships, were clearly now close enough to hear this noise. They look at each other, while was Katara wielding a stream of water.<p>

"Okay, Katara, shift your weight through the stances," the stream collapses, "ugh!" Suddenly she hears the noise of grinding metal. She runs over to a row of bushes on her left and parts them to reveal Zuko's cutter craft now beached on the river bank. She turns to run, but there stands a pirate, who grabs her. "No, let go of me!"

She bends a water whip around and smacks the pirate in the face. He lets her go, but she runs right into Zuko's arms, who holds her fast. "I'll save you from the pirates."

Amaterasu rolled her eyes, "That was the most cheesiest, lamest, corniest, worst pick up line I've ever heard."

Zuko glared at her, his cheeks flaming while Katara blushed herself. "I'm not trying to woo her!"

"Could've fooled me, Prince Charming." Amaterasu folded her arms, clearly feeling a hint of jealous.

Katara was now bound to the trunk of a small tree, her hands behind the trunk. She is surrounded by the pirates and Zuko's soldiers. "Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother."

"Go jump in the river!" Katara snapped.

Amaterasu leaned her back against the tree the girl was tied to. "I couldn't agree even more."

Zuko sighed, trying to be reasonable despite how hard both the girls were being. "Try to understand, I need to capture to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost."

The Prince held Katara's necklace, shock moving across the waterbender's features. Zuko walks away with the necklace. "My mother's necklace! How did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is." he said as the Princess watched with intrigued. The necklace belonged to the girl's mother, hm? It was a pretty one, obviously passed down from probably a generation or so. She envied Katara right then and there.

"No!" Katara shouted.

The Pirate Captain walked forward, "Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!"

Zuko produced the scroll and made fire in his hand beneath it. "I wonder how much money this is worth?" the pirates gasp and some cry, no! "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

The captain looked rather sullen. "Fine."

"Sorry about your mother's necklace," Amaterasu apologized. "I didn't know that's what he found at the place those Earth benders excasped."

"Could you get it back for me?" Katara pleaded. "My mother died and that's all I have left her... Please?"

The Princess sighed. "I'll try."

* * *

><p>Zuko and his men lined up facing each other. Katara is still bound to the tree, Iroh standing next to her. The pirates have Sokka and Aang tied up, Zuko holds the scroll.<p>

"Nice work." Zuko complimented them.

Katara looks at Aang, a sad expression on her face. "Aang, this is all my fault."

"No, Katara it isn't."

"Yeh, it kind of is." Iroh added, causing the two to look at him.

"Give me the boy." Zuko told the Pirate Captain.

"You give us the scroll."

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!" Sokka said, obviously planning something.

The Princess was quite surprised by his quick, logical plan. Zuko pointed at Sokka, "Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other."

The Captain looked at Aang. "Your friend is the Avatar?"

The watertribe boy was now at his side, "Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko snapped.

Aang looked rather concerned. "Yeh, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth."

Sokka looked sweetly at the obviously very interested pirates. "I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!"

The Pirate Captain points to Zuko. "Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid." the pirates begin to walk away with the kids.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko said as he and Amaterasu as well as the guards on either side of him unleash a torrent of flame, which bathes the ground underneath the pirates who jump out the way. General melee begins.

The Pirate Salesmen jumps into the midst of the firebenders with a cry. Zuko and his men bear down on the still bound Aang and Sokka. As the get near, four pirates jump in to defend their captives. They drop smoke bombs and the battlefield instantly becomes a foggy mess. The remaining Fire Nation soldiers approaches the edge of the crowd and are instantly pulled in by the arms of pirates emerging from the smoke. Amaterasu escapes and walks over to Katara.

"I couldn't get your necklace but the least I could do is set you free." she said with a smile. She grabs her bonds and released a flame, burning them apart.

Katara smiled. "Thanks."

Iroh broke up the duel between Zuko and the Pirate Captain. "Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?"

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko shouted at him.

"It's no proverb." Iroh pointed to the pirate ship sailing downriver.

"Bleeding hog-monkeys!" the Captain shouted, running towards his ship.

"Haha!" Zuko laughed. Then they saw Zuko's ship followng it, loaded with pirates, one of whom moves to moon Zuko and is Uncle. "Hey! That's my boat!" he runs over.

Iroh scratched his chin. "Maybe it should be a proverb."

"Sounds like a good one to me," Amaterasu smiled.

"Come on, you two!" Zuko shouted, making them both sigh. Zuko was running up to the river bank near the waterfall, Amaterasu running along side him while Iroh was huffing and puffing behind them. "My boat!"

Iroh finally regained his breath. "Hehe, Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!"

He produces the missing lotus tile with a huge smile on his face. Iroh was still holding out the piece, Zuko trying to control his breathing and his temper. It disappeared out of Iroh's hand fast as lightning when Zuko snatches it from him. Zuko throws it as far as he can. "That was just wrong, Zuko." Amaterasu shook her head.

"What! We've been searching for something that was already there!" he pointed out.

Amaterasu shook her head. "But now we have to look for it for real this time!"

Iroh nodded, "I told you that piece was important."

"Ugh!" Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated about it all. "You two look for it then! I'll be in on the ship."

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1: Water &amp; Book 2: Earth<strong>

_The Siege of the North / Refugee Life / The Chase  
><em>

* * *

><p>Zuko, in a dark cabin on his ship, had his arms are folded across his chest. The door at the far end of the cabin opens and Iroh leans in. Zuko does not look at him. "For the last time, I'm not playing the Tsungi horn."<p>

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem." Iroh said as Zhao enters the room behind Iroh.

"I'm taking your crew," the admiral said as Zuko turned around to face him.

"What!" he shouted.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole." he explained.

"Uncle, is that true?" Zuko asked, disappointed.

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone." he said while putting his arm over his face in woe, "Even the cook!" Iroh answered.

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again." Zuko charges him in anger, but Iroh prevents him from tackling Zhao, who walks over to inspect the curved broadswords on the wall used the same used by the Blue Spirit to free the Avatar. Zhao's face, swollen in anger as he recognizes the blades.. He takes one off the wall, Zuko's eyes wide and mouth open, clearly recognizing the danger he is in. Iroh, visible over Zuko's shoulder, does not. Zuko, who begins practicing with the sword he has removed from the wall. "I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko."

"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative." Zuko replied.

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" the admiral asked.

"Just rumors. I don't think he is real." the older man responded.

"He's real all right. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation." he hands the broad sword to Iroh, "But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon." Zhao moves to exit the cabin. "General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind." Zhao closes the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The door opens to Zuko's cabin, Iroh sticks his head in. "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels."<p>

"Good riddance to those traitors!" he snapped, "Where's Amaterasu?"

"She's in her cabin asleep. He tried to take her too but she refused." Iroh sighed, "It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head." Iroh's smiles falls away as Zuko refuses to respond. "Or, just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy." Iroh leaves, closing the door behind him.

Zuko looked at the ceiling. _'Why did Zhao try to take her?'_ he thought_._

Soon the door opened, Amaterasu came walking into the room. "He's gone, thank Agni."

The Prince looked at her and then back up the ceiling, "Yeah. What did he say when he tried to recruit you?"

"Why stay with a banished Prince? Come with me and you'll be able to go back home and blah blah blah." Amaterasu waved her arms, imitating Zhao which made the Prince snicker.

Zuko scoffed, "Just who does he think he is anyway?"

"I don't know but I wish he would leave you alone." Amaterasu sat at the end of his bed, "We've been through a lot, huh?"

The Prince looked at her, smiling. "Yeah, but we'll be home soon."

* * *

><p>Iroh's was walking down the gang plank to the dock. He is humming the song. As he passes by the Pirate Captain's green parrot flies by. Some time evidently passes by. Pirates are climbing aboard the main deck of Zuko's ship. The Pirate Barker goes over the opposite railing of the ship and lowers down some ropes with hooks at end. Below in a small skiff are two other pirates with barrels of explosives. They attach the hooks to the barrels which are then hoisted up. One of the pirates on the deck almost drops the barrel, but recovers.<p>

"Careful with the blasting jelly!" Pirate Barker whispers carefully. He then turns one of the door latches. It makes a much larger noise then he thought. Zuko sat straight up in bed, alarmed.

Getting up, he calls for Iroh, "Uncle?" he opens his door to look out in the corridor? "Uncle, is that you? Amaterasu did you hear that? "He jumps out into the hallway in a fighting stance. Warily, he advances to the bridge, ready for instant combat around every corner.

"No," she follows behind him. "Maybe your just paranoid."

The pirates light a trail of gunpowder and then run off the ship. Zuko walked around the bridge and the lit trail of gunpowder. At last, Zuko turns and looks out one of the bridge windows to see the Pirate Captain's green parrot. It croaks at him and then takes off. The prince has a realization of what the bird's appearance means strikes him. It is too late but he made sure to grab Amaterasu, covering her body with his. The lit gunpowder reached the barrels of blasting jelly. The bridge deck and main deck explode, blasting Zuko and Amaterasu out the bridge window. Another explosion rips the vessel completely open mid ship. Iroh who was walking down a dirt road, the explosion in full bloom behind him. He has turned to look. His face contorted with surprise and fear. "Zuko! Ammy!" he begins to run back to the ship. Iroh reaches the dock, burning debris falling all around him. He is dwarfed by the massive fireball that was Zuko's ship. His face was well lit by the conflagration. He lowered his face in sadness, "No. . ."

* * *

><p>Iroh walked down a corridor in Zhao's ship, a guard walked in the other direction. They stop when abreast of each other and begin to whisper, "Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing."<p>

Zuko removed his guard mask, "You didn't have to do this."

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup!" he said.

"Thank you, Uncle." he thanked Iroh.

The older man then heard a sound, "Someone's coming!" Zuko replaces his mask, "Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours! Good luck!"

* * *

><p>"This will truly be one for the history book, General Iroh," said Zhao as he and Iroh were on the bridge of Zhao's flag ship, "Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it."<p>

"Be careful what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects." Iroh looked down at his hands, thinking for a few minutes.

"I suppose you speak from experience? But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Se." The admiral said with such confidence and with a smirk plastered on his face.

Iroh's expression didn't change. "I hope not, for your sake."

"Tell the Captains to prepare for first strike." Iroh turned and walked away. Iroh found Amaterasu with Zuko in his guard disguise in the hallway of the ship.

Iroh whispered, "We'll be landing soon. Do you both have a plan?"

Zuko removed his mask. "I'm working on it, Uncle." Zuko replaces his mask and they split up. At sunset, the advancing ranks of Fire Navy ships fired volleys of fireballs towards the City of the North Pole. Some of them landed inside the city while the other hit the outer wall. Master Pakku was in front of a group of waterbenders.

"Stop those fireballs!" Pakku commanded as a fireball bears down on them, they collectively raise up a barrier of water and freeze as the fireball impacts. It is extinguished.

Zhao watches the bombardment from the bridge of his flagship. Iroh came in and spoke,"It's almost twilight, Admiral. As your military consultant I must advise you to halt your attack. The waterbenders draw their power from the moon and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak."

"Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution. But for now, daybreak it is." The Fire Navy ships dropped their anchors for the night. Zuko was now out of uniform and entirely dressed instead in plain grey clothes, preparing a canoe to be lowered into the water. Behind him a door opens to reveal Iroh entering he shuts the door behind him.

"If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape." Iroh frowned.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle." Zuko said before realizing Amaterasu wasn't there but before he could speak, his Uncle spoke instead.

"I'm sorry, I just nag you because, well, ever since I lost my son. . ." Iroh looks away, pain evident in his face.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it." Zuko said.

"I think of you as my own." Iroh said as Zuko turns to him, a genuine look of concern and understand on his face.

"I know, Uncle. Where is Amaterasu?" He asked, worried about the only girl who could possibly understand him.

Iroh sighed. "Zhao brought her in for a talk."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Go get her for me."

* * *

><p>Amaterasu stood behind the Admiral, bowing when he turned to acknowledge her. Zhao smiled at her before reaching to take her hand again but decided against it once realizing that before, she didn't wanted to be treated like a Princess but like a Master Firebender.<p>

"You have grown to be a lovely woman, Master Amaterasu." he said as the female arched a brow.

The Princess smiled. "Why thank you, Zhao. How kind of you to notice."

"How could I not?" he smiled at her, his arms behind his back.

"Well, I should be going." Amaterasu turned around, trying to leave.

Zhao pushed the door she halfway opened shut, turning her around so that she had no choice but to look up at him, "I hope your still not worried about that foolish, teenager."

"What do you mean?" Amaterasu snapped, ready to punch the Admiral with fist of fury but she kept her arms at her side. "That foolish teenager means a lot to me."

"Too bad, he's gone. So, why don't you join me?"

But Iroh made his presence known, "Who his gone Admiral Zhao? Amaterasu has no interest in you so leave her be. Amaterasu come with me." Iroh gently held onto the girls shoulders and lead her away from the enraged Admiral.

* * *

><p>"Ammy, you alright?" Zuko immediately asked as soon as the female walked into the room. She blinked a couple of times confused but ended up smiling.<p>

Letting out a sigh, she began to explain. "Mhm. I'm fine. Zhao is such a creep. He was hitting on me, can you believe it?"

Zuko had a look of disbelief, "And what did you say?"

"What does it look like I said, doofball? I told him you mean a lot to me."

Zuko smiled. "I mean alot to you?"

"Yeah," Amaterasu smiled before turning to Iroh and giving him a hug, "be careful, Uncle. " Iroh smiled and rub the back of her head.

"I will. I'm more worried about you two." He said as she smiled as they parted, she walked next to Zuko who bowed and saluted his uncle with his arm over his chest.

"We'll meet again," Zuko said with seriousness embedded in his voice. Iroh rushed forward and gave him a bear hug, "after I have the Avatar." He released his Uncle and he and Amaterasu walked over to the canoe. They both get into the canoe and begin to lower it to the water.

"Remember your Breath of Fire! It could save your life out there! And you could always use Amaterasu for some, you know, body warmth." Amaterasu glared at the old man.

"I know." Zuko rolled his eyes, but Amaterasu quickly snapped his head to look at him.

"I know?" she repeated incredulously causing the Prince to blush at his mistake.

"That's not what I meant, I meant I know about the Breath of Fire!" Zuko tried to explain, only to make his Uncle chuckles at the situation.

"And put your hood up, keep your ears warm!" Iroh also suggested and trying to move the conversation to a different direction, the serious matter.

Now far from his Uncle, Zuko said. "I'll be fine." Iroh looked worried as he watches his nephew and the female depart. Zuko navigated the canoe through the ice flows near the City. They are both wrapped up in their own garb. Nearby, turtle seals can be heard making noise. He floats silently near the damaged city wall, unseen by the sentries patrolling atop the damaged barrier. He beaches the craft on the ice near the wall and spies several turtle seals disappearing into a hole in the ice.

"Where are they going? They're coming from somewhere. What do you think, Ammy?" He asked as she looked around.

"There has to be something in the water." Amaterasu said, "It so cold here! How do people live like this?" she shivered, holding the garb close to her.

"You have to remain strong. We're going to have to go in the water. I hope you can swim." With a nod of her head, they both took a breath before plunging into the icy water. After finding another water hold, it's surface was quickly broke by an out of breath Prince Zuko. He flopped onto the ice of the cave, his breath making clouds of vapor in front of him. Amaterasu climbed onto the ice and panted, she looked at him as he flipped over, shivering, and blowing fire into his hands to warm him up. He gets up.

"Be quiet!" He shouted at the noisy turtles, Amaterasu shook her head, "What? They were starting to annoy me."

"They sound cute to me, but what do you know about cute things, right?" said the princess as she helped him up and they enter the tunnel where the water is coming out.

* * *

><p>Aang stared at the black and white fish circling each other in front of him. As he looks at them they blur into the Yin Yang symbol. His eyes and arrows glow white.<p>

"Is he okay?" asked Princess Yue.

"He's crossing into the Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world."

Yue began to walk away, "Maybe we should go get some help."

"No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

Zuko's voice echoed slightly in the chamber, "Well, aren't you a big girl now?"

Katara turned to his voice, "No!"

Amaterasu and Zuko walked over the footbridge towards them. "Yes! Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you."

Katara assumed a waterbending stance, while Yue runs off. Aang, oblivious, still communes with the Spirit World in front of the pond. Zuko launches forward, firing several blasts of fire. Katara blocks all three with water from the pond. He fires several more as he advances, but on the last one she uses enough water to not only douse his fire, but hurl him backward and lay him flat on the ground. Zuko got up, "I see you've learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to lose to you." He fires another blast which she blocks. Katara then launches another stream of water at him, hurling him backwards again. He barely retains his balance, but Katara freezes the water beneath him. His feet are frozen in the ice. Then, with a massive output of effort, Katara raises a churning sphere of water from the main pool behind Zuko, encases him in it, and freezes him entirely. Cut to an accent close up of Katara's face satisfaction written all over it. Zuko muffled in the ice, "You little peasant. You've found a master, haven't you? Amaterasu take care of her while I try to get up."

"Gotcha." Amaterasu charges at Katara. They trade shots which miss. Zuko gets behinds Katara and almost grabs Aang's collar, but Katara blasts him out of the way with a jet of water. He gets blown to the ridge ledge, but Katara quickly payed attention to Amaterasu who was hot on her trail, sending blue flames deadly at her direction.

* * *

><p>As the sunlight reaches them, though, Zuko head snaps up with a look of determination. He breathes steam, melting the ice on the ground. He slides down and charges Katara again. He fires a huge blast of fire. Katara, caught off guard while she walking back to Aang, blocks it only partially. She is thrown back into the post of the paifang gate and is knocked out. When the smoke clears, Zuko looks over her, his hand on Aang's collar, the sun shining bright in the background.<p>

"You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun." said Zuko.

* * *

><p>The Fire Navy ship dropped its bowsprit and using it to slice open the Water City's main wall. The bowsprit is then used as a bridge by Fire Nation troops entering the city, much as the ancient Roman corvus was used.<p>

"The Water Tribe can try to resist the inevitable, but their city will fall today." Zhao grinned.

* * *

><p>Katara emerged from her involuntary nap. Her eyes open suddenly, and she gets to her knees with a start. Aang and Zuko are gone and Momo chitters and runs around.<p>

"Aang!" Katara shouted.

"Hold your horses, girl." Amaterasu told her which made Katara blink several times.

"Your that girl that's... always with Zuko." Katara said, surprised yet relieved.

Amaterasu looked at her from over her shoulder, "My name is Amaterasu but you can call me Ammy for short." Katara tried to stand but the princess helped her to her feet. "Aang is going to escape, okay?"

"How do you know?" Katara asked, curious.

"They won't make it very far in the blizzard." Amaterasu smiled at her.

"Get away from my sister!" shouted Sokka as he raised his boomerang in the air but then stopped halfway. "Your that girl! I almost thought you were one of those other crazy firebenders."

Amaterasu looked at Katara and then at Sokka, "Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I'm not crazy."

Katara smiled. "She's going to lead us where they went."

* * *

><p>Zuko was carrying Aang through the snow. After some steps, the ice underneath Zuko begins to crack and cave in. Within a few seconds most of the ground around him is collapsing. He begins to run with Aang on his back. He manages to keep just ahead of the yawning hole that his footsteps over thin ice have caused to appear. The hole finally stops expanding as Zuko trips and falls. They are now on the lip of a newly formed canyon. He looks ahead to see a rock ledge overhanging a small cave.<p>

"Shelter!" Zuko cried as he dragged Aang inside by the collar. He dumps him at the back of the cave and ties his hands behind his back with some of the rope he is carrying. "I finally have you. But I can't get you home because of this blizzard." He walks over to the cave entrance to look out at the falling snow, "There's always something. Not that you would understand. You're like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though, I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am."

* * *

><p>The Fire Nation assaulted on the city below. A line of Fire Navy ships abuts the outer wall, which continue launching fireballs deep into the unoccupied portions of the city. TThe invaders have penetrated the outer wall with infantry and armor. The Water Tribe still holds one of the towers in the foreground, but it is clear the defenders are losing this battle. A couple Fire Nation war rhinoceros, each with small catapults on either side of its saddle. One after the other the soldiers on the rhinoceros fire their catapults. The middle half of the city where the secondary wall still holds, a thin moat of water in front of it. The defenders are few, however, and a deadly rain of fireballs enters the frame, spreading destruction deep inside the city. There was rank upon rank of Fire Nation tanks, firing as they advance toward the secondary wall. The defenders rally atop the secondary wall, where a line of waterbenders returns fire.<p>

Right under the top of the wall is a line of portholes through which water pours into the moat below. The waterbenders motion in unison and the gentle streams become mighty jets of water. Two tanks are washed away, but several others behind them fire massive grappling hooks into the secondary wall. The hooks penetrate the wall clear through to the other side as the waterbenders scatter. The tanks with the grappling hooks then begin to reel back on the lines. The tanks are anchored in the ice to prevent the tank from just hauling itself to the wall. The wall cracks slowly, then gives way as more fireballs fly overhead. A huge breach has been opened, revealing a war rhinoceros and other infantry ready to pour through. Three more tanks on the left pull down large sections of the secondary wall. The space in between the primary and secondary walls is brimming with Fire Nation soldiers, tanks and rhinoceros. Numerous fireballs have landed in the residential section beyond and parts of the city are on fire.

"I don't need to remind you that we have a time limit," Iroh said, standing next to Zhao on the bridge's observation deck, "If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises they will be un-defeatable."

Zhao smiled evilly. "I assure you I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor."

Iroh looked incredously, "Remove the moon! How?"

A boy named Hahn, soldier of the Northern Watertribe and the future husband to Princess Yue was on the deck, entering from behind, spear in hand, "Admiral Choi!" He takes off his helmet and throws it aside, "Prepare to meet your fate!" He rushes forward to the Admiral, who casually throws him overboard and the boy screams as he falls and a then a loud splash is heard. Iroh looks down and shakes his head, then turns back to Zhao.

"As I was saying years ago I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret the identity of the Moon Spirit's mortal form." Zhao said, ignoring the pathetic assassination attempt.

Iroh was shocked. "What?"

Zhao closed his eyes, a cruel smile on his lips. "I was a young Lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom. I discovered a hidden library, underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration and the words moon and ocean. I knew then that these spirits could be found and killed. And that it was my destiny to do so."

"Zhao, the Spirits are not to be trifled with!" Iroh was completely angry by the Admiral insanity.

Zhao spoke patronizingly, "Yes, yes, I know you fear the Spirits, Iroh. I've heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit World. But the Ocean and Moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world and now they will face the consequences!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, don't worry. Zuko didn't possibly get too far in this weather." Amaterasu said, they all looked at her with somewhat hope.<p>

"I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. I'm worried that they won't."

Sokka frowned. "They're not gonna die in this blizzard. If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive and we'll find them!"

* * *

><p>Aang walks over to Momo, sleeping on the ground. He does not stir. The boy looked at his hands, "Momo?" he finally realized his predicament. "Oh no! Where's my body?" He looked around frantically. He stops as a blue ball of energy forms around and he is lifted or beamed by it right out of the sanctuary valley and out into the wasteland above. Like a comet he arcs over the frozen landscape. He is seen by Katara as he flies over them.<p>

Katara points at the Avatar, "Look! That's gotta be Aang!" Sokka flips Appa's reigns to fly follow the spirit comet. They quickly arrive at the cave where Aang and Zuko have taken refuge. The comet enters the cave, briefly illuminating it from inside. Aang, who was still bounded, tattoos stops glowing and he wakes up. He struggles briefly against his bonds, then sits up to face Zuko.

"Welcome back." said the Fire Nation Prince.

Aang said threateningly, "Good to be back." With a mighty breath, he blows Zuko against the wall while simultaneously propelling himself out of the cave and into the open. He begins to grunt as he moves forward, caterpillar style, along the ground. Zuko enters the frame and grabs him by the collar and lifts him up.

"That won't be enough to escape." Appa appears over Zuko's head.

"Appa!" cried Aang as Appa lands and the prince dropped the boy in the snow.

"Zuko, we don't have time." Amaterasu shouted once he saw that Zuko assumed a firebending stance as Katara dismounted Appa, "We all need to get out of here and we need to make sure Zhao doesn't get Uncle killed with his plans.."

Aang looked at the female in surprise, "I knew you were good all along."

Amaterasu merely looked at Aang, her eyes softening before she looked at Zuko. "Uncle comes first!" Sokka runs overs to cut Aang's bonds.

"Hey! This is some quality rope!" Sokka mentioned.

"We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble!" Aang cried, they all looked at Zuko who wasn't sure on what to do, but seeing Amaterasu pleading with her eyes he gave in. He ran over and hopped on board.

* * *

><p>A pair of hands reaches into the water, the right one grabs the white fish. It struggles, but the hand forces it into a bag held by the left hand. The moon, visible behind him over his left shoulder, colors over a blood red while the fish struggles in the bag.<p>

"I am," Zhao started as he raised his fist to the heavens, "a legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE!" Momo jumped onto the Admiral's head and starts pulling on his face and chittering. "Huh! Get it off!" Momo flies off as the guards surround Zhao to help him. He lands on an outstretched arm Aang's arm. Appa has landed and the kids square off against Zhao and his men. "Don't bother." Zhao said as he held a knife to the bag with the Moon Spirit in it. Aang drops his staff and raises his hands in surrender.

"Zhao! Don't!" pleaded Aang.

"It's my destiny to destroy the Moon and the Water Tribe."

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

"He is right, Zhao!" Iroh added.

Zhao spoke in a rather bored, lecturing tone. "General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

Iroh lowered his hood. " I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance." explained the general as Zhao, still holding the weapon to the bag, then back at Iroh who points a finger at Zhao and thunders, "Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold!_," _He assumes a firebending stance, "LET IT GO, NOW!"

Iroh and Zhao lock eyes for a moment, then Zhao falters, lowering the bag. He kneels and releases the fish back into the water. The red light of the moon vanishes, replaced by its normal color. Zhao's face which is quickly overtaken by a look of madness and desperation. With a cry of rage he stands and smites the water with a blast of fire. The fire blast passes Iroh, who recoils in horror. Aang and Momo's face is briefly illuminated by the fire. The Avatar looks up to witness the moon wink out of existence. Iroh springs instantly to the attack. Crossing the foot bridge, Iroh fires blast after blast. Zhao blocks one blasts and backs away while Iroh expertly dispatches Zhao's four guards. Zhao looks on in horror as his men are wiped out by the aging General with such ease and precision. He flees. Iroh stoof over the guards who struggle to get up, then back to the pond where the black fish swims frantically and white, a huge gash in its side, floats. Iroh gently lifts the white fish from the water, an expression of sadness on his face. The guards are now gone.

Yue spoke as she was on the berge of tears, Sokka hands on her shoulders. "There's no hope now. It's over." Aang, who's sad expression turns to determination as his eyes and tattoos glow white. His Avatar Spirit speaks through his mouth.

"No, it's not over." Aang said as his voice was deep and other-worldly. Aang walks forward into the pond. Katara moves to follow, but she is stilled by a motion to halt from Iroh. Zuko, Amaterasu, Katara, Iroh, Yue and Sokka all looked at Aang. He stands in the middle of the pond, arms in prayer. He looks down at the black fish, whose eyes and white mark on his spine begin to glow white. Aang's feet were in the pond which now glows bright white. Then he drops into the pond as if the bottom had fallen out of it and he disappears. The water in the pool around the oasis itself begins to glow a deep blue veined with white. The glow spreads from behind the citadel to encompass the entire citadel area of the city. The six who look with wonder at the awesome power coming to life before them.

A huge, incandescent blue wave rushes under the footbridge as if some huge creature were moving underneath it. Appa stands on the oasis, but he is dwarfed by the creature that rises from the pool, the citadel and the city visible beyond it. The blue, white veined creature is a huge fish like being. At its center is a blue white bubble in which we can see Aang, who spreads his arms wide. A moment later, the Ocean Spirit, for this is truly he in communion with the Avatar, duplicates the motion. The Ocean Spirit towers over the citadel, it's arms still spread wide, it's blue spirit lighting the city like a beacon.

The Spirit begins to move down into the city. Master Pakku and his waterbenders instantly bow to the floor in honor of their god. Across the canal, some Fire Nation soldiers raise their spears in defiance, but are swept away by a wall of water sent by the Ocean Spirit. Aang was inside the body of the Ocean Spirit, flailing his arms about, directing the power of the Ocean Spirit against the violator's of the Moon Spirit and the Water Tribe City. Fire Nation tanks fire blasts of fire at the Ocean Spirit, but they are absorbed with no effect. The soldiers and tanks are washed away as if they were toys. The Ocean Spirit passes by the Water Tribe citizens who make obeisance to their lord. Fire Nation army went into a full retreat, trying desperately to escape the vengeance of a living Spirit. The Ocean Spirit reaches the main canal in front of the third wall and melts into it.

Zhao ran over a foot bridge somewhere in the city. He exits onto a parapet an is almost hit by a blast of fire that hits the wall in front of him. As the smoke clears, Zhao looks up to see Zuko on the wall on the tier up above him. "You're alive?" He asked incredulously.

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko shouted. Zuko launches a few fire blasts at Zhao with a cry of anguish, but his target dodges, rolling along the parapet wall. "You almost killed Ammy!"

"Yes, I did. You're the Blue Spirit and enemy of the Fire Nation! And she's is a worthless girl" Zhao spoke with suck venom in his voice as the two faced each other. Between them is the panorama of the city. The Ocean Spirit's essence travels down the main canal in the background. "You freed the Avatar."

"Don't you dare!" Zuko continues his attack firing volley after volley at Zhao, who breaks them with his hands held together in a wedge in front of him. As the blasts subside, Zhao drops his smoking cloak to the ground.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure your disgrace! Then, at least you could have lived!" Zhao returns fire. They trade volleys as the fight rages back and forth in the darkness. At one point Zuko is able to exploit a moment when Zhao leaves his chest unguarded. Zuko blasts him and Zhao falls off the parapet wall onto the tier below.

* * *

><p>Iroh placed the dead Moon Spirit fish back into the pond, Katara and Iroh looked with concern into the pond.<p>

"It's too late. It's dead." Katara said, looking at Amaterasu who embraced her to provide comfort. Everyone was mourning the passing of the Moon Spirit. Suddenly, Iroh looks up at Yue in wonder.

"You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you!" Iroh said, bringing everyone to a realization.

Yue looked up, "Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back." Yue got on her feet and goes to the pond's edge, but Sokka reached for her.

"No! You don't have to do that!" he shouted.

Yue held his hand behind her, but looked down. "It's my duty, Sokka."

"I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you."

Yue looked. "I have to do this." she releases his hand and walks to Iroh, who holds the dead fish in his hands. She puts her palms over the Moon Spirit which begins to glow. She closes her eyes for the last time, exhales a final breath, and falls over into Sokka's arms.

The water tribe warrior cried in despair, "No!" He places his hands on her cheek and looks away. "She's gone," his voice was soft as he hugged her body tightly. "She's gone..."

* * *

><p>The Fire Navy ships try desperately to flee. The bowsprits raise quickly as the ships back out. The incandescent blue of the Ocean Spirit flows out past the city wall in front of the Fire Navy fleet. The Ocean Spirit reforms and, towering over the fleet, reaches out. He pushes two ships back out to see at amazing speed. Aang in the bubble made a slicing motion. The Ocean Spirit made the same slicing motion and making a razor cut through the bridge tower of Zhao's flagship. The cut section slides down to the foredeck and the ship's forward trebuchet is wrecked. The Spirit stood over the fleet. The Spirit raises its arms, forming a huge wave which upends many vessels and pushes the rest far out to Spirit stood at the city walls. He looks looks up to see the moon alive once again. Instantly, Aang begins to wilt inside the creature, which dissipates into the ocean. The Spirit's essence flows back to the wall and deposits Aang atop it. There his glows leaves him as he puts his hand to the side of his head, spent with the effort.<p>

Zuko and Zhao continued to battle on a foot bridge over a canal. They trade blows, but a series of direct hits from Zuko lays the Admiral flat. As Zhao tries to get up, he sees the moon over Zuko's shoulder.

Zhao looked in horror. "That can't be!" The essence of the Ocean Spirit approaches fast and coalesces around the bridge. It grabs Zhao and begins to pull him off the bridge. Zhao struggles and Zuko reaches out for him.

"Take my hand!" Zuko shouted while Zhao tries to reach for it for a moment, but then draws back, an expression of hate on his face. The Ocean Spirit drags Zhao under the water and disappears. They look up to moon, still visible in the morning sky. Among them was the wreckage of the Fire Navy ships destroyed in the battle. Amaterasu, Iroh, and Zuko parted group Avatar and left on a raft.

"I'm surprised, Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar." Iroh said as he looked at Zuko and then at Amaterasu, who was enjoying the view of the Moon and Zuko was enjoying the view of the princess.

"I'm tired." Zuko answered before he looked away.

Iroh placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Then you should rest. A man needs his rest." Iroh sat next to Amaterasu, who places Zuko's head on her lap. There wasn't much room anyway and she wanted to comfort him, he was stressed.

* * *

><p>Iroh lied on his back as he was receiving a massage from two attendants. Zuko and Amaterasu were sitting to the side, but Zuko kept his face concealed by a hat. "Aaahhh this is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?<em>" <em>Iroh asked as he casts a glance at Zuko and walks over to sit beside him on the floor.

"I see. It's the anniversary, isn't it?" Iroh noted which caused Amaterasu to frown as she saw the dejected look on her friend's face,

"Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all._" _Zuko looked up suddenly_. "_I want it back. I want the Avatar, I want my honor, I want my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless.

Iroh over exaggerated his optimism, "I'm sure he doesn't! Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" Amaterasu shot Iroh a glare as Zuko got up and walked away. "Erg. . . That came out, wrong, didn't it?"

"What ever do you mean, Uncle?" Amaterasu gave him a stern look before she stood up and walked into the direction where Zuko left. It had seemed that in a matter of minutes he had kind of walked a good distance from the bathhouse, Iroh was the one taking his time. "Zuko?" she called his name as he leaned against a Cherry Blossom tree, his face showing that he was thinking and by the look of his eyes, it wasn't good thinking.

"My father doesn't doesn't care about me." he randomly spewed after they stood there for about ten minutes of silence.

The princess walked closer to him until she was standing next to him, "Your father does care about you."

"Well, he has an odd way of showing it." Prince Zuko snapped at his friend, who was rubbing her temples.

"Somewhere... deep in that organ he pretends he doesn't have."

"You mean his heart?" asked the teenage boy.

Amaterasu smiled. "I really don't feel right putting heart and Fire Lord Ozai in the same sentence."

Zuko shook his head, wanting to laugh. "It really doesn't sound right."

"I know. So, we should get back to Iroh. He's sorry about what he said ."And with that said, the Princess walked back to the bathhouse and Zuko followed shortly behind her. Once they reached the bathhouse, Iroh emptied a bag of seashells on a table. He lifts a few, inspecting them.

"Look at these magnificent shells! I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come." Iroh said with such awe.

"We don't need anymore useless things. You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now."

"Hello, brother. Uncle. Master." Azula said as she was at the table, her hand on a seashell. The trio, who looked surprised, and then angry. Zuko steps forward.

He spoke rather accusingly, "What are you doing here?"

She seems utterly unaffected by their glares. She toys with the seashell in her hand as her voice became rather arrogant. "In my country, we exchange a proper 'hello' before asking questions," Azula gets up and walks over to face Zuko, "Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?"

Zuko became furious. "Don't call me that!"

"To what do we do this honor?" Iroh asked.

Azula was still holding the seashell, "Hmm.. Must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point." She shatters one of Iroh's shells with her sharp nails on this last word. Iroh's face darkens. "I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust." Her voice and face soften. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home." Zuko looked out the window.

"Did you hear me? You should be happy. Excited. Grateful." Azula said as a pleasant expression formed on her face. "I just gave you great news."

"That sounds like a bunch badgermolesh-" Amaterasu began but got cut off.

Azula interrupted her angrily, "Don't interrupt, Ammy!" Azula then addresses Zuko and walks up beside him. "I still haven't heard my thank you. I am not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way."

Zuko looked with shock and quiet disbelief. "Father regrets? He wants me back?"

"I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening." And with that said, the Azula left.

Zuko spoke happily, "We're going home. After three long years. It's unbelievable." Zuko walks behind a thoughtful Iroh, carrying some folded clothing.

Iroh and Amaterasu looked at each other skeptically. "It is unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything." Iroh said.

At first Zuko sounds surprised, and then forceful. "Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me."

"Zuko we care about you. And if Ozai wants you back well, we think it may not be for the reasons you think they are. And like Uncle said, I have never even heard Fire Lord Ozai say he regretted anything and I should know since I was his assistant for years!" Amaterasu explained.

The Prince got defensive, turning his back to them. "You both don't know how my father feels about me." He stiffens, "You both don't know anything."

Iroh frowned. "Zuko, I only meant that in our family things are not always what they seem." He said gently.

Zuko whirls around angrily and faces Iroh, leaning in as he accuses him, his voice nasty. "I think you are exactly what you seem: a lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who has always been jealous of his brother." Zuko turns and walks away as Iroh looked on sadly, Amaterasu embraced Iroh to show him comfort and he gladly accepted her hug. She watched Zuko leave before burying her face in Uncle's chest.

"This is all wrong." She said before looking up at Iroh, "You aren't those things and he is just saying that because he wanted to hurt you. He knows the truth but that part of him that wants to please his father is overshadowing the truth."

"I know, I know. . ."

* * *

><p>At Azula's ship, a group of Fire Nation soldiers form two ranks along the path leading to the ship. Zuko, Amaterasu and Iroh walk toward them. Azula, who was standing at the top of the stairs leading onto her ship, a soldier on each side. Amaterasu, Zuko and Iroh walk between the soldiers. Zuko looks content, while Iroh and Amaterasu eyes them suspiciously. Azula raises her arms in greeting and bows to them.<p>

"Brother! Uncle! Master Amaterasu!" They all bowed while Iroh opens one eye slightly, watching the soldiers beside them. "Welcome. I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?" asked the Captain.

Amaterasu knew that Azula was a little to glad, "Set our course for home, Captain." The Fire Nation princess said pleasantly.

"Home." Zuko said wistfully as the trio began to climb the stairs onto the ship, the captain leading the way.

The Captain began to order the other men, "You heard the princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners ho-" He stops abruptly, realizing his mistake. Iroh, Amaterasu and Zuko stop, looking surprised. Azula was engraged as the captains eyes were wide. "Your Highness I-" He said mortified. Iroh, who looks to his left, then spins around, backhanding a guard off of the ship and kicking another down the incline. Another guard approaches from his left. He elbows him off the incline. Amaterasu punches a guard that approaches from Iroh from his right and grabs another, spinning him around and tossing him.

Zuko grabs one guard, throwing him off the incline and into the water. He stalks up the incline, furious. "You lied to me!"

Azula looked pretty confident. "Like I've never done that before," she said smugly as she turns and walks away, and two guards launch fire at the the prince. Zuko brushes the fire aside and charges forward, screaming. Zuko leaps on board, knocking two guards on either side out of the way with flames shooting from his arm and leg. Zuko takes up a fighting stance at the left while Azula remains motionless, her back to her brother. She glances to her left and grins evilly. Zuko, who brings his arms down, fire daggers appearing in his fists. Iroh and Amaterasu, who are fighting soldiers on the path leading to the ship. A soldier launches a kick at Amaterasu, but a blast of fire from Iroh sends him flying. Two other soldiers approach from each side, and Amaterasu sends two blasts of fire at them, knocking them from the path. Another guard launches a fireball at Iroh's face, but he avoids it, grabbing the soldier's arm and putting a hand on his neck. Holding the guard, he turns toward the ship.

"Zuko! Let's go!" Amaterasu said while Iroh tosses the guard off the side of the path. Another approaches, but Iroh steps to the side and pushes him away with a palm to the face. Zuko swings his daggers at Azula repeatedly, but she simply avoid them. She grabs his arm and spins him around. Zuko is breathing hard.

"You know Father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar, would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?"Azula said as Zuko brings out his fire daggers again and leaps at Azula, throwing a flaming kick at her head. She leaps back, nimbly dodging his blows. She swipes at his face with her fingernails. Zuko staggers back, revealing three cuts on his forehead. He charges forward and screams, swiping his daggers at Azula. She blocks his blows effortlessly and the fight continues up the stairs toward the cabin of the ship. She kicks Zuko, knocking him down the stairs a bit. He recovers quickly and charges back toward Azula. She blocks his fist and grabs his arm, bringing it down harmlessly. She glares at him, and Zuko's eyes widen. She tosses a blue flame at his head, sending him tumbling down the incline.

Zuko lands with a thud and pulls himself up, looking back at the incline. The Prince's vision was blurry and shaky as he tries to locate Azula. She is standing at the top of the incline and begins to swing her arms in arcs around, lightning arcing around her. It is the same maneuver she was practicing earlier. She aims her fingers at Zuko and a lightning bolt shoots toward him. Iroh, who suddenly appears and grabs Azula's fingers in her hand. She channels the electricity through his body and shoots it from his other hand, letting it explode harmlessly into the cliffside. She turns back to Azula and kicks her, sending her flying overboard. She splashes into the water. The trio ran down the path from the ship. The three run down a path, pausing at a small body of water at the side of the river. They collapse onto their knees.

"I think we're safe here." Iroh said as Zuko brings out a knife with some writing on the blade. He stares at it for a moment. Iroh nods solemnly and turns to Zuko. Zuko takes the knife and brings it behind his head and cuts off his pony tail. He passes the knife to Iroh, who does the same. The prince releases the pony tail, letting it fall into the water. Zuko and Iroh's hair are seen floating down the river.

"I get to keep my hair." Amaterasu clapped, "Yay!"

* * *

><p>Iroh was lookin at a pretty white and red flower. Iroh squatted in front of the plant, mesmerized. He is in a forest and is wearing a dark green shirt and trousers. A bush begins moving in the background and a series of grunts are heard as Zuko, clad similar to his Uncle, emerges from with Amaterasu. Short black hair now covers his head. Amaterasu wore a dark green sleeveless crop top. She had dark green short cloth that covered her front and back to her mid thighs with tan shorts under.<p>

Zuko was frustrated, "We didn't find anything to eat. I can't live like this. I wasn't meant to be a fugitive." He kicked the ground angrily, "This is impossible!" Iroh sniffs the flower deeply.

Amaterasu and Zuko looked at each other with somewhat confusion, "What are you doing, Uncle?" asked Amaterasu.

"You both are looking at the rare white dragon bush." He said lovingly. "Its leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking!" Iroh said rather gravely. "That, or it's the white jade bush, which is poisonous."

"We need food, not tea. I'm going fishing." Zuko said as Amaterasu looked at the old man curiously as he was still contemplating and stroking his chin.

"Delectable tea or deadly poison?" Amaterasu shook her head before following after Zuko.

* * *

><p>It is still daytime. Zuko carries a long fishing pole and a sour expression while Amaterasu was frowning. At the end of Zuko's enormous fishing pole he has succeeding in spearing what looks like a minnow. It wiggles pathetically.<p>

"Where's Uncle?" Amaterasu asked while Zuko pointed to that tree.

"Remember that plant that I thought might be tea?"

Zuko and Amaterasu look horrified. "You didn't!" they said in a unison.

"I did." Iroh turns around to reveal his red, swollen face which he is scratching. "And it wasn't."

Zuko shouted in repulsion. "Yah!"

Amaterasu screamed while Iroh calmly scratched, "When the rash spreads to my throat I will stop breathing." But then the old man got rather excited, "But look what I found! These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant. That, or macahoni berries that cause blindness."

"We can't take anymore chances Uncle, we need to get help." Amaterasu frowned.

"But where are we going to go? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom, and fugitives from the Fire Nation."

"If the Earth Kingdom, discovers us, they'll have us killed." Zuko said musingly.

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula." Iroh pointed out. They all nod in agreement.

"Earth Kingdom it is." Amaterasu said with a smile.

* * *

><p>At a doctor's office, a doctor is working with a patient who is on a table in front of him on his back. Iroh was sitting on another table, naked from the waist up, being attended by a young woman who is a healer at the hospital. Iroh is covered with the red rash from eating the white jade flower. Song, the doctor, is applying a clay like substance to the rash. Zuko and Amaterasu sit behind the young woman, a coolie hat obscuring Zuko's face as he looks toward the floor.<p>

"You three must not from around here. We know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it." said the woman.

Iroh laughed sheepishly. "Heh heh heh. Whoops!"

"So where are you traveling from?" asked the female.

Zuko stood and talked rather quickly. "Yes, we're travelers."

"Do you have names?" she asked.

Zuko spoke rather hesitantly. "Names? Of course we have names. I'm. . . Lee. And this is my friend Ai. And this is my uncle, uh. . . Mushi."

Iroh shot him an unhappy look from behind Song's back, "Yes, my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior." he said facetiously. Iroh looks over Song's shoulder at "Junior," who balls his fists at the name his uncle has just bestowed on him.

"Mushi, Ai and Junior, huh? My name is Song. You three looks like you could use a good meal." Song turns and swats Iroh's hand away scratching his rash, "Why don't you stay for dinner."

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on." Zuko said while Amaterasu elbowed his gut, making an 'oof' sound come from the Prince. She was clearly hungry.

"That's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck." Song frowned while Iroh's puffy, clay smeared face has a large smile.

"Where do you live, exactly?"

* * *

><p>It was nighttime when they reach Song's house. The trio and Song were seated at a knee high, Asian styled table. Song's mother approaches the table with a plate of roast duck.<p>

The woman seated herself. "My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves."

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away." Song's face looked sadly down to the foor, "That was the last time I saw my father."

Zuko eyed the girl as she finish and during his reply he lowers his gaze. "I haven't seen my father in many years."

Amaterasu's face slowly went from a smile to a frown, "Same here."

"Oh. Are both your fathers fighting in the war?" asked Song. Iroh finishes slurping a mouthful of noodles as he looks with some trepidation at his nephew to see how he will answer this dangerous question. Zuko puts his bowl on the table and replies.

"Yeah." Zuko said before looking away.

"Ai?" Song waited for the girl to confirm her answer.

"No, I was taken from him and raised by a family I grew to love." Amaterasu said casually.

* * *

><p>Zuko was sitting cross-legged on Song's porch. Amaterasu had been helping Song's mother in the kitchen while Iroh was taking a short name. Song exits her house, walks over and sits beside him.<p>

She talked to him rather kindly. "Can I join you? I know what you've been through. We've all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you. " Song reached out to touch his scar, but Zuko grabbed her hand without looking before she reaches his face. "It's okay. They've hurt me, too." She raises the part of her dress covering her right leg to reveal a firebending scar

Zuko had a rather shocked expression. "We should get going." he said while the young girl frown, disappointed.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu, Zuko, and Iroh leaving Song's house. They stand in her courtyard. It is still night, and fireflies buzz lazily around them all. Song and her mother stand ready to bid them goodbye.<p>

Iroh bowed before speaking ever so graciously. "Thank you for the duck. It was excellent."

"You're welcome," Song's mother said as she handed him a pack of leftover roast duck," It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such… gusto."

Iroh patted his stomach. "Much practice." Zuko turns to leave, but Iroh stops him. "Junior, where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people." Iroh scolded as Zuko turned and offers a small bow, his face still obscured by his coolie hat.

"Thank you." Zuko said quietly, without much feeling.

Song spoke rather quickly. "I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned!" Song said with such happiness.

"I know." Zuko said intensely.

Amaterasu bowed deeply. "I thank you both for accepting us, I really enjoyed the duck, it was the best meal I had in a while. And Song, I hope you see your father again."

As they pass the courtyard gate the see a stable where a war ostrich is tethered. Zuko stops, looks at the animal, and then looks back at the courtyard. He releases the ostrich and begins to lead it away with them.

Iroh was appalled. "What are you doing? These people just show you great kindness."

"They're about to show us a little more kindness." Zuko offered his hand to Amaterasu, who blinked several times. "Well?" Amaterasu looked down, dreadfully unhappy with this turn of events just like Iroh. The trio left with the ostrich, but little did they know that Song looked out from her front door. She was crushed. She looks down in sadness and closes the door.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu, Iroh and Zuko sitting on straw mats, their stolen ostrich horse behind them. Iroh holds his hat in his hand. A cart festooned with masks for sale passes briefly in front of them. One of the masks is the Blue Spirit mask. As the cart passes, another pedestrian walks in front of Iroh. Iroh holds his hat out to the pedestrian and speaks to him.<p>

"Spare coins for weary travelers?" Iroh asked as a man threw a few copper coins in Iroh's hat, joining a dozen already there.

"This is humiliating! We're royalty. These people should be giving us whatever we want." Zuko said.

"They will – if you ask nicely." Iroh grinned as Amaterasu folded her arms and rolled her eyes, she didn't like this at all.

Iroh next solicits a well dressed young woman, "Spare change for a hungry old man?"

"Aww," She produces a coin from her sleeve and puts it in his hat, "here you go."

"The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile." Iroh cheesily said while Zuko slaps his forehead in frustration. The girl giggles and walks away. A man carrying a pair of broadswords on his back wanders by the opposite direction as the girl. He stops and addresses the beggars.

He smiled somewhat cruelly. "How about some entertainment in exchange for. . ." Zuko was sitting in a petulant pose as suddenly, the Broadsword Man's hand appears in the foreground holding a gold coin, "a gold piece."

"We're not performers." Zuko said as Iroh smiles and puts his hat on the ground. Amaterasu notice the man eying her and she knew that this was not going to turn out well.

"Not professional, anyway." Iroh said as he stood up and clasping his hand together, his mouth open to sing.

"Uncle. Don't." Amaterasu said, "sorry but we're not performers. Move along now." the man frowned, giving them a rather nasty expression.

The man put the gold coin on their face. "You want this don't you?"

"Yes," Amaterasu answered bluntly, "but we have pride, y'know. Now get going."

The man grabbed her wrist, "You should watch your mouth, girlie."

Amaterasu glared back at him, she realized she couldn't use her firebending. "Get off of me!"

"Let her go!" Zuko grabbed his neck, holding it tight. He let the girl go and pushed Zuko off, who watched him stomp off.

* * *

><p>The next day, instead of spending the little gold they earned on a hotel they decided to go in a cave but that night Zuko was missing for a little while but came back with items and odd enough Amaterasu hadn't returned.<p>

_"_Looks like you did some serious shopping." Iroh walks around the fire and sits, inspecting a gold teapot in front of him, _ "_But where did you get the money since I had all the money we made earlier with me?"

Zuko avoids the question, "Do you like your new teapot"

"To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup." The general walked over to Zuko who lies with his back to the opposite wall of the cave. "I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by." He puts his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty."

"There's no honor for me without the Avatar." Zuko said with his eyes at the fire.

"Zuko. . ." Iroh sighs, "Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not sure it would solve our problems. Not now."

Zuko spoke abruptly. "Then there is no hope at all." He turns to get up.

"No, Zuko!" Iroh said rather quickly, "You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength." Zuko looks back at his uncle for a moment, then gets up to leave. He walks away form the cave. "If your leaving, go look for Ammy!"

"Fine." Zuko said as he placed his hands in his pocks. As he walked, his hat still in tact like it was earlier. Where had she gone? His eyes looked at every corner, every spot, and finally he saw her sitting atop of the cave. Her eyes staring at the crescent moon and the bright stars. Zuko climbed up the cave and sat next to her. "Hey."

Amaterasu turned to look at him, a smile on her face. "Hey, hothead."

"I'm not your doofball anymore?" Zuko asked, curious to what she would say.

The Princess rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll always be my doofball but I'll change your name once in a while."

The Prince learned his head atop of hers, "How about just Zuko?"

"That's no fun." Amaterasu pouted, "You deserve a nickname!"

"Not any of those!" he replied. "They are insulting."

The girl sighed. "Alright, alright Zuko." she closed her eyes, feeling comfortable in this position. "I'm going to miss you."

"Why would you miss me?"

She looked at him with a rather dumbfounded expression, "This is why your a doofball. Anyway, I heard you tell Uncle Iroh that you're leaving. Where are you going to go?" she asked, clearly worried but trying to remain calm.

"I don't know. I just know there is nothing I can gain by traveling together with you both. I need to find my own way." Zuko said.

Amaterasu pulled her knees to her chest, "I promised Mom that I would protect you."

"What?" the Prince was confused, looking at her with a shocked expression.

"The day she left. I told her that I would protect you while she was gone and we made it a promise." she admitted, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

Zuko didn't know what to make of what she said. "Is that why you stayed with me? Because you made a promise to my mother?"

"No." Amaterasu grabbed his hand, her caramel skin standing out from his pale. "I care about you, Zuko. You are my friend, my best friend. I wouldn't know what to do without you, seriously. You mean a lot to me, I can't imagine growing up without you by my side." she wrapped her arms around him. "I'll let you go because you want me to, I know I can't be there when you don't want me to." Zuko circled his arms around her torso and his right hand in her hair. He never held her this close or this tightly before but he wanted to be as close to her as he could.

"We'll meet again." Zuko said, his face buried in the crook of his neck.

"I know." Amaterasu smiled after pulling him away. Running her fingers through his shaggy hair, she gave him a kiss on his forehead after moving the strands of hair away from his forehead.

Zuko blushed but returned the favor by placing a kiss on her forehead, cupping her face as he did so. He rested his forehead on hers, allowing Amaterasu to look in his eyes. It was odd being this close to him because they never acted this way. It brought a warm feeling through her chest, making her feeling this euphoria she would never imagine happening with her best friend. "Ammy, do you think I'm an honorless fool?"

"Never." she frowned, "You can be hard-headed, stupid, emotionless at times, short-tempered, mea-" she was about to go on until she saw the scowl on his face, "but most of all, you are caring, honor bound, selfless, intelligent, strong, and understanding." Amaterasu saw Zuko's smile, it was different then what she was use to seeing. It reminded them when they were young. When Ursa was with them, teaching them and showing them that they were special. It was Amaterasu's duty to do that for him, despite her slightly harsh way.

"Thanks Ammy. I needed that."

"I know. Now, you should get going because its dangerous in the Earth Kingdom at night." she warned him.

Zuko shook his head, "Okay, mom."

Amaterasu chuckled. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>Once Amaterasu went into the cave, by herself. Iroh looked at her as she fell on her bum near the fire and looked at the flames as if she could see something in them.<p>

"He left." Iroh said, knowing that his nephew needed to know that he couldn't always do everything alone and if him finding out the hard way was the right choice then he would be behind him throughout the way. "We'll see him soon. . ."

Amaterasu tilted her head forward. "I should have stopped him."

"He's a very hard-headed young man, you know that."

"I know." her voice was hoarse as she quickly tried to wipe her tears.

Iroh shook his head with a smile, "Good thing he didn't take the duck!"

Amaterasu chuckled. "Thanks Uncle."

* * *

><p>Iroh lying on the ground massaging his behind. His hair and beard are no longer nice and tidy, but long, shaggy, and unkempt. "Ohhh… That really hurt my tailbone."<p>

"Are you okay, Uncle?" Amaterasu asked, worried. Suddenly Toph appeared in a stance on a rock behind them.

Iroh and Amaterasu looked at each other and then at her.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun was overhead. Toph, Amaterasu, and Iroh sit around a campfire on a rock ledge. Iroh pours all three of them tea. He offers her the cup, but she doesn't take it immediately.<p>

"Here is your tea. You seem a little too young to be traveling alone." Iroh said to her while Amaterasu takes her cup, watching the steam fly up.

Toph soon takes hers. "You seem a little too old."

Iroh laughs, a few chuckles coming from the Princess too. "Perhaps I am."

"I know what you're both thinking. I look like I can't handle being by myself."

"I wasn't thinking that." Iroh said.

"Neither did I," Amaterasu looked at her, a curious expression over her face.

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea." Toph said while taking a sip of her tea.

"I poured your tea because I wanted to and," he made an emphatic gesture with his hand, "for no other reason."

"People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself by myself." the Earthbender replied.

Iroh and Amaterasu both smiled, she sounded just like Zuko. "You sound like someone we know." Amaterasu told her.

"My nephew to be exact," Iroh added, "Always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. Not that I love you; I just met you."

"So, where is the guy?"

"We've been tracking him, actually." Iroh replied as he watched Amaterasu stare at her cup.

"Is he lost?" asked Toph.

Iroh had a rather concerned look but Amaterasu spoke up. "Yes, just a little. His life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times. He is trying to figure out who he is and he went away because he feels like he has to learn on his own. I think it's a ridiculous idea but I couldn't argue with him about it. It something he feels he has to do."

"So… now you're following him." she said, adding the pieces.

"Yes..." Amaterasu answered. "I know he doesn't want us around right now, but, if he needs me or Uncle, we'll be there."

"This guy is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it." Toph said while standing up. "Thank you."

"Our pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights." Iroh smiled.

"No, thank you for what you guys said. It helped me..." Toph picked up her bags.

"We're glad." Iroh answered as Toph began to leave, but turns back briefly.

"Oh, and about him. Maybe you both should tell him that you need him too." she left, leaving them both to consider what she said.

* * *

><p>In a ghost town where Aang waits patiently. The wind ruffles his clothes. He had a rather resolute face. Azula was approaching in the distance on her lizard pass by. She reaches the main drag of the town and dismounts. The two face each other across the length of the main drag.<p>

"Alright, you've caught up with me. Now you who are you and what do you want?" Aang demanded from the female.

"You mean you haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint_._" In an imitation of Zuko's voice, "I must find the Avatar to restore my honor." Aang was nonplussed, "It's okay. You can laugh. It's funny."

"So what now?" Aang asked, obviously confused about the whole ordeal.

"Now… Now it's over. You're tired and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you."

Aang stood up, "I'm not running." A cruel smile spreads over Azula's face as the breeze blows a strand of her hair.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Azula asked as suddenly Zuko bursts into the scene from an alley between the Avatar and Azula. He tumbles off the ostrich horse he is riding, and lands in a crouching position.

"Yes!" The prince stands and throws his straw coolie hat away, "I really do."

"Zuko!" Aang shouted.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu."

Aang laughs a bit. "Zuzu." Zuko in a firebending stance, he faces Azula, but his arms are outstretched both towards her and towards the Avatar on his other side.

"Back off, Azula! He's mine." Zuko said clearly to his sister.

"I'm not going anywhere," The Princess assumed a firebending stance. The three were facing off. Zuko looks weary, Azula confident, and Aang worried. Zuko's eyes shift from side to side and he scrutinizes his opponents. Azula launches a blast of blue fire at Zuko, who blocks with a wall of his own fire. Though he blocks the blast, it does knock him to the ground with a crash. Aang freaks out and jumps into the air with his glider. Azula knocks him out of the sky with a wave of blue fire. Aang lands safely, using his staff as a helicopter blade to both break his fall and dissipate the blue fire in his immediate vicinity. Aang rolls over on the ground to gets up, but Azula lands near him after jumping off a nearby roof. He avoids her and gets up with his staff. Zuko has gotten back up and is firing blasts at Azula. Aang is between them now. Azula launches blast after blast of blue fire at Aang, but he dodges and runs around her.

After a few moments, Azula chases Aang into the upper floor of a bombed out building. When the Princess enters, her expression turns to alarm. There is no floor and the drop is sheer to the bottom. Aang is on the opposite from the door sitting on an air scooter. Azula leans precipitously over the edge on the side with the door, her arms flapping comically. Aang, who smiles and waves at her, then Azula, who almost falls in, but recovers and manages to regain stability standing on a ledge next to the doorframe. Right after she recovers, her brother runs in and promptly jumps into midair, screaming in surprise. He hits the ground below with a crash. Aang, whose air scooter is dissipating.

Azula fires several shots at him which miss. He dissolves the rest of the scooter, bounds over to her on the ledge and knocks her off. She lands, gracefully and ready for action, next to Zuko who is struggling to get up from where he landed. Aang who runs out of the door he originally entered through on the second floor. He runs down to the street level. Suddenly, the side of the building is blown open by a blast of blue fire and Zuko is blown out onto the street. Azula appears and starts firing blasts at Aang. He dodges each, jumping up between the walls of a nearby alley, in effect scaling the buildings. As he reaches the top of the building on the left, Azula slices a triangular piece of it off with a blast of fire. The piece of the building falls out from under him, but he catches on to the remainder of the building. Azula repeats the process and this time Aang is unable to recover. He falls into the building beneath a heap of rubble.

Aang looks up from the rubble in which he is entombed inside the building. Azula enters and lights the rubble around the room on fire. Aang tries to free himself from being trapped underneath a large beam, but fails. Azula walks forward with a cruel smile. Azula assumes a bending stance. Over her shoulder, Katara is seen entering the doorway. Azula, where with one behind her for balance she is hunched forward in a firebending stance, her right hand raised to strike.

Suddenly, a water whip grabs her by the hand poised to strike and yanks her backward. Aang looks shocked, as the water whips appears and breaks the wooden beam. Aang smiles and rubs his wrist. "Katara!" Aang shouted in shock. Azula whips around and fires a few blasts at Katara, who runs. Azula pursues her out of the building. As she passes an alley, Sokka jumps out at her and slices the air with his club, missing the Princess, but breaking her pursuit of his sister. The Avatar, Sokka and Katara now forming an arc around Azula and pushing her back. Zuko still lies on the ground nearby. He wakes up slowly. A fuzzy picture of Amaterasu resolves itself, a burning building in the background.

"Ammy?" Zuko said wearily.

"Get up!" Amaterasu said with a smile as the Prince grabs her hand and hauls himself to his feet. Azula launches herself at Aang, who jumps out of the way. The Princess and the allies trade blasts and dance around each other, but it is clear that Azula is outgunned. She is falling backwards in an orderly fashion, when suddenly she is pushed to the ground from behind, revealing Toph.

"I thought you guys could use a little help." Toph said with a smile.

"Thanks." Katara said with a genuine smile. Azula gets up and starts to run. The others can't be seen, but she is clearly trading blasts with them. She turns and runs down the alley. As she reaches the end, cut to a shot of her running into Iroh's belly. She bounces off, looking utterly confused. Amaterasu, Sokka, Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Iroh closing in on Azula, whose back is now to the corner of a burnt out building. She has no place to go.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done." Azula raises her hands in a gesture of surrender_. _" I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor." Amaterasu, who shifts her gaze momentarily from Azula to line up of her allies. She sees Toph, the girl whom she had tea sometimes earlier with Iroh. Azula, who sees that her former master is distracted as she figures out the connection between the earthbender and the Avatar's party. Taking advantage of this, she strikes her ex-master with a blast of blue fire square in the chest. Amaterasu spins and falls.

All four benders then fire at Azula simultaneously and Sokka throws his boomerang. Azula makes a shield of blue fire, but the combined blows of the forces directed at her cause a tremendous explosion. When the smoke clears, Azula is gone. Nearby, Zuko kneels in despair beside his best friend, who lies still on the ground where she fell. Amaterasu groans softly as Zuko clenches his fist and teeth in anger. The others approach from behind. The banished Prince turns to address the Avatar's party.

"Get away from us!" Zuko shouted as Toph and Iroh looked watery eyed.

Katara placed one hand over her heart and stretches out the other in a gesture of aid freely offered. "Zuko, I can help! She's helped us so let us-"

"Leave!" Aang and Katara look at each other. The four leave Zuko, Amaterasu, and Iroh amidst the burning buildings as Zuko picked up her body and held her face close to his shoulder, trying not to press her wound against him. "Ammy..."

"Hn..." Amaterasu groaned, her eyes halfway opened as she could see Zuko pulling her away slightly to see her face. She smiles, placing her hand on her head. "I'm... really... the doofball, huh?" she says rather weakly, Zuko shook his head.

"No." he said as she closed her eyes, falling back to unconsciousness. Zuko tried to suppress his tears, fearing the worst for her.

"I brought Katara back, Zuko. She can heal her." Iroh said as Zuko looked at the two and then back at Amaterasu's wound. If he didn't let her heal it, it would leave a scar and he didn't want her to have a reminder from his family.

Katara placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I promise she will be fine." she said as the boy laid her down and walked away, trusting her word.

Iroh smiled and walked over to him, "You're doing the right thing."

"Its my fault that's she's hurt!" Zuko cried, "She's always getting hurt because of me! Whether its her feelings or whatever! Now its physical this time. What if she died, Uncle? It would be my fault for leaving you two!"

Katara listened, now seeing what Amaterasu meant that he was "more than meets the eye." He really cared about this girl, this girl who was the most different firebender she ever met. It was a good thing she worked on this immediately or she could of died or have a scar. Her glowing hands finished their work, water dripping off the girl's chest. She rummaged through her bag and gave the girl a new green, Earth Kingdom top which was similar but not a crop top just a regular shirt. "She's fine, she just needs some rest." Katara told them before bowing.

Iroh bowed and shockingly watched his nephew follow suit. "Thank you for saving her." Zuko thanked her before walking over to the girl and scooping her in his arms, carrying her bridal - style. Letting her head rest on his shoulder and instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Book 2: Earth<strong>

_Bitter Work / The Desert  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next couple of days, they found a decrepit building. Iroh sat in front of Zuko and a now healed Amaterasu. A pot of tea sits on a small fire between them.<p>

"Lightning is a pure expression of firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire." Iroh takes the tea kettle off the fire and pours it into another pot. He then begins to pour two cups. "It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind."

"I see. That's why we're drinking tea: To calm the mind." Zuko said as Amaterasu look uninterested in the topic.

"Oh yeah, good point! I mean, yes." Iroh quickly said which made Amaterasu chuckle. The older man then looked at Amaterasu, "You know lightning, right Ammy?"

"Huh?" she quickly shook her head, "I know how to but I don't want to. I fear lightning."

"Ever since we were kids, she was afraid of thundering and lightning." Zuko added, Amaterasu surprised that he still remembered.

The older man nodded his head. "Lightning is something to fear but it can be useful, Ammy. You can't be afraid of it forever, you'll have to use it when in a dire situation."

"I know but I will use my blue fire until it gets that point. I'll just watch you two, okay?" Amaterasu said, "my chest is still sore."

Iroh frowned as Zuko had a worried expression, "Do you need more medicine?"

"No," Amaterasu smiled. "I'm fine. I just need to take it easy for a while."

* * *

><p>Outside of the building. Zuko and Iroh stand on the edge of a hill overlooking the valley with a walled, abandoned city at the bottom. Amaterasu watched the two.<p>

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang; positive energy and negative energy." he holds up one finger on each hand to stand for the two forms of energy. "Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together." he brings his hands together to illustrate the point. "You provide release and guidance, creating lightning."

Iroh holds out a hand, signaling for Zuko to step back. He holds his right hand to his side and with two fingers extended begins to create lightning by rotating his arm in a circular motion around his body. He mimics the motion with his left arm. Zuko and Amaterasu looked rather impressed. He brings his two hands together and then lunges forward with his right hand extended and shoots lightning into the distance. "I'm ready to try it!"

"Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first." Zuko breathes in and closes his eyes. He then begins to mimic the motions that Iroh performed, except that he does not create traces of lightning. He shouts and shoves his right hand forward, but it merely causes a fiery explosion that shoves him backward. He falls on his back next to Iroh. Iroh shakes his head slightly.

Zuko has a frustrated look on his face and clenches his fist. Iroh looks on while leaning against the building in the background. "Why can't I do it? Instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face! Like everything always does!"

Iroh gets up from his spot and walks over to Zuko. The Prince stands up. "I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you."

Zuko turns to him, an angry look on his face. His voice showed that he was frustrated and enraged. "What turmoil?"

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away."

"But I don't feel any shame at all! I'm as proud as ever!"

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the object of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame."

"Well… my life has been nothing but humbling lately."

Iroh looks to the side. "I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself!" he points a thumb toward himself and smirks slightly. Zuko smiles.

* * *

><p>Iroh was drawing the symbols of each of the bending disciplines in the dirt with a stick as he explains them. Zuko sits cross-legged nearby, observing intently with Amaterasu at his side. "Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor!" Iroh smiles widely, but Zuko doesn't react but Amaterasu nods.<p>

"Aang is pretty funny." she added, Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I must agree." Iroh said as Zuko cleared his throat, frustrated. "Anyway, Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko asked, obviously annoyed.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale." he said as he draws lines separating the four symbols in the dirt. "Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole."

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff." Prince Zuko added.

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But, it can make you more powerful too." he pokes Zuko's chest with his stick. "You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders."

Zuko and Amaterasu looked intrigued. "Interesting..." Amaterasu mumbled.

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning."

Zuko got rather excited. "You can teach me to redirect lightning?"

Iroh nodded as Amaterasu frowned. "Good luck, Zuko."

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it." he explained as he points with his right arm at an angle into the air and points at it with his other hand. "You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to your shoulder and down into your stomach." Iroh moves his left hand from his arm, to his shoulder, and then to his stomach. "The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean." Iroh and Amaterasu laughed while Zuko looks stoic. "You direct it up again and out the other arm." he points off into the distance with his left arm. "The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart," he walks up to Zuko and points his fingers at his chest, "or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway's flow. Like this." he points to the left with both his arms and Zuko mimics the motion. Iroh then takes his right arm and points it in the other direction. Zuko and Amaterasu copies this move as well. Iroh and Zuko then move their left arms to the right and back again. "Now, are you focusing your energy Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?"

"I think so." Zuko said.

They continue to mimic the motions Iroh showed him. He begins to move his arms in waving motions at his sides. "Come on. You've got to feel the flow."

* * *

><p>It was now evening. Zuko and Iroh are still practicing the motions. Iroh suddenly stops and stands in front of them. "Excellent! You both got it!"<p>

Zuko bowed slightly, putting his hands together. "Great! I'm ready to try it with real lightning!"

Iroh and Amaterasu gave Zuko a questioning look. "What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous." Iroh explained.

The Prince was clearly annoyed. "I thought that was the point:" Iroh's eyes twitched as Zuko continues, "You teaching me how to protect myself from it."

Iroh became frantic, "But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you!" he waves his arms around defensively. He turns away from Zuko and looks at him out of the corner of his eye. "If you are lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all."

Zuko gazes off at dark clouds in the distance. "Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning."

Iroh, closed his eyes and trembles a bit. While Amaterasu's eyes were were wide in fear.

* * *

><p>Zuko stands at the peak, staring at the clouds. He spoke defiantly at the sky, "You've always thrown everything you could at me! Well I can take it! And now I can give it back!" Lightning strikes in the distance. The Prince's face was covered in rain, he glances up at the sky. "Come on! Strike me! You've never held back before!"<p>

He closes his eyes and a stream of tears begins to flow from his good eye. He raises his arms and shouts before collapsing onto his hands and knees. "Zuko?"

The Prince whipped his head around to see Amaterasu panting and her eyes big. "What are you doing here, Ammy!" she crawled over to him and jumped when she heard the thunder, she clung onto him.

"I - I didn't want you here alone!" she cried, "I was afraid you were going to hurt yourself."

The Prince sighed, "You could of gotten hurt! What were you thinking?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" she shouted, he felt her shaking, ready to cry. It was just like when they were little.

The Prince looked down at her, "Why are you so afraid?" he rubbed her back to calm her down. Amaterasu closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Because my mom didn't really get sick, Zuko." she mumbled, her eyes water as she stared out blankly. "I killed her while practicing my lightning." Zuko's eyes went wide in shock and he felt her move away from him. "My father lied to me and said it wasn't my fault but I struck her, Zuko. It's my fault! For years, I tried to block it out and my father just explained she was sick. That she died from an illness and it was out of our control." she shook her head as she tried to wipe her tears with the back of my wrist, "I believed it but I always had the nightmares. I knew the nightmares were true and I kept lying to myself. I just kept lying..."

"You didn't do it on purpose, Amaterasu. It was an accident and your mother would of loved you either way, she knew it wasn't your intention to hurt her." he said as he pulled her in close again as she cried on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I made you remember."

* * *

><p>They had finally reached to the docks that would lead them to the Earth Kingdom. They had bought their tickets and were now on the deck of the ship. "Who would have thought, after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace…as a tourist." as he says that last bit, he turns to Zuko, putting on a flowered straw hat and wide grin.<p>

Zuko, grimly said. " Look around, we're not tourists, we're refugees." he took a sip from a raggedy, wooden bowl, "Ugh!" he spits over the railing, "I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in dirt... I'm tired of living like this."

Zuko leaned on the rail despondently. "Aren't we all?" said a boy, a stalk of prairie grass in his mouth as he adopts a sly grin. "My name's Jet, and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee, and Longshot."

"Hey." Smellerbee responded, Longshot nods a greeting.

"Hello." Zuko said while looking out over the lake.

Amaterasu came walking over, rubbing her eyes as she walks towards Iroh. "What's going on?"

"We are meeting new friends," Iroh said happily, "isn't that great?"

Jet stepped closer to Zuko. "Here's the deal. I hear the Captain's eating like a king, while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"What sort of "king" is he eating like?" Iroh asked as Amaterasu had a very skeptical look on her face. How were they so willing to trust him?

"The fat, happy kind." Iroh mouth gapes open, drooling as Jet says this. "You want to help us "liberate" some food?"

Zuko stares down into at the bowl of gruel, considering a moment before hurling it out over the rail. He turns to Jet, "I'm in."

"Wait a minute!" Amaterasu stepped in, poking Jet's chest as he looked at her wide eyed. "How can we trust you, eh? I swear if you are trying to get us in some deep shit, I swear I-"

"No, no." Jet said, shaking his head. "We are simply people who are turning a new leaf. We've made too many mistakes to make another."

The Princess narrowed her eyes, not sure if she wanted to believe him or not. She looked at Zuko and Iroh who were both basically pleading with their eyes. "Fine. I ain't this." she walked off.

* * *

><p>Jet passes out food to the thankful passengers along with Amaterasu, who was unwilling at first until Zuko convinced her to. Iroh and Zuko were sitting and eating with Longshot and Smellerbee.<p>

"So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man."

The young girl was definitely peeved, "Maybe it's because I'm not a man. I'm a girl!" she shoots Iroh a look, rises and walks off.

Iroh called after her, "Oh, now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!""

Longshot quickly rises and follows, catching Smellerbee with a hand to her shoulder. He steps in front of her, giving her a hard look. Smellerbee contrites. "I know. You're right. As long as I'm confident with who I am, it doesn't matter what other people think. Thanks Longshot." she thanked him as he nods a stern approval.

Zuko, Iroh, and Amaterasu are joined by Jet, who sits with them. The Freedom Fighter speaks rather eagerly, "From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall.

"It is a magnificent sight." Iroh said.

"So, you've been there before?" Jet asked, curious.

"Once, when I was a different man." Iroh said as he looked away with regret.

The Freedom Fighter glanced around as he spoke, "I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning. A second chance."

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances." Iroh shared a meaningful look with Zuko, while jet looks linto the fire.

Amaterasu ran her fingers through her hair, "It's glad that you realized that everyone deserves a second chance. It will be hard to grip on to when you still perform the mistakes of your past one."

Jet looked at her, a smile on his face. "Thanks for believing in me."

"I believe in everyone. Some more than others," she looked at Zuko as he looked her way. She looked back at the fire and became lost in thought.

* * *

><p>Zuko stood at the prow looking towards the nearing shorline. The ferry was moving slow through the early mist. Jet sees Zuko and approaches him from behind, "You know, as soon as I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were." Zuko glances warily at Jet who now stands next to him. "You're an outcast, like me. And us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs, because no one else will."<p>

The Prince speaks rather grimly, "I've realized lately, that being on your own isn't always the best path."

* * *

><p>At the debarkation point for Ba Sing Se, which resembles a large stone train station. People are milling about in groups whileZuko and Iroh, who are seated with arms crossed at a waiting area. Jet casually sits down next to Zuko since Amaterasu is talking to Smellerbee and Longshot.<p>

"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" Jet asked him.

A tea peddler comes by, "Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!" All three of them look up to see the tea merchant pushing a concession cart in front of them. Iroh waves an arm, "Oh! Jasmine, please." the peddler pours tea into Iroh's bowl, who delightedly takes a sip. His eyes widen in shock and he spits it out in disgust, "Blaugh! Ugh. Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it. What a disgrace!"

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second." Jet gestured for Zuko, who seems to be ignoring the tea episode, to follow him. Zuko gets up reluctantly, sighing.

Jet had moved them away from where Iroh and Amaterasu sat, "You and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. You want to join the Freedom Fighters."

"Thanks, but I don't think you want me in your gang." Zuko said, his face looking indifferent.

"Come on, we made a great team looting that Captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees."

Zuko turned and began to walk back towards Iroh and Amaterasu, "I said no."

"Have it your way." the Freedom Fighter said mildly surprised. He then looked at Amaterasu and Iroh.

Amaterasu handed Iroh her cup of hot tea, "You can have mine Uncle. I'm hot and hot tea wouldn't do so well with me, I'll just drink your 'hot leaf juice.'" she said, handing him the cup with a smile.

"Thank you, Ammy. That was sweet of you, but you're always sweet. This should be no surprise to me." Iroh said as he enjoyed the hot cup of tea.

* * *

><p>They were now at the Ferry Landing, at the ticket gate. An Earth nation official, a sour, heavy set woman with a large hairy mole above her eyebrow, looks over Iroh, Amaterasu and Zuko's papers dubiously.<p>

She had spoken rather unpleasantly. "So, Mr. Lee, Ms. Ai, and Mr... umm... Mushy, is it?"

"It's pronounced Moo-shee." Iroh corrected her politely.

The woman had looked up from the papers papers angrily, "You telling me how to do my job?"

Iroh stepped closer, "Uh, no no no." He began speaking charmingly, "But may I just say that you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty intoxicating."

The custom lady smiled, obviously charmed by Iroh. "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself handsome." She makes cat-claw gesture, "Raorrr. Welcome to Ba Sing se." She stamps their papers and pushes them forward.

Zuko snatched his papers from his Uncle disgustedly, "I'm gonna forget I saw that."

"Hey it worked, didn't it?" Amaterasu added, a smile on her face. She was obviously amused by the whole situation.

* * *

><p>Zuko walking down the street. Iroh catches up to him from behind, holding a large vase with several orange flowers placed in it.<p>

"I just want our new place to look nice in case someone wants alone time with their lady" He gives Zuko a small nudge with his elbow. Amaterasu, unaware of what was being said had been looking at the city around them.

"This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here..." Zuko groaned, "And what lady friend?"

"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start _this_ afternoon." At a small tea shop in the lower ring. Jet is leaning against the shop's wall near the window. He turns around and peeks inside, spotting Amaterasu, Zuko and Iroh speaking with the tea shop owner.

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?" asked the tea shop owner.

"Ridiculous." answered the prince.

"Uh... Why is mine so tight?" Amaterasu asked as Zuko looked at her maid-like attire and blushed, this wasn't going to go well. They all wore aprons.

Iroh desperately attempts to tie the string behind his back, but his effort is in vain. "Uh, does this possibly come in a large size?"_  
><em>

"Because you have to appeal to our male customers, Ai. Oh and I have extra string in the back. Have some tea while you wait. "The owner pours two cups of tea and hands them to his new employees before heading to the back of the shop. Iroh takes a sip from his cup, but quickly pulls it away, his face contorted in disgust.

"Eeow! This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" Iroh said in disgust.

Zuko glared at his uncle. "Uncle, that's what _all_ tea is."

"How can a member of my own family say something so horrible? We'll have to make some major changes around here." Iroh grabs the tea pot and heads over to the window Jet is spying through. Jet gasps and pulls away just in time and Iroh dumps the tea out the window. It was night now in their apartment as Iroh is standing by a counter with a teapot and Zuko is lying on a cot and Amaterasu was brushing her hair in the corner.

"Would you like a pot of tea ?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"We've been working in a tea shop all day. I'm sick of tea!" Zuko shouted, his arms thrown in the air.

"Sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing! Amaterasu, would you like some?" He asked as she opened one eye.

"I would love some, Uncle." She said with a smile.

Iroh grinned as he spoke, "You are only normal person in this house." Amaterasu laughed as Zuko rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Iroh had took the late shift that night and insisted that Zuko and Amaterasu stayed home. Zuko didn't quite understand why he thought the two of them needed alone time and Amaterasu didn't get it either. She had been walking back and forth in the small apartment, trying to find something fun to do bu she always ended up sighing, disappointed. "Zuko, why couldn't we work late?"<p>

"Uncle said we should stay home like normal teenagers." he said, repeating what his Uncle had in fact said.

Amaterasu eventually fell on the hard floor, groaning by her stupid mistake. The Prince ran over but she ended up rolling away from him. "I am so bored! How can people say in the house all day!"

"We use to stay at home when we were back at home." Zuko noted, looking at her with a questionable gaze.

Amaterasu pushed herself up, "We had things to do. Like I had a job, you had training and learning how to be the next ruler of the Fire Nation, and when we were little... Mom was there."

The Prince looked down, "Yeah..."

"We can always play games!"

"This apartment is too small for games." Zuko shot it down faster than duck. The Princess pouted, "Think again.

"... You knew I was going to say tag, didn't you?" she looked at him, a frown on her face.

Zuko nodded his head before patting her head, "You never grow up do you?"

"Nope... Tag is my favorite game." she frowned before placing her hands on her hips, "Let's explore the city!"

"Are you stupid?" he asked her, he pointed at his scar which made her ponder.

Amaterasu grinned from ear to ear. I got it! I got!" she had ran into the bathroom and had a whole bunch gauze.

"...No." he shook his head, "You're not making me look like some idiot out in the streets!"

* * *

><p>"Isn't it a beautiful night, huh?" Amaterasu asked him. He had his whole scar covered by bandages, "I don't even think it was necessary since it night time. We have no money to go a restaurant or anything."<p>

"Then why are we even out?" he asked her dully, his amber eyes staring intently at her.

Amaterasu shrugged her shoulders, "Because we have nothing else to do. That small apartment is no fun."

"Why do you always have to have fun?" Zuko asked her, bluntly.

"Because I am a normal teenager. Every since I was thirteen, I didn't have the pleasure to have a regular life like a kid, y'know." Amaterasu argued, narrowing her eyes at him before walking forward. "Your such a jerk!"

"Whatever." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly irritated.

Amaterasu had found a small fountain and bent her knees, dipping her finger into the cool water. "This is so beautiful."

"No," Zuko added, his arms akimbo, "this is pointless."

Amaterasu scoffed before standing straight and walking away from him, obviously annoyed by him. Zuko had followed behind her, unwillingly until he realized where they were now. It was a giant meadow and Amaterasu had looked amazed by all the flowers and tall grass around them. This had to be the most beautiful place in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. "I never seen these flowers before."

"Because the Fire Nation has more beautiful flowers. Fire Lilies to be exact." the Prince added as the Princess cringed.

"Look!" she quickly turned, "we're not home, okay? Stop bringing it up!"

"I want to go home. I don't want to make a live in this... this ugly, uncivilized place!" he argued back which made her clench her fist.

"And you think the Fire Nation is so civilized? Their such great people, huh? There is a war because of the Fire Nation! People are dying because of the Fire Nation! People are poor because of the FIRE NATION, Zuko! What don't you get? What don't you see? THE FIRE NATION IS HORRIBLE!" she shouted, tears escaping her eyes as she soon buried her face in her hands.

The Prince looked at her, a solemn expression on his face. He really didn't know what to say. "Ammy..."

"No, you're right. Zuko is such a great place..." Amaterasu had used the back of her wrist to wipe her tears. "I'm sorry." she started to leave, making her way back to the apartment.

"You're right, Ammy. My... Our home has done some bad things but the memories that are instilled there. I want to go back and let my memories come to life." Zuko explained which made the girl stop. She turned and look back at him from over her shoulder, a small smile on her face.

The Princess ran toward him, hugging him tightly and cried on his shoulder. "I want mom..." Amaterasu whimpered as he rubbed the back of her head, trying to calm her down. She was entirely stressful this whole week. He wasn't making it better by being so negative but he couldn't help it.

"I want her here too. We have to be strong for her though, Ammy. You promise and I promise to be strong for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.'

Sorry I took forever and this chapter is pretty crappy. Thanks for the reviews and the alerts, I loved them. I'll try to make a better, longer chapter. :3 See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Book 2: Earth<strong>

_Tale of Zuko / Lake Logai  
><em>

* * *

><p>Amaterasu had looked up at Zuko, quite surprised with what he had said. She couldn't imagine him saying something like this and so actually hearing it was odd for her. The Princess had shook her head, "No, I'm fine. You don't have to be strong for me, Zuko. You have to be strong for yourself."<p>

"What do you mean? I am strong." Zuko argued back, obviously confused about what she had said.

Amaterasu sighed, "What I mean is that you need to discover yourself. How can you be strong for me when you don't know your destiny?"

The Prince clenched his teeth. "Your starting to sound like Uncle.

"I know," she said quickly, "but you need to find out who you are instead of worrying about others." she pulled away from him, wiping her tears as she smiled at him. "I'm happy that you want to be strong for me but you always were anyway. You're my rock, okay? When Ursa was gone, you were the one who acted tough. You helped me pull myself together and even though I'm falling apart now, I see you so brave and strong." She placed her hands on his shoulders, "I know inside that you're hurt but you don't want me to worry about you and that alone is strong."

Zuko halfway smiled at her before pulling her in for another hug. "After the war, we're going to find her. Its a promise."

"How would we be able to do that? We don't know where to look." Amaterasu said as she pushed herself off of him just a bit, her hands on his shoulders as she looked up at him with wide eyes, "its... impossible."

He shook his head, "Its not. I know my father knows where she is but he won't tell me so easily."

"Do you think he will ever tell you?" she asked, her eyes lowering.

"...I'll find a way."

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and they were in Pai's teashop. Amaterasu, Zuko, and Iroh were all working under the guise of Ai, Lee, and Mushi respectively. Amaterasu was waitress taking orders and writing down on a notepad while Zuko was walking down the shop with a trey of cup and looking over his shoulder. He walked up behind Iroh who was on the ladder, stacking things on a shelf. "Uncle, we have a problem." he said as Iroh descended down, "One of the customers is one to us. Don't look now." he said as a rather attractive girl was sitting at the corner of the shop sipping tea, "but there is a girl over there at the corner. She knows we're Fire Nation." he said as Zuko forces Iroh to turned around as he turned to look. The older man merely sports a grin on his face. "Didn't I say don't look!" Zuko snapped.<p>

"You're right Zuko. I've seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you." Iroh explained as Amaterasu walked up, surprise written on her face as she heard that sentence.

Zuko reeled back in surprise, "What!"

Jin was behind the trip suddenly, "Thank you for the tea." she thanked him as she hands Zuko a few coins who takes them and turns away from her, "What's your name?"

He turned back to her, "My name's Lee. My Uncle, friend, and I just moved here." Amaterasu had heard him say that and she frowned being called 'friend'. The Princess knew that's what they were. They were friends and so she never realized why it had hurt to hear him say that. She looked down at the tray she held in her hand, gripping onto it tightly.

"Hi Lee, my name is Jin. Thank you and, well, I was wondering if you like to go out sometime." she asked as Amaterasu clenched her teeth.

Before the stunned Zuko could respond, Iroh chimed in. "He'd love to!"

"Great! I will meet you in front of the shop at sundown." she walked away, leaving Zuko standing bewildered as his uncle throws an arm around his shoulders with a large, goofy grin on his face again. Amaterasu merely swallowed her hurt feelings down and smiled.

"Zuko's gotta date, huh? I'd like to see how this will turn out." Amaterasu grinned, punching the boy's shoulder.

The Prince looked at her, "You're actually accepting this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked, confused. Zuko looked taken back but kept his neutral composure. "I see."

Amaterasu arched a brow, "Whatever, doofball." she placed four cups of Jasmine tea on the tray and took it to the customer.

Iroh had looked at the transaction between the two, knowing fully well what was happening.

* * *

><p>It is nighttime now Amaterasu was taking off her apron. She had watched as Iroh was gussying Zuko up, making sure he looked perfect on his date. He did look handsome but Amaterasu always thought that Zuko was handsome with and without his scar. He was wearing a very dashing green outfit, a contrast to his typical brown every-day clothing. His hair, which was ually shaggy and unkempty, had been combed and parted. The Princess had released a sigh, she didn't want to be thinking that he was going on a date with her. Something she had often though about, not a date but the two of them being together. She only realized her feelings for him after a short time ago but she wasn't going to ruin their friendship. The day he held her so close, kissing her forehead on the night he left before they all ran into Aang and Azula. She had realized her strong feelings for him but it was too late. Amaterasu had a place in his heart as a friend and she was willing to accept that.<p>

Zuko had walked over to her with a unsettled expression, "How do I look?" he asked her, hoping to receive some praises because he felt like he looked like an idiot.

Amaterasu had smiled, "You look great, Zuko." she said as he smiled. "Now, treat the girl classy, kay? Don't treat her like you treat me." the Princess said as she waved her finger. Iroh smiled at this but then he noticed someone walk in the tea shop. It was Jet.

The Freedom Fighter leader was obviously alone and here for something, probably to ask Zuko to join the Freedom Fighters. Zuko had initially though that as the boy leaned on the desh, a stalk of prairie grass in his mouth. "Can a guy get some serves 'round here?"

Amaterasu shrugged, "We're closing up but I'll make you a cup of tea."

"That's not really why I'm here," he said as he looked at Zuko, "Gettin' ready to go woo a girl, huh?" he asked, looking Zuko up and down, smirking at the boy's hair. He found it hilarious to see the rather serious, teenage boy to be dressed like that but he wouldn't make fun of him.

"Then why are you here?" Zuko asked, obviously ignorning his questioning that was directed to him earlier.

The leader arched his thin eybrow, "Well, I came here for your friend, Ai. I wanted to ask you out on a date but it seems you're on a date with him."

Amaterasu blinked, "A date? Why... I think that's lovely and no I wasn't. Lee is on a date with a customer that was here earlier." she said, a smile on her face as Zuko looked at her, his eyes wide. Iroh merely had a flabberghasted face.

The Freedom Fighter was quite surprised, "Well, how about we go now?"

"Sure. See you later, guys." she waved as she walked alongside Jet, who soon placed his arm around her shoulder.

"We're going to have fun tonight. I know so many places here that you would've never guessed!" Jet explained as the Princess looked at him enthusiastically as they left the tea shop.

Zuko clenched his fists, steaming exiting out of nostrils. "How could she just go on a date with him like that! She barely knows him, she didn't even like him!"

Iroh smiled, "Well, the sames goes for you, right?"

Zuko looked at his Uncle before clenching his teeth. "That's not the point."

"Then what is the point, nephew?" the older man asked, "Why can't she go on a date with a boy that takes interest in her?"

"Because..." the Prince began, "I don't want her to."

Iroh shook his head, "Jin must be on her way. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited for you to see the firelight fountain. The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way." Jin explained as they were walking to an open area. It was a large fountain with several posts with candles on top surrouding it in a circle. The candles were lit but the place was occupied. "Looks like someone thought its was a beautiful place for a date too." she said, nudging Zuko's side which snapped him out of his daze. He looked up to see it was Amaterasu laying her head on Jet's shoulder as he laid his head atop of hers.<p>

The Freedom Fighter put his arm around her waist, "You're different."

"Really?" Amaterasu said as she looked up at the star-filled night, "I bet you told a lot of girls that."

"No, I'm serious." Jet said, his tone being actually serious with no charm intended. "Every girl falls for every trick, all the lines and everything but throughout the whole night you've corrected me. You didn't fall for it. I can usually get people to do what I want them to do with a reassuring smile, with a certain tone of my voice. You completely turned me down, yet you forgave me for it."

The girl merely laughed, "Really? You were a smooth criminal, huh?" she asked, moving away from him to look at him as he smiled.

"I guess you can say that." he said, chuckling a bit. "I like you."

Amaterasu blushed, "You barely know me."

"I know that you've been through a lot without you even telling me." Jet explained as he looked up at the stars, "I was a bad person and I came here to change, I can see myself getting way better with you."

The Princess laughed, "You barely know me! All we've done was have a few chit-chats here and there and ate."

"That's the point," he flicked her forehead, "I want to get to know ya more."

"I think that's nice." she smiled, "I would like that."

Zuko had stood there frozen throughout the whole thing. Jin had a rather goofy look on her face, as if in awe by the whole thing. "It's like a fairytale." Jin whispered as Zuko shook his head.

"Ammy?" Zuko called her, his face emotionless and his voice strong, agigtated.

Amaterasu had turned around and saw Zuko and Jin. The girl had her arm around Zuko's, his face showing that he was clearly angry. "What?"

"What are you doing?" he asked, not getting straight to the point because he knew that she knew why he was angry.

"I'm on a date. You know with Jet? The boy who came earlier, the boy we met on the ferry?" Amaterasu said, blinking twice because she didn't understand why the prince was angry or pretending she didn't know.

Jet had stood up, his arms akimbo. "You got a problem, Lee?"

The Princess stood up, "No, he doesn't. Let's take out date elsewhere, kay?" she walked forward, without looking back. Jet followed behind her while Jin had looked at Lee.

"You alright?" she asked.

The Prince looked at her and nodded his head, "I'm fine."

"Good." Jin brushes her hand through her hair and smiles at him, though he doesn't see. She reaches over and grabs his hand to hold it. Having attracted his attention, Zuko turns to look at the girl smiling at him. They both turn to be face to face and as Jin begins to lean in for a kiss, Zuko quickly draws a piece of paper which he holds between their lips.

"I brought you something. It's a coupon for a free cup of tea." Zuko quickly said, quite nervous about the whole situation.

Jin took the coupon, "Lee, this is so sweet."

He takes a few steps away from her. "Don't thank me. It was my Uncle's idea. He thinks you're our most valuable customer."

"Your Uncle is a good teacher. I have something for you too." She walks back to him and places her hand on his cheek. "Now it's your turn to close your eyes." He does so and Jin makes her move. The girl delivers a short kiss and pulls back slightly. Zuko's lips move to hers to return the kiss and he begins to but he jumps, backing away from her. He stands for a second, looking at her, then turns his back and begins to walk away. "What's wrong?

"It's complicated. I have to go." Zuko runs from the fountain leaving a confused Jin standing alone.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu and Iroh were leaning out of the window of their apartment, Amaterasu looking at the sky while Iroh was looking up and down the street apparently waiting on Zuko's return. Behind them, the doors opens at the Prince enters without saying anything. "How are your night, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asks as the Princess looks on.<p>

Zuko walks across the floor and into what must be his room and slams the doors behind him without a word. Iroh looks after him for a second with a confused look on his face before turning back to the window to trim the flowerbed sitting there. Though, when the sound of the doors opening again is heard, he turns back around. He cracks the door open so that his face was seen, "It was nice."

He closes the door again as Iroh smiles pleasantly. He looks over at the Princess who is lost in thought, obviously not paying attention to what just happened. "I never got to ask how was your date was, Ammy."

The Prince cracks the door open silently as he watches, wanting to know what her answer would be. Amaterasu had blinked a few times and then looked at Iroh, she smiled as she fiddled with her fingers. "Jet made me learn a little about myself, I guess you can say that it went... perfectly."

The boy clenched his teeth before looking down at the floor as Iroh smiled, "What did he teach you?"

"Hm? Oh, he taught me that I'm really good at sewing." Amaterasu laughed, "he ripped his pants trying to be a showoff and I had to fix them."

Iroh chuckled, "I figured that it would be something deep. I guess we don't have to use my lousy sewing skills anymore."

"Yup, I'll be doing the sewing from now on." she said as she started to walk towards her room, "Oh and tell Zuko that tomorrow is quiet day."

"Quiet day?" Iroh asked confused, "What's that?"

"He'll know when you tell him." the Princess shut the door behind her as the man looked confused as Zuko shut the door.

* * *

><p>Inside the teashop, Iroh is pouring tea for a wealthily dressed man and his bodyguards. As Iroh walks away, they sip the tea and smile, then rise to approach him.<p>

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you." Quon holds up the teacup in a hand glittering with jeweled rings, "I hope Pao pays you well."

Iroh smiles, "Good tea is its own reward."

"But it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?" Quon asked Iroh, who looked rather stunned.

"My own teashp? This a dream come true!"

Zuko had looked at Amaterasu, unaware of what his Uncle was doing. The girl had smiled at the customers as she jotted down their order. Quiet day. Quiet day is when they wouldn't speak to each other and it was usually Amaterasu who intiated it. He figured she had done this because she was mad at him from last night and this was a way to prevent her from saying something that she didn't really want to say. The Prince thought that this was just torture and that it wasn't really a learning experience and that it was pointless, but no matter how he tried to talk to her. She just wouldn't listen, she would act like he didn't even exist.

Iroh then moves over them, excited. "Did you hear you two? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city."

Quon then approached them, "That's right young ones. You're lives are about to change for the better." Zuko continues to walk away towards the front door, setting down the tray cups.

He speaks rather gravely, "I'll try to contain my joy." he said while stepping outside. Closing the door behind him, Zuko steps out to lean against the front of the teashop. One of the Appa leaflets flutters out of the sky, Zuko catches it out of the air and reads it. Realizing the import of it, he begins scanning the sky for the source of the paper. He climbs to the roof of the shop just as another scattering of them settle to the street. Looking at the leaflet once more, his face becomes set with determination.

* * *

><p>Inside the cramped Apartment, Amaterasu and Iroh were packing as the door slides open and Zuko enters. "So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How 'bout the Jasmine Dragon? Me and Ammy came up with it. It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it."<p>

"The Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se." Zuko said as he holds out the leaflet, "And he's lost his bison."

Iroh takes the leaflet. "We have a chance for a new life here. " Zuko walks to stare out a window, "If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us."

Zuko spun around to face Iroy, clearly irate. "Good things that are happening for you. Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?"

Iroh spoke rather earnestly. "here is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want for your life, and why."

The Prince turned to look outside again. "I want my destiny."

"What that means is up to you," Zuko walks away from the window as he says this. "The Tea Weevil?" Iroh shakes his head in disgust, "No, that's stupid."

Amateraus looked at Zuko walked away and let out a sigh, she knew what was happening or going to. She would have to stop it. "I'll be back, Iroh."

"Alright. The Tea Machine?" Amaterasu stopped and looked at him, "Really stupid, right?"

* * *

><p>Inside a chamber, Appa is chained to the floor, and the light from the doorway casts the shadow of a figure on him as the bison rises. Appa moans uncertainly.<p>

The Blue Spirit closed in on him. "Expecting someone else?" he stepped into the chamer, he draws a sword, while Appa shifts nervously in his chains. "You're mine now." The door behind the Blue Spirit, and a shadow is seen in the light spilling inward. The Blue Spirit turns and readies both his swords to attack. Amaterasy enters the room, closing the door behind her. "Ammy?" he said, taken back.

Amaterasu feigned puzzlement. "So, its the Blue Spirit, eh? I wonder, just simply wonder, who could be behind that mask?

Zuko removed his mask, "What are you doing here? Isn't today Quiet day?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Obviously, Quiet day will have to wait another day. So.." she walked closer, "What do you plan to do now that you have found Appa? Keep him locked in our new apartment? Ha! Maybe Uncle should make a pot of tea for him, huh?"

"First I have to get it out of here." he said as the girl's eyes widened.

"AND THEN WHAT! Dammit Zuko, you never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when we went to the North Pole!" she threw her arms in the air, "You had Aang, and then you had no where to go!"

Zuko became heated, "I would have figured something out!"

Amaterasu shouted, angrily this time. "No! If I wouldn't of looked for you with his friends and we hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!"

The Prince looked away in anguish, "I know my own destiny, Ammy."

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes, her voice having much force. "Is it your destiny, Zuko? Or is it the destiny you _father_ has tried to force on you?"

"Stop it Ammy!" he said, tormented by the realization, "I have to do this!" he turns away, toward Appa.

The Princess sighed as she walked over to him, making him face her as her eyes were locked on his. "I'm begging you, Zuko. You have to look inside yourself, and begin asking yourself big, big questions." she said softly, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Who are _you_? And do _you_ want?" With a cry of frustration, he dropped his swords and ripped of his mask. Amaterasu placed her hands on his cheeks and rubbed them with her thumbs, "You don't have to decide now, Zuko. You'll know eventually."

He looked at her as a tear escaped his good eye, she wiped it off and held onto him. Zuko returned her embrace, "Your disappointed in me."

"No, I'm not." she said as she smiled, "You have to do something else first."

* * *

><p>Momo, sweeps down out of the sky and lands on Aang's shoulder chattering excitedly. "What is it Momo?" the Avatar asked as Momo launches upward, past Long Feng, to disappear into the bright midday sun. Moments later Appa emerges from the dazzling light, hurtling downwards towards them. The four heroes look upwards with expressions of delight. "Appa!" Appa swoops down and smashes through the first wall, continuing onward through the second. The Dai Li perched on the wall are knocked senseless by the bursting walls, and fall to the ground or spill into the water. Aang and Toph bend the cliff that the remaining agents are perched on, flinging them far out into the lake. Appa circles around to land heavily near the shaken Long Feng, as the remaining Dai Li flee. Turning from his fleeing men, Long Feng faces an enraged Appa.<p>

"I can handle you by myself." Long Feng says to the Bison as he launches a kick at Appa, who catches his leg in his teeth. With a mighty toss of his powerful neck, Appa sends him skipping far out across Lake Laogai, to disappear with a final splash. The sky-bison pauses momentarily before spitting out his shoe. Aang, Sokka, Katara and Momo throw themselves onto the shaggy bison, while Toph strokes his nose.

Sokka hugs the Bison's leg, "Yeah! Appa!" the watertribe boy cries in happiness.

Aang pressed his head in Appa's furn, crying. "I missed you, buddy." Appa's great brown eyes close in contentment. Katara stares down wistfully at the lake's surface, eyes brimming with tears. Aang puts a hand on her shoulder, and she turns back to them, wiping a tear. All four of the gather in an embrace, as Appa carries them off into the distance. Panning to the shore, Zuko and Ammy emerge from the passage originally uncovered by Toph.

"This was the right thing, Zuko." she said as he pulls out the Blue Spirit mask, regarding its demonic visage. Amaterasu rests a hand on his shoulders, "You don't need it anymore." Zuko walks to the edge and drops the mask into the lake, where it slowly sinks into the depths.

"Thanks Ammy." he said as he turned to look at her, she smiles at him.

"It was no big deal," she said as she walked over to him and pressed her lips against his softly. Zuko's eyes widened, a blush appearing on his face as she then pulled away. "That's for doing the right thing."

"But..."

"But what?" Amaterasu smiled, "You really are a doofball. I'm going back home."

"Wait a second! Why did you kiss me?" he asked her, his hand outstretched as his eyes were still wide and his cheeks still red.

The Princess looked at him, "No reason." she shrugged her shoulders and kept walking as he ran behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Book 2: Earth<strong>

_The Earth King / Crossroads of Destiny / The Awakening Pt. 1  
><em>

* * *

><p>Amaterasu had pretended like the kiss didn't happen for the past week. Zuko had been wanting to see if she would bring it up, but she pretended like it never happened. He wasn't sure if he should be upset about it or understanding. Was it a mistake? It didn't feel like one in his case. Zuko had came in the Apartment, his Uncle looking through the window as Zuko looked downtrodden, "Amaterasu told me what you did, Zuko. You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison go free."<p>

Zuko spoke rather feebly, "I don't feel right." his vision had begin to blur and grown dark. He suddenly collapses unconscious to the floor, breaking a vase in the process.

Iroh, alarmed, shouts his name. "Zuko!" he rushed to his side to aid him. "Ammy! Amaterasu!" he called for the Princess who immediately ran out, hearing the panic in his voice.

"What's wr-" she looked down to see Zuko lying on the floor, "W - What's wrong with, Zuko?"

* * *

><p>Zuko was tossing and moaning on his futon in the apartment. Amaterasu was kneeling next to him, and reaches to take a cloth from a tub of water. "You're burning up, doofball. Why do you have such an intense fever?" she asked him, knowing very well he didn't have the right frame of mind to ask her as she placed the cloth over his brow. "This will help you cool you down."<p>

The Prince looked at her, speaking feebly. "So thirsty." he says as he tries to sit up, but is pushed back down by Amaterasu.

Iroh came back with another buck of water, "Here's some clean water to drink." he ladles water from another bucket, and support Zuko's shoulders while he drinks. "Stay under the blankets, and sweat this out." Zuko snatches the ladle from him and drains it completely. He tosses it away, turns and grabs up the bucket, proud it down his throat and splashing his chest. He hurls it against a wall before settling back down, coughing.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu was sitting near a sleeping Zuko. She mops the feverish Prince's brow with a damp cloth as he continues to moan and toss. "You have to wake up..." she mumbled, obviously fearing that the worst my happen to him.<p>

Inside of Zuko's Dream...

_In his dreams, a figure kneels upon the Firelord's throne-mat, behind a screen of golden flames. Rows of fire nation soldiers genuflect towards the throne, and they bow towards Zuko. Clad in the raiment and crown of the Firelord, his serene face is without scar or blemish. As he sits impassively, two sinuous dragons, one blue and one red, slither down nearby pillars to address him. "It's getting late. Are you planning to retire soon, my Lord?" asked the blue dragon, its voice exactly like Azula's._

_"I'm not tired." Zuko answered._

_The Blue Dragon began drawing close to his face. "Relax, Fire Lord Zuko. Just let go, give into it. Shut your eyes for awhile."_

_The Red Dragon's voice was exactly like Iroh's and it was insistent, "No, Fire Lord Zuko! Do not listen to the Blue Dragon. You should get out of here right now. Go! Before it's too late!" he said as both dragons are poised to either side of him._

_"Sleep now, Fired Lord Zuko." the Blue Dragon cooed before they both disappeared. The throne room is swallowed by inky blackness, and the four pillars crumble and fall into the void. As the room falls dark, the soldier's armor collapses to the floor, empty. Zuko searches the darkness, eyes wide with distress. Two golden eyes appear, then the face of the Blue Dragon, which closes rapidly. The Dragon's voice began rising, "Sleep, just Like MOTHER!" The dragons jaws gape wide, swallowing Zuko in complete darkness. Within that darkness we draw closer to the figure of Ursa, who drops her hood as we draw closer._

_Fire Lady Ursa voice was plaintive, "Zuko, help me!" the Prince's face was reflected in her eyes, he was distraught but he seemed to fall into the,_

_Now Firelord Zuko was kneeling once more on the throne-mat in a sea of blackness, and a hole seems to open up beneath him, swallowing everything. _

_He was now in the meadow that he and Amaterasu found. She was standing there looking at the Moon, her eyes brownish - red eyes bright because of the moonlight. "Ammy?" he called out for her and she turned around._

_"What are you doing here, doofball?" she asked him, a teasing smile on her face. "I don't want my husband out here so late. You need plenty of rest."_

_"Husband?" he said, confused. Then he notice that her attire was one of a Fire Lady's. He looked at her with wide eyes as she seemed to have a confused expression on her face._

_"Uhm... Yeah." she said in a matter-a-fact tone. "You don't remember us getting married? Of all the things, Zuko." Amaterasu snapped, folding her arms. "We have three kids and I'm pregnant and you don't remember us being married?"_

_"Kids...?" he mumbled in shock as she walked over to him._

_"What's wrong?" she asked him, she rubbed his cheek and then placed his hand on her stomach. "I think we're having our first girl!" she said excitedly, she seemed to even forget that she was angry with him._

_"Our first... girl." Zuko smiled, "What's her name?"_

_"I wanted to name her Ursa." she said with a smile, "Your mom was very happy when I told her that."_

_"You saw her?" he said in confusion._

_Amaterasu nodded her head, "Yeah, she came by earlier today."_

_"... Oh." he said, not understanding what was happening.  
><em>

_"Hey," she called him and he looked at her, "you gotta wake up."_

_"Wake up?" he asked in confusion._

_"You can't leave me alone, doofball."  
><em>

End of Zuko's Dream...

* * *

><p>Iroh was pouring hot tea into a stoneware cup. "You should know this not a natural sickness. But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea." he said as he supports Zuko's head as he drinks.<p>

The disorientated prince asks, "What, what's happening?"

"You're critical decision, what you did beneath that lake…it was in such conflict with your image of yourself, that you are now at war within your own mind and body." Zuko takes a second sip of tea as Iroh says this.

"What's mean?" he asked before he collapsed in a fit of coughing.

"You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful Prince you were always meant to be."

* * *

><p>Zuko woke up still groggy from sleep, he enters the kitchen as Amaterasu was cooking. She had on an apron as she pressed her forefinger against her cheek. "I know I'm missing something... Ah! Garlic!" she chirped in realization.<p>

"What's that smell?" Zuko asks as the Princess looks at him.

"Hey there, sleepy." she greeted him, "its Spicy noddles."

Zuko bows over the pot, inhaling, as Amaterasu steps back. "It smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, Ammy." he said, his voice pleasant. "You use to make this all the time when I was sick."

The banished Prince picks up and holds out a bowl while Amaterasu looked at him suspiciously, "Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow." she said as she ladles some Spicy Noodles into the proffered bowl.

"It's a new day." Zuko said optimistically, " We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of Uncle's new tea shop. Things are looking up Ammy."

The Princess smiled as he ate his bowl of noodles, she had took off her apron and folded it up and walked toward the storage closet. "I'm glad that you feel that way." she said with a smile.

The Prince looked at her and then down at his bowl of noodles. There was something he wanted to say but he decided to hold back. "Ammy?"

"Hm?" she said as she looked at him, closing the door of the closet. "

"What is your idea of a family? Like of your own?" Zuko asked which made the Princess blush.

Amaterasu looked up at the ceiling as she thought, "I want four kids. Three boys and a girl!" she said with a smile.

The Prince eyes widened before a smile slowly crept on his face, "Oh."

"Why?" Amaterasu asked, "Thinking about life of being the Fire Lord? You'll have to have kids young like in your early to mid twenties."

"Yeah, but I doubt that day will ever come." Zuko placed his empty bowl on the table.

"If you think like that," she sat next to him, "then its bound to happen. Now, c'mon and get dressed. We got work today."

* * *

><p>They were now in impressive tea-shop in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. Short stairs lead up to it past a bubbling fountain. Inside the opulent building, Iroh, Amaterasu, and Zuko stand side by side, overseeing the operation. "Who thought when we came to this city as refugees, that I'd end up owning my own tea shop. Follow your passion young ones, and life will reward you."<p>

"Congrats, Uncle." Amaterasu congratulated him as Zuko nodded his head.

Iroh smiled, "I am very thankful."

Zuko spoke confidently, "You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city."

"No, I'm thankful because you both decided to share this special day with me." Iroh said as he puts a hand on Zuko's arm and one on Amaterasu's, "It means more than you know." They all give each other a big warm hug.

"Now let's make these people some tea." Zuko said enthusiastically.

"Yes! Let's make some tea!" Iroh said eagerly.

"Woot!" Amaterasu cheered, glad that everything was piecing together.

* * *

><p>Iroh had received a letter and was looking at his, his expression revealing overcome. "I... I can't believe it."<p>

Zuko walked over, "What is it Uncle?"

"Great new!" Iroh was elated, "Ammy come join!" the Princess nodded as she walked over.

"What's up?" she asked as Iroh grinned from ear to ear.

"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" Iroh runs off excitedly towards the rear of the tea house. Zuko watches him go with a smile, then resumes sweeping.

"Wow..." was all the Princess could say as she looked at Zuko, but she was quite worried about it.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu, Zuko, and Iroh were standing in front of a carriage just outside the royal palace. Iroh is holding a white, ornate box containing his tea set. The trio make their way towards the entrance. "Many times, I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace. But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror…instead, we are the Earth Kings personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing."<p>

"You can say that again." Amaterasu said with a smile as they walked inside a large, decorated house on the palace grounds, surrounded by shrubbery. Zuko, Amaterasu and Iroh are inside, sitting patiently at a table. Before them is a small throne set on a raised platform. Iroh pours a cup of tea as they wait for the Earth King to arrive.

"What's taking so long" the banished Prince questioned.

Iroh looked at him, still cheerful. "Maybe the Earth King overslept."

"I dunno," Amaterasu said as they both looked at her, "Something doesn't feel right." she said as several Dai Li agents walk into the room from the right and form a circle around the three tea servers.

Azula enters the room, her voice mocking them. "It's tea time."

Zuko immediately went to his feet, "Azula!"

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're Earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that is so Firebender, I just love it!" she said with a twisted smile.

Iroh takes the cup he poured and stands up beside Zuko and Amaterasu, "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname the "Dragon of the West"?""

Azula started examining her nails and speaking in a bored tone, "I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle."

"It's more of a demonstration really." Iroh takes a sip of his tea. Amaterasu and Zuko look at him with a smirk. Suddenly, Zuko and Amaterasu ducks behind Iroh just before the ex-general enters a firebending stance, opens his mouth and breathes a powerful torrent of fire at the Dai Li, like a dragon. The agents lower their heads and lift their gloved hands to shield themselves.

In an empty hallway inside the house, Zuko bursts through the wall with a fire blast and runs down the hall with Amaterasu at his side. Iroh quickly follows after, still breathing fire at the Dai Li before catching up. Two Dai Li agents come through the hole in the wall and begin firing the small, finger pieces of their rock gloves like bullets with swift thrusts of their hands. The stone bullets barely miss Zuko, Amaterasu, and Iroh, becoming embedded in the wall.

In the second story of the house, a bolt of lightning breaks through the wall, and a moment after, Iroh jumps out, giving a small shout as he falls on top of a hedge bush in the shape of a bear, destroying it. Iroh grunts in pain and puts a hand to his head before looking up and calling to the two teenagers he loved. "Come on. You'll both be fine." Iroh told them.

"No. I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula!" Zuko said as he looked at Amaterasu, "Go with Uncle."

She frowned and nodded her head, jumping out the window just to be caught by Iroh and brought to her feet. Zuko turns around and walks back towards the Dai Li and Azula. Iroh slaps his head in frustration and makes his escape. Zuko was now cornered by Azula and the Dai Li. "You're so dramatic. What, are you going to, challenge me to an Agni Kai?"

The angry and determined Prince answered, "Yes! I challenge you!"

Azula smiles mockingly, "No thanks." Zuko raises both hands, summoning a large ball of flame, leans forward and pushes it at his sister. Azula watches calmly as two Dai Li step between her and the attack and raise a large, rectangular tile from the floor, blocking the fire blast. Both agents fling their stone gloves at Zuko's feet, trapping him to the floor. Zuko stumbles and places a hand on the floor, which is pinned down by another glove. Zuko struggles in vain to pull himself free. Azula turns her back and walks away. Two more Dai Li agents step forward and shoot their gloves toward the Prince.

* * *

><p>"Wait, two people are at the door." Toph oints back at the door. A moment later, someone knocks on it. "Actually, I know who they are. They're old friends of mine." Toph walks to the door and slides it open to reveal Iroh and Amaterasu, "Glad to see your both okay."<p>

"I need your help." Iroh said as Aang and Sokka walked over.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, obviously concerned.

Amaterasu sighed, "Azula is here and she captured Zuko."

"She might have Katara too." Sokka frowned.

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula, and save Katara and Zuko."

Sokka folded his arms, "I really don't want to save Zuko."

Amaterasu sighed. "I know you must feel about him. But believe me, he's really good inside. He just has an odd way of showing it. He's proving himself, please..." she pratically bed.

Sokka looked at her, "Only because you helped us." he said with a sigh.

"Working together is our best change." Aang said with a determined expression.

"Oh," Amaterasu said, "we brought someone along who might be able to help us." Iroh heads back outside and the others follow. A bound and gagged Dai Li agent is sitting on the porch. Toph lifts him up by earthbending two stone slabs on either side of him. Iroh pulls down the cloth over his face, showing him to be the same scared agent with the scar at Azula's briefing.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They're going to overthrow the Earth King." the scared Agent admitted.

Sokka was furious, "My sister! Where are they keeping Katara!" he points his machete at the Dai Li agent.

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace." Amaterasu, Iroh, Aang, Toph and Sokka quickly depart for the palace

* * *

><p>"Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches." Katara said accusingly. Katara shapes her hands into claws Zuko turns to look at her for a second before turning back and saying nothing. "You're a terrible person, you know that Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood. I don't even know why that girl bothers with you. She's so nice, too nice for you!"<p>

"You don't know what you're talking about." Zuko snapped back.

The waterbender grew angrier, "I don't! How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally," she turns her back to Zuko and crouches down. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me." Katara places a hand on her necklace as tears roll down her cheek and drip off her chin. Zuko turns his head further and looks sadly at her. Katara begins sobbing, holding her head to her chest and burying her head in her knees.

"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common." the Prince said as he makes a full turn towards Katara, who steps her crying for a moment. She wipes a tear from her face and looks at Zuko, genuinely surprised.

* * *

><p>"Well whaddya know. There is an ancient city down there, but it's deep." Toph said as the group stood outside the palace walls. Toph waves her fists outward, earthbending a small crater in the ground.<p>

"We should split up. Aang, you go with Iroh and Amaterasu to look for Katara and the angry jerk…no offense." Sokka explained.

"None taken." Iroh and Amaterasu said in a unison.

"And I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup."

* * *

><p>Aang, Amaterasu, and Iroh deep underground. Aang is tunneling down using his earthbending and Iroh and Amaterasu are lighting the way with a flame cupped in one of their hands. There is a moment of uncomfortable silence between the three until Aang decides to break the ice. "So, Toph thinks you both give pretty good advice. And great tea."<p>

"The key to both is proper aging." Iroh said with a smile.

"And being a girl," Amaterasu added.

"Exactly," Iroh chuckled, "What's on your mind?" Aang pauses for a second to deepen the tunnel with an earthbending movement before continuing.

"Well, I met with this Guru who was supposed to help me master the avatar state, and control this great power. But to do it, I had to let go of someone I love, and I just couldn't."

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love." Iroh said as Amaterasu smiled, nodding her head.

"I have to greet with Uncle here."

They stop again and Aang pushes back the earth with a wave of his arms. "What happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula Without the Avatar State, what if I am not powerful enough?"

"With love, you should be able to know. Just think about all the people counting on you, the person that you love. You'll be powerful enough, Aang. Their love and support will make you more powerful than anything." Amaterasu said as Aang smiled.

"She's right. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving…" They come to one last wall of rocks. Aang pushes both arms forward, earthbending the rocks out of the way. A green light shines through. Iroh smiles as the flame in his hand extinguishes and the green light washes over him. Aang, Amaterasu and Iroh walk forward and enter the crystal catacombs. "You will come to a better place."

* * *

><p>Katara brings her feet together and looks down shamefully. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before."<p>

"It doesn't matter." the teenage boy said nonchalantly.

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face." she explained.

"My face. I see." Zuko turns away and places a hand to his scar.

Katara then regrets what she had said, "No, no, that's not what I meant."

"It's ok. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

"Maybe you could be free of it." A glimmer of hope flashes in Zuko's eyes as he turns back to Katara.

"What?" Zuko said in shock.

"I have healing abilities." Katara explained.

"It's a scar. It can't be healed." Zuko shot down his hope.

Katara reaches under her shirt and holds up the water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole, given to her by Master Pakku. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have be saving it for something important." she walks up to Zuko and faces him, "I don't know if it would work, but…" Zuko stares at her for a moment before closing his eyes and silently accepting Katara's offer. Katara places her hand on Zuko's scar and examines it. Before she does anything else, Aang bursts into the tunnel with Iroh and Amaterasu. "Aang!"

Aang stares at Zuko and Katara, confused by how close they are, before Katara runs up to him and they embrace in a warm hug. Aang glares at Zuko while still holding Katara. Iroh runs up to Zuko and hugs him around the shoulders. Zuko glares back at the Avatar. Amaterasu looks at the Avatar and then at Zuko obviously confused.

Katara places her hands on Aang's shoulders and gives him another hug. "Aang, I knew you would come."

Zuko was rather upset, "Uncle... Ammy, I don't understand. What are you both doing with the Avatar!" he points his finger at the twelve-year old.

"Saving you, doofball." Amaterasu defended Aang, not liking how Zuko was acting. Zuko snarls at Aang, who sticks his tongue out, and tries to lunge at him, but Iroh grabs him, preventing him from causing a fight.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." Iroh said before he turned to Aang and Katara, "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."

Aang clasps his hands and bows respectfully to Iroh and Amaterasu before running back through the hole in the cave. Katara slowly follows after him. She turns her head and takes one last sad glimpse at a sullen Zuko before exiting. Zuko turns his head away from Iroh. "Why?" his voice revealed his hurt.

"You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!" Iroh explained as Zuko shuts his eyes, absorbing his uncle's words. Before he can process this wisdom, Zuko is startled by a violent quake. A trail of crystals shoots out of the ground until they reach Iroh, trapping him. Zuko readies himself for an attack. Azula and two Dai Li agents slide down from the tunnel Zuko had entered through. Azula advances towards Zuko but Amaterasu cuts in front of her.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, Prince Zuko…you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you? You too, Amaterasu? You're such a skilled person! Someone that young girls could look up to you, at least you were."

"Release Iroh immediately!" Amaterasu said.

"It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." Iroh tried to reason.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle? I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have your father's love. You will have everything you want."

Amaterasu shook her head, "Zuko, we're begging you!"

"Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want." Zuko looks at Iroh and Amaterasu. He is unsure of whom to listen to. He shuts his eyes and hangs his head, trying to come to a decision.

"You are free to choose." Azula waves a hand to the Dai Li agents, signaling them to leave. Both earthbend a stone cube under their feet and slide back up the ramp. Azula departs through the tunnel Aang and Katara had gone through. Zuko's mind is in turmoil over what actions he should make in this critical moment.

Amaterasu looked down, "Zuko..."

He looks at her as her mahogany eyes were pleading him, "... Please."

* * *

><p>"We've got to find Sokka and Toph." Katara said to Aang as a stream of blue fire rockets towards them. Aang quickly turns around and earthbends a wall of stone to protect them. The fire hits the wall with great force, knocking Aang back. Azula's fingertips were still smoking from the attack. Katara runs around the smoldering wall and bends the water in the channel. She charges at Azula and brings the water crashing down on her. Azula deflects the attack with a short blast of fire. Katara keeps her momentum and spins the water around her, smashing it into the floor and creating a large wave. Azula stomps the ground and flings her hands out, making a wall of fire that evaporates the wave coming at her. The resulting steam hides Azula from view. Aang and Katara look left and right, preparing for a sneak attack.<p>

A moment later, Azula jumps out of the steam from one of the larger crystals high above. She attacks with two blue fire balls which Aang and Katara extinguish by bending the water from the channel into a shield. Azula lands on a piece of rock jutting out from one of the large columns. Aang shoots his fists forward and brings his palms down, sending a shock-wave through the ground and into the column, destroying it. Azula gasps and drops down between Aang and Azula, pointing her fingers at both of them. Azula looks back and forth between the two of them nervously, waiting for their next move.

Suddenly, a blast of red fire lands between Aang and Azula. They shield themselves from it and turn towards the new opponent, Zuko. He is wearing a simple brown shirt and brown pants, having shed his outer robes. Zuko draws closer to them, poised in his firebending stance. He looks to Azula, who gazes back at him harshly. Zuko then looks to Aang. The airbender gasps just before Zuko punches forward, shooting a fire ball at him. Aang reacts just in time and protects himself by airbending a spiral of wind around his body. He jumps back to gain distance as the flame is dispersed. The twisted princess smiles at Zuko's decision and attacks Katara, waving her arm in an arc and throwing a jet of fire at the waterbender with an underhand toss. Katara bends the water from her flask and extinguishes the fire. The Prince furiously sends fireballs at Aang with a series of punches.

Then another stream of fire came through, Amaterasu joins the battle and runs towards Aang shielding him from Zuko's attack. The Prince looks surprised as well as Aang and Katara. "Ammy... What are you doing!"

"The right thing." she said as she assaults him with rapids barrage of fire balls. Zuko shields himself with a wall of fire but is blow back by the force. "I thought you would change, but I guess me and Iroh don't matter to you at all!"

Azula lands feet first on the floor, a puddle of water beneath her. She and Katara run towards each other. Katara stops and bends the puddle, lifting it up with one arm and thrusting it at Azula with the other.

"I was the one who stood by your side when mom left, was with you when Azula tortured you, and this what I get? To be abandoned like this? You're no better than your father!" Amaterasu shouted as she shot a stream of blue fire towards him before making a fire whip. She whips it over her head before she swings the burning tendrils at him. Zuko tries to block the attack, trying to using fire to block them but she manages to hit his legs in which he lets out a hiss.

"I don't want to fight you, Ammy!" Zuko shouted as he now saw the tears falling down the girl's face. Aang watches in sadness as she shakes her head, "I... I don't want to fight you." he repeated, his voice low.

Amaterasu looked at him, steaming coming from her hands. "... Then stop her." she said pointing at Azula, "Choose your destiny right now."

Zuko looks at Azula and then at Aang. Zuko runs and performs a leaping overhead kick, punching downward to gather energy before hopping into the air and bringing his leg up, creating a large arc of flame. Zuko lands and brings his foot down, hurling the flame forward. The arc of fire then shoots to Azula, who is it. She rolls across the floor before rushing to get to her feet. "You choose her over your own blood!" Azula shouted, outraged.

"You never saw me as your brother until now, when you wanted to use me." Zuko said as Amaterasu, Aang, and Katara lined up against Azula who steadily moves back.

Many Dai Li agents jump down from the cliffs above, forming long rows behind Azula. "There's too many." Aang said as he then remembers what Guru Pathik told him at the Eastern Temple. "I'm sorry Katara." he said sadly as he turns around and earthbends several crystals out of the ground to form a tent over him. Aang sits down and begins meditating. Aang's arrow begins to glow here as well, illuminating the crystals that surround him. Azula and the Dai Li are frightened but also enchanted by this light. Finally, Aang opens his eyes, which glow with great intensity. An incredible explosion of spiritual power destroys the crystals. The Dai Li agents shield themselves from the blast. Aang rises from the ground in a bright pillar of cosmic light. Katara looks up at Aang, hope returning to her. Aang levitates in the air, until suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes his body.

Aang was now writing in pain as Azula smiled confidently as smoke rises from her extended fingers. Aang's body was falling to the ground his clothes are charred, and there is a terrible wound on his back where he was struck, as well as a burnt spot on the sole of his foot where the lightning exited. Katara stares shocked and horrified, tears rolling down her face. Amaterasu's mouth age. Katara turns her body and swirls the water around her. Katara creates a large wave and rides on top of it towards Aang, arms spread behind her. The wave rolls over Azulaand the Dai Li, washing them away. Katara catches Aang and lands on the ground, the water flowing away from her. She holds Aang's unconscious body and looks up hopelessly. Azula begins advancing on Katara and the fallen Aang when a fire blast hits the ground between in front of them.

Before Amaterasu or Zuko could react, Iroh jumps down from a cliff and lands between Katara, Amaterasu, and Uncle and his niece, entering his battle stance. "You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" he punches left and right, shooting fire blasts at any potentional attackers.

"We're not leaving with you, Uncle!" Amaterasu cried as Zuko pulls her and Katara bends water and creates rising currents that lifted them all upward. Iroh ceases his attack and quietly surrenders once they are out of danger. "UNCLE!" Amaterasu cried as Iroh looks at them with a sad smile. "NOOOOO!" and soon Iroh was out of her view.

* * *

><p>The Earth King, Bosco, Sokka, Toph, Momo, Zuko, Amaterasu, Katara, and Aang are all riding on Appa. It has reached nightfall and the sky is dark. Katara lays Aang down on Appa's shoulders takes out the oasis water. She removes the top of the container and bends the small amount of water out of it. Katara holds it over her palm and makes it spin in a small circle until it begins to glow with energy. The others watch as Katara lifts Aang and places the water over the wound on his back. It lowers into the wound and enters Aang's body. Katara holds Aang close and begins crying. For an instant, Aang's arrow glows, and a second later he groans from the recovery. Katara gasps and smiles joyfully, turning Aang around to look at him. Aang smiles as he looks back at Katara. Katara pulls Aang to her and holds him close, grateful that he is still alive.<p>

Amaterasu buried her face in Zuko's chest, crying because of Iroh being unable to be with them. Zuko held her close, carressing the back of her head. He too had a tear escape his eye because of his slight betrayal and because Iroh had been captured.

The Earth King looks on sadly as he leaves his home. "The Earth Kingdom... has fallen." he said hopelessly.

* * *

><p>Zuko had looked out at the water with Amaterasu at his side. It had been a couple of weeks since the incident in the catacombs. "You alright?" Zuko asked her as she looked at him, she nodded her head.<p>

"I miss Uncle." she said as she looked at the stars, it was dark.

The Prince sighed, "I do too."

"He'll be fine, I'm sure he will." Amaterasu said, looking at Zuko from the corner of her eyes.

"Aang's awake!" Sokka came up deck and told them, "C'mon!"

The two looked at each other with a hint of surprise before following where Sokka had went. "Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy." the watertribe boy said as Aang had lookec very exhausted and confused.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one out of it?" the Avatar asked.

"Uhm..." Amaterasu hummed as her and Katara gave each other a confused expression. "You need to take it easy, Aang. By the way, I like your hair. Pretty cute on you." she said with a smile which caused Aang to blush and Katara laugh.

He then felt his scalp, "Wait.. I have hair? How long was I out?"

"A few weeks." Zuko answered.

Hokada then enters the room, "Everything okay?"

Katara looked away, "We're fine, Dad."

The man offered his hand to Aang, "I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father."

The waterbender was clearly annoyed. "He knows who you are. I just called you "Dad", didn't I?"

"I guess you're right." the man answered.

"Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda." Aang offered his hand and the Chieftain grabbed the boy's arm, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Great, great. Now you guys have finally met, so would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara asked as Amaterasu tugged on Zuko's shirt.

Zuko looked at her, "What?"

"Katara needs alone time with Aang and that includes us leaving. He's still healing and she needs to work on him." Amaterasu explained.

"You guys don't have to leave," Katara chimed in, "I'm just a little angry with my dad."

"No, no." Amaterasu waved her hands, "You need to talk to him, we'll be going."

The Prince followed after the Sun Warrior Princess. "Where are we going?"

"Sokka has a meeting come up and its best we be there."

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Book 2: Earth<strong>

_The Awakening Pt. 2 __/ The Headband  
><em>

* * *

><p>Zuko and Amaterasu had looked at Sokka as he was talking. Everyone was enjoying their bowl of noodles which Amaterasu had kindly made for them. "After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety." he explained, "We flew back to Chameleon Bay, where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone." he then paused,<em> "<em>Well, not completely alone."

"You mean... the bear went with him? I though it left him." Amaterasu asked, a bit bewilder about the man's love for the bear.

Zuko looked at her, dull-panned expression. "You were there."

"You mean I was hiding?" Amaterasu said. "I don't get why even has a bear as a pet. It's unnatural."

"Yeah, I don't get it either." Sokka shrugged, "Soon, the bay was overrun Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then, we've been traveling west," he points to Chameleon Bay and moves his finger across The Serpent's Pass. "We crossed through The Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan." Hakoda added.

Katara, annoyed, had spoke up. "It's Sokka's invasion plan."

"Yes, Sokka's plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable." Hakoda corrected himself.

"So, we're planning a smaller invasion. Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke." Sokka continued on as Pipsqueak had The Duke seated on his shoulders, both of them were eating.

"Good to see you again, Aang." Pipsqueak said kindly.

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage." Sokka whispered, "We have a secret," looks left and right. "You!"

"Me?" Aang said confused.

Sokka nods, "Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead." he stands up and raises his arms triumphantly, "Isn't that great?"

Shock is plastered all over Aang's face, he looks over the side of the ship. "The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible!"

"No, it's great. It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore. And even better, they won't expect you on The Day of Black Sun." Sokka explained.

"No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!" Aang said as another Fire Nation ship approached up ahead, "I'll handle this. The Avatar is back!" Aang grabs his glider staff and slams it on the floor, opening its wings, but it causes him to flinch in pain and clutch his side. Bearing through it, Aang grabs the glider's wings and prepares to take off.

Amaterasu grabbed Aang's shoulder, "Whoa there buddy. You have to remember, they don't know that you guys aren't Fire Nation." Sweating heavily, the Avatar reluctantly folds his glider up

"Everyone just stay calm. Bato and I will take care of this." Bato and Hakoda don their Fire Nation helmets. Pipsqueak was lifting up The Duke, who is wrapped in a large piece of tarp. He throws The Duke over Appa, who is sitting in a cargo pit, letting the tarp unravel and cover the flying Bison. Momo jumps into the pit with Appa. Meanwhile, Zuko, Aang, Amaterasu, Toph, Sokka, and Katara were crouching inside the stairway leading below the deck.

"I hate not being able to do anything." Aang whispered, disappointed.

Zuko looked at him, "Hopefully, you won't need to."

The ships stop parallel to each other. A bridge lowers across the gap between the two. A Fire Nation officer crosses the ship and two soldiers follow closely behind. He walks up to Bato and Hakoda, who glance at each other. Once the officer set foot on the ship, Hakoda bows to the officer.

Katara:Aang, wait. Remember, they don't know we're not Fire Nation.

"Commander, why are you off course? All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation." The Soldier said which made Hakoda quickly think up of something.

"Actually, we're from the Eastern Fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo." Hakoda explained.

"Ah, Eastern Fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way."

Bato cut in, "I am sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir." I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?"

"Next time, we'll send two hawks to be sure you get the message." Hakoda and the officer bow to each other before Bato and Hakoda walk off.

One soldier speaks to the admiral, "Sir, Admiral Chan has been on leave for two months at Ember Island."

The Officer is surprised. "What? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? Something's not right. They should've known that. I think this is a captured ship." he then begins whispering, "Just stay quiet until we're safely across the ramp. Then we'll sink this ship!

"What?" the soldier said as he and the officer begin to walk back across the bridge. Toph was listening to the officer and was shocked when she hears his last sentence. She climbs out of the stair and pointed at the officer, "They know!" she thrusts her hands to the floor, grabbing the metal and twist it. She bends a fissure in the metal leading all the way up to the bridge. The bridge buckles, and the officer and soldiers lose their balance just as the bridge falls out from underneath them. They yell in fear as they fall into the water below. Katara bends a small mountain of water up between the ships. She turns in a circle and thrusts her arms forward. Water slams into the side of the other ship, knocking it back several yards. The water was washing onto the enemy ships's deck. The stolen Fire Nation ship begins to make its escape. A rope ladder being tossed over the side of the Fire Nation ship to the officer and the soldiers floating in the sea, which the officer grabs and begins to climb.

* * *

><p>After the attack to their ship and a need to escape, they found their way out of the chaos. "I think I see a cave below." Aang said.<p>

"Shhush... keep quiet!" Sokka whispered as the cloud disperses with a blast of airbending. Sokka dismounts and begins a furtive reconnaissance. "Great job with the cloud camo, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut."

Amaterasu raised an eyebrow as Zuko played the dead-panned expression, "Wouldn't want the birds to hear our secret plan."

"Bawk!" Amaterasu imitated the bird, "Avatar's alive, bawk!"

Everyone began laughing while Sokka cheeks flush of embarassment, "Hey! We're in enemy territory. Those are enemybirds." He points upward to four of the enemy, perched on a rock just behind him. One hops down onto his head and squawks plaintively. The kids laugh. Sokka is unamused. They walk toward the cave, Sokka lurking behind. Of a sudden, he leaps over their heads to ward off some, entirely imaginary, threat. Peering suspiciously about, he dashes into the cave, followed by the rest of the gaang. "Well, this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave...after cave...after cave..." his head drops further to his chest with each repetition of the word.

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes." his sister explained.

Aang then chimed in, "Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out."

"Exactly," Amaterasu added with a wave of her finger, "Nobody would know who you guys are with Fire Nation disguises." she folded her arms with a smile, "We'll just be playing it safe as we would be hiding in a cave."

"Plus..." Toph added, "they have realfood out there. Does anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave-hoppers?" She punches the cave wall and several hoppers hop out. Momo catches one and begins chowing down. The kids appear revolted.

Sokka looks at Momo, "Looks like we got out voted, sport." he then turns his attention to the others, "Let's get some new clothes."

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?" Amaterasu asked Zuko as everyone was getting prepared.<p>

"Feel about what?" Zuko asked, tightening his bag.

"Being home." she finished as he frozen, unable to move.

He looked at her and then at the ground, "Not like I expected."

"I know," she placed her hands on his shoulders, "The way you envisioned on coming home was people screaming your name in glee of your return. Of your father glad to see his son alive and well, to be praised. To finally... fit in."

"Stop." Zuko took his hands off her shoulders, "Stop..."

Amaterasu frowned, "...Don't do anything careless while we're here. Your face is fresh around here." she reminded him before pulling out the bandages.

Zuko groaned, "But I don't like it."

"Either you look like a Mummy or you stay here and we pick out the wrong size for you or you get caught and spent the rest of your life in prison." she tossed the bandages up and down, "Choose, doofball."

Zuko narrowed his eyes before snatching the bandages out of the Princess' hand.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu had let her hair fall out of its ponytail. They had gotten clothes from a nearby Fire Nation laundry. There were several items of clothing that were hung on lines outdoors, suspended over steam vents. Amaterasu had chose something similar to her old Fire Nation clothes. A red, sleeveless, gold flower embroidered, crop top with a red long skirt with slits that went to her hips on each side, black short tights, and red flat shoes with the same golden flower design. Zuko on the other hand was wearing a crimson tunic, black pants, black boots, the bandages around his face covering his eye, his hair pulled in a topnot.<p>

"Ta-dah! Normal kid." Aang said once he finished tying the belt form his suit around his forehead to conceal his eyebrow.

"Hmm...I should probably wear shoes, but then I won't be able to see as well. Sorry shoes!" Toph said. Sitting down, she brings her knee up to her chest, pulling on the shoe's upper and popping out the sole with her foot, which propels it into Sokka's face. She stands up and evaluates her new customized footwear. "Finally, a stylish shoe for the blind earthbender."

"Uh..." Aang said to Katara, still blushing from how beautiful she looked in her Fire Nation attired, "your mom's necklace."

Katara chagrined, "Oh... oh, yeah. I guess it's pretty obviously water tribe, isn't it?" Reluctantly, she removes it.

"If you feel uncomfortable," Amaterasu walked over, "we could buy temporary necklace and you can think its your mom's while we're here." she placed her hand on Katara's shoulder.

Katara smiled, "That's a good idea."

"You know," Sokka said, rubbing his chin as he looked at Zuko, "those bandages make you look more threatening."

"You think?" Zuko said as he blinked a couple of times.

* * *

><p>They had went to the Bazaar of a nearby town. Katara and Amaterasu were checking out more-fire themed neckware. Once they find some, they caught up with Toph and Sokka trying on their new accessories - a new headband for and a topknot clasp for Sokka. For his part, Aang smooths down Momo's ears and tucks him beneath his coat.<p>

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or as they say in the Fire Nation - "Stay flamin'"!" Aang saunters out, the kids following. A man is eating a meat shish kebab on the sidewalk. Aang waves to him as they walk by. "Greetings, my good Hotman!"

The citizen is surprised, "Uh, hi. I guess?"

"Nobody says that anymore." Amaterasu added, shaking her head. "They stopped saying that... 100-years ago." Aang laughs,embarrassed. Meanwhile, Sokka leads the way to the butcher shop.

"Oh, we're going to a meat place?" the Avatar said, clearly not excited.

"Come on, Aang. Every one here eats meat... even the meat!" Sokka said. He indicates a nearby cow-hippo, greedily scavenging a pile of fly-blown fish.)

Aang remains unconvinced, "You guys go ahead. I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage. They enter while Aang turns around and begins dispensing affable greetings to his new countrymen.

"Hotman. Hotman. Hotman. Hotman. Hotman." Aang greets them as the three imposing, official-looking figures approach him.

"It's over, we caught you." the officer said.

"Who me?" Aang questions, confused and scared.

"It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here." the Avatar cringes, expecting the worse. " Next time you play hooky, you might want to take off your school uniform."

"Heh, heh. Uh!" He is seized by the collar and pulled towards the camera.

* * *

><p>Zuko had walked out of the butcher shop and let out a sigh. He really didn't like being here, not in the Fire Nation, but as a nobody in the Fire Nation. A person on the run, the one that people don't recognize but would hate if they did. He was being strong here, as strong as he could be.<p>

Amaterasu walked out and looked at him, a grow appearing on her face. "Zuko?"

"I'm fine." he said as he began to walk back towards the cave. She stood there and let out a sigh, running her fingers through her hair as she contemplated on how to help him.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, she had a bag of meat in her hands.

Amaterasu looked at the waterbender, "It's not me. It's Zuko."

"It's hard for him to be at home when you're betraying a stranger." Katara frowned, knowing fully well that the Prince would be upset. "You have to remind him that one day he will be able to back and probably rule these lands one day."

"Your right," the Princess nodded her head, "I just don't know how to say it to him without making him more angry. Hearing that would frustrate him even more, I have to find a different alternative."

"How?" Katara asked, curious.

"I don't know..."

* * *

><p>Aang had slid down the roof of the cave to its entrance and walks in. Everyone else is seated around a fire. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"<p>

The boy was covered in burn marks, "I got invited to play with some kids after school."

Sokka stands up, flummoxed. "After what?"

Aang, happily, replies. "I enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and I'm going back tomorrow."

"Enrolled in what?" Sokka says, he keels over. "That settles it. No more school for you, young man!" he straightens up and strokes his beard imperiously.

"I'm not ready to leave. I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like, Sokka. You get to be normal all the time." Aang responds.

Toph laughs mockingly, "Ha, ha."

Sokka scowls as Aang continues on, "Listen, guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we wanna change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom.""

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?" Sokka says but Amaterasu coughs. "No offense.

"I'm gonna throw them..." he does a quick tap dance flourish, "... a secret dance party!" Everyone is stunned. Sokka is the first to recover.

"Go to you room!" Sokka points.

* * *

><p>Toph earthbends a bandstand from the cave floor while Sokka is arranging candles, "I can't believe we're having a dance party. It seems so.. silly."<p>

"Seems fun to me!" Amaterasu chirped as she lit each candle Sokka arranged.

"Yeah, Amaterasu has the spirit!" Aang grinned, "but Sokka, don't think of it as a dance party, but as a culture event celebrating the art of fancy footwork." He demonstrates his fancy footwork as Katara bends beverage into an earthbended punchbowl in the background. The Fire Nation kids begin approaching the cave. Toph has suddenly felt the vibrations of their feet.

"They're coming! Everyone stop bending! Except Ammy." Toph quickly corrects herself at the end.

"This is stupid," Zuko said as he leans against the wall.

Aang approaches Appa, "Sorry, buddy. You should probably wait out back." Appa grumbles and shuffles into a tunnel at the back of the cave. "I know, you've got fancier feet than anybody...and six of 'em!" There were Fire Nation kids playing various musical instruments on the bandstand. Aang leaps in front of them exultantly and, facing them, spreads his arms wide. "Ladies and gentlemen, The Flamey-os! Yeah, this ought to get everybody moving." he turns around. It hasn't. The Fire Nation kids are standing, huddled together, uncertain.

"Now what do we do?" Shoji, Aang's friend from school, asks.

One boy's head disappears into his collar like a turtle's into its shell. "I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave."

Another boy agrees, "Yeah, what if someone finds out?" he looks around anxiously and scuttles away.

"Oh, boy. Listen, guys...dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you." Aang explains.

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon. But we don't do that here." Shoji frowns.

"Sure you do. You have for generations. It just so happens that I know several classic fire nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as "the Phoenix flight."" He runs in a circle, squatting and kicking his legs in the fashion of Russian folk dance, his arms stretched straight out behind him in imitation of wings. The students ooh and aah. "And this was the "camelephant strut"." He hops on one foot toward the ground, alternating feet with each hop, passing his palms in front of his face as he does so. He turns a somersault through the air and lands in front of two girls, who giggle, embarrassed. He somersaults backwards and lands expertly on one foot, bowing. The students are amazed. Katara, Toph, and Amaterasu are sitting to the side, drinking beverage.

"Who knew Twinkletoes could dance?" Toph asks as Katara smiles.

"He's not the only dancer here!" Amaterasu pouts.

"Then dance, Teen Queen!"

* * *

><p>Aang, somersaulting through the air, lands in front of On Ji, who is looking away bashfully. A friend nudges her and she looks up at Aang, who extends his hand to her. She blushes as he leads her out to the dance floor. "And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se." he passes his arms in a undulating motion across his chest, stepping from side to side as he does so. On Ji imitates him.<p>

"Wow, they look pretty good together." Sokka smiles.

Katara, dismissively, looks away. "Eh, if that's what you like." she steals a jealous glance at the couple/

"And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se." Aang explains.

More of the kids join Aang and On Ji. The crowd is loosening up. "Yeah, that's it. That's the sound of happy feet. All right, go with that. Everybody freestyle!"

Amaterasu then joins and the crowd is watching her, circling her as she moves her hips in the rhythm of the beat. Each hit of the drum her hips would move as her feet were pointed like a ballerina before she performs a cartwheel slanted with the legs coming down over her head rather than sideways. Zuko watches her and then glares at the guys who have love-struck faces. Before he could approach her, a guy outreaches his hand for her to take. She smiles but Zuko grabs her arm, pulling her away. "Your dancing with me." Zuko said which made Amaterasu's eyes widened a bit.

"Well, let's go!" Amaterasu smiled as they begin to elaborate a dance that looked like it was based off capoeira, cartwheeling through the air, crouching, and kicking over one another's head. The crowd stops dancing and watches them, entranced.

At the end of their dance, everyone cheers while Zuko and Ammy are too busy smiling at one another. The Princess then looks away and then walks off leaving a confused Prince. Zuko follows after her, trying to get past the young crowd of pre-teens. When he finally sees her, she's outside the cave. "Ammy!" he called out for her but she keeps walking off.

"Don't follow me!" she yells, but the persistent Prince keeps following after her.

When he founded her, he grabbed her arm. "Why couldn't I follow you?" he asked, "Wait, why are you even running away from me?"

Amaterasu had looked him with soft eyes, "Because I doubt your girlfriend, Jin, would like you dancing with me."

"What?" Zuko questioned, momentarily forgetting who Jin was, "That's not my girlfriend."

"You kissed her." Amaterasu said coldly which made the Prince stare at her with wide eyes.

"How do you know?" Zuko asked as the girl's eyes widened for a second before she closed them.

Amaterasu pulled her hand away, "You just told me."

"What does that have to with anything, Amaterasu? I'm sure Jet kissed you!"

"No, he didn't," Amaterasu opened her eyes, looking him straight in the eyes. "I don't kiss anyone that I don't have feelings for."

Zuko furrowed his brows, "I wish you would stop doing riddles."

The Princess shook her head. She folded her arms, "You just don't get it."

"No, I don't. Inform me." Zuko mocked her, folding his arms as well, "You're obviously holding something back. Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." Amaterasu turned away from him.

"Ammy! Zuko! Psssssst!" Sokka called them from Appa, "We have to get out of here!" Sokka held his hand out and with the help of Katara they pulled Amaterasu up first and then Zuko.

"Way to go, Dancypants. I think you really did help those kids. You taught them to be free." Toph congratulated Aang.

"I don't know. It was just a dance party, that's all." Aang shrugged it off.

Katara smiled at him, "Well, that was some dance party, Aang." she leans over and kisses him on the cheek. He blushes while Sokka is sitting crosslegged near the pommel. he rocks lazily back and forth.

He claps his hands slowly like a tranced-out beatnik, "Flamey-o, sir. Flame-ee-o."

Amaterasu laughs, "Sokka, you're hilarious."

"I know," he shrugged with a grin, "I was born with it. Some people just have it and I those people."

"Don't take that compliment to your head, Sokka." Toph said with a smile on her face.

Katara sighed, "Now that his confidence is boosted, he'll be trying really hard to make us laugh."

"That will be even funnier to see!" Amaterasu slapped Sokka's back heartily, "Can't wait, buddy ol' pal!"

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.'

Sorry its was so short. I was thinking about skipping the Painted Lady episode and Sokka's master and I was going to do either one of them but I decided not to. See ya soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Book 2: Earth<strong>

_The Day of the Black Sun Pt. 1__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Amaterasu took a crimson ribbon and tied her hair up into a ponytail. The Princess also adjusted the newly made twin swords on her back, making sure they were ready for battle. She had looked at herself in the mirror as she was mentally preparing herself for this day. The Princess was well aware that she was going into full blown war. Something she had never done before or imagined herself engaging in. This war was for a good cause though. This was to stop the 100 years of torture that the Fire Nation had done to this world and its people. A place she had once called home even though it was a place her kidnapper took her. This was the place she met the boy she loved, her best friend, and the place where she had grown stronger. In some ways, she found herself feeling guilty. She had pledge allegiance to this Nation so long ago and now, now she had to take it down. Looking in the mirror, she had thought she saw Ursa in the corner of her room. She looked back but saw nothing there and she looked back at the mirror to see herself, her only reflection. "I'm doing the right thing, right mom?" she said aloud, imaging Ursa smiling at her but another image of her frowning, deeply. Would she be upset that her children were going against their country? She felt a pang of guilt. This was what Zuko was feeling, wasn't he?<p>

Zuko had walked in the room to see her looking down, her hands on the table and a look of sadness on her face. He had been mentally preparing himself for this battle too. Not sure if he was doing the right thing or because he didn't want to lose the girl standing before him. Mostly all his decisions centered around her. He didn't want to lose her, he cared about her more than anyone. Even more than his Uncle, his mother, and any other person in his life. She was always there, she had always understood him. His thoughts, his actions, she knew just how he thought. She truly was the only girl he ever dreamed of. He couldn't find himself telling her that though. He feared rejection.

"You ready, Zuko?" Amaterasu asked, turning around as he looked at her. Their amber eyes meeting each other in a gaze to try to read each others thoughts, but none of them could read each other.

Zuko nodded his head, "I never been more ready."

"Are you sure?" she walked toward him until she was in front of him, "This is your home after all, Zuko. Do you feel any sense of betrayal? I know I do." Amaterasu felt his arms wrap around her in order to comfort her, she smiled in his embrace and returned it.

"I'm sure." he said as he looked down at the ground, "I've made some many bad decisions in my life. I almost made another one in Ba Sing Se." he pulled away from her, she looked at him with curious eyes. "You stopped me. I value you, your presence, your friendship, and just you so much that I didn't want you to hate or lose you." Zuko cupped her hands, "My country, my father, had done wrong and its about time that someone of the bloodlines does the right thing. I'm willing to do the right thing more than anything. I want to make you, Uncle, and Mother proud of me."

"Zuko..." Amaterasu smiled, tears slipping down the corner of her eyes. "I have never been more proud of you..."

Zuko nodded his head, "Let's go." he said as the two walked side by side.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready," he goes into an attack position, "to face the Fire Lord!"<p>

"So, what's your strategy for taking him down? Going to get your glow on?" her fingers flutter in front of her eyes, "and him" Toph punches the air repeatedly, "with a little Avatar State action?"

Zuko frowns as he watches Aang look down dejectedly. "I can't. When Azula shot me with lightning, my 7th chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all cosmic energy in the Universe."

"You know what I just heard? Blah blah spiritual mumbo jumbo blah blah something about Space." Toph said as Amaterasu shook her head.

"Aang," she places a hand on his shoulder, "do you need to learn how to fix it?"

"I don't know." he shrugs, "I suppose I can try, that never hurt, right?"

Amaterasu frowned as she and Zuko look at each other, "If you say so."

"Oh no. Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" Katara asked her brother.

The boy shook his head, "No, that is the invasion."

* * *

><p>Five Water Tribe ships appeared out of the fog. Hakoda was peering through a telescope with Bato standing beside him. Both of them are wearing Water Tribe warrior armor. Katara and Sokka ran toward their face once he reached the docks. Katara proceeded to embrace him. "You made it Dad!"<p>

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asked him.

"I did. But I'm a little worried, Sokka." He looks behind at Due and Tho who are descending from the ship. "Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type."

Due, who was excited and full of energy, speaks. "Whooo-wheee. This place ain't nothing like a swamp." He points to a rock. "What'd you reckon that is, Tho? Some sort of exploding Fire Nation exploding trap that would eat ya?"

"It's a rock, Due." Tho corrects him.

"Well, I'll be." Due said with a skeptical look.

Hakoda also has a skeptical expression, "Is it just me, or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf head?

"I just wish they would wear pants." Bato said as Amaterasu had a face of disgust.

"Pants are an illusion and so is death." Hue answers as he is scratching his abdomen. Katara, Zuko, Amaterasu, Bato, and Hakoda have confused and worried looks on their face. Only Sokka is smiling widely.

* * *

><p>"...This is silly." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, "Are we actually going to war with them?"<p>

"For once," Katara spoke up, "I agree with you. My brother thinks he has a good plan, might as well go along with it."

"It really," Amaterasu yawned, "wouldn't hurt to try."

Zuko shook his head as Haru then walked onto the docks. "Hi, Katara." he says, facial air on his face now.

"Haru," she runs to embrace him, "it's so good to see you."

Aang was walking towards Haru and giving an introduction, "Toph, this is Haru. When we met him, his town was controlled by the Fire Nation. So we had to hide his earthbending."

"Katara inspired me and my father." Tyro walks over as Katara is blushing, "to take back our village."

Tyro places a hand on their shoulders, "You helped us find our courage, Katara. Now we're here to help you."

Toph has then a look of surprise on her face, "No way." she gets into a defensive stance, "Is that..." a pair of huge hands carries Toph up.

They embrace the earthbender, "Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit!"

"You guys here for a re-match?" Toph asked angrily.

The Boulder than stands behind Hippo, "Negatory. The Boulder and The Hippo no longer fight," he is making "no" gesture with his hands, "for others' entertainment. Now, we fight for our Kingdom!" he raises both arms up in enthusiasm.

"Sweet." Toph says with a smile.

Sokka turns toward his father. Suddenly, a boat explodes behind Sokka and Hakoda, shocking them both as they proceed to run towards it. The Mechanist appearing from the lower deck, his face covered with orange goo, coughing. Meanwhile, Teo was wheeling his wheelchair down the gangplank. His father, The Duke and Pipsqueak trail behind him. "Was that a new invention?" Sokka asked.

"Yes," the Mechanist answers. Teo is seen licking the orange goo off his hands, "But unfortunately, the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure."

"You're making peanut sauce bombs?" Sokka asked, skeptical.

The Duke was piggybacking on Pipsqueak's back. Their faces are covered with peanut sauce. "They're destructive." Pipsqueaks answers.

The Duke continues Pipsqueaks sentence, "And Delicious!" both of them proceed to lick sauce off their face. Momo jumps on Pipsqueak and tries to lick his face to the amusement of both boys who laugh.

"Were you able to complete work on the plans I sent you?" Sokka asked.

The Mechanist answers. "Yes, I was and I think the Fire Nation would be quite surprised."

"Aang," Teo calls him and takes a pole-like object from his wheelchair, "my Dad and I made this for you." Aang takes the object, blue wings popping out from the sides.

"A new glider! This is amazing."

"And as a special feature, I added a snack compartment." The Mechanist added as h places his head under the handle and pulls it. Peanuts tumble out of the compartment into his mouth.

"Oh well, I'm sure that will come in handy." Aang smiles.

* * *

><p>Everyone was having their meal, with the help of Katara and Amaterasu cooking a meal together. Sokka had scrolls in his hand and was gulping nervously. "Don't worry, you'll do great." Hakoda pushes his son with a smile.<p>

Sokka takes a deep breath and walks to the platform, "Good morning, everyone!" he trips and starts to pick up his fallen scrolls hurriedly. "Uhm...So, as you know today we're invading the Fire Nation. I mean I know you know that." Sokka laughs nervously, "Because otherwise why else would you be here Anyway…" Clumsily drops more scrolls. He picks them up and places it on a board. "The Fire Lord's palace is here." Sokka points to the map, "Uh no, uh wait," He flips to another map, "uh wait," flips again, "uh wait, " he flips for the final time. "It's here," Sokka points to the correct map. Due was scratching his head and looking rather confused, "and uh there's an eclipse today and Aang's going to fight the Fire Lord," he starts to panic, "and the firebenders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us and uhm…" Teo and The Mechanist looked bored, "I'm sorry, let me start at the beginning."

Sokka looks down and tries to compose himself. He speaks rapidly, "Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg. Now I didn't like Aang at first but I grew to love him over time. Then we went over to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live and then we met Suki, who is a Kyoshi warrior. She made me dress like a woman and then she kissed me!"

Katara speaks quietly to Aang, "Wow, he says beginning, he means beginning, beginning."

" …and then Aang's friend was a crazy old man and then Katara got Haru arrested and then now he's grown a mustache," Hakoda began approaching Sokka, "and if you look in the front row you can see him…"

"Thank you, Sokka." Hakoda places a reassuring hand on Sokka's shoulder, "It's okay, why don't you take a break?" Sokka looks rather disappointed and obliges. "Let me just clarify a few points for everyone. Today is the Day of Black Sun and I want to thank you all for your self sacrifice and your courage. They're two steps to the invasion. A naval stage and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital," Everyone was paying attention while Sokka looks rather downcast, "we have to get pass our first major obstacle here." he points to the centre of the map, "The Great Gates of Azulon. Next," Hakoda flips to another map, "we hit the land and we hit hard," he hrows his fist against the map to emphasize his point. "We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower," his finger points to tower on the map. "Once we do that," his fingers move up the map to a structure on the map, "it's up to the royal palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin."

The Boulder raises a hand to ask a question, "Excuse me, The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade during the eclipse When the firebenders are powerless?

"The eclipse only last 8 minutes. Not enough time for the whole invasion and the royal palace is heavily guarded by firebenders. So that's where we'll need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar would have defeated the Fire Lord. We would have control of the Fire Nation capital and this war will be over!"

Everyone cheers except Zuko, Amaterasu, and Sokka. Amaterasu looked at Zuko, who was looking down at his broadswords

* * *

><p>Katara was waterbending water from the river into her pouch. Toph was putting on a wrist guard. Hakoda was putting on his head gear which resembles a wolf's head. Appa's armored foot stampws the ground. Aang was now shaving his head by the river and he's wearing a toga which resembles his air nomad robes. He shaves off the remaining of his hair to reveal his tattooed arrow. He stands up , glider in hand, ready to enter battle. A koala sheep appears beside Aang and bleets while Aang pats its head.<p>

Zuko stood there as Amaterasu walked up to him, she grabbed his hand. "Zuko, promise me we will save Uncle."

"He's what I've been thinking about all day," the Prince answered as he turned to look at her and their joined hands. "We'll set him free."

Amaterasu smiled at him and pressed his hand against his cheek, wanting to cry but the strength of Zuko had kept her from doing so. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked her, looking at her with curiosity. "You didn't do anything."

"Your fighting the Nation you love, I know this is hard for you." she said looking up at him as he cracked a small smile.

"No, I'm saving it from my father."

* * *

><p>Five ships were heading out into sea. "There they are." Bato said, "The Great Gates of Azulon."<p>

Katara then spoke, "I don't see any gates."

"The Fog is covering it, but we're here." Amaterasu added.

Hakoda nodded his head, "Right. Katara, you and the swamp benders whip up a fog cover."

"We'll sneak by that statues just like we sneaked by that fire navy blockade." Tho explained. Katara and the swampbenders jumped into position, spreading their hands apart at the same time.

"Keep it up, we're almost through!" Hakoda directed them.

Tho: We'll sneak by that statues just like we sneaked by that fire navy blockade. An alarm sounds. Smoke emits from the dragon statue's snout and the net rises above the fog. The alarm stops. Someone firebends from the dragon's mouth, engulfing the net in flames. The net continues to rise out from the water and fire slowly spreads through it. Sokka's eyes widened in disbelief.

* * *

><p>The statue of Azulon had nets of fire on both side of its arms. The boats stopped directly in front of the neck. Everyone was in shock. Their heads turn as the sound of the Fire Nation jet skis pierces the silence. A handful of jet skis were rushing towards the boat. Hakoda ushers the invasion force, "Everyone below deck!" the gang and a few Earth Kingdom soldiers rushed to the deck below. "Let's hope your invention works." he looked at his son confidently and they both proceed to join the others blow.<p>

Fire Nation guards had land aboard in a crouching position. They proceed to search the entire ship. Three Fire Nation guards wielding broadswords were kicking a door open, revealing an empty Water Tribe bedroom. A fire blast was used to blow down a door to pieces as 2 Fire Nation guards enter in an offensive position. They maintain their guard as they look around the empty room. Footsteps are heard as another guard enters to report the situation. "No one's on board, Sir."

A female Fire Nation guard lowers her arms, "Where'd they go?" 5 submarines slipped by the gates undeteced. Appa was swimming with an air bubble over his head.

"You really outdone yourself this time, son." Hakoda told him as everyone was behind the Mechanist, who is sitting in front of a control panel.

Toph was holding her head down, "Yeah. Congratulations, Sokka." she lifts her head up. There's a look of discomfort on her face. "You manage to invest a worst way of travel than by flying." she starts to gag.

The Duke takes off his helmet and offers it to Toph, "Helmet?" Toph accepts and vomits into it.

"Well, I just came up with the idea but The Mechanist did all the work." Sokka said with a smile.

"But don't sell yourself short, my boy. It was your idea," Katara and Hue were waterbending with a pulling motion, "to use waterbending to make the subs sink and float. Brilliant, though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher." the Mechanist said as he unrolls a scroll with a picture of a whale with people inside drawn in cartoon style, "Unfortunately, there is one problem I couldn't fix." he rolls the scroll and turns behind. "The subs have limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we'll need to resurface."

"Wait," Katara said as she looked around, "Where is Zuko and Amaterasu?"

"Didn't they leave with Aang?" Toph asked.

"They weren't with Aang." Sokka noted, "Its not Amaterasu I'm worried about." he looked down at his hands, "Zuko... I hope he doesn't betray us."

"Ammy won't let him do that, Sokka." Katara said confidently.

Toph nodded, "If anyone can stop him, its her."

* * *

><p>Amaterasu had managed to follow Zuko beyond the mass of war. He had went through secret alleyways, secret doors, and everything. Before she knew it, they were in the castle. She had saw him kneeling in front of a picture of Lady Ursa. She had watched him, wondering what he was doing. "I know I made some bad choices. But today, I'm going to set things right." he grabs his broadswords and backpack before looking at his Mother's portrait one more time. He throws on a clock and starts to walk out the door but stops when he sees Amaterasu.<p>

She smiled at him and ran over to hug him, "You chose your path."

Zuko looked down at the ground before he closed his eyes, burying his face in his neck. "I'm going to fight, Ozai."

"That's Aang's job, Zuko. Not yours." she pulled away from him, fear evident in her eyes.

The Prince gripped her shoulders, "He's my father. Aang is even capable of killing a fly! He's not capable of defeating him, I'm ready to face him. Don't try to stop me." he let go of her and brushed past her.

Amaterasu watched him walk out and then looked back at the portrait of Ursa. "Mom..." she called out to her before envisioning the woman wrapping her arms around her.

_"Protect him, shield him."_

Amaterasu felt like she was in a warm embrace, she wrapped her arms around the air. Nobody was there but she could still hear the voice.

_"Follow him, save him."_

* * *

><p>"Only 30 seconds until the total eclipse." Sokka said as Aang takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.<p>

"I'm ready. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord." Aang spinds his staff up and foeard. He blows the door down to the room, which is one large hall supported by thick metal beams on both sides, lit by torchlight. There is a single throne at the end of the hall. As Aang, Sokka, and Toph run inside. Azula is lounging on the throne.

"So, your alive after all." Azula said as Aang is in utter, speechless shock. Sokka the same. "I had a hunch that you survived. It doesn't matter, I've known about the invasion for months."

Aang, still shocked. Amaterasu run into the room, she landed in a crouch position and her arms up. A butterfly position. "Zuko is with the Fire Lord."

* * *

><p>Zuko was standing in front of a much smaller door within the tunnels. "I'm ready to face you." he said as he slides the door open. There are elite guards with spears standing at the front. Ozai is just about to take a sip from a steaming cup of tea when he notices Zuko.<p>

"...What are you doing here, _Prince_ Zuko? You failed the capture the Avatar, you are forever _banished_." The Fire Lord said with disdain. "Why are you here? What is there you have to say during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting." Ozai waves his hand and his guards leave through doors on both sides of the chamber.

"First of all, in Ba Sing Se, Azula didn't take down the Avatar." Zuko said.

"why would she lie to me about that?"

"Well, he's alive. He survived."

Ozai was alarmed, "What!"

"In fact, he is leading this invasion. He could be on us right now."

Ozai stands up and points, furious. "Get out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you."

"That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore, _Dad_."

The Fire Lord was seething with rage, "You will obey me or this defiant breath will be your last!"

Ozai begins to walk towards Zuko, until Zuko unsheathes his broadswords and brandishes them at him. "Think again! I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen." Ozai sits back down.

* * *

><p>"Ammy!" Aang said excitedly, "Where is he? Where is the Fire Lord?"<p>

"Hm, you meaning I'm not good enough for you? You're hurting my feeling." Azula said sarcastically.

Sokka brandishes his sword, "Ammy, just tell him. She's powerless right now, and so are you, so you're in no position to refuse."

"They are both-" she was cut off by Azula, who gave a small smirk. A stone trap shattered. They are all shocked as she keeps smirking as she brushes some rubble of her shoulder.

"When I left Ba Sing Se, I brought home some souvenirs." Two Dai Li agents drop from the ceiling and land in front of her, "Dai Li agents."

Aang swings his staff at them, throwing out a blast of wind. The Dai Li both bend a stone wall in front and completely nullify the attack.

* * *

><p>"For so long, all I wanted was you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn." Zuko points a sword at Ozai, "My father, who challenged me; a 13-year-old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?"<p>

"It was to teach you respect." Ozai said.

"It was cruel! And it was wrong!" Zuko snapped.

Ozai stared at his son, "Then you have learned nothing.

"No, I've learnt everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness." Zuko explained, showing much passion.

His father laughed mockingly, "Your Uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he? Also that girl, Amaterasu."

Zuko closes his eyes for a second, "Yes. They have."

"The girl will never love a hideous, idiot like you." Ozai snorted, "she's too goof for you. A more befitting child than you. She was a strategist, she was a person who gave respect, she knew her lines. Her place."

Zuko glared at her, "That's because she was living a life she had to adjust to."

"But you broke her, you broke her into something meaningless, worthless. Just. Like. You."

* * *

><p>They had managed to escape the trap, Amaterasu leading the way. A stone structure erupts from the floor where Aang is standing, but he jumps away from it and jumps off one of the metal beams and flips forward. The two Dai Li agents pull two slabs from the ground and fling them at Aang, but he deflects them with two kicks. TToph bursts through the stone behind Aang, creating a hole in it. She lands between the agents and bends two diagonal pillars of stone up from beneath them as she lands, pushing them towards the walls. The agents both land of the walls feet first and both bend a pillar of stone down at Toph, who blocks the attacks by bending two stone walls up from the floor.<p>

Toph thrusts her hands forwards and bends a stream of earth at Azula. The stream from the side as it makes contact with Azula. The stream of earth pushes her up into the air. Azula back flipped off the attack and flying back towards the throne. Azula was smirking as she lands.

One of the Dai Li's watches Aang and runs to the side. He turns and stops when he hears a loud, grinding sound. The Dai Li agent slided over the side of the wall and past Aang. He flings himself off the wall and in front of Aang with a pillar of earth, putting himself in front of Azula. The agent sinks into the floor as he lands and bends a large, diagonal wall of stone of from the floor. Aang jumps high into the air, flips forward, and bursts through the wall feet first. Aang lands behind the Dai Li agent, popping him into the air as he lands with one small pillar of stone and knocking him away with a larger one, knocking the agent out of the fight. Aang spins his staff above his head, letting go of it as he turns forward, winds up, and shoots a powerful blast of air with one hand at Azula.

Azula grabs on to the arms of the throne and cartwheels away just before the throne is completely destroyed by the air blast. Aang dashes to where Azula was and swings his staff as her, bending out a blade of air. Azula was running between two metal beams. She jumps over the blade of air and at the beam, then flips off that one back towards the beam behind her. Azula landed on the side of the beam just before spring off it as another blade of air barely misses her.

The Fire Nation Princess began barrel rolling and doing the splits as she lands on the ground. She runs off, Aang chasing after. Cut to an overhead shot of Azula running behind the metal beams. She jumps onto and jumps off a beam just as Aang sends another blade of air at her. Azula continues running forward and hopping from the wall to the beams and up to one of the stone beams the Dai Li agents had attacked Toph with. Aang does a small pole vault with his staff and kicks a blast of air at Azula, but misses. Azula was sliding down the stone beam. She jumps off the diagonal wall Toph had created to block the attack earlier and lands on the other one before flipping off of it and landing on the floor.

Amaterasu speeds after her and grabs the back of her collar and pins her down. Toph dismisses the attacks of the Dai Li agents, cuffing them with handcuffs made of rocks.

Both Princesses were battling for strength, but Amaterasu seemed to be winning. "Master will surpass student, don't you see?"

"Guy! Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight!" Sokka explained, coming to a realization.

"Not true, I'm giving it my all." Azula said sarcastically.

"She's buying time for Ozai." Amaterasu said, wanting to serious choke the girl under her.

"Okay, so what do we do? Just ignore her?" Aang asked.

"We don't have a choice. We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow." Aang, Sokka, and Toph turn and walk away from Azula.

"It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you." Azula tries to trick them again.

Aang and Toph stop and turn to Azula for a moment, but Sokka and Amaterasu keeps walking, Sokka waved a hand back at her. Amaterasu spread one arm wide over her head in a gesture of dismissal, "Ignore!"

In a slight bored tone, Azula speaks again. "So, Master Amaterasu. Did you know, Sokka, that's his name, right? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time." Sokka stops and turns around, "She was convinced that you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you.

Tears fill his eyes and he gives a furious cry of anger as he rushes at Azula. She smirks smugly, under her breath, dripping with malice she speak. "Come and get it..."

Azula's hand slips a deadly, ornate blade from her sleeve. Toph senses the deception, she raises her knee, which raises a stone into the air, and shoots it forward with a thrust of her hands. Azula's wrist was being pinned against the wall by the stone, the blade dropping from her hand. Azula grunts in pain as she hits the wall. Sokka grabs Azula's shoulder, pushes her up again the wall, and glares into her eyes. "Where is Suki!"

* * *

><p>"After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison. He is the one who has been a real father to me." Zuko said, glaring at his father.<p>

Ozai had chuckled sarcastically, "That's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure."

"But I've come to an even more important decision." he pauses, "I'm helping the Avatar. And I'm going to help him defeat you."

Ozai grinned slyly, "Really? Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait I'm powerless, you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now?"

"Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny." Zuko said as he sheathed his sword, "Goodbye."

Zuko walked away, his father standing. "Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the Sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your Mother?" The Prince stopped in front of the doors, he turns around as his father grins venomously.

"What happened that night? he questioned.

"My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your Mother had found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared.

* * *

><p>"Where's Suki? Answer me!" Azula's arms were pinned above her head against the wall.<p>

Amaterasu grabbed Sokka's shoulder, "Sokka, she isn't going to tell you. She's buying time."

Sokka hesitates, then turns back to Azula, "Where are you keeping her!"

* * *

><p>"Your Mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished." the Fire Lord explained.<p>

A tear streamed from Zuko's eyes, "So she's alive."

"Perhaps. Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper." Ozai stepped forward, swinging his arms out, creating two arcs of electricity from the tips of his fingers. He thrusts his fingers forward and fires an incredible bolt of lightning at Zuko. Zuko catches the lightning with the tips of his fingers. The Prince slides backward from the force of the attack, the lightning surrounding his body and making his hair stand on end. Zuko sinks his body down and pulls his arms in as the electricity runs through his body, then thrusts his other hand forward, redirecting the lightning in Ozai's direction.

Ozai had been knocked against the wall and the tapestry behind him. He straightens up, his hair falling over his face. The tapestry falls down and a fire caused by the explosion burns in front of Ozai, Zuko had already fled.

* * *

><p>"Oh. Sounds like the firebending's back on." Azula kicks her leg upward and creates an arch of blue fire, but Amaterasu dissipates it as she catches her foot and thrusts her back. Azula flips up and places her feet on the wall, straining herself to break her arms free. She grins as the rock trapping her there explodes in a blue flame. She springs off the wall towards Aang and flips forward. Aang jumps out of the way as Azula lands with a fiery heel drop where he was standing. Aang, Sokka, Amaterasu, and Toph all ready themselves for another attack. "Dad's all the way at the end of the hall and down the secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you now." Azula quickly runs away down the tunnel with Amaterasu chasing right after her.<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko had bumped into Amaterasu, both of them running. "Wait, where is Azula?" she questioned as Zuko stared at her.<p>

"I faced him." The Prince said, wanting her to acknowledge it.

"...How was it?" she asked him as he looked down.

"I see what you mean after all these years. My father... us a cruel, pathetic man. A disgrace." Zuko said, closing his hand into a first. "To think I wanted his approval, to be like him. He's so sick!"

Amaterasu frowned, "I'm sorry." she looked over his shoulder to see Ozai, standing right there. "Zuko!" she cried, he looked at her.

"what's wrong?" he asked her, but she hugged him and turned around.

"I love you!" she yelled as she felt the bolt of electricity hit her back. Zuko's eyes widened to see her pushing herself off him, he could no longer feel the short amount of bolts. All he could do was watch her, cringing yet smiling at him. She was crying which made the pain worse.

Zuko watched her fall to the ground, unmoving. "Ammy!" he cried, he looked up at his dad, anger evident on his face as a tear came down his good eye. He threw a ball of fire, but it wasn't his regular fire. It was... white. It hit directly at Ozai, making him groan as he fell. Azula came and created a wall of fire to shield her and their father. Soon it died down and they were both gone.

Zuko fell to his knees, looking at Amaterasu unmoving on the ground. "Am... Amaterasu?" he shook her lightly, "No... Make some type of noise, c'mon. You can make it like before..." he said as he lifted her head up, her hair falling over her face.

"Yeah!" Aang assured him, but once they saw Zuko they came to a halt.

"Zu-... What happened to Ammy?" Sokka stopped his first sentence, seeing the girl lying on the ground.

The Prince's eyes were glued on her, "She's dead." he said hoarsely which caused the others eyes to widen. Toph was the first to go to tears, "I can't... I can't hear her heart."

"...No!" Sokka screamed, "This wasn't suppose to happen! Amaterasu wasn't suppose to die! No!" he punched the wall, he held his head as tears fell from his face. "My plan... this is all my fault."

Aang looked down, "No. It's my fault, Sokka. I should of left before, I shouldn't of waited. I should of face Ozai a long time ago."

"Its none of our faults," Toph said as she wiped her tears. "Amaterasu died to protect the people she cared about, she wouldn't want us blaming ourselves. She was doing what she felt was right, she was sacrificing her life for the world. We can't let her message go in vain. We have to win. So what if today failed, we'll have Aang grow stronger and show Ozai that people like him need to be punished!"

Zuko had rubbed the girl's face, her eyes closed from the world. "Amaterasu did everything for me. She taught me that sometimes being alone isn't always the best thing, she taught me that I need to have fun, she even helped me get where I am today. She was amazing, a gift sent from Agni himself. A blessing..." he held her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck, "and I failed her! I couldn't even tell her I love her."

"Wait, Katara could probably help her!" Sokka urged, "she can save her!"

Aang glared at Sokka, "Katara can't revive the dead, Sokka!"

Toph continued to wipe her tears, Sokka continued on "She did save you, Aang."

"She had the special water, Sokka. She used it all for Aang." Toph confirmed.

Zuko stood up, the girl in his arms. "We have to get out of here. I'm not letting this place be her final resting place." he said as they left.

* * *

><p>Katara turns and points into the sky. "They're back!" she shouts and runs forward. Everyone had their sad expressions, eyes all red from their tears. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Amaterasu... is dead." Aang said, "She's dead because I let Azula distract me.

Katara covered her mouth, tears slipping down her eyes. "N-No!"

"Ozai was aiming for me," Zuko explained, "but she..."

The waterbender shook her head, "...I should of went with you guys."

Hakoda came, "Nobody should blame themselves. She died protecting someone she loved and for the people of this world. Don't let this be a moment of sadness, be proud of her."

"SHE LEFT ME ALONE!" Zuko shouted, "I can't be proud of that!" he snapped, still holding the lifeless girl in his arms. He tried to fight his tears but they ended up falling.

Hakoda's frown deepened as the Prince of the Fire Nation kept checking her, seeing if her hair was out of her face or something magical would happen. "Katara." said a voice, causing them all to turn to their direction.

"I have water from the Oasis like you asked in the letter." Pakku said, handing her a vile. "It might now work due to the time, but it wouldn't hurt to try."

Katara nodded her head as she took it and climbed on Appa, she allowed Zuko to turn the girl on her back. She bend the water out the vile and watched it glowed before circling in the palm of her hand. She placed it on the girls wound after moving her shirt up, seeing a flash of lightning. She removed her hand as water dripped down her back. "Check her pulse, Zuko."

Zuko pressed two fingers on her wrist, "I don't feel anything."

"Bring her down here," Toph explained, "a heartbeat can't escape me."

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.

Is she alive? Is she dead? Who knows. :3 Not even me. Thanks for the Reviews ~ ! Hope I get moar!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Book 2: Earth<strong>

_The Day of the Black Sun Pt. 2: The Eclipse__/ The Western Air Temple  
><em>

* * *

><p>The Princess lied on the ground halfway, Zuko supporting the upper half of her body. Toph had released a steady sigh, she seemed relieved. "It's faint, but its there. She's alive."<p>

"Are you sure?" Sokka called her as the others had been sitting on the saddle of the flying Bison. Appa had floated off the ground so that Toph could solely focus on only heartbeats of Zuko and, hopefully, Amaterasu's.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Toph snapped, "I've been doing this all my life, hello!"

Zuko held the girl close upon hearing the news. Everyone was relieved to hear it, to know that she was still alive. "...Why isn't she waking up?"

"Her body has gone through something traumatic, Zuko. It took Aang weeks to wake up, she will probably do the same. Her body is re functioning, its a slow process." Katara explained as she watched the Prince staring at the girl in his arms. Her skin was no longer pale, her lips no longer the slight tint of blue. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing shallowly, just like how Aang was.

Hakoda then nodded his head, "The war is still going on and it seems we're on the losing side. Still, we have to keep fighting if we can."

Zuko nodded his head as Aang was getting prepared, "They've got air power, but so do I!" he opened his glider, "I'm going to what I can to slow them down."

Aang flew towards the zeppelins in the distance, Appa and Katara following behind. "Everyone, let's get back to the subs!" Zuko carried her as they all turned and followed Sokka.

Aang was gliding in the air, Appa and Katara behind him. He glides towards the small war balloons. A firebender shoot two fireballs at Aang, who banks and rolls to avoid the attack. He then throws his glider forward, closes it, grabs the end of it, and pierces straight through the fabric of the balloon. Air leaks from the war balloon and it goes down as Aang glides on towards the zeppelins.

Katara stands up and bends the water out from her flasks. With a swift rotation of her arms and body, Katara makes a clean, horizontal cut through the balloon. The war balloon flutters away and the bottom part drops.

Countless of fireballs were shot at them. A few fireballs hit Appa and he growls in discomfort, but his armor protects him. Appa tries to fly in close, but is driven back by the force of the fire blasts. The Firebenders that were standing on a small platform under the zeppelin had harnesses attached to support them. They shoot fire blasts at Appa as he flies right past them. Katara created a sheild of water to block the oncoming attacks. "We can't keep them all back. They're too many of them!" Katara explained to Aang.

"Let's join the others." he recommended as he barely dodged another fireball.

"Try and find cover! I think we're about to seem some bombs!" Sokka ordered. Everyone huddled together as Toph bend a large slab of stone above them. Large red, cylinder shaped bombs had dropped from the zeppelins above them. The slab cracks and begins to fall, but Toph bends two stone supports up from the ground to keep it standing. The Boulder, The Hippo, and other earthbenders are knocked off balance by the the zeppelins passed over, ceasing the raid everyone had came out form under the stone. They watched the aircrafts fly towards the beach.

Katara looked confused, "Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?"

"Because," Zuko spoke up, "they're headed for the beach. They intend to destroy the submarines."

"What!" Sokka shouted, "How are we all going to escape?"

"We're not." Hakoda added.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win!" Sokka explained.

His father looked at him sternly, "Yes, with the Avatar we could still win on another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together."

"What! We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind." Katara argued back with her father.

"You're our only chance in a long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive." their father reased.

Bato then gave orders, "The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle."

"I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons. It's not going to be easy but we'll get by." Tyro explained.

Sokka frowned, "They're at the beach already!"

The zeppelins fly overhead and begin to drop more bombs. Due and Tho bend water from the ocean, swinging their arms in windmill motions to send the water into the air and intercept the bombs. The bombs explode in midair. Hue grabs two oncoming bombs with his seaweed arms. He tosses one away, but the other explodes, destroying the arm of the seaweed creature. Another bomb lodges itself inside the body of the creature and explodes, destroying it. The seaweed falls on top of Due and Tho. Hue, Due, and Tho stick their heads out from the pile of steaming seaweed. C

Some of the bombs falling on the submarines. One by one they explode and are destroyed. Aang and the others look on with despair. okka, who shuts his eyes and grudgingly accepts the turn of events.

* * *

><p>On Appa's saddle, Toph and the Mechanist, who is carrying Teo, rise up to Appa's back on a platform of stone that Toph is bending. Toph hops in the saddle and The Mechanist places Teo down in it, hugging him in goodbye.<p>

"Bye son." said Teo's father.

Teo frowned, speaking sadly. "Bye, Dad. I'm really proud of you."

Toph lowers The Mechanist back to the ground. He takes one last look at Teo. The Duke was trying to climb onto Appa's head. Pipsqueak helps him up. "I'll miss you, Pipsqueak."

"Take care, The Duke." Pipsqueak says in return.

Haru and Tyro hugged each other goodbye. "I'll be back for you Dad."

"If we don't escape on our own first." Tyro grinned as Haru puts his fist into his hand and bows respectfully to his father.

"We lost today but we've never been this close. We tasted victory and that counts for something." Hakoda explained to his children.

"We'll miss you Dad." Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda had one last group hug.

Zuko had watched everyone, feeling a bit sad and envious of the family bonding between father and son. He looked down at the sleeping Amaterasu, letting out a sigh. "...If only I could of seen Uncle..."

Aang was on his knees on top of Appa's head, with Momo sitting next to him. Katara walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. He had been crying. He glances at Katara, who smiles at him. He looks away and wipes his eyes before standing up and addressing the rest of the invasion force. "Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you." Katara jumps into the saddle and Aang sits down. Momo climbs on to Aang's shoulder and Appa takes off. "I know a place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple."

Appa flies forward, flying far into the distant clouds.

* * *

><p>Appa was wearing armor and the rest of the group were walking slowly on a rocky and barren land with the sun blazing above their heads. Toph had her head down, trudging along with Haru and Sokka walking behind her with their eyes closed. Aang walked tiredly with Momo resting on his head with a similar expression. Teo wheeled his wheelchair with The Duke following behind him. Both of them are hanging their heads down dejectedly. Katara walked beside her brother with the same expression as the rest of the group. Zuko carried Amaterasu still, a blank expression on his facee.<p>

"This is humiliating." Katara said, breaking the long sad silence.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation," Katara turns her head towards her brother, "or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?"

Katara turned her head back. "Both."

"Sorry guys, but Appa," Aang started as he stretched his hand out and affectionately scratches the area under Appa's eyes, "got tired carrying all these people."

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are." Teo said .

"They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out, now he's going back in." Haru said as they stopped when Amaterasu began to choke on her tears.

"Maybe it's best we not talking about it, we forgot that Iroh is the one in the utmost danger." The Avatar watched as Zuko looked down, a sad yet angered expression on his face.

Everyone hanged their heads low, "He's a kind man, but he's a traitor the Fire Nation because he's not an evil man." Toph said, getting a little teary-eyed herself. "I hope he's okay."

"I miss Pipsqueak." The Duke said.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet." Sokka said glaring at Appa.

Toph had a relieved expression. "Hey, we're here. I can feel it." She said which made the group stop near the edge of a cliff. It was a vast empty space filled with white mist in between the cliff they're standing on and the next.

"Uh, I think your feet need their eyes checked." Katara joked.

"No, she's right." Aang said as Sokka looks up at Aang, stunned. "We are here."

"Wow, it's amazing." Toph said with awe.

* * *

><p>"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms." said Teo as Haru shrugged.<p>

He waves a hand, beckoning the others to join him. "Let's go check it out." The Duke, Smellerbee, and Longshot all follow him enthusiastically. Aang runs after them but is stopped by Katara who blocks him with his staff.

"You guys go. . ." Aang catches his glider and Katara lays a hand on his shoulder. "I think we need to talk about some things."

At the top of the bridge, Haru and The Duke help teo on it. As Haru sets Teo's wheelchair down, Teo wheels off rapidly.

"I'll race, you guys!" Haru said as the others sped off.

"Why can't I go?" Aang asked.

The waterbender looked serious. "We need to decide what we're gonna do now. And since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this

"Fair enough. So, what's the new plan? Aang said before sitting on a bench.

Sokka, Katara and Zuko sat on stone benches except for Toph who is sitting on a rather tall column. "Well, if you ask me, the _new_ plan is the _old_ plan. You just need to master all four elements, and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes.

Aang spoke sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, that's great." He picks up a pebble and tosses it into the air nonchalantly. "No problem," He continues fidgeting, "I'll just do that." He lays the pebble on the bench and flicks it away.

"Aang, no one said it's gonna be easy." Katara said with a frown.

The Avatar continued his little tantrum. "Well, it's not even gonna be possible. Where am I supposed to get a Firebending teacher?"

Everyone looked at Zuko, "Me?"

"Why not?" asked Sokka.

"I'm not as strong as Amaterasu..." he frowned, "I can't even bend blue fire or lightning!" A flash of him bending that white fire had came across his mind, he still wasn't sure why is Fire had turned white and how strong it was that it made his father fall to his back.

"So?" Sokka, Katara and Aang said simultaneously.

"But you fought Ozai and lived!" Sokka noted, "Maybe all these things happened between you and us was because you were meant to be Aang's teacher."

Zuko looked at Sokka and then at his hands, "Your right. I told my father I was going to help Aang, this is my destiny. To be his Firebending teacher." Everyone smiled.

"Well," Toph started, "Looks like we got that part out the way."

"How is Amaterasu?" Aang asked, wondering how the Princess was fairing.

The Prince looked at Aang and then back at the ground, "She's still sleeping. Her breathing has gotten deeper, her heartbeat has gotten stronger and more steady, but she hasn't woken or moved since the day of the Eclipse."

"Maybe she needs another healing session," Katara stood up. "One couldn't of been enough."

* * *

><p>It was nighttime when the Gaang sat around and ate the dinner Katara had made. "It seems to me that Amaterasu might be sleeping for a couple of weeks just like Aang," she reported to the others, "Which isn't good at all."<p>

Aang frowned, "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Aang, it's mine." Zuko said, "she did it to protect me. I should of known my father wouldn't let me go that easily."

Sokka sighed, "We need to stop blaming ourselves. Remember, Amaterasu wouldn't want that out of any of us. She did what she felt was right and got hurt in the process."

"Yeah," Toph nodded, "Teen Queen will be fine. She's a tough girl, she's fighting for her life as strong as any warrior. Do you know how much strength that takes? She doesn't have the Avatar ability but yet she was able to live? Well, she died at first but her heart refused to give up at the change of hope that it got, y'know?"

"Wow Toph," Katara blinked, "that was really moving."

The earthbenber blushed, "Well, I got some insight too!"

"I'm going to go check on her." Zuko stood and started to walk off, "Oh and Aang, we begin training at sunrise."

"Sunrise?" Aang screamed comically, "B - But-"

"No buts," Zuko said sternly, "Be ready."

* * *

><p>The Prince had entered the room that was placed for Amaterasu, she still still lying on her back sleeping still. He sighed heavily, noticing no change in her condition. "You can't sleep like this forever, Ammy. I need you." he said, "I need you to help me get through this. How can I train Aang? I'm not patient to deal with a twelve-year old kid." he said as he sat next to her, grabbing her hand and staring at her.<p>

Then he saw a tear sliding down from her eyes. Why was she crying? "Iroh... Uncle Iroh..." she whimpered, speaking hoarsely due to the dryness of her mouth.

"He's fine, Ammy. He's fine." Zuko soothed her, her grip in his hand became tight but then loosened when he informed her that Iroh was safe.

Amaterasu had moved to to her side and Zuko had noticed that there was a star-shaped scar in which was she was hit. Katara had done a great job because it was barely there, you had to really look exactly in that spot to actually see it. "Zuko..." she mumbled, "I need water."

The Prince's eyes widen in shock. He quickly got to his feet and ran out the room, trying to get her some water. Amaterasu had sat up, wincing as she did so and loked around in a daze. Where was she? It looked like an ancient room that hadn't been used in decades. Did Aang bring them here? When Zuko came back, everyone was right behind him. "Ammy!" Aang cried, rushing over and giving her a hug.

The pain was minor in her back due to the healing session she received before this, but it had still hurt but she wasn't going to tell Aang that he was hurting her. She had held onto Aang, returning his embrace and was soon followed by Sokka, Toph, and Katara. "We're so glad your alive and we're surprised your awake." Katara said as they all had let her go, allowing Zuko to hand her the cup of water and watched her drink it slowly.

Amaterasu cleared her throat, "I thought I was dead." she said before looking at Zuko, "What happened to Ozai? Did the Invasion work?"

"The Fire Lord got away," Aang looked down at his feet as Sokka said this, "And the invasion failed."

The Princess looked down at the water in her cup, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sokka said, patting the girl's shoulder, "Azula had knew and we never expected her to."

"How did she even find out?" Amaterasu questioned, shaking her head. "It doesn't make any sense to me."

"It doesn't make any sense to any of us," Haru added, "she must have people working undercover for her and while Hakoda was recruiting she found out."

"That could be a reason or maybe Azula was following someone else." Teo put his input on it.

"Either way," Zuko said, "Aang has to prepare to fight him again anyway and I'm going to be his teacher."

Amaterasu looked up at Zuko in shock and at awe, "That's wonderful news. Don't be too hard on him now, Zuko."

The Prince glared back at her, "He needs discipline and anger to perform Firebending."

"Firebending isn't all about anger, Zuko. It deals with Harmony as well." Amaterasu argued back with him as she felt herself growing weak again, she tried to drink the last of her water and stay up for everyone. "Where are the adults?"

Everyone looked down. Amaterasu looked at all their sadden faces, but Aang decided to clear things up for her. "They stayed behind, getting themselves arrested."

Amaterasu's eyes widened, "But.. They couldn't escape?"

"There wasn't enough room on Appa and our subs got destroyed." Toph sighed, "There was no other way."

"Uncle Iroh even came, telling me how he busted out of prison. I'm not sure if he let himself get re-arrested or escaped." Zuko added as Amaterasu's frown deepened.

She was glad he was able to escape, but if he got put back in Prison than she was sure the consequences would be must greater since he escaped. "Uncle..."

"Well, we'll leave you be, Ammy." The Duke said, "You need to catch up on some rest."

"Yes and I'll make you some soup and Zuko will inform me if you feel you need another healing session." Katara smiled as they all waved and left the room. Just leaving both her and Zuko.

Amaterasu had looked at him as he stared back at her, "What?"

"What do you mean what? Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stop playing dumb with me!" he yelled which made her cringe, she sighed and laid back down after placing the empty cup on the floor.

She avoided his gaze and stared at the ceiling, "I wanted you to live, that's why."

"You can't go sacrificing your life like that, Amaterasu."

"It was for a good cause." she said, her eyes meeting his, "Your the future Fire Lord, Zuko and so your life holds much value than mines ever would."

"Your princess of the Sun Warrior Tribe!"

"That probably died off the day I was taken." Amaterasu let out a sigh, "Besides, I couldn't let you die by your fathers hands... I refused to let that happen."

The Prince kneeled down, sitting next to her and held her hand, "You told me you love me."

"So?" Amaterasu didn't look at him, her pale cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "That's how I feel, that's how I always felt. So, what's your point?"

"My point is, why didn't you tell me? You were just going to die after you told me, that made you feel accomplished?" he asked her, his eyebrows furrowed as he awaited her answer.

Amaterasu looked at him and then closed her eyes, "I never knew how to tell you and I figured that if I was going to die, I might as well let it out of my chest or just have regret buried in my spirit forever."

"...I get it. I was feeling the same way when I found out you were dead, I couldn't tell you that I loved you too. You were already gone."

Amaterasu's eyes widened as she heard this, she looked at him as he looked back at her with a small smile on his face. "I love you, Amaterasu."

"...Zuko, but what about that girl." she slipped her hand away, rolling over to her side and so her back was just facing him.

"What girl?" he questioned, confused.

"...Jin." Amaterasu mumbled, saying her name with much disdain. She remember that Zuko had kissed that girl after that day, she knew because she could tell by the way he was acting. Besides, he liked the date too and so she figured that her kiss with him, that spontaneous one, meant nothing because he was infatuated or liking that new girl.

Zuko moved her to face him, "If I forgot her name, do you really think she has anything over you?" he asked her which made Amaterasu blush.

"Zuko..." she mumbled, but Zuko had pressed his lips against her softly. He had both his hands on her cheeks, her hands resting atop of his as she could feel tears slipping from the corner of her eyes. When he pulled away, she looked at him as he had a smile on his face. "I'm sorry for being so selfish."

"No, you did that for the person you loved. You did it for me and our friends, I can't be angry with you." The Prince said as he wiped away her tears with a stroke of his thumb.

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.

Sorry its so short and took me forever to do. I promise to put more effort in the next chapter, stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Book 3: Fire<strong>

_The Firebending Masters & The Boiling Rock__  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I know you're nervous," Zuko said to Aang as they were standing at the balcony of one of the pagoda's, "but remember... firebending in and of itself is not something to fear."<p>

Aang sighed as he looked rather hesistant, "Ok. Not something to fear." he still looked unsure.

"But if you don't respect it," he raises his voice, "it'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry Komodo Rhino!" Aang yelped in fear, "Now show me what you got. Any amount of fire you can make."

The Avatar exhales, takes in a nervous yet deep breath and attempts to fire plan. His palm released a small cloud of smoke which dissipates within a second. Aang smiled sheepishly, "Maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration?"

The Prince nodded his head, "Good idea. You might want to take a couple steps back." He gestures Aang to move backward and the boy does so. Zuko took in a breath, grunts and proceeds to firebend. However, the result was not how it should be. All that came from the firebender was a rather small, pathetic burst of flame. Aang applauds. Zuko, however, recoiled back in confusion, "Whar was that? That was the worst firebending I've ever seen!" he moved his hand in a "what is wrong?" motion.

Aang looked to the ground, "I thought it was," he looked back at his teacher, "nice." he shrugged.

Zuko grunts again and firebends in rapid succession. All his flames are small like the first. He grunts in frustration and stares at his palms. "Why is this happening?" he said angrily.

"Maybe its the altitude." Aang suggested.

The Prince turned away from the Avatar, "Yeah, could be." he looked unsure and lost.

* * *

><p>They have found a spot lower in altitude. Aang is sitting on a broken pillar and watches Zuko firebend with the same results. Zuko grunts in frustration and unleashes another blast with no improvement. Aang yawns and lies down.<p>

"Just breathe, and... " Zuko pauses to firebend again.

Aang sat up, "That one kind of felt hot."

The Prince lashed out, "Don't patronize me. You know what it's supposed to look like!" He throws his hand out.

"Sorry Sifu Hotman." The younger boy apologized.

Zuko raised his arms and shouts, "And stop calling me that!" Aang cringed.

Sokka, surprisingly, comes by biting an apple. He finds a spot and sit down to observe the two, "Hey, jerks. Mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerk bending?"

"Get out of here!" Zuko yells, making a "get lost" movement with his arm.

The watertribe boy looked amused, "Ok, take it easy." He drops the apple core and waves his hand in dismissal, "I was just kidding around." He stands up to adjust his shirt, "Jerk bending, still got it." Zuko drops his head down and moans while Aang looks on.

* * *

><p>Appa was resting near one of the fountains, licking a small bale of hay. Zuko was leaning on a column with his arms crossed, deep in thought. He turns his head back to the campfire where everyone is settled for dinner. He walks toward them. "Listen everybody;" Everyone turns their heads toward him, " I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff. " The Prince dropped his head dejectedly.<p>

Toph immediately raises both arms to show she's innocent, "Don't look at me. I didn't touch your stuff." she folded her arms.

"I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone." Zuko explained, clearing the air.

Amaterasu squinted her eyes, "Wait, what? You lost your firebending?"

"Well it's not lost. It's just weaker for some reason." He tried to adjust the situation, "I bet it's because I changed sides."

"That's ridiculous." Katara added in, "Wouldn't Ammy's firebending change too because she joined sides?"

"I'm as strong as ever to be quite honest," Amaterasu spoke up, taking another sip of the juice of her food.

Aang frowned, "I don't know. Maybe, Zuko, firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to." the Avatar explained, "Ammy is nice and so her power comes from protecting the people she cares about."

"So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry... easy enough." Sokka said as he proceeds to nudge Zuko in the waist and head with the hilt of his sword several times.

The Prince bellows, "Ok, cut it out!" Sokka stops what he is doing and his sword falls on his head, "Look… even if you're right," He rubbed the bride of his nose, "I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. And I don't know how to be nice like Ammy. There has to be another way."

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source." Toph said as she puts food into her mouth and chew.

"So is it jumping in a volcano?" asked Sokka.

Toph shrugs, "I don't know. For earthbending, the original benders were badgermoles. One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the World."

"That's amazing, Toph. I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the Sky Bison. Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime buddy." Aang said, Appa growling in acknowledgement.

"Well, this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct." Zuko said.

"What do you mean Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid." Aang said, furrowing his brows in confusion.

Amaterasu had looked down at the bowl, remembering a very vague memory of her life in the Sun Warrior tribe. "Well, they aren't around anymore, okay?" The Prince got defensive.

"Ok, ok." Aang moves his arms in an appeasing gesture, "I'm sorry."

"But maybe there's another way," Zuko walked towards the fountain, "The first people to learn from the dragons..." He slowly looked at Amaterasu, "we the ancient Sun Warriors."

Everyone soon look at Amaterasu who was gazing into the fire, "Look, I don't know. I haven't been there since I was a child." she said, looking away with a rather sad expression.

"Maybe if we go to their civilization, which I believe isn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins and you can learn more about your family, Ammy."

"It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present." Aang added.

Katara rubbed the small of Amaterasu's back as she fought tooth and nail not to let a tear fall, "So, what?" Everyone looked toward Sokka, "Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing," he said while moving his hand in a fluttering motion, "where they stood years ago?"

"More or less. Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher."

* * *

><p>Appa was flying over a vast ocean with Zuko, Amaterasu, and Aang in the saddle. Amaterasu was busy looking out into the ocean, feeling a sense of nervousness and sorrow as she pondered how was she going to feel about being at her home after so many years. She wanted to feel excited, she wanted to feel overwhelmed with such happiness, but she couldn't. It just felt odd to her and she didn't know why. "We've been riding for hours. I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be a lot faster." Zuko said, obviously bored out of his mind.<p>

Appa begins to growl, "Appa's right, Zuko. In our group, typically we start out our missions with a more upbeat attitude." Aang explains.

Zuko, mumbles, "I can't be leave this." He sighs and rests his head on the side of the boat before looking at Amaterasu in the corner of his eyes. He wanted to say something to her, but he knew that she needed time to adjust to the situation.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." Aang said as Appa pushed his tail down to gain some speed and soars through the cloud at faster speed.

* * *

><p>They all neared a bunch of ruins with a very impressive architecture similar to that of the Mayans. Everyone has a look of surprise on their face.<p>

"Whoa!" the three said in a unision.

"Even though these buildings are ancient," Amaterasu looked at the vast plain of grass as they began walking in a small valley, "there's something eerily familiar about them. I can tell the Fire Sages' temples are somehow descended from these."

"Ok, we learned something about architecture. Hopefully, we'll learn something about firebending too. The past can be a great teacher." Aang's foot nears a black wire and he trips it. He yells in surprise. The ground in front of them drops to reveal a bed of black, deadly spikes. Aang exhales a huge gust of air from his mouth to prevent himself from falling into the trap and propels himself across it, landing rather shakingly to the other side. He struggles to control his balance, flailing his arms about. Aang pushes himself forward and regains control, "Guys, I think the past is trying to kill me."

Zuko kneels down and inspects the wire, "I can't believe it. This booby trap must be centuries old, and it still works."

"There's probably a lot more. Maybe this means we shouldn't be here." Aang said, obviously afraid.

Amaterasu takes a step back and starts run on a wall and lands in front of Aang and Zuko follows suit and dusts himself off, "Where's that upbeat attitude you were talking about? Besides, people don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting."

"Do you know what it could be Ammy?" Aang asked, both boys looking at her.

"How would I know? I don't remember much." Amaterasu answered, letting out a small sigh.

They slowly walked up a rather grand and elaborate structure that seems to be intact. They made their way to the top of the structure. "Look. This seems promising." A carving of a person in the middle being surrounded by concentric circles of fire breathed out by 2 dragons on each side of him. "Though I'm not sure what this tells us about the original source of firebending."

"They look pretty angry to me." Zuko said as Amaterasu had touch the dragon statue, her eyes squinting as she tried to add everything together.

"I thought the dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors." Aang pondered.

"Well, they had a funny way of showing it." He looks away and walks never to Amaterasu before he's interrupted by Aang.

"Zuko, something happened to the dragons in the last 100 years. Something you're not telling me."

"Sozin happened." Amaterasu answered has Zuko nodded his head. They had walked across a stone bridge with dragon protrusions at the side.

"He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate firebenders. And if you could conquer one, your firebending talents would become legendary, and you'd earn the honorary title "Dragon"." They reach the end of the bridge. They're 2 dragon statues at the end. One of the statues is missing a head. "The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born," Zuko pats the eye of the decapitated head. "by my Uncle."

"But I thought your Uncle was, I don't know, good?"

"He had a complicated past. Family tradition, I guess. Let's mo-."

Zuko had looked at Amaterasu as she sighed, "No, the last one to kill a dragon was me."

Everyone stopped and looked at her, "That's why Ozai had took me."

"What was it like?" Aang asked as Amaterasu shook her head.

"The memory is kind of fuzzy to me, but I remember pieces." she admitted as they reached a column, that is positioned in front of a structure with two yellow doors. They all walked towards the doors. Aang drops his staff and attempts to open them with his bare hands to no avail.

"It's locked up."

Zuko touches his head, looks behind and steps aside to reveal the red jewel from the column beaming light on his head. "Wait." He steps aside to reveal the beam of red light resting on a circle on the ground. "It's a celestial calendar. Just like the Fire Sages have in their temples. I bet that Sun Stone opens the door, but only when sunlight hits it at just the right angle, on the solstice."

Aang is exasperated, "Monkey feathers! The solstice again? We can't wait here that long."

"No we can't," Amaterasu said as she looked at the beam and tried to figure something out, but Zuko caught on first.

"But we might be able to speed time up. Let's see if we can outsmart the Sun Stone." He unsheathes his broad sword and lays it in the path of the red beam. He attempts to adjust his sword. The beam of light is seen moving shakily across the doors and successfuly hits the Sun Stone. It glows brightly.

"Nothing's happening." Aang added as Amaterasu sighed.

"Come on..." Zuko said while holding his sword in place.

The rumbling stops and the door opens to reveal Aang standing in front of it. He picks up his staff, "You know, Zuko, I don't care," Zuko sheathes his sword, "what everyone says about you," he nudges him, "you're pretty smart."

Zuko smiles as Aang and Amaterasu walk in with squinted eyes. There's a statue with an angry face. Aang gasps in surprise, "Relax. They're just statues." There was a ring of statues in various fighting positions. The positions of one half of the ring of statues is symmetrical to the other half.

Aang scratches his head and reads the description at the foot of the statue, "It says this is something called The Dancing Dragon."

Amaterasu's face brights up, "That's what I taught Ozai!"

"Huh?" Aang said as Zuko nods his head, "You taught Ozai the Dancing Dragon?"

"This is might fighting style. The way of the Sun Warriors."

Zuko blinked twice, "So there must be some dragons still around."

"There has to be." Amaterasu said as she started to imitate the crane-posture of the statue. A plate sinks under her feet as she does so. She takes a step off the plate observe it and the plate moves back into position. "That's how we open the door. We have to do the Dancing Dragon. Just follow the steps of the Statue."

As they began to do the dance a sound echoes in the room and a hole appears in the centre of the room. A pedestal with a golden egg-like object ascends from the hole and glints in the light. Aang raises both arms in victory, "Hurray! Wait." he rubs his head, "What exactly is that?"

Amaterasu shrugged as Zuko tried to figure it out himself, "It's some kind of mystical gem stone." He runs towards the pedestal.

"Well, don't touch it!" Amaterasu shouted as Aang raises his arms as a warning and Zuko stops in his stracks.

"We don't know if this is a booby trap." Amaterasu explained.

"Yeah, emember what happened out there with those spikes?" Aang looks at the side and raises his arms, "I'm just very suspicious of giant, glowing gems sitting on pedestals."

Zuko ignores him and removes the gem stone off the pedestal. Aang's eyebrow twitches as Amaterasu face palms, "It almost feels alive."

He tries to put back the gem stone and yells in surprise as a jet of green goo spurts out from the pedestal and pushes Zuko towards the grating in the ceiling, sticking him there. "Oh, no, it's another trap!" Amaterasu flails her arms as more green goo starts to flow from the pedestal and her and Aang back away cautiously. Zuko who has his back stuck to the grating and struggles to break free but he and the gemstone are held tight by the goo.

"Ugh, I can't pull free. It's like some kind of blue." He struggles again. Aang jumps across the goo to grab his staff on the other side of the room. He jumps up on the statue's head and airbends a strong gust of wind toward Zuko in an attempt to free him. The force from the wind only pushes moves Zuko from his back to his front but he is still stuck. The goo is rapidly rising and Aang tries to pull his staff out of the goo to no avail. He jumps up toward the grating as the goo rapidly engulfs the room.

Aang tries to budge the metal bars, "I can't move. Zuko, do something!"

"Me? I can't move either."

"THIS IS SO DISGUSTING!" Amaterasu cried as she tried to firebend at the goo which only seemed to harden.

They groan in discomfort as a result from the pressure of the goo pushing them against the grating. The goo suddenly stops pressing against them. "It stopped." Amaterasu shouted.

"Maybe if we stay calm we can figure a way out of this." Zuko tried to soften the situation. Then nightfall had came and everyone is now stuck to the ceiling.

"You had to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?" Amaterasu snapped at Zuko, "You never freakin' listen to anybody!"

Zuko frowned, "At least I made something happen. If it were up to Aang, we'd never have made it pass the courtyard."

Aang opens his mouth widely, "Help!"

"Who are you yelling to?" Zuko asked.

"Well, what do you think we should do all knowing Zuko?" Amaterasu asked sarcastically.

"Think about our place in the Universe?" Aang signs as a voice interrupts them.

"Who is down there?" A man voice had caught them by surprise. They see a man n tribal gear wearing a Chieftian's hat and warpaint on his face.

* * *

><p>Zuko, Amaterasu and Aang were freed but still covered in goo. Anteater-like animals sit on either side of them and lick the goo off. They are surrounded by concentric semi-circles of men and women wearing gear identical to the Chief's. 4 warriors can be seen holding a small flame in their hands.<p>

"For trying to take our Sun Stone, you must be severely punished!"

Zuko spoke, still having a small spot of goo on his chin, "We didn't come back here to take your Sun Stone. We came here to find the ancient origin of all Firebending and for Amaterasu to see her family!"

Ham Gao stepped forward next to the Chief, "Yeah, right. They are obviously theives, here to steal the Sun Warrior Treasures." He holds the Sun stone tightly in his arms, "Our princess has been taken years ago! There is no way that girl is our former princess!"

Amaterasu clenched her teeth, "I am so!"

"And I'm the Avatar." He stands up and gives a weak smile before helping Amaterasu up, "And she is the princess. She had left Ozai to travel with his son years ago in search for me."

The Chief looked Amaterasu with skeptical eyes, "How can we believe you?"

"My name is Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Or at least, I used to be. I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending, to be fueled by anger and rage. But now I want to learn the true way, the original way. Amaterasu's family tradition." He said as the young girl looked down, "My father had took her because he thought she he could teach her how to be strong since she was the last one to defeat a dragon."

Amaterasu had stepped forward, her mahogany eyes staring at the Chief form. "I was young when I left, but I remember my father fighting Ozai's army as strongly as he could to keep me home." she looked down at her feet and then she felt arms being circled around her.

"Amaterasu..." he whimpered as she held onto him, tears slipping down the sides of her face. Aang and Zuko smile as they watched the reunion between father and daughter.

Amaterasu pulled away, wiping her tears. "Can you please teach them the true way of Firebending, father?"

The man nodded his head before look at the two boys, "If you wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn them from the masters Ran and Shao."

"Ran and Shao? There are two of them?" Aang said in surprise.

"When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry." The Chief said as he takes a step towards Zuko and towers over him, "If they deem you worthy," Zuko looks extremely worried, "they'll teach you. If they don't, you'll be destroyed on the spot. " The Chief steps back after finishing his lecture. Aang and Zuko look at each other. "If you're going to see the Masters," Zuko looked at the top most dome where the warriors stood in a concentric semi-circles again. The Chieftain moved toward in front of the fire source, "you must bring them a piece of eternal flame. This fire is the very first one." Her father raised his arms in pride and turns back toward the duo. "It was given to Man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years."

Zuko looked completely bewildered. "I don't believe it."

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters, to show your commitment to the sacred art of firebending." The Chieftain finished explaining.

The airbender looked unsure, "Uhm. . . Ammy and Mister Chief sir. Yeah. . . I'm not a firebender yet. Couldn't my friend here carry my fire?"

"No." The Chieftain said sternly as he turned back to the fire. Aang looked at Amaterasu who shook her head, she couldn't help him. Aang looked rather uneasy as the Chief's hand pulls the fire towards his palm. "This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy." Amaterasu turns a full circle and splits the fire equally in to two. "You must main a constant heat." Aang stared at the flame, transfixed. "The flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big, and you might lose control." Zuko stared coolly at the flame and proceeds to cradle the flame in his hands before looking at Aang, who still didn't collect his flame.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous." Aang proceeds to gather it into his hands. The fire grows slightly and he looks relived in all. "It's like a little heartbeat."

Amaterasu smiled at him as her father continued on, "Fire is life, not just destruction," Aang reassured himself with a smile. "You will take your flames up there." The Chief pointed to a rocky mountain nearby and the boys turned their heads towards that direction. "The cave of the masters is beneath that rock."

The duo trudged through a forest. Zuko reached the top of the steep grassy incline and he turns back to look at Aang, who is lagging quite a distance behind. "Hurry up!" Zuko shouted.

"I can't." He placed one hand on the rock. "If I walk too fast, my flame will go out." He looked at his rather small flame.

"You're flames gonna go out because it's too small. You're too timid. Give it more juice." He tried to be helpful.

Aang climbed up, looking at Zuko with worry. "But what if I can't control it?"

"You can do it. I know you can. You're a talented kid." Aang smiles and pushes himself up and continues to follow Zuko as they reached towards the mountain.

It was now dusk and the two finally arrived. The warriors, Amaterasu, and the Chieftain are already there and are poised in an alternating standing and sitting position. Amaterasu stood and walked towards them with her father, who spoke again. "Facing the judgment of the firebending masters will be very dangerous for you. Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance." Zuko looked down in shame.

"Don't worry Zuko, you have changed into better person. They will deem you worthy, I believe in you." Amaterasu smiled at him which made Zuko smile himself.

"I know I wouldn't be happy to see him." said a warrior named Ham Gao.

"But once they find out I'm the Avatar-"

"Have you forgotten that you vanished allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world? The decline of the dragons ins your burden too." said the Chieftain, Amaterasu frowned as Aang looked away, ashamed.

"Don't be so harsh, father. Aang had his reasons!" Amaterasu defended him, Aang could only smile at the girl's attempt to reason with her father.

"There is no excuse!" He shouted, which caused Amaterasu to frown. He drives his staff into the ground and the rest of the warriors get into a ready position at either side of the staff. The Chief grabs a section from each flame and places it on the Sun Warriors' palms. They move away and the Chief removes his staff. Amaterasu receives a flame and bends it around in a circle a few times before a warrior who is standing, bends a small part of the flame towards her and repeats the process.

Aang looked at Zuko and whispered, "we could turn back now. We've already learned more about fire than we hoped." Zuko looked at his fire and smiles weakly at it.

"No, we're seeing this through to the end. We're gonna meet these masters and find out what's so great about them."

"what if they judge us and attack us?" Aang asked.

"Well, we're the Fire Prince and the Avatar." He unsheathes his broadswords slightly to emphasize the point. "I think we can take these guys in a fight, whoever they are." Aang nodded but is still uneasy. "Who knows, they might be forgiving like Amaterasu."

Aang smiled and looked at the girl with hope. The warriors now completed the passing of the flame. Zuko stepped forward with confidence. "Bring 'em out."

"Chanters!" Shouted the Chieftain as warriors sat down, beating in synchronized rhythms with their drums. Amaterasu and the warriors who did the passing of the flames held their flames. Amaterasu smiled at Aang and Zuko who smile back and walk to the other half of the circle and the warriors are rising and bowing alternatively. The boys neared the steps and walk up the flight of steps once the Chief and two warriors step aside and let them pass. Zuko and Aang glanced at each other and took deep breaths. Warriors were still beating drums, Zuko and Aang kept climbing up the steps. Aang looks back, seemingly wanting to go back but presses on with a fierce determined look his face. Once they neared the top, the setting sun shined upon them. The music stopped when they reached the top. Both of them look at the caves on each side of the bridge.

"Those who wish to meet the masters Ran and Shao will not present their fire!" shouted Amaterasu, using what seemed like a megaphone-like object. Zuko and Aang turned towards the caves and bow down with their hands extended in front of them.

"Sound the call!" shouted the Sun Warrior Chief. A warrior takes a deep breath and blows into a wind instrument. The loud sound it produces sends a flock of birds scattering around them. The cave Aang is facing rumbles and vibrates as the rocks dislodge. He trembles in fear. He accidentally places his hand down, extinguishing his flame and turns towards Zuko.

"What happening!" He looks at Zuko cave which reminds undisturbed. Zuko turns and gives Aang a puzzled look. Aang quickly returns back to into his "flame-giving" position. He realized that his flame is gone and gaps, turning back towards Zuko again. "Zuko, my fire went out." He whispered.

"What do you want me to do?" Zuko whispered back.

"Give me some of yours." He reaches for Zuko's fire and Zuko gently pushes him back.

"No, just make your own."

"I can't." He persistently reached for his friend's flame.

"Get some from one of those warriors or Amaterasu, she's the nice one. Hurry. Stop cheating off me." Amaterasu and her father exchanged looks, seemingly hearing the whole thing.

"Quit being stingy!" Now irritated, Aang continues to reach for Zuko's flame but is unable to do so due to the difference between their heights. Zuko raises his arms higher so the flames reminds out of Aang's reach and Aang tries to grab it by sticking close to Zuko's back and flailing his arms. He uses two hands to grab the flame under Zuko's armpits and they struggle briefly before Zuko drops his hand, extinguishing the flame. They look at each other, unsure. The caves began to rumble, both boys looked troubled.

"Uh-oh. . ." They said in a unison. A pair of yellow eyes glowed bright in the darkness of the caves and suddenly, a red dragon roars and shoots out of the cave. It circles around the bridge and around the duo. The two were overwhelmed by the powerful winds and pressure and stagger slightly. Zuko looks shocked yet he follows the dragon's trail. A blue dragon flew out of the other cave and joins its partner in circling around each other, the bridge, and the boys.

"These are the masters." Zuko said in complete awe.

Aang whispered to Zuko, "You still think we can take 'em?"

"Shh... I never said that." He lied while waving his hand. The warriors down below bow down, Ham Gao, Amaterasu, and the Chieftain as well.

"Oh, here it comes." Ham Gao said, "Any moment now."

Amaterasu snarled, "Shut up, you old jerk bag!"

"Calm down you two!" The Chieftain shouted.

"What? Everyone's thinking it..."Amaterasu sulked at she turns her head away.

"Zuko, I think we're suppose to do the dragon dance with them." The airbender whispered.

'What? What about this situation that you think they want us to dance?" asked the exiled prince.

"Well, I think they just want us to do something. Let's try it."

"Fine." They got into the first position of the Dragon Dance and proceeded to the next, just like Amaterasu taught them. Aang had spread his arms out and the blue dragon behind him followed the shape of his arms. Aang turned his arms to his side and the dragon turns as well. The dragons performed the save movements and are symmetrical to each other. Zuko pushes his hand up and the red dragon behind him angles upwards as well. Zuko dips and the dragon dives down as well. The boys slowly headed towards one another and the dragons complementing their movements. When they reached their final pose, the dragons have stopped and are flapping their wings at either side of the bridge.

"Judgment time." said the Chieftain, Amaterasu bit on her nails, nervous of the outcome. The blue dragon snarls at Zuko while Aang is trembling. Zuko looks at it, mouth agape. Aang gave out a series of timid, unsure shrieks. The two dragons settle into another position with their legs being anchored at the bottom of the bridge and their arms supporting their weight at the top. The red dragon begins to breathe fire out its mouth and the blue dragon does the same. Zuko and Aang yell in fear as they are engulf by a rapidly rising multi-colored flame. The boys remained in their position. There was a swirling vortex of rainbow flames which made the boys stare in awe.

"I understand." said the prince, he had realized something. The flame slowly dissipate and the dragons curl their bodies, springing up and circle each other one final time before retreating to their caves. Ham Gao looked completely annoyed that nothing happened to them. Amaterasu grinned as the warriors holding the circle of fire as he moves his arm in a circle, extinguishing the flame and ending his hands in a position. Zuko and Aang descended down the steps. "Their fire was beautiful. I saw so many colors, colors I've never imagined."

"Like firebending harmony." Aang chimed.

"Yes, they judged you, and gave you visions of the meaning of firebending." said the Chieftain as Amaterasu ran up to the boys.

Aang looked down with a look of thought." All this time, I thought firebending was destruction. Since I hurt Katara, I've been too afraid and hesitant. But now I know what it really is... It's energy, and life."

"Yeah. It's like the Sun," his hand curled into a fist. "But inside of you. Do you guys realize this?" He extended both arms outward.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes and giggled. "Well, the civilization is called the Sun Warriors... So, yeah silly." Zuko glared at her but grinned.

"That's why my firebending was so weak before. Because for so many years, hunting you," He looked at Aang, "was my drive... It was my purpose. But now, I have a new drive. I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world." He began to firebend twice with rather large sized flames. Aang followed his example, his flame large as well. Aang finally conquered his fears, he felt ready for anything!

Amaterasu clapped her hands together, but stopped when her father spoke, "Now that you learned the secrets, and you know about our tribe's existence. . . We have no choice but to imprison you forever." Both boys looked at the Chief in shock with their mouths opened.

"Just kidding!" The chief laughed and Amaterasu joined in.

"Well, we have to get going, dad." Amaterasu smile at him, placing her hand on his arm, "I'm going to come back when this war is over so we can catch up. I really enjoyed it here."

Zuko had looked at her and then at her father who nodded his head understandingly, "You have grown into a beautiful, strong woman. I'm very proud of what has become of you."

The Princess hugged her father one more time, "I'll take care of her." Zuko added which made Amaterasu look at him and then at her father, wondering his reaction.

"I trust you," the Chief said and placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder, before suddenly gripping it tightly, "You better make sure no harm becomes of her or I'll kill you." He said in a serious matter.

"Daddy!" Amaterasu snapped as he let the boy go.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" He defended himself as he watched the trio leave.

* * *

><p>"With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I would be unstoppable like!" He said as the three demonstration The Dancing Dragon Dance and they're firebending at each step. They get into their final pose and the group applauds.<p>

"That's a great dance you two learned there." Sokka cheered.

Zuko growled as he got defensive. "It's not a dance! It's a firebending form!"

"We'll tap dance," He said while moving his fingers in a dancing motion, "our way to victory over the Fire Lord." Amaterasu, Katara, and Toph chuckled while Zuko walked over toward Sokka.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!" He yelled.

Amaterasu placed her hands on her hips and Katara did the same, "Oh yeah?" said Amaterasu.

"What's your title form called?" asked Katara.

Zuko blushed before looking away, "The Dancing Dragon." Everyone busted into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime at the Western Air Temple and all way going with the Gaang. Zuko had a tray full of tea cups while one hand was holding a kettle and filling up the empty cups. "One can't make tea like Uncle." He said as he frown at the memory of his beloved uncle, "But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?"<p>

"Sure." Katara said with a rather calm expression.

"I like jokes!" cheered Aang as a smile grew on his face.

Toph grinned, "Bring it." Zuko stood up with his tray.

"Okay," he said while kneeling between The Duke and Haru, "well, I can't remember how it goes but the punch line. . ." the boys helped themselves to tea, "is, "Leaf me alone, I'm bushed." The group looked dead panned, Zuko had the same look as well. "Well, it's funny when Uncle tell it."

"Right. Maybe because he remembers the whole thing." said Katara as she grabs a cup, the others laughed as well as Aang as he takes a cup as well and Zuko smiles.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax." Toph says as Zuko pours Toph and Tep and hands them their drinks, "it hardly ever happens."

Sokka was sitting by himself, thinking. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" He asks Zuko as they walked off toward the side. Amaterasu watched before looking back at the group.

"So, Ammy, how did it feel to be home?" asked Katara, not knowing how to start a subject any other way. The princess smile a little.

"It was nice," she answered before taking a sip of the tea, "I could so make tea better than this... " she stuck her tongue out, just to irritate Zuko, "Just kidding! But anyway, it was nice to see my dad and the villagers again. It was just weird meeting people that were my friends before and told me so much about myself that I was kind of weirded out."

"I see how that would be weird." Katara said as she looked over at everyone. It was kind of nice to be around everyone and enjoying this meal, it was like they were one big family. Aang couldn't help but feel the same, and a little upset that in only a few days everyone would go their separate ways.

Amaterasu then stood up, "I'll be right back, I have to... uhm," everyone looked at her as she spoke, making her feel nervous, "Er... go pee! Yes, that's right! I have to pee, really badly. And... that's what I'm going to do... Pee because that's what I said I was going to do... Uhm, be back later!" Amaterasu sped off, everyone looking confused.

"Uhm... Okay, so what do you think is going to happen after the war?" Toph asked as Amaterasu had finally found Sokka and Zuko.

"So, what's up?" asked Zuko as they continued to walk further in the dark.

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?" Sokka asked, trying not to be too straightforward.

"This is about your Dad, isn't it? Trust me. Knowing would just make you feel worse." Zuko sighed and then turned around and Sokka grabbed his shoulder.

"I need to know what I put him through, Zuko."

"It's not good, Sokka."

"Please..."

Zuko closed his eyes, "My guess is..." he opens them again, "They were taken to boiling rock."

The watertribe warrior frowned slightly. "What's that?"

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation." Sokka mouth goes slightly agape, "It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake." Sokka turned, folding his arms and looked rather serious. "It's inescapable."

"So... Where is this place?"

"Why do you need to know? What are you planning?" Zuko asked.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. _'He wants to go there and bakes cookies for them. Stop acting dumb, Zuko!'_ she thought as she hid behind Appa. The bison nuzzling his head towards her and she stroked the fur atop of his head so that he wouldn't let her be caught.

"Nothing. Boy, you're so paranoid." The other boy waved his arm dismissively.

Zuko, wary, begins to proceed the conversation. "It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here."

"Thank Zuko." Sokka yawned and pat the Prince's shoulder as he walks past. "Just knowing makes me feel better."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does." Zuko said as he watched the boy leave.

Amaterasu walked into view, Zuko looking at her with a skeptical expression. "You know what he's trying to do don't you."

"I'm going to stop him." He said as the Princess walked over and grabbed his hand, looking up at him with big eyes. "No, your not going. It's too dangerous."

"I can handle dangerous! I'm dangerous myself." She huffed, pouting even.

The Prince rolled his eyes, "What if someone tries to shoot lightning at you, what are you going to do?"

"Uh..." Amaterasu placed her index finger on her cheek as she thought about it, "Use that technique Uncle taught you? I watched and I know how to do it. Please? Please!"

The boy let out a sigh, "I'm still against it, but there's no stopping you." Amaterasu gave him a tight hug.

"I like doing things with you because I like to feel like we can depend on each other." The Princess said, "I also want to be there just incase something happens to you. This is a dangerous mission, Zuko. I don't want you and Sokka doing this alone."

Zuko had wrapped his arms around her, returning her embrace as he kissed atop of her head. "Alright, but just promise me that you won't get too ahead of yourself. I you need help, try to find me."

Amaterasu snuggled herself into the boy's chest which made him blush, "Alright, Zuko."

"Okay, uhm, well... Let's find out when Sokka's leaving."

"No, I want to stay like this for a while."

"Er... Uh... Okay."

"Ok, I'm done. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was asleep as Sokka silently walks towards Appa with his belongings. He lets out a sigh after successfully not waking anyone. He turns and hiIIs eyes widen. Sokka nearly tripped over a sleeping Momo. He walks over him and patters his way towards Appa. He starts to climb up as Appa wakens. Sokka shushs him and Appa goes back to sleep. His hand reaching the saddle and pulling himself up to reveal Zuko and Amaterasu already waiting for him.<p>

"Not up to anything, huh?" Zuko said as Sokka yelps in shock and loses his grip as he falls down on the hard, stone floor with a loud thud and groan.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my Dad." He puts back his belongings back into his bag, "You happy now? And hey Ammy."

Amaterasu waved as Zuko spoke, "I'm never happy."

"What?" Amaterasu stared at Zuko, long and hard.

"I mean, well, you know what I mean!" he nearly yells, but Sokka puts his hands on his mouth.

"Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea. It was my decision to stay when things were going wrong." Sokka began walking towards Appa as Zuko jumps off the bison, "It's my mistake and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me Zuko." Sokka said with determination.

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. We're going with you." Zuko explained, but Sokka shook his head.

The warrior climbed up near the saddle. "No. I have to do this alone."

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day cares." Sokka touched the saddle before sighing and then looked at Zuko.

"Not only that Sokka," Amaterasu placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, "We're your friends and we can't let you put your life in danger like this. How would we go on with this war without you? If you got caught, how can we tell Katara about it? She'll be so upset and we'll be guilty for knowing that you went all by yourself.

Sokka looked down, knowing that the girl was right. "We'll take my war balloon." Zuko pointed out, knowing that Sokka had changed his mind.

* * *

><p>It was morning time and Momo was sleeping on his back with a piece of crumpled paper in his arms like a blanket. Katara's gloved hand picked it up and read it. Toph and Aang sleepily rubbed their eyes and walked toward Katara's side. "What does it say?" asked Toph.<p>

"Me and the guys have gone fishing. Since neither Zuko or Sokka can catch proper fish, I took the liberty of going with them for us. We'll be back in a few days. Ammy, Zuko, and Sokka. One more thing." Aang walked back to his sleeping bag, "Aang, practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fist and 10 hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak." Aang lies down and proceeds to go back to sleep, "Zuko."

A badger frog croaks and Aang opens his eyes with irritation and stands up. "Nobody else has homework." He proceeds to squat with his hands behind his head. "One hot squat. Two hot squat. Three hot squat. Four hot..."

* * *

><p>Zuko was firebending into the fuel tank with one hand and Sokka and Amaterasu were resting in the background. They all look at each other. Zuko firebends again. They all stare at each other again before looking away in awkward silence. "Pretty clouds." Sokka said while looking up.<p>

"Yeah, fluffy." Zuko added while raising his head.

Amaterasu decided to let the boys talk, thinking they need to get quality time. She closed her eyes drifted back to sleep for some much needed rest. A whistle pierces the silence, which wakes Amaterasu and Zuko turn to Sokka. "What?"

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything. You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons." said Sokka as Amaterasu went back to sleep, her hands over her ears.

"No kidding."

"Yep. A balloon. But for war.

"There's one thing my Dad's good at," he turns back to the tank and firebends, "it's war."

Sokka, now nonchalant, replies, "Yeah, it seems to run in the family."

"Hey, hold. Not everyone in my family is like that." Zuko corrected him, Amaterasu no longer able to sleep. She just watched, interested in how this conversation was going to go.

"I know, I know, you've changed."

"I meant my Uncle. He was more of a Father," Zuko looked rather saddened, "to me. And I almost let him down."

Amaterasu closed her eyes, noticing how the boys looked in her direction to see if she was listening. "I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard."

"It wasn't that hard." Zuko replied.

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" Sokka asked.

Zuko looked at, what he thought was a sleeping Amaterasu, "I almost did. I'm still upset that I put her in this. Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. Ammy got dragged into it."

Sokka leaned back on the back. "My first girlfriend turned into the Moon."

Zuko looked up, "That's rough buddy."

* * *

><p>The war balloon is still sailing in the sky. Sokka, leaning on Amaterasu, was snoring with his mouth open. Zuko closes the door and wipes his hands after firebending in the tank. He leans on the basket and spots something. "There it is." Sokka and Amaterasu awaken instantly and they look at a nearing volcano-like area with steam coming out of it. "There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught." The war balloon slowly descended into the crater as Sokka and Amaterasu looked down at the streaming water. The burner again lose its power. The balloon rapidly goes down into the crater, getting lost through the sea of steam. "We're going down. The balloon's not working anymore!" Zuko rapidly firebends into the tank. "<p>

Sokka appears frantic as he rushes to the other side of the basket. The Prince decides to firebend into the vent instead. "The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly." Sokka stated.

Everyone began to lose their balance as the balloon continued its descend. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Crash landing, boys!" Amaterasu said as the war balloon dangerously nears the water. It touched the surface of the water and the water splashes onto his hand. The boy flailed his hand as he covers his mouth and struggles not to scream. The war balloon glides on the water and crashes onto land, shattering the basket into pieces.

Everyone was thrown with their belongs, Zuko helps Amaterasu up as they both spurt out the stuff out of their mouth. They all looked at the carnage. "How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Zuko asked.

"We're figure something out. I suspected it might be a one-way ticket." Sokka answered.

Amaterasu and Zuko stared at Sokka as he began to walk away, "You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?" Amaterasu asked, "Are you insane?"

"Uncle always said," Sokka proceeds to gather more of the vent and places them into the broken basket, "I never thought things through, but this, ugh," he grabs his head, "this is just crazy." He threw his arms out.

"Hey! I never wanted you guys to come along in the first place. And for the record," Sokka throws the fallen cloth into the basket, "I always think things through. But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time I'm playing it by ear. So there." He pushes the basket but yelps as his hand automatically withdraws since the basket scorches him. He proceeds to kick it. The broken balloon slowly sinks into the water.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Amaterasu asked, blinking twice.

"It doesn't work anyway and we don't want anyone to find it."

"I hope you know what you're doing." All three of them turn around, "There's no turning back now." Zuko sighed.

* * *

><p>"I hope these disguises work." said Zuko as Amaterasu adjusted her shirt, seeing that it was a size too small. It might as well been a belly shirt.<p>

"We just need to lay low and find my Dad as soon as possible." The corridor is suddenly filled with running guards. Sokka, Amaterasu and Zuko grin nervously, hoping that they won't be noticed.

A guard stopped at the opening of the corridor to address the two teens, "Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard, come on."

The trio ran behind the last of the group as their was a mass of people wearing red in the yard. Prisoners were forming a circle around two people in the centre as they circle around each other. The guards shoved the spectating prisoners and they tried to form a barricade in the front of the crow.

"I didn't do anything. I'm going back to my cell." said the prisoner as he walks away. A guard firebends a whip and lashes it near the man's legs.

"Stop right there Chit Sang."

Amaterasu, Zuko and Sokka as Zuko walks forward, trying to interfere. Amaterasu gripping onto Zuko's elbow, "Zuko, are you crazy? You'll blow our cover. I want to help too, but we can't." she whispered .

"I've had it with your unruly behavior."

Chitsang turns back toward the guard, "What did I do?"

"He wants to know what he did." The guard turned toward the trip of teens, "Isn't that cute?" He looks back at Chit Sang as the teens stare at him in silence. The guard senses something suspicious and raises his visor to inspect the trio.

"I find it simply adorable." Amaterasu said as the boys looked at her nervously.

Sokka eye looks toward Zuko nervously and he speaks too, "Uh, yeah, very cute sir. Simply adorable."

"Super adorable." Sokka finally came up with.

The guard smiles satisfactorily at their answers and walked back towards Chit Sang. "You didn't bow down when I walked by Chit Sang."

Chit Sang was now outraged, "What? That's not a prison rule."

"Do it.

Chit Sang protested defiantly, "Make me." A crowd began looking at the commotion as the guard firebended another whip and shot the whip towards the man. Chit Sang turns around and firebends the whip and directs it back at the guard who kicks the flame aside.

"Tsk, tsk. Firebending is prohibited." Chit Sang remained in his stance, "You're going in the cooler." He then points at Sokka, "You! Help me take him in."

Sokka looked at his two comrades, "Meet me back here in an hour." Zuko and Amaterasu both nodded and went off as the three walked away from the crowd. They take him to the cooler with two security doors, Sokka opens them and water vapor gushes out.

"The Warden will deal with you soon." Threatened the guard. He shove Chit Sang in as Sokka closed the two doors. "Can you believe this guy?"

Sokka then became an actor. "Prisoners. Am I right?"

"Ugh. Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>Zuko and Amaterasu walked, side by side in the prison. They see a door with a guard sitting outside on a bench with his helmet off, reading something. Inside was a loud with three guards eating their meals with their helmet off as they laugh. The duo were at the table, grabbing foor.<p>

"Hey new people. I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times but this is the lounge, relax." said a male guard.

"But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared someone could strike me on the head." said Zuko as they walked toward the table as the guards laugh.

Amaterasu shook her head, "I have serious helmet hair and I'm too embarrassed to show it."

"I know what you mean girl, but you'll get use to it. No need to get all pretty around here." said a female guard.

They sat their plates down and sit with them. "Can we, the new people, ask you veterans a few questions about prison?" Zuko asked.

"No, you can't date the female guard." said the female from before. Amaterasu cringed at the sight of the woman and her nasty grin, but she was still pissed to insinuate that nonetheless.

The male guard scoffs, "Trust me, you don't want to." A cup is thrown at his head and the guard behind him laughs.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "No, that's not it. The boiling rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right? So... What about war prisoners?"

* * *

><p>Zuko and Amaterasu made it back to the yard just in time as Sokka hoped.<p>

"Hey there, fellow guard. How goes it?" Zuko acted.

Amaterasu looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching. "Cut the act Zuko, no one is looking."

"Oh..." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, frustrated and embarrassed.

"Dur." Sokka and Amaterasu said in a unison, snickering afterward.

Zuko placed his finger to his mouth. "Shh guys. Well, I asked around the lounge with Ammy. There are no Water tribe prisons. I'm afraid your father's not here."

Sokka is in shock. "What? Are you sure? Did you double check?"

"He's right." Amaterasu frowned, "They probably aren't going here. They should of been arrived here."

Sokka held his head in despair and walked towards a wall. "No. No!" He bangs his fist again the wall in frustration.

"We're really sorry Sokka," soothed the princess.

"So, we came all this way for nothing. I failed," He leans on the wall, "Again."

The three rested for a minute, decided on what to do.

"Look!" He points over to a brunette, "it's Suki!"

"Ah, Sokka's girlfriend." said Amaterasu as Zuko nodded, "She's a cutie!"

"Prisoners! Back in your cells!" shouted a guard.

Amaterasu smiled at Sokka, "Go to her, okay? We'll handle everything else" The boy couldn't agree with her anymore and ran off in the direction Suki went. "Let's go guard the door." She told Zuko.

Zuko was almost caught after fighting a female guard who tried to get into Suki's cell while Sokka was still in there, Amaterasu quickly gets Sokka and Suki to escape. "Come on guys! Let's go." Sokka leads them away while the female guard rubbed her sore shoulder, Amaterasu gets left behind and it stuck with the warden.

Zuko stops and that causes Suki and Sokka to stop as well. "Dammit, Ammy's is in trouble, you guys go off without me."

"We can't leave you guys, we're going with!" Suki protested, she wasn't going to let the people who helped her get in trouble. She would do anything that she could.

"It'll be fine!" He said as she rushed to find Amaterasu.

* * *

><p>They all met outside.<p>

"I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore."

"Guys, someone's coming." Amaterasu said as she pulled them both in and quickly slide the inner door closed.

Two guards were making their way to the cooler as the door opens by an inch to listen in to the conversation. "Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn."

"Anybody interesting?" asked a female.

"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, couple of traitors, some war prisoners," the trio looked at each other. "Though I did hear there might be a pirate."

"No foolin'." She said as they left.

The exiled prince was concerned, "War prisoners. It could be your father."

"I know," Sokka looked away and closed his eyes.

"Well, what should we do?" asked Amaterasu.

Zuko shrugged. "Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?"

The water tribe warrior shook his head, "I don't know." He looked at the two with tear filled eyes, "Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom, all our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?"

The prince and princess frowned, "It's your call, Sokka." Zuko said. Sokka, who is struggling to make a decision, looked around nervously.

* * *

><p>It's night at an area in the water looking up at the cooler building. Chit Sang and Suki were still waiting. They look up and to see Zuko and Sokka using all of their body weight to stop the cooler from rolling down the slope rapidly and noisily. Both of them rush up to assist.<p>

"Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming too." said Chit Sang as a woman and a man waved.

Sokka looks annoyed while struggling against the weight of the cooler." Fine, everybody in the cooler. Let's go." They turned the cooler into a vertical position. Cut to a shadow walking to a rock. Sokka's hand lifts to rock to reveal Water Tribe clothing hidden underneath.

**"**Are you sure you want to go?" He slung his sword as he walked toward Sokka, "You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your Dad is your chance."

Suki walked toward her boyfriend, "Your dad?"

The watertribe warrior looked up at them in desperation. "If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail." Amaterasu, Zuko, and Suki frowned.

"No, it's not." reasoned Amaterasu, he looked at her for more inspiration. "You can do it, I know you can."

"Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out." said Zuko, Amaterasu gave him a dead panned look. _'Oh, that's very helpful Zuko.' _she thought but before she could say anything, Sokka responded.

Sokka stood up as he slung his bag over his shoulders while raising his eyebrows. "That's suppose to make me feel better?" He then began to walk away.

Zuko kept going, "Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again." Sokka stopped.

"Seriously, not helping." the blue-eyed boy replied but Zuko grabbed his shoulder.

"You have to _try_ every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail." The princess smiled, happy that conversation wasn't going the way she thought it was going to.

"Hey," Chit Sang said while holding onto the cooler, "if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?" He asked.

"No, I'm staying." Sokka drops his bag as he turns around and addresses Zuko, Suki, and Amaterasu. "You guys can go." He placed a hand on Suki's shoulder. "You've been here long enough."

The Kyoshi Warrior grabbed his hand reassuringly. "I'm not leaving without you, Sokka."

"We're staying too, right Ammy?" His golden eyes looked at the princess who nodded her head.

"Yeah, your my new friend Sokka and even though I met when I was suppose to capture you, you're like family to me. Like the annoying, greedy cousin that everyone has that can be really lame at tim-" Sokka cut her off.

He had a pout on his face, "Seriously?"

"Let me finish," Amaterasu grinned, "But your the funny one, the one who makes me laugh and makes me want to gag when you act like a Panda dog who hasn't eaten in years. Still, I wouldn't want you any other way." The Princess said with a smile, making Sokka smile himself and Suki and Zuko laugh.

"Well, not me, I'm out. Let's roll baby." said Chi Sang as he pushes the cooler and jumps into it.

The trio looked at Chit Sang, his girlfriend, and his friend shrink into the distance. "We gave up our only chance of escaping," said Sokka as they all looked at each other, "I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake."

"Argh, this current is so slow." said Chit Sang before tearing off a small, metal, rectangular section of the cooler. "I can use this to paddle."

The paddle touched the water and the metal sears under the heat. Chit Sang's hand immediately lets go of the metal piece as he looks at his hand and struggles not to scream. His whole body rapidly reddens as he continues to struggle. He lets out a scream. That scream was pretty loud too. A guard who looks at the cooler in the water. The Alarm went off. _  
><em>

The Warden looks down, "Guards! Secure the perimeter!" A line of guards run down a platform hurriedly,"and lock down the prisoners. Now!"A group of prisoners in the yard ran off. A guard brandishes his fire whip and flails it towards the screen. Amaterasu, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki pressed themselves against the wall to avoid being spotted.

"Looks like that plan failed, those suckers got caught." said a grinning Sun Warrior princess.

"Get the fugitives and throw them in the Cooler!" said the Warden.

The guard in charge of the steering wheels turns to look at the warden, "Uh, they are in the cooler sir."

The warden raises his voice towards the guard, "One that's bolted down and not floating in the water! This is a lockdown!" The warden points behind, probably towards the gondola tower. "We have new prisoners arriving! Everything must be completely secure!" The guard turns the steering wheel as a huge crossbow on the contraption is lowered. The bolt is released. The bolt pierced the cooler violently and reeling the cooler in. Inside of the cooler to show the huge harpoon contraption covering the cylindrical part of the cooler. Chit Sang and the other escapees are frightened. The cooler slowly sails across the water, back to the Boiling Rock. Sokka with his back pressed against a wall peers out carefully.

"The Gondola is moving!" said Sokka as the gondola slowly makes it way to the tower, the prisoners and the guards in the yard look up as well. "This is it." You could see that they had captured many prisoners. "If my Dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing."

The brunette frowned, "We had to."

Sokka looked anxiously, "Come on, come on." A guard opened the door of the gondola. A big, burly man with shaggy long hair, a long beard, a nose ring and a tattoo on his arm walks out handcuffed.

"Is that him?" asked Zuko.

Sokka furrowed his brows, "My Dad doesn't have a nose ring." Various prisoners file past. None of them are Hakoda. "Where is he?" A shirtless man with a topknot walking out of the gondola. No one followed behind him. The warrior tribe warrior looks with disbelief. "That's it? That can't be it?"

His girlfriend sighed, upset as well. "I'm sorry Sokka."

Sokka lowered his head in dismay. "Oh no."

"Hey you," said a guard as Sokka opens his eyes and the four look up, "get off" The guard points to a person inside, " the gondola."

Sokka who waited nervously in anticipation. Hakoda looked around before disembarking and Sokka's eyes widen. "Dad."

"Line them up for the warden!" shouted a guard, making the other guards surround the perimeter and the prisoners file in one by one into a straight line. Sokka runs up and pulls up his visor.

"Dad..." The teenage boy mumbled as he rushes from the stairs and nudges some guards aside, "Excuse me, coming through. The warden wants me over there, sorry!" Sokka stood behind a line of guards taller than him who are near the prisoners. The warden walks towards them.

"Welcome to The Boiling Rock. I'm sure," he said while walking down the line, "you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true. As long as you, " He stopped in front of Hakoda who is looking down, "do everything I say. Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you. "

The Southern Water tribe chieftain looked to the side, "No."

"Oh, you'd rather look at my shoes? Then take a look!" shouted the Warden. He used his foot to pull down Hakoda's handcuff to the floor. The chieftain was pulled into a kneeling position, Sokka gapes in surprise. The warden's foot remained on his handcuff. "I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. So strong willed. But don't worry, we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye. " Hakoda lift his head up, eyes raging with hate. "See isn't that better? You wil. " he looks at the other prisoners, "all do as I say or pay the price." He began to walk away, "You will all... " Hakoda tilts his handcuffs as the warden's boot get caught in them and he loses his balance. Sokka snickered as the guards in front of him rush to the warden's aid. Two guards run to the warden as he and Hakoda stand up on their own.

**"**Are you okay, Sir?" asked a guard.

The warden lashes out, "I'm fine! Get these prisoners out of my sight!" Sokka runs towards the prison housing area were the prisoners were going.

* * *

><p>After the conversation with his father, Sokka walks towards the first door from a flight of stairs. He leans against the door and raises his visor. Amaterasu, was now a prisoner, since the incident earlier. She had put made a prison, her charge for attempted escape and possibly murdering a guard.<p>

"Ammy, are you there?" said Sokka.

Amaterasu looks through the door opening, "Yeah, and I made Zuko do something. I'm a prisoner now since we got caught and I didn't know where they took Suki."

"I just got done talking to my dad. We came up with an escape plan together."

A male and female guard appear and startles Sokka, "What are you doing here?"

The water tribe warrior lowered his visor and turns to the stairs, I was just telling," he points to Amaterasu's prison cell door, "this dirty lowlife what I think of her!"

The male guard spoke, "Well, you'll have to do that later, she is coming with us."

Sokka looked at Amaterasu's cell door and back, "Why?"

The female guard arms akimbo, "Because we have orders straight from the Warden. That's why."

Sokka held in his laugh, "Could I just get ten more seconds to rough her up a bit?" He punched his right fist into his left palm.

The female crossed her arms and leans against the railing, "Fine, ten seconds." the male guard mirror her action before Sokka entered the cell.

"Take that! And this!" shouted Sokka.

"Newbie." said the male guard as the female shook her head.

In actuality, Sokka fist were punching a rolled up mattress as Amaterasu pretends to grunt in pain whenever Sokka strikes. Amaterasu held the mattress in place while Sokka hit it.

"We have a new plan but it's gonna need a big distraction." whispered the blue-eyed boy. "Be in the yard in one hour." The door begins to open and the firebender is caught off guard. The guys are unsure what to do but as the door opens, Sokka lunges at the Princess's head as she drops the mattress.

**"**Alright, that's enough." said the male guard as he pushes off Sokka and gives him a warning finger.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu struggled with the guard, "I didn't do anything! Where are you taking me? I didn't do anything!" asked the princess. Another cell opens and the guards shoved her in there and she lands in a chair.<p>

"Come on." A voice said as the Princess quickly turned to the source of the voice, "Amaterasu." Mai had her head down at the corner of the room. "We all know,' she looked up and walked into the light,"that's a lie."

"Mai?" Amaterasu said with suprise on her face. She looked at her as she looks on with cross arms, "How did you know I was here?"

"I know that if Zuko was here, you would be here." She answered.

"But.. How?" She looked up at her.

The pale girl looked to the side. "The Warden's my Uncle, you idiot." Amaterasu groaned.

"What does this have to do with me? Why are you keeping me hostage?" asked the Princess, her mahogany eyes ablaze.

The non-bender looked at her with a deep frown, "Because you took Zuko away from me knowing very well that I always liked him."

"What? How would I know?" She asked her, blatantly confused.

Mai threw her arms up in the air, "Why do you think Azula made fun of me when he was around? Why do you think I would clam up whenever he was near? Are you really that much of an idiot?"

The Princess's mouth opened agape, a pang of guilt shot right through her heart. Really, it was so obvious but Amaterasu cared more about her own feelings than she did Mai's. Of course, Mai knew Zuko before she had and so she liked him before any of them knew Amaterasu's existed. It wasn't fair, but what could she do? Just break up with Zuko and let him date Mai? No way! They had been through too much and she wasn't just going to give him up. "Mai, I never wanted to hurt you or steal him from you," She got up from her chair, "but me and Zuko love each other."

"Save it! That should of been me!" said the Warden's niece.

Amaterasu furrowed her brows, "That's not how I see it." The assassin folded her arms and turns to the side sulkily.

A guard came rushing in, "Ma'am, there's a riot going on. I'm here to protect you. "

Mai turned around, "I don't need any protection."

Amaterasu laughs slightly, "Hah, believe me. She doesn't."

"I'm sorry but I'm under direct orders from your Uncle to make sure nothing happens." Amaterasu's took the chance and firebend at the guard's feet and rush out the room. The guard attempts to shield the governor's daughter from the fire.

"Get off me!" shouted the assassin. She throws the guard to the side and runs to the door. While running towards the exit, Amaterasu slides the door shut and meddles with the lock. Mai's eyes stared at her through the opening and he does the same. She closes her eyes and rushes off as Mai continues to look at her through the opening.

Chit Sang, Sokka, Hakoda and Suki are standing at the bottom of another tower, trying to stay out of the chaos. Amaterasu comes into view and throws a guard who attempts to subdue her over his shoulder She runs in front of Sokka, Zuko now catching up with them.

"Zuko, Ammy! Good. We're all here. Now all we need to do, " He points to the top of another tower, "is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas. " said Sokka.

"And how do we do that?" He asked.

Sokka looks back at Zuko, "I'm not sure."

"Sokka, I thought you thought this through." Zuko glared at him.

Sokka went into hysterics, "I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!"

Zuko clenched his teeth, "Maybe not everything. But this is kind of important." Sokka placed a finger on his chin in thought.

"Hey, uhh, fellas. I think your girlfriend's taking care of it." said Chit Sang. Sokka peers behind Chit Sang's elbow in surprise. Suki runs and jumps on their heads. Suki running rapidly on their sea of prisoners' heads. The brunette was now nearing the tower. She leaps onto the tower and scales the wall rapidly. She pushes herself from the wall as she back-flips to land her feet on some pipes below the platform. She flips herself from below the platform to a railing as a guard comes by and starts to firebend. She flips off the railing, narrowly missing the flames and gives the guard a series of punches that knocks him unconscious. Two guards ran out from a corridor. One of the guards aims a firebending kick towards the Kyoshi Warrior leader but she dodges and uses her arm to trip his other leg, sending him to the ground with a loud thud. The other guard firebends but Suki dodges and jumps to the railing behind him. She quickly jumps onto the wall. The guard stares at her, dumbfounded. She scales the wall with fierce determination. The warden who looks down with shock. Suki flips herself over the railing and landing down on the platform. The guard near the warden gets into a stance and before he does so, Suki slides on the ground and trips him over. The warden attempts to move but Suki gets up and holds his arm in a deadlock grip. Her other hand is positioned dangerously in front of the warden's face should he attempt to fight back. She stares at him.

"You wouldn't dare," said the Warden. Suki turns the warden around and brings his hands together as she ties rapidly them with a red string. Suki remains behind, pulling down the warden's headband and turning it around so the tie is on his mouth.

"Sorry Warden," She tightens the tie and lets go, "you're my prisoner now." She slams him against the wall. The guys finally caught up and ran towards her from the other side of the platform. "We've got the Warden, now let's get out of here. " She looks at them as they tried to catch their breath.

Hakoda held his stomach, "That's some girl. "

Sokka looked at his girlfriend, "Tell me about it."

The group is running up a staircase towards the gondola.

Suki turned to look at Sokka, "We're almost there." The warden is carried on Chit Sang's shoulder. Guards at the gondola proceed to firebend at the group. Zuko shoves Sokka aside and intercepts the flame, dissipating it immediately. More guards join in to help.

"Back off, we've got the Warden." said Zuko, Amaterasu was now at his side. Excited, and ready for action. The warden looks up from Chit Sang's shoulder and mumbles under the tie. The guards loosen their stances. "Let's go." The group slowly and warily walk past the guards with their arms outstretched should the guards attack them. Zuko stops at the end of the platform while the rest run towards the gondola with Amaterasu at his side. The door slides aside to reveal Suki.

"Everyone in!" shouted Suki. Sokka boards the gondola firs as the rest run in. Zuko and Amaterasu still remain at the platform, she waits and he runs to the lever, pushing it down. The gondola ropes loosens and uncoils. The gondola slowly leaves, leaving Zuko and Amaterasu behind. Amaterasu kicks the lever several times.

"It's not breaking!" Se turns her head and sees guards running towards her. With one final kick, she successfully breaks the lever and runs towards the gondola. Zuko grabs her hand flies over the railings with fire balls sailing over their heads. They are now going towards the gondola. Sokka reaches out his arm as he catches Zuko's hand. He struggles under the weight. Amaterasu climbs on Zuko manages to grab hold to the sides of the gondola to help them climb in, and they succeeded.

"What were you both doing?" asked Sokka.

"Making them not able to stop us." answered Amaterasu.

Sokka nodded, "Way to think ahead."

"We're on our way." said Suki.

Hakoda looked at the gondola tower, "Wait. Who's that?"

Amaterasu, Sokka, and Zuko turned their heads to see Azula, Ty Lee, and some guards back at the gondola tower as they look at the fleeing gondola. "That's a problem." said Zuko. The guards proceed to bow in respect. "It's my sister and her friend." Azula turns her head to the side. The Fire Nation princess grabs handcuffs from a guard that was clipped to his waist. Ty Lee cartwheels onto the gondola ropes. Azula is seen running ahead below the lines as Ty Lee proceeds to run on the line. The acrobat shoe runs on it. Azula is seen readying herself. Azula firebends a huge jet of blue fire. She propels herself from the ground into the air. The handcuff locks around it. Azula places an arm and a leg behind her and firebends another huge jet of fire. The force slides her across the line. Ty Lee was running on the upper line as Azula comes onto the lower line.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." said Suko, who is preparing herself.

"Me too." Zuko agreed. He proceeds to climb up the gondola's roof. Ty Lee and Azula are now getting closer. Suki, Amaterasu, and Sokka prepared themselves. Sokka unsheathes his sword as the trio now climbed onto the roof. Ty Lee cartwheels off the line, onto the roof, facing Suki while Sokka, Amaterasu, and Zuko are facing Azula who has an evil grin on her face. Azula firebend blue flame with her feet while Amaterasu sent a flame to dissipating the attack and Zuko fist firebends orange flames towards her and she kicks the flames away.

Suki makes the first move as Ty Lee attempts to chi block Suki but Suki blocks all her shots deftly. The Kyoshi Warrior attempts to punch the acrobat but Ty Lee brings up her arm and intercepts the punch. They struggle briefly with neither one gaining the upper hand. Suki punches again but Ty Lee flips away. Ty Lee flips into the gondola and while she is inside sh enters through the opening and swiftly exits by another opening back up onto the roof and appears behind Suki. Ty Lee attempts to chi block Suki again by punching the pressure point at the back of her neck and arm but Suki dodges at the last moment. The girls continue to fight. Suki was cornered near the gondola's metal extension which links to the cable. Azula sent another ball of blue flames toward Zuko who pushes her flame apart with his bare hands, dissipating it. Sokka proceeds to swing his sword. Azula dodges it and as the sword finishes its arc, she stands up again. She firebends towards Sokka but Amaterasu dissipates the flame with her own blue ones, and sent a whip of blue fire towards her feet Azula jumps and turns before landing back down with a grin. Her eyes suddenly widen and blink at Sokka's sword as it glints in the sunlight. The Fire Nation princess moves back. Azula is pushed near the edge of the roof. Sokka who moves back and Zuko taking the lead by firebending at his sister's feet. Azula jumps and lands in a push up position. She is balancing only on her hands. Azula moves her legs across her body and firebends at the trio, but they move to the side. The fire travels towards Suki and Ty Lee as they also part to let the flame pass by. Inside of the gondola Chit Sang looks up at the scene. The warden is seen fidgeting. The warden's tries to loosen the string.

**"**There's the Warden. I see him!" said a guard as he looked with a telescope. The other guards turn towards him. The warden's hands successfully breaks the string. The warden appears beside Chit Sang and pulls down the tie covering his mouth.

"Cut the line!" shouted the warden. Chit Sang covers the warden's mouth and holds him back.

One of the guards heard him, "He wants us to cut the line."

"But if we cut the line, there's no way he'll survive." said another guard.

The other guard brings down his telescope." He knows that. A metal object was being brought near the wheel that contains the line as it sparks under friction. A guard struggling to hold the metal object in place. Two guards behind him who are holding a huge hacksaw.

Azula fires a shot towards her brother but Zuko once again, breaks the fire apart and sends another shot towards his sister. Azula jumps and firebends back as she lands. Zuko breaks the fire apart again. Suki and Ty Lee lose their balance as the gondola stops suddenly. The gondola sways to and fro precariously. Sokka begins sliding off the roof. Zuko moved towards Sokka while Amaterasu covered them from any surprise attacks by Azula. Zuko grabs his hand and pulls him up as the gondola sways some more. Ty Lee is climbs up the metal extension while Azula is regaining her balance. Ty Lee jumped to the top of the metal extension, looking back at the tower.

**"**They're about to cut the line!" warned the ex-circus performer. Ty Lee's back looking down at Azula as Azula turns her head back to the tower. Two guards proceeded to saw the line. Azula turns back. Azula, Ty Lee and Suki look at another gondola coming in.

**"**Then it's time to leave." Azula smiles and propels herself from the roof with her firebending. Azula sailed through the air, looking down at the roof. "Goodbye Zuko." She stops bending as she back flips and lands on the other gondola's roof. Ty Lee also flips onto the roof. Amaterasu, Suki, Sokka and Zuko looked at the other gondola as it sails back to the tower. Ty Lee and Azula look back as the gondola continues moving. Zuko flips back into the gondola.

**"**They're cutting the line. The gondola's about to go!" said the exiled prince.

"I hope this thing floats." said Hakoda of the water tribe.

As guards were still sawing, stilettos fly as the guards holding the saw are thrown off. At the docking area, stiletto pins the guard's wristguard to the structure. He looks at another guard with the same fate "What are you doing !" shouted a guard.

**"**Saving the jerk who should of been mine." Mai said as guards move toward Mai, she releases a stiletto into her hand while a guard proceeds to firebend at her. She throws the stilettos and dodges the flames. Some of the guards got pinned by her weapons while others others, untouched, began to send fire at her once again. She slides across the floor, narrowly missing the flames. She slides across the two wheels as she stands up and releases more stilettos into her hands. The guards run towards her and some of the are pinned and Mai pins a female guard to the floor, and pinks her with a stiletto by her wrist guard to the floor.

Mai kicks away the metal object that is preventing the lines from being loosened. The wheel turns and the gondola continues to move. Sokka looked out at the opening of the gondola. "Who's that?" he asked as the others join in to look back at the tower. Mai continues to fend off the guards by herself. She turns her head back to the gondola.

Zuko is shocked. "It's Mai."

"What is she doing?" Azula yelled furiously. Ty Lee shrugs and makes a "I don't know" noise. The gondola reaches the outer part of the crater. Atinside of the entrance tower as the door opens and Suki rushes out followed by Sokka, Zuko, Amaterasu Hakoda and Chit Sang. Hakoda turns towards Chit Sang and points to the inside of the gondola. Chit Sang proceeds to throw the warden back in.

"Sorry Warden, your record is officially broken. " He said while looking at the warden, who was lying on the floor and struggling. The group ran up a rocky incline.

"Well, we made it out. Now what?" asked Suki.

Sokka stopped and looks back at Zuko, who pauses in his tracks, thinking. "Zuko, what are you doing?"

"My sister was on that island." said the ex-Fire Nation prince.

"Yeah and she's probably right behind us. So let's not stop." Sokka countered.

"What I mean is she must have came here somehow." He ran to the edge of the rocks and looked down. "There. That's our way out of here." He pointed at a Fire Nation zeppelin docked at the shore.

Azula's zeppelin docked near the temple's, Katara and Toph stand in front of the zeppelin as Zuko, Amaterasu and Sokka walk out.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" asked a curious waterbender.

Amaterasu bit her lip, "It kind of got destroyed."

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." added Aang.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" asked a hungry earthbending master.

"I did." Sokka closed his eyes. "the best meat of all." He opened them. "The meat of friendship and fatherhood." And with that said, Suki and Hakoda disembarked at the entrance of the zeppelin with Chit Sang following behind them.

"I'm new. What's up everybody!" said Chit Sang as Xing smiled at the group, Hakoda at her side.

Katara started to tear up. "Dad." She ran toward him.

"Hi, Katara." He said as she met him to embrace. Katara soon let go. "How are you here? What's going on?" She then looked at her brother. "Where did you go?"

"We... kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." said Sokka before Katara grabbed his arm and pulled him to embrace their father in a group.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?"

Amaterasu rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry Toph."

"What a waste of time..." Toph joked as everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>At night, everyone was sitting around the fire eating fried fish that Amaterasu and Hakoda had caught.<p>

"So, what happened when you they took you, Ammy?" Sokka asked, everyone turning their attention tot he Sun Warrior Princess.

She was hesitant at first, she didn't want to say she got interrogated by Mai, "Huh?" she acted like she didn't hear the question at her first, "Oh, all they did was take me to the interrogation room, but before they could interrogate me I escaped."

"You escaped?" Teo asked, surprised, "How?"

"Distracted them." Amaterasu said with a smile, "Bended some fire at their feet to distract them and escape. It was pretty easy, not actiony like someone would think. Now what was actiony was when Suki went all sassy assassin on the Warden and got the Gondola. Also, all of us fighting Azula and Ty Lee. That was fun."

Suki blushed at the comment, "I don't know about all that." She said before explaining everything since everyone was interested. Amaterasu had stood up, whilst everyone was distracted, and got herself a second cup of tea and walked with it far away form the group.

_"Save it! That should of been me!"_ Mai's voice rung in her head and she felt the guilt roaming around in her heart.

"What really happened in that interrogation room?" Zuko's voice, seemingly came out of thin air, and scared her half to death.

She should of know he would see right through her trick, they had know each other too well. "Mai was there, telling me that I've wronged her."

"Wronged her? How?" Zuko asked as he now stood in front of her as she looked down at her tea.

Amaterasu sighed before answering, "Well, she liked you every since we were kids," she said looking up at him, "just like I did."

"Oh..." Zuko responded, not sure how to take on the whole thing. "Well, what does it matter? We're together."

"I know, but she still believes that it should of been you and her and not me and you."

The Prince placed his hands on her shoulder, "It will be just me and you and there's no need for you to feel like she can come between us."

Amaterasu smiled at him, feeling somewhat reassured by his words. "I hope so..."

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.

Wow, its been a while. I got really inspired to continue on since everyone keeps putting this story in their favorites and on alert, I had to do it. :3 Thanks guys.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Book 3: Fire<strong>

The Southern Raiders and The Ember Island Players**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At the Western Air Temple, everyone was sleeping in a circle. Aang was the first to wake, yawning and rubbings his eyes after sleeping on Appa. He looked at the fountain with the birds surrounding them, but then the birds fly off and an object flies. Aang immediately gets off Appa and twirls his glider, airbending the object away. A bomb hits the top of the cliff and explodes as more bombs are hurled towards the Western Air Temple from below the clouds. The airbender runs forward and sees three black shapes coming out from the clouds and the shapes reveal Fire Nation airships rising from the clouds. A canon from one of the airships fires and the bridge of the temple is now destroyed. In the sleeping area, where everyone is now awake, Aang retreats into it and twirls his staff, airbending a huge gust of air so he could close the doors. More bombs are hurled and they explode which creates the ceiling to crumble and shake, one of the pieces dislodges above Katara, who just looks up.<p>

Zuko pushed her out of the way. "Watch out!"

They roll and tumble before the ceiling piece landed at the spot Katara was. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping rocks from crushing you."

"Okay. I'm not crushed. You can get off me now," she said as she slid out from under the prince irritably.

"I'll take that as a thank you," He said as he stood up. A wall was being crumbled apart to reveal a tunnel that Haru and Toph created.

Toph turns back and points to the tunnel. "Come on, we can get out through here." Everyone starts to evacuate to the tunnel, well not exactly everyone, and Aang pulled on Appa's reigns towards the tunnel.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked Zuko, since he wasn't evacuating.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." He ran towards the airships.

Aang looks on, stunned. "Zuko, no!"

"Aang, don't worry about it. Get everyone out of here, me and Zuko got this!" Amaterasu finally said, running towards the Airships as she followed after Zuko.

Sokka and Katara ran towards Aang. Sokka grabbed his shoulder. "Come on, we gotta get out of here."

All three of them proceed to pull on Appa's reins. Zuko jumped over the crumpled portions of the partially destroyed air temple doors and started running towards the ships. A bomb flew by and exploded and black smoke was everywhere but the prince jumped out from the smoke with a smoke spear around him, unharmed and he starts to firebend. The underside of the airship was hit by Zuko's flame. An observation stand rises, revealing Azula looking down from the stand, smiling crazily.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"You mean it's not obvious yet?" Azula opened her arms out, "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" She flips over the railings and firebends with her feet to Zuko. Azula then flips back and the area Zuko was at as it explodes, covering the entire area in black smoke. Zuko ran from the explosion and falls down from the impact as a pillar broke apart. The floor racks and fissures rapidly appear and Zuko gets up and runs across the floor. He proceeds to run up a pillar as the pillar slowly fall apart and launches himself off it. Amaterasu followed behind him and managed to run up the half broken piece and jump off it and sailed through the air as Zuko did.

The Prince's first two shots misses the observation stand but the third one finally hits it. At the bottom of the observation stand, Azula jumps off and lands below before the flames hit. Zuko, who is falling rapidly and struggling to hold on to the Fire Nation symbol on the airship, vanishes into the clouds. The fallen pile of debris and rocks are thrown apart as Appa flies off. The bison had a shield of earth in front of its face due to Toph's bright idea. Meanwhile, Azula turns around and spots the flying bison and proceeds to firebends at the earth shield but it doesn't break apart. She ducks as the bison flies over while Toph earthbends the shield into pieces. Azula smiles but she cocks an eyebrow and looks back to a rising airship behind her. She moves aside to reveal Zuko and Amaterasu standing on the airship, looking back with a look of determination. The group looks back with surprise.

The two run and propels themselves between the two airships, leap off from one airship to the other. Azula firebends at them both, but doesn't manage to stop them from sailing through the air as Zuko kicks the flame aside and firebends back. Azula does a backward somersault to avoid the flame while her brother and ex-teacher land in front of her as the Prince firebends at Azula. She dissipates it with a swipe of her arm and sends another shot to her brother who also swipes it aside. Amaterasu sends a stream of blue fire and rushes in. Appa had flew above the clouds, dodging the fire as Katara stood up on the saddle with water circling around her to prevent the fire from hitting the saddle. Another airship of various elite firebenders stand at the edge and proceed to firebend. Aang, who pulls up Appa's reigns, makes Appa fly up to get away from the fire and flies over the air ship while Aang struggles to control Appa.

Azula had swiped Amaterasu's stream of fire with her right and her left hand, then sends her own shots, one for Zuko and the other for Amaterasu. Zuko kicks away the flames with his right and left foot. More shots are fired and Amaterasu swipes them away with her hands while Zuko is closing in on his sister. Zuko was now nearing Azula as she throws her left fist out, Zuko pushes Azula's fire away with his right hand and bringing out his flaming left fist. The two collide their fists and the impact causes a huge explosion. A big puff of black smoke covers the top of the air ship. Azula is on her back as she skids across the surface of the air ship. She gets flipped onto her stomach and she struggles to hold on but is thrown off. Zuko had tumbled across the surface and his eyes widen in fear but Amaterasu grabs his arm, trying to pull him up. "Ammy, let me go!" Zuko pleased as the girl eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm not letting you go, Zuko! I - I can save you! I can do it!" Amaterasu cried, her strength leaving her as she begins to slide forward.

"You can't, we'll both fall! One of us has to make it, Ammy. You have to!" He tried to loosen his grip, but they both end up sliding off the airship. Azula falling off as well. The trio were now falling and Appa flies towards Zuko and Amaterasu, who are desperately trying to reach each other. Zuko reaches out his arm after seeing Appa and Katara pulls him back into the safety of the saddle as Sokka does the same for Amaterasu who takes his hand and he pulls her back up. The couple immediately embraced once back on the saddle, Amaterasu's face buried in the Prince's chest.

Zuko and the rest look back at Azula as she was falling and spinning around. "She's not going to make it." Zuko said as a frustrated Azula tugs the hairpiece off her hair and firebends with her feet as the force propels her to the nearby cliff. As she nears the cliff, she backflips and digs her hairpiece into the rocks as she skids down, pushing her legs against the rocks to slow down her descend. She finally stops. "Of course she did." He looks away as group looks back at Azula. Azula looks on with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and they were at the top of a rocky hill. The group was sitting around a campfire as Appa slept at the side.<em> "<em>Wow, camping. It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" Aang said with a smile on his face.

Zuko broke his biscuit in half. "If you really want to feel like old times, I could, uhh… chase you around a while and try to capture you." The group laughed, besides Katara, as Zuko ate his biscuit.

"Haha." Katara looked down sorely.

"To Zuko and Ammy! Who knew after all those times Zuko tried to snuff us out, today, he'd be our hero!" He raised his cup, the group raised their cups as well, except Katara.

Amaterasu, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang all cried, "Here, here!" Toph and Aang both nudge Zuko with their elbows.

Zuko smiled warmly. "I couldn't of done it without Ammy, but" He said as she smiled at him, "I'm touched. I don't really deserve this though."

The waterbender glared at him. "Yeah, no kidding." She stood up and left.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "What's with her?"

Zuko stood up. "I wish I knew." He walked off as the others looked at him quizzically.

"What's with him?" Sokka asked as the others shrugged their shoulders simultaneously.

* * *

><p>The next day, Appa was grazing while Sokka was fiddling with a necklace of flowers, which caused Amaterasu to laugh. She was supposed to be helping him, but seeing him struggled amused her.<p>

"I need to borrow Appa." said Katara as Zuko followed behind her with his bag.

Aang was feeding Appa hay. "Why? Is it your turn to take a little field-trip with Zuko?"

"Yes, it is." said Katara, admitting somewhat of her objective.

Aang was surprised. "Oh. What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my Mother from me." Sokka and Amaterasu looked surprise, Sokka laid his necklace aside as he and the princess stood and walked over towards the trio.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find him." Zuko said, looking at Amaterasu who shook her head and frowned. He could see she obviously did not like where this was going, but she knew why he was doing it. He wanted Katara to forgive him.

"Umm… and what exactly do you think this would accomplish?" asked Aang, who didn't like the idea either.

Katara sighed and shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't understand." She began to walk away.

"Wait, stop, I do understand. Your feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" explained the Avatar.

"She needs this," said Zuko, causing everyone to turn their eyes towards him, "Aang. This is about getting closure and justice."

"I don't think so. I think its about getting revenge." Aang continued on.

"Fine!" Katara shouted, now angry and frustrated. "Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves."

"Katara, you sound like Jet." He frowned.

The waterbender got defensive. "It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster."

"Katara, she was my Mother too. But I think Aang might be right." Sokka tried to sway his sister's decision.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did." She told her older brother.

"Katara..." Sokka said, completely speechless.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed ratviper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself," said Aang.

"That's cute. But this isn't air temple pre-school. It's the real World." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we could find him, I feel like I have no choice." Katara closed her eyes.

The Sun Warrior Princess now stepped in, "Look Katara. I'm your friend, we've become close over time and I'm going to step in too. You really need to think about what your doing." She said, a frown on her face.

Katara looked at her and then looked away, "I thought you would be the one who would understand."

Amaterasu sighed, "I do understand. I know you feel like you don't have a choice, Katara, but you do and that's forgiveness. You're only letting your mother's killer have this hold over you. Like some sort of power! He's controlling you because your letting him and you know, deep down, your mother wouldn't want you to take this path." Amaterasu said, her hand over her heart, "I loved my mother and I was the reason for her death. I killed her." Sokka, Aang, and Katara looked at her in shock as Amaterasu continued on, tears falling down the corner of her eyes. "My father lied to me and told me she was sick, but I knew. I knew that when I was practicing my lightning I had struck her but I kept pretending that my father was right. I didn't want to think it was my fault. Then, I met Zuko's mother, Fire Lady Ursa. She became a mother to me when I had lost my own, but Ozai had took her from us and it had hurt. I was angry at him for years and years, that pent up anger. Little did I know, Ozai knew this was in me. That hate for him... He used it against me, he made me go out of my character. So, your willing to go out of your character for that murderer, Katara? Is it worth it?"

Katara shook her head, "Its not the same!"

"It is the same, Katara!" Amaterasu made a swiping notion with her arm, "Did you know how Ozai realized he couldn't control me anymore? Because I forgave him and it took every strong sense of power within me to do it! And he could see it every time he looked at me that he had lost and I reveled in the anger of his lost everyday. I had discovered that by being angry at him wouldn't make Ursa happy or make her come back. You should think the same thing, that killing this man would not make your mother happy to take another life and it won't make her come back, Katara. She's gone forever and the most you could do is do the right thing. To continue on with your life and not just keep yourself at pause. Everyday is not the day she died, you to move forward. Sokka loved both of your mother the same way you did, but he knows that there is nothing you can do that's going to bring her back." With a sigh, she walked to the waterbender who continued to cry, "If you forgive him, all that anger and resentment you have will set you free. I know it's hard to forgive, it's really hard."

Katara wiped her tears as she looked on darkly. "Its not just hard, it's impossible." She turns and walks away while Zuko followed after her, giving Amaterasu's an apologetic look.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and Katara was in a black ninja-like outfit tying her hair. Aang, Sokka, and Amaterasu were peering out from a rock behind her. They climbed over the rock.<p>

"So you were just going to take Appa anyway?" Aang asked.

"Yes." admitted Katara.

"It's okay, because I forgive you," He smiled hopefully, "That give you any ideas?" Zuko was wearing the same outfit as Katara and packed his bag.

"Don't try to stop us!" Katara warned.

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man." Katara nodded and climbs on Appa's horn to his head. "But when you do, please don't choose revenge." Zuko threw his bag into the saddle. "Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him. Be free of him just like Amaterasu said earlier." Aang said, looking at the girl he loved.

Zuko was apparently tired of the monk's preaching. "Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru-goody-goody." He climbed aboard Appa

"Zuko.." Amaterasu said sternly, her eyes locked on him and her arms folded.

He looked away, "Sorry, whatever."

Katara looked down from Appa's head. "Thanks for understanding Aang. Yip yip!" Appa took off as the trio watched them depart.

"You know, you two are pretty wise." said the water tribe warrior.

"Thanks, Sokka." said Aang as Amaterasu playfully punched Sokka's shoulder who laughed as he rubbed where she hit, actually feeling some pain.

"Usually Aang's advice gets very annoying but right now, I'm just impressed." He added.

Aang narrowed his eyes. "I appreciate that."

"So... can I borrow Momo for a week?" Sokka asked.

Amaterasu and Aang both turned their heads rapidly at Sokka. "Why do you need Momo?" They asked in a unison as Sokka shrugged and made an "I don't know noise."

The female sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What do you make out of this, Ammy?" Sokka asked, as Aang looked at her as well.

"Well, Katara hasn't fully forgiven, Zuko. She still holds some animosity towards him and I am sure that by the end of this, she will forgive him just like the man who killed her mother." She said folding her arms and giving them a reassuring smile. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Right." Aang said, holding up the optimism, "Okay, now, Sokka you still haven't told us why you need Momo."

* * *

><p>When Katara and Zuko had reached Fire Lord Ozai's beach house in Ember Island, where they had been residing in since yesterday. Amaterasu had walked in on the others when they had reunited with Zuko and Katara. She smiled as Katara embraced Zuko. She had ran towards Sokka, who was waiting for her next to Appa. Zuko smiled at Amaterasu.<p>

"You were right about what Katara needed," Zuko said which made Aang smiled. "Violence wasn't the answer."

"It never is," said Aang.

"Then I have a question for you." He turned towards Aang, "What are you going to do when you face my Father?" He asked, which stunned the Avatar and he looked around unsure and confused. But, luckily for him, Amaterasu broke into the conversation.

"How about we go to the beach!" Amaterasu clapped her hands as she pushed Zuko away from them.

Zuko knew what she was doing, but he had let it slide. When she finally stopped pushing him and walked alongside him, he placed his hand on her shoulder which made her turn to look at him. "I know it was hard for you to say all that yesterday."

"I'm fine now. It felt good to let all that out." She said as she let out a long sigh and then placed her arms behind her head, "I feel good and how about you?"

"I'm still worried about Uncle. I just really want to know if he's alright." Amaterasu had grabbed Zuko's hand.

"In my heart, I know he's doing just fine."

* * *

><p>Aang and Zuko were training, both in sync, they take a step forward and throw their arms down, firbending at the same time. They stretch out their right leg in front of them, firebending again. They proceed to stretch it behind them and they put out their left arm above them as they firebend with that arm. Both of them put their legs down and exhale audibly, putting their arms in a cooling down position and bowing to each other. Katara, Amaterasu, and Toph were spectating at the side in their Fire Nation disguises. Zuko cracks his fingers and stretches both arms above his head as Aang massages his shoulders.<p>

Katara spoke, while Toph was napping, to Amaterasu, "Does it seem kinda weird that we're hiding," she looks around the courtyard, "from the Fire Lord in his own house?"

"Huh? No, no. It's been a long, long time since Ozai ever came here. When everyone was actually, y'know, happy." She looked down, "Besides, it's the last place he would look."

Sokka then came running up to them with Suki at his side, "You guys are not going to believe this. There's a play about us."

Suki, also donned a Fire Nation disguise and it was quite similar to Azula's outfit in the Beach, "We were just in town and we found this poster."

Sokka unveiled the poster. "What?" He showed the poster from Katara to Aang, "How is that possible?"

"They got Zuko's scar on the wrong side." Amaterasu pointed out, Zuko narrowing his eyes in frustration.

Sokka snickers before flipping the poster back, "Listen to this. "The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources including singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

Suki leans in and reads the last line, "Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players." Sokka lets go the scroll's bottom and it curls back.

"Ugh." Zuko and Amaterasu's face read disgust all over it, "My mother used to take use to see them. They butchered "Love Amongst The Dragons."

"And Uncle Iroh's biographic play, even though he liked it." She rolled her eyes.

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara asked, skeptical.

"Come on, a day at the theater!" He unrolls the scroll towards his sister. "This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing." Sokka grins widely.

* * *

><p>Toph and Katara took their seats. Zuko walks in the opposite direction wearing a hooded cloak and sits besides Katara, Amaterasu on the other side. Aang had confidently tried to sit next to her, but that was a failed attempt. He stood up and rubbed his neck. "Hey, uh... I wanted to sit," He points to Zuko's spot, "There." He clenched his hands together.<p>

Zuko lowered his hood, "Just sit next to Ammy, what's the big deal?"

"I was," Katara looks at the commotion and then looks back to the sage, "just... I wanted to..." He sat next to Amaterasu who looked at him and then at Katara with an eyebrow raised, "Okay."

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here." Toph complained.

Katara smiled, "Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening."

The curtain of the stage is drawn up to reveal a prop of a canoe surrounded by moving set decorations of water. The backdrop is a crude painting of icebergs. The Katara and Sokka actors are rowing the canoe with their oars. Katara was extremely excited as a hand touches her shoulder and she looks up, smiling at her brother. Sokka points to her and back to himself rapidly while he had made sounds of astonishment. Katara's actress who is much more developed and bigger sized than the real Katara and her clothes are a little revealing. She has too much blush on her cheeks as well begins to speak after sighing, "Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling."

Sokka's actor, who is buck-toothed and thinner than the actual Sokka speaks up, "All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving." The audience near the stage laugh heartily as the siblings looked at each other in unbelief.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Actress Katara asked him.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving." He said while pointing to his mouth.

The audience laughs once again, Sokka began to complain. "This is pathetic. My," he points his thumb to himself, "jokes are way funnier than this!" he throws out his arm towards the stage.

Toph laughs and the siblings look at her, "I think he's got you pegged."

Actress Katara stands up while actor Sokka continues paddling. "Everyday, the World awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope." She places her hand to her chest in a melodramatic way, "For hope," she sniffles, "is all we have," her voice begins to be choked with 'tears', "and we must never relinquish it. Even..." she sniffles, "even to our dying breath." She pretends to cry.

Katara was very unamused, "Well," Sokka and Suki laugh, "that's just silly. I don't sound like that."

Toph giggles and clutches her stomach, "Oh man, this writer's a genius."

"I told you they had butchered Uncle's bio play," Amaterasu said while eating a fireflake, she put one to Zuko's mouth. "Come on, eat it..."

Zuko looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "I can take one myself, you don't have to feed it to me."

"I want to... C'mon, open wide!" Amaterasu grinned mischievously.

"I refuse now." He looked away, but when he looked back at her, her eyes were big and glassy.

She fake sniffled, "All I ever wanted was to be a good girlfriend... I can't even do that."

"Just give me the fireflake!" Amaterasu shoved it his mouth, making him cringe and cough, "What was that for?" He said after coughing up some pieces that got stuck in his throat.

"... You didn't say it in a nice manner." Amaterasu stuck her tongue out at him before looking back at the play.

Actress Katara, who is still crying as white-blue light illuminates behind her. She looks up in a "dainty" way. The iceberg prop slowly moves to the centre on the stage. Aang sways from side to side on a stick inside the iceberg. "It appears to be someone in frozen ice. Perhaps for a hundred years."

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" Actor Sokka asks.

Aang grabs the railings in anticipation while Zuko looks bored as Amaterasu looks unfazed while chewing another fire flake.

Actress Katara, who is already on top of the iceberg prop, tries to waterbender as her actor brother is still climbing up, "Waterbend, hai-ya!" She perfoms a chopping motion and the Aang cutout is pulled down. Cracks appear on the iceberg and it opens with the interior smoking. The actors look at each other in mock suprise, as the smoke disappears, a lady dressed as Aang jumps, winks and poses. Like actress Katara, her make up is heavy. Aang was completely repulsed. "Who are you, frozen boy?" Actress Katara asks.

Actress Aang giggles and balances tiptoed on one leg, "I'm the Avatar, silly. Here to spread," pirouettes on her balancing leg, "joy and fun."

The Avatar speaks in disbelief, "Wait, is that a woman playing me?"

The iceberg is a shaggy, white Chinese lion get-up from traditional Chinese lion dances pops out from the remnants of the iceberg and moves from side to side. It jumps off the iceberg. The Appa lion circles round the iceberg and makes a gruff animal noise. The 3 dancers controlling the lion costume have worn shaggy pants to show that Appa has 6 legs. Actress Katara gasps, "An airbender? My heart is so ful of hope that it's," she drops to her knees, "making me," she grabs actress Aang's leg and cries, "tearbend." she continues to make sobbing noises.

"My stomach is so empty that it's making me tearbend." He drops to his knees and grabs actress Aang's other leg and sobs. "I need meat."

Actress Aang kneels down and places an arm around actor Soka''s shoulder an dpoints to the ceiling above the audience, "But wait!" Aang is visibly unamused and is slumped against the railing. "Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?"

"Ooo!" Actor Sokka looks around, "Where? Where?"

Actress Aang giggles uncontrollably, "Did I mention," she crosses her legs, "that I'm an incurable prankster?"

"I don't do that!" Aang said irrtated, "That's not what I'm like! And... I'm not a woman!"

Toph laughs out loud as the rest turn to look at her, "Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle Toes."

Aang slumps into the railing again. On stage, Zuko shops enters with actor Zuko poised near the front of the ship, looking through a telescope. "Prince Zuko," actor Iroh, who is protrayed a little more accurately comes to stage, "you must try this cake."

He brings up a whole cake on a plate, but one slice is missing. Actor Zuko, in his Fire Nation armor with a long ponytail and scar on the wrong side, speaks, "I don't have time to stuff my face." His voice is rougher and deeper than Zuko, he lowers the telescope and faces the audience, "I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!"

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice." He proceeds to bring the plate of cake to his mouth and makes loud, masticating noises.

"You sicken me!" Actor Zuko says, as he looks through the telescope again.

Amaterasu laughs so hard, her hands on her stomach as she nearly about to fall out of her seat. "They make me look totally stuff and humorless."

"Actually, I think the actor is pretty spot on." Katara adds.

"This is hilarious!" Amaterasu finally said, her laughter dying down as she wiped tears. "How could you say that?"

Actor Iroh still speaks while actor Zuko is still looking through the telescope, "Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages."

"How could you say that?" Actor Zuko said as he turns back to his actor Uncle, outraged.

Katara wears a satisfied grin on her face and she looks to an expressionless Zuko as he slouches in his seat. "Hey, what about me, Uncle?" shouts a woman who appears, more appropriately accurate for Amaterasu except her outfit is more revealing, showing cleavage and more leg. "I would love cake! They make me think about rainbows and sunshine! All the good things about love and earth."

"Whoa, whoa there! What the hell?" Amaterasu said as the Actress Amaterasu spun around, flowers all around and a rainbow background behind her.

Toph and Zuko laugh as she glares at them, "Teen Queen, they got you sooooo good!"

* * *

><p>"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko said as they were on a flight of steps on a balcony. Sokka walks down the steps.<p>

"Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot," he sits down and reaches into a small bag of food, "who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." He takes out a strip of meat.

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes," Sokka takes a bite off a part of the strip and chews as Suki continues on, "about plenty other topics.

The watertribe warrior swallows his food, "I know!" He takes another bite angrily.

"At least this Sokka actor kinda looks like you." Aang was sitting at the bottom of the steps with Toph standing in front of him, "That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all."

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys." Toph said as Aang stands up and makes an annoyed sound.

"Relax, Aang." He turns around to see Katara sitting at the top of the steps as she speaks, "They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm" She places her hand on her chest, "a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time." Everyone looks at her skeptically, "What?"

"Yeah," the Avatar sits down, "that's not you at all."

"Listen, friends. It's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth." Toph said as Amaterasu glared at her.

"I do not talk about rainbows and sunshine and peace and love! Just what the hell?" Amaterasu buried her hands in her face, growling.

Zuko snickered, "You might as well."

The Princess glared at him ready to attack him, but she turned around. "I'm surprised they didn't add Mr. Dragonwufflebits." Zuko eyes widened as Amaterasu seemed to have everyone's attention.

"Who is that?" Aang asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Its just a t-" Amaterasu's mouth was covered by Zuko, who was smiling nervously.

"The play is about to come back on, let's go!" Zuko rushed them while struggling with his girlfriend in his arms as he kept his hand clamped over her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom." Actress Katara said.<p>

"I better," said Actress Aang as she opens a mini glider prop in her had, "have a look around to see if I can find an earthbending teacher." A rope attached to her back pulls her up.

Toph, who is excited, speaks, "This is it! This must be where I," Zuko brought a parchment closer to his face while Katara looks on worriedly and Sokka appears bored, "come in."

Actress Aang flies one round above the audience and back to the stage, "I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single earthbending master."Actress Katara and actor Sokka act horrified and sad.

Toph clenches her fist in anticipation, "Here it comes."

A rock prop gets lifted by a well built man wearing Toph's outfit who appears from a trap door under the prop, "You can't find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground." He throws the rock prop over the leading trio's heads. In the Gaang's viewing box, everyone breaks into laughter except for Zuko as he drops his parchment in shock.

"Who are you?" Actress Aang asks while pointing to Actor Toph.

Actor Toph spits, "My name is Toph because it sounds like tough." He flexes his muscles, "And that's just what I am!" Toph turned her head tot he side, straining to hear words.

"Wait a minute," She uses her pinkie to clear her ear, "I sound like.." She is now shocked by the realization, "a guy. A really buff guy!" She then begins to smile.

Katara now makes an attempt to make fun of the earthbender, "Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?"

Toph grins from ear to ear, "Are you kidding?" Katara was now annoyed at the revelation, "I wouldn't have cast it any other way. At least it's not a flying bald lady." Aang was obviously irritated at her comment.

* * *

><p>Actor Uncle and actor Zuko now enter the stage, standing on a bridge facing each other as the light casts a huge shadow on the backdrop. "Zuko, it's time we had a talk." He points to actor Zuko, "About your hair! It's gone too far."<p>

"Maybe it's best if we..." He turns his head away, "Split up."

"That Zuko is pretty hot." Amaterasu said, gazing googly eyed at the actor while Zuko steals the box of fireflakes from her.

"Oh yeah? Well he can give you a box of fireflakes! How about you go meet him back stage!" said the Prince obviously jealous of her comment.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes, "Maybe he would and maybe I should." Zuko snarls at the comment before they both huffed and continued to watch the play.

* * *

><p>Actress Katara, with a backdrop of the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se, speaks to actor Zuko, "I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I find you really attractive."<p>

Actor Zuko sat atop of a crystal prop with his legs crossed, "You don't," Actress Katara cringes at his harshness, "have to make fun of me."

"But I mean it." She proceeds to sit down beside actor Zuko, "I had eyes for you," Zuko and Katara look at each other and they slide away from each other while Amaterasu mouth dropped, "since the day you first captured me." Meanwhile, Aang frowned and looked rather serious.

"Wait," Actor Zuko stands up, "I thought you were the Avatar's girl." Aang nods while Amaterasu's right eye begins to twitch as her grip on the rail tightnened.

Actress Katara laughs, "The Avatar? "she stands up and walks towards actor Zuko, "Why, he's like a little brother to me." She laughs some more, "I certainly don't think," Aang looks saddened and his eyes turns towards Katara, "of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about this."

"But I have a girlfriend, Amaterasu!" Actor Zuko steps in and then looks away dramatically, "I can not deceive her!"

"Ya damn skippy." Amaterasu growled, her fists clenching as the whole area around her began to get hotter and the rail she was gripping onto melted halfway

"Is it me or does it feel like a sauna in here?" Sokka asked, fanning himself while Suki pointed at Amaterasu who looked like steam was coming from atop of her head. "This can't be good, but I wander if I can roast a marshmallow over her head."

"She will never find out either!" They both the actor and actress embrace as Aang stands up in irritation.

Sokka whispers to Aang, "Oh, you're getting up? Can you get me some fire flakes?" He lays his arm across Suki's shoulder as she rests against him, "Oh and," he releases his arm to whisper back as Suki appears irritated at the sudden gesture, "fire gummies." He lays his arm on Suki's shoulder again as Suki looks up at him, rather annoyed.

On stage, actor Zuko is in the center of actress Azula, who is on the left with a fire Nation banner behind her, and Iroh and Amaterasu on the right with an Earth Kingdom banner behind them. A spotlight shines on actor Zuko. "Well, my brother. What's it going to be?" Actress Azula asked her actor brother, who had made several gestures of confusion and deep thought, "Your nation or a life of treachery?"

"Choose treachery, it's more fun!" Iroh does a thumbs up after drinking from a bowl.

Actress Amaterasu then spins around and walks over to Zuko, "We are in love Zuko and you can explore the world with sunshine, peace, and just utter happiness if you choose treachery. You can have your hair down and do all the horrible things us traitors do!"

"What the f-" Amaterasu placed her hands over her face, just irritated beyond the extreme.

Actor Zuko had walked over to his Uncle, the spotlight following him. "No way!" Actress Azula shouts.

"I hate you!" Actor Zuko points to his actor uncle after he shoved him and made actor Iroh drop his bowl of beverage and land on his back like an upturned turtle. Actress Amaterasu cries dramatically over actor Iroh.

The "Fire siblings" walk offstage as the Earth Kingdom banner falls on top of actor Uncle and actress Amaterasu. Katara covers her mouth in shock. Zuko leans on the railing somberly.

"I don't think I can just keep watching this. W - What the hell is this?" Amaterasu was beyond frustrated, this whole thing just irked her.

Suki placed a hang on the Princess's shoulder, "Don't worry, it's just a play and they have to do things for entertainment factor."

During the battle between actress Aang, actress Katara, actor Iroh, and actress Amaterasu against actor Zuko and actress Azula, Actor Zuko then stops. "Zuko! Why do you wish to cover the Earth with darkness? We use to have a love that shined like no other!"

Actress Katara looked at actress Amaterasu, feigning jealously. "That's because he loves me!"

Actor Zuko turns away, "I love you both, I can't keep fighting you both." He runs to them dramtically as the girls began to fight.

Aang dropped his jaw as well as Katara who watch on in disgust. Amaterasu buried her face in her hands. Sokka tapped Katara's shoulder, "Did this really happen?"

"No it didn't happen, Sokka!" Katara snapped before turning back to the play.

"Avatar State, yip yip." Actress Aang chanted as the lights on the stage dim and her arrow glows int he dark. She closes her eyes and her eye shadow glow to show that the real Aang's tattoos and eyes glow in the Avatar State. A black clad stagehand secures a rope behind her and she gets lifted into the air. The sleeves of actress Mai's costume and the skirt of actress Ty Lee's glow in the dark as well.

Actress Azula jumps out from the smoke on the floor into the air. She whips out a blue streak of cloth. Various parts of her armor are glowing in the dark. "Not if my lightning can't help it!" Actress Aang, who opens her eyes slightly, catches the blue cloth. The cloth wobbles and shakes as actress Aang pretends to go into spasms. Actress Azula shaks the clothing as she gets lowered to the stage. Actress Aang lets go of the cloth and the rope lowers her to the floor. The audience looks bewildered as actress Aang as her hunched body reaches the floor. Actresses Mai, Ty and Azula jump in front of actress Aang's body in a final pose. "The Avatar is no more!"

The audience cheers as Sokka appears offended, Toph leans against the railing as Katara crosses her arms and shakes her head and Amaterasu facepalms. Zuko just brings his hand to his face, not wanting to be reminded of that day.

* * *

><p>They return back outside on the second floor during intermission. "It seems like every time there's a big battle you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose like... a lot."<p>

Suki smirks as Sokka was offended, "You're one to talk, Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive? That's right, she did." His girlfriend now frows and acts serious.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" Suki asked.

Sokka continues on with a matter-of-fact tone, "I'm just saying."

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara asks after coming from the end of the corridor.

"He left to get me fire gummies like, 10 minutes ago." He leans against the wall and folds his arms impatiently, "And I'm still waiting."

"I'm going to check outside." Katara said before walking towards the balcony.

* * *

><p>"Jeez. Everyone's getting so upset about their characters. Even you seem more down than usual and that's saying something." Toph said to Zuko.<p>

"You don't get it." Zuko said as he looked up at Toph who leans against the wall smiling to herself, "Its different for you. You get a muscley version of yourself taking down 10 bad guys at once and making sassy remarks."

"Yeah, that's pretty great." Toph added.

Zuko looks on with regret, "But for me, it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shove them back in my face. My Uncle. He's always been on my side even when things were bad. He was there for me. He taught me so much and how do I repay him? With a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret, " He lowers his head, ashamed, "and I may never get to redeem myself. If it wasn't for Amaterasu actually fighting against me, showing me what I had done wrong then I would of went through with it. I would of totally betrayed my Uncle and her."

Toph sits down next to him, "You have redeemed yourself to your Uncle. You don't realize it but you have."

"How do you know?" asked the Prince.

"Because I once had a long conversation with guy, Ammy there too, and all they could talk about was you." Zuko lowered his hood smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it was kind of annoying."

"Oh, sorry."

"But it was also very sweet." Zuko was now smiling and happy, "All your Uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud." She proceeds to give him a punch on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Zuko rubs his arm, "What was that for?"

Toph smiles, "That's how I show affection."

"Have you seen Amaterasu? I know she's still heated with me and I made a fool of myself, sort of." Zuko said, letting out a sigh.

Toph nodded her head, "Yeah, she went to see that actor that was playing you."

"What?" Zuko's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would she go do that?"

"He walked by, they chatted, and offered to let her go back stage to see the ins and outs of the production."

"And she went?" Zuko stood up and stomped off. Toph bit her lower lip, feeling a bit guilty for telling him.

* * *

><p>"You seriously have the scar on the wrong side, I met him before and it was on the other side." Amaterasu told Yun, the actor Zuko, as she they sat in the chairs of his dressing room. "Your doing an awesome job though, seriously. You should win an award for this."<p>

"Thank you, I've channeled Zuko positively well and I do want to win Best Actor in a play. I have a feeling that Zhiyou might win, he makes the crowd laugh where as Zuko is too serious." Yun said, as Amaterasu nodded her head, plopping some fire flakes that Yun bought for her in her mouth.

She chewed them down before answering him, "But you make the crowd feel bad for Zuko, you're more dramatic. He could win most funny, but you my friend.. Oh, you deserve best actor."

"Hey, you're not allowed to be back here! Oof!" Someone yelled outside before falling to the floor. The door of the dressing room slammed open to reveal a hooded Zuko was glaring at Yun.

The Princess jaw nearly dropped, "Lee? What are you doing here?" She asked nonchalantly, figuring that she could play this off.

"Your my girlfriend and your sitting here flirting with pretty boy over here! What the hell are you doing in his dressing room, Ai?" Zuko retorted as Yun stood up and walked over to Zuko, apparently taller than the teenage boy. Nobody could really tell that it was indeed Zuko, especially since his scar was gone.

Yun shielded Amaterasu with his body, "She's having a good time with me unlike she was having with you."

"Seriously. I'm just praising him for the role of Zuko," Amaterasu said while taking a drink of her soda, her head tilted to the side as she looked on innocently knowing it was making him angrier.

The Prince pushed past Yun and grabbed Amaterasu's arm, "I don't care. You're coming with me."

"Lee, c'mon! I'm having fun!" Amaterasu whined as Yun then grabbed her other arm and pulled her back in.

"I refuse to let you treat Ai this way!" Yun told Zuko, who immediately punched the actor in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Put that in your script!" Zuko spat while leading Amaterasu to an empty balcony.

* * *

><p>Zuko had closed the door behind them and placed his hood down, "If you don't want to be with me anymore, why don't you just say so!"<p>

Amaterasu arched a brow, "What are you talking about, Zuko?"

"You obviously like that guy, why don't you just go with him? Just break up with me!" The Prince said, walking towards the railing. "I'm obviously not up to your standards."

"Well, I could ask you to do the same thing Zuko." She said clenching her teeth, "What happened in Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko turned to look at her, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Tell me." Amaterasu quickly answered him, folding her arms as she looked away.

Zuko sighed, "We both told each other how we both lost our parents because of the Fire Nation. She had accused me of setting a trap to get Aang, which wasn't the case, and since we came to a standing ground she had offered to heal my scar using the oasis water."

"That's it?" Amaterasu asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

That's when Zuko realized what was going on, "You don't seriously believe that play? You know its a lie, you two didn't even fight when we fought Azula or at all for that matter."

"I know that part isn't true, but I never thought of you having feelings for Katara until now. And I just couldn't help but wonder if whenever you two were together..." she was cut off by Zuko's embrace.

"I love you, Amaterasu. Katara is my friend and all I did was help her forgive me and help her find her mother's killer." He soothed her, holding the back of her head close to him. "She's just my friend."

Amaterasu had let out a long sigh before pulling away from him, "Good. I feel much better. Besides, Yun was kind of self-centered and it was getting on my nerves hearing him talk about himself and what he uses in his hair."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Were you just using him to make me jealous?"

"Uh, whatever do you mean?" Amaterasu grinned mischievously before pressing her lips against his, hoping to distract him. She succeeded as she felt him return the kiss with his arms around her waist. "So, Prince Zuko..." She said once she pulled away, "can I feed you fireflakes without you giving me sass?"

Zuko gave her a dead panned expression, "Why do you have to feed me fireflakes? Its embarrassing."

"Because its what couples do, I saw it all the time. Its really cute!" Amaterasu pouted.

The Prince rolled his eyes, "I don't do cute."

"But you are cute," she said while pinching his cheeks which made him try to shake her hands away, "whose a cutie? Zuko's a cutie!"

"Stop it!" Zuko tried to pull away, which made Amaterasu laugh in the process. She had let go and he was able to rub his cheeks, but he ended up laughing along with her.

* * *

><p>Aang, Amaterasu, and Zuko all returned back to the theater gives them a recap. "Here's what you guys missed." Sokka whispered as he counts the scenes with his fingers, "We went to the Fire Nation and you got better and Katara was the Painted Lady and I got a sword and I think Combustion Man died. Ooo look, The Invasions about to start. Ssh."<p>

Actresses Katara and Aang are standing on top of the submarine prop. "I just want to let you know Aang, that I'll always love you." She placed her hand across her heart as she takes a deep breath, "Like a brother."

"I wouldn't want it," Actress Aang swings her arm across her body happily, "any other way." They shake each other's hands and nod in a friendly gesture. Actress Aang unfolds her mini glider and the rope pulls her up. Actress Katara waves goodbye. Aang blushes at the scene and pulls his hat down while Katara looks away sadly.

Actress Katara and actors Sokka and Toph stand on the submarine, looking around. "Hey Toph, would you say you and Aang have a.. rocky relationship?"

The audience laughs as Sokka goes ballistic and laughs to himself, grabbing his head and then grabbing Suki by her shoulders. Aang buries his head completely in his arms. Sokka lifts Aang's hat up, "I told him to say that." He puts it back and the Avatar is rather annoyed.

"I hope everyone's ready for The Invasion." Actor Sokka thrusts his arms out in a stance, "Slop-A-Pow!" Actress Katara and Actor Toph are surprised by the line, but shrugged it off as the audience laughs. Sokka laughs to himself again and thumps his lap in approval. Suki looks at her boyfriend weirdly but smiles since he is enjoying himself.

The scene changes to the Fire Lord's throne room as the other actor and actresses leave, actress Aang gets lowered in front of the throne set decoration by a rope and the spotlight shines on her. "We finally made it to the royal palace but no one's home."

Actor Zuko and actress Amaterasu walks on stage, "Actually," another spotlight shines on them, "I'm home and we want to join you." His hair is now in a spiky mess. Meanwhile, Amaterasu has an overly cheery smile on her face.

"I'm surprised he's awake and actually able to remember the lines after that punch you gave him." Amaterasu said to Zuko who kept watching with a serious look. She pouts as he ignores her and the continues to watch herself.

The "Gaang" appears and actor Sokka is poised in an attacking position, "I guess," he lowers his boomerang prop, "we have no choice. Come on." He gestures the duo to follow him. As everyone runs offstage while actress Aang gets pulled up.

"I guess that's it." Sokka stands up and stretches, "The play's caught up to the present now."

"Wait." Suki said as she tugs on Sokka's shirt and drags him back down to his seat. The play's not over."

"But it is over." Sokka then placed his hand on his chin in deep thought, "Unless... This is the future."

* * *

><p>The stage is pitch black and an evil looking actor Ozai walks out from the shadows with the light illuminating his face. His crown is too big and his beard looks to be glued on, giving it a stiff appearance. "With the energy harnessed," an orange lantern was slowly pulled across the stage above the throne, "from that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!"<p>

Actress Azula comes onto the stage and kneels before the throne prop. "Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the place. They're," she points both arms offstage, "trying to stop you." She points back towards her actor father.

After saying this, actor Ozai points toward her, "You take care of Zuko." He places a hand on his chest melodramatically, "I shall face the Avatar myself."

Actor Ozai raises his hands and he vanishes with a puff of smoke. Actress Azula stands up and moves to the centre of the stage as actor Zuko enters from the left side of the stage while actress Aang is lowered to the stage on the right. "Aang, you fight the Fire Lord, I'll hold her off." Actor Zuko tells him.

"You are no longer my brother!" Actress Azula clenches her hands, "You are an enemy."

"No," Actor Zuko points towards actress Azula, "I am the rightful heir to the throne!"

His actor sibling smirks slyly, "We'll see." She whips out her blue streamer and sends it towards actor Zuko, wtakes out his own red streamer and dodges the blue one. He jumps over actress Azula's head, taking her spot while actress Azula runs towards actor Zuko's original spot. They throw their streamers towards each other. Actor Zuko as he throws out his 2 red streamers while actress Azula ducks and jumps over actor Zuko, returning back to their original positions.

Actress Azula whips her streamers in arcs around her body and she stretches her palm out. Fake fire props made of paper pop up from the stage floor in front of her in increasing size towards actor Zuko. A huge fire prop comes up at actor Zuko's side, hiding him from the audience but his silhouette can still seen. Actor Zuko raises his arms in pain. "Honor!" he shout as he drops the the floor.

She turns towards the audience and does a Fire Nation bow, which makes the audience cheer and applaud. Zuko appeared stunned as everyone looked at his quizzically. "That's not going to happen." Amaterasu shook her head, "this is fake. Just lie." she told herself, shaking her head as she felt heated.

* * *

><p>Fake fire props come out from the sides to the center as actress Aang walks on stage, looking around carefully. Actor Ozai is sitting in the dark behind her. "So," the spotlight shines on actor Ozai as actress Aang turns towards him, "you have mastered all four elements?"<p>

Actress Aang points her staff towards actor Ozai, "Yeah and now," she points her free hand down, "you're going down."

"No, it is you who are going down." Actor Ozai said as he stood up, "You see, you are too late." Actress Aang acts shocked, "The comet is already here and," Aang really appears frightened as he widens his eyes, "I'm unstoppable." Actor Ozai whips his red streamers out. and he throws it towards actress Aang as she jumps away. The streamers hit the floor in a puff of smoke. Actress Aang has a white-blue flag pop up from both ends of her staff and she twirls the staff in arcs around her body. Ozai, who is twirling the streamers around his body in arcs as well, throws the streamers out but actress Aang flies over him, twirling her staff along the way.

She lands and she turns towards actor Ozai as both actors twirl their prop weapons and walk towards each other. Actor Ozai throws his streamer out while actress Aang ducks and attempts to swipe her staff as actor Ozai's legs. She jumps away from him and lands in a stance. Ozai then begins to shoot streamers from his sleeves and continues to shoot more streamers but misses.

Actress Aang lands on the other side of the stage as actor Ozai thrusts his palms out and a large blast of fake fire carried across the stage rapidly from behind actor Ozai, wrapping around actress Aang like a sushi roll as she drops her staff prop. A black clad stagehand can be seen running offstage from behind the fake fire. Actress Aang twirls and circles within the cloth, "Nooo!" she screams as she falls off and the rope detaches from her back. She falls to the ground gracefully and the cloth spreads out around her as actor Ozai smiles and actress Azula walks on stage.

"It is over, Father." Actress Azula said as she raises her arms victoriously, "We've done it."

Actor Ozai punches his hand into the air melodramatically, "Yes, we have done it!" The stage gets surrounded by large cloths of fake fire, "The dreams of my father," the platform he is standing on rises as a cloth of fake fire is raised behind him, "and my father's father have now been realized." He throws his arms up and the Fire Nation banner unfurls behind him. "The World is mine!"

The audience proceeds to give him a standing ovation. While the real Gaang look on speechlessly.

* * *

><p>All of them were now on the shore, leaving the theater. "That... wasn't a good play." Zuko managed to say as he and Amaterasu walked side by side in front of everyone, unhappy looks on their faces.<p>

"I'll say." Aang added gloomily.

"No kidding." Katara pinched in.

"Horrible." Suki chimed in.

"You said it." Toph agreed.

"But the effect," Sokka waves his arms out matter-of-factly, "were decent."

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Book 3: Fire<strong>

Sozin's Comet: The Phoenix King and The Old Masters**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Aang's foot had shifted to the side into as stance as he was practicing in front of the beach house with the rest of the Gaang, except for Amaterasu, resting on steps behind them. Aang proceeds to firebend arcs with his arms, right leg followed by his left leg. He walks forwards a bit and the firebends a flurry of small shots, circles rapidly with his arms. Zuko looks sternly at the training Avatar with his arms crossed. "More ferocious!" He order as Aang's firebends through his fist with an intense look of concentration on his face. "Imagine striking your opponent's heart."<p>

Aang firebends another big shot of fire before him and turns towards Zuko with his arms in a frustrated gesture. "Ugh! I'm trying."

"Now let me hear your roar like a tiger-dillo!" Zuko ordered as Aang stretches his arms and roars rather softly with weak streams of fire coming out from his palm and mouth. He grins sheepishly at Zuko at his weak attempt. "That was pathetic! I said roar!" He lashed out.

Aang turns around turns around and roars ferociously and firebends rather strongly out of both hands and his mouth. Momo had scurried towards Zuko afraid of the intensity of the fire. The lemur had sough refuge behind Zuko's legs while the Prince nods his head in approval. Katara comes towards them holding two watermelons with straws in them.

"Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice? She offered."

Aang's eyes widn with greed. "Ooo, ooo," he turns around, "me, me, me!" He begins to run towards the house.

"Hey," Zuko's hand grabs the Avatar by his robes, "your lesson's not over yet!" Aang tries to break free of his grip and his tongue sticks out because he is thirsty. "Get back here!" Aang gets pulled up and effortlessly with Aang with a rather disappointed expression.

"Come on, Zuko." Suki said as Sokka drank his watermelon juice and looks on, "Just take a break. What's the big deal?"

"Fine." Zuko said as he released Aang, who dashes off leaving a trail of dust behind.

"If you want to lounge around," Zuko said while Aang ran towards Katara and accepting the watermelon with glee and proceeds to slurp the juice noisily and greedily, "like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead!" The Prince turns and walks away.

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know," Sokka said as he lays his watermelon aside and stands up slowly, "just the thing to change that. Beach party!"

* * *

><p>Zuko had went in the house and searched for Amaterasu, noticing she hadn't been outside at all. When he found her, she had been staring at the mirror with a rather serious look on her face. "Ammy?" Zuko called her, snapping her out of her daze.<p>

"Hm? What?" Amaterasu asked, blinking a couple of times.

"You alright?" He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

The Princess nodded her head, "Yeah, it's just I just suddenly remembered something."

"Remembered what?" He asked her as she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair.

She looked at him and then out the window where she could see the others having fun, "Wait, why isn't Aang training?"

"They don't feel like and I'm not going to force him to do anything so I can get ganged up on." He said while sitting on her head bed and then laying on it with his arms behind her head.

Amaterasu shook her head incredulously, "Don't they know that Sozin's comet is in three days? This is bad, this is really bad."

"I think they are fighting after the comet, why?" Zuko asked her as she paced around the room.

The Princess flailed her arms, "The world will be gone that's why!"

"Huh?" Zuko said confused by her words.

"I have to do something!" Amaterasu had ran out the room and went outside, Zuko had followed right behind her.

* * *

><p>"Is that a blubbering, blob monster?" Aang asked Sokka with a confused look on his face.<p>

"No," the watertribe warrior stomped the ground defensively, "it's Suki." Aang had a look of shock and surprise on his face as he and Toph both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this." Toph said, still laughing.

"I think it's sweet." Suki defended Sokka as he runs and slides on his knees and grabs his girlfriend by the shoulders and kisses her cheek.

"But it doesn't even look like..." A burst of blue fire hits the sand sculpture, sending waves of sand everywhere. Aang yells in surprise and shields himself from the impact. The dust clears and Aang looks up at the cliff to Amaterasu running and jumping off the cliff, firebending at Aang at the same time. Aang narrowly misses the flames and jumps across Toph's sand sculpture flies across it. A ball of blue fire hits one of the sand houses, breaking it into a wave of sand instantly. Aang lands on the other side near his sand sculpture as he turns around and looks frightened and then jumps over his sand sculpture.

Amaterasu lands in front of it before running on the scuplter towards Aang, who is peeking out from behind Appa's sand head. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson, Aang!" Amaterasu said rather darkly as she firebends towards Appa's sculpture while Aang looks away before jumping away from the impact. The steam of fire had cut Appa structure in half, destroying it into a pile of sand.

Aang lands a distance away from her as she turns and firebends towards Aang but she misses as Aang jumps onto the cliff. Amaterasu firebends towards the cliff repeatedly as Aang struggles to run across the uneven surface. The Princess's last blast shatters the top part of the cliff into rubble and she then towards the cliff and proceeds to scale it.

Katara has then surfed back to shore, "What happened?"

"Amaterasu's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki," Sokka tries to pick up the fallen sand to mold the sculpture back into shape, "and she destroyed it! Oh, and she's attack Aang."

Suki grabs Sokka and they run back to help Aang. Meanwhile, Aang had Amaterasu hot on his heel as she firebends at him but he jumps out of the way in time. The fire clears and Amaterasu is still chasing Aang with a seriously angry expression. Aang ran to the top of a huge rock before Amaterasu had sent strong blasts of fire at the rock, disintegrating it pieces. The Avatar grabbed onto the top of a trunk of a nearby tree as the princess jumps off the rock and somersaults to the bottom.

Amaterasu had lande don the sand with a roll and firebending at the top of the tree, but Aang jumps away as the tree had caught fire. Aang had landed somewhere on the beach house's roof, but the princess jumps onto the beach house's railings as she scales and flips her way on the roof. Zuko has managed to catch up to them, watching the whole seen in shock. Amaterasu had pushed herself with her arm and lands in a stance, Aang forming a similar one. "Get a grip, Ammy! I don't want to blast you off this roof!"

"Go ahead and do it, Aang!" She retorted as she then firebends with her fist and free one another. Aang had slid down the roof as jets of fire set the path he was on alight. He reached the end of the roof and grabbed the edge so he can swing himself in a nearby room through the window. He slides across the floor on his knees to hide behind a drawer. A huge blast of fire through the roof sends some debris in the room as she lances. She gets into a stance and looks around the room warily. Aang then kicks the drawer towards Amaterasu, but she she blocks it by disintegrating the drawer into pieces with a firebending punch.

Aang ran out the room shortly followed by Amaterasu, she firebends huge whips and arcs of flame around herself a she sent a tunnel of blue fire towards Aang, who is running away desperately as he looks back to find himself being slowly engulfed by the fire. He airbends the fire away, creating a safe space for him to land without getting hurt as his face reflects the fire off his eyes.

"Enough!" Aang had said furiously as he airbends a huge tunnel of air towards Amaterasu, extinguishing the flames at the same time. She gets pushed back by the strong air pressure. Throw outside of the house as its side gets ripped open by the visible tunnel of wind, throwing out some wooden debris along with her. She had immediately grabbed a branch of the nearby tree and swung her way safely down the ground, but everyone had caught up with her.

"What's wrong with you, Ammy?" Aang jumps off the balcony and lands near the group. "You could have killed Aang!"

Amaterasu, who was breathing heavily glares at all of them. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong wit all of you!" Amaterasu shouted at them, throwing her arms to the side in anger. "How can you sit around having parties when Sozin's comet," everyone has a look of guilt on their face, "is only three days away! Wait, why are all you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" She asked as Aang spoke.

"About Sozin's Comet..." He takes a step forward, "I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came.

"After?" The Princess and Prince asked incredulously.

"I'm not ready." He looked unconfident and unsure, "I need more time to master firebending."

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too." Aang looked disappointed.

"So... You all knew Aang was going to wait?" Zuko asked them.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose. No offense." Sokka stated.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." Katara had then looked down in worry.

"You're wrong. It's about to get worse than you can even imagine." Amaterasu had looked away. "When I was working for the Fire Lord and I had attended this war meeting. He had wanted to end the Earth Kingdom with the comet just like he had done to the airbenders. At that time, Ba Sing Se wasn't under their control and they still haven't achieved total victory of it yet. That can only means that he's still going to do it. He will have a fire that will destroy everything. He said himself, 'And out of the ashes, a new World will be bore. A World in which all the lands are Fire Nation and I am the supreme ruler of everything!' I wanted to speak out, but I knew where that would lead me. I had figured you all had knew and that's why I thought you guys were just being lazy out of fear."

Katara dropped down to the ground on her knees as Sokka grabs Suki by the shoulder in an assuring gesture. "I can't believe this." Katara had shook her head.

"I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy but this plan is just pure evil." Suki had shaken her head as well.

"What am I going to do?" Aang nearly cried of desperation.

"I know you're scared." Zuko said as he walked toward Aang, "And I know you're not ready to save the World. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes," he then began to look very serious, "there won't be a World to save anymore."

* * *

><p>"Why," Aang stared at he pointed to himself, "didn't you tell me," he turned around and paced a little, "about Fire Lord Ozai's crazy plan sooner?"<p>

Amaterasu took a step forward, "I didn't think I had to, Aang. I assumed that you were still going to fight him before the comet. Nobody told me you decided to wait!"

"This is bad." He placed both hands on his head, "This is really," he shakes his head and drops to his knees, "really bad." His face was filled with worry and despair.

"Aang, you," Katara stood behind Aang as he looked up at her, "don't have to do this alone."

They all began to crowd around him, "Yeah. If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down." Toph added.

"Alright!" Sokka raises his arms in enthusiasm, "Team Avatar is back!" He point confidently to Aang, "Air." Then at Katara, "Water." Then at Toph, "Earth." Then at Zuko. "Fire." Then at Amaterasu. "Blue Fire." Then at Suki. "Fan." He picks up a palm leaf in shape of a fan from the ground into Suki's hands, "and sword!" He thrusts a blade of leaf into the air.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Aang said as the group laughs and they engage in a group hug but Zuko, who remains where he is standing.

"Yeah." Toph cheered.

"Alright!" Sokka added.

"Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs. Ammy's got it." Katara said as Zuko looks to a side with a "Do I have to do this?" look on his face and fits into the opening Suki and Toph created. Appa growls before tackling them to the ground and Momo chatters away on Appa's head.

* * *

><p>In the courtyard in the beach house, Katara, Amaterasu, and Momo are at the side spectating Aang and Zuko.<p>

"Do you have feelings for Aang, Katara?" Amaterasu asked.

Katara blushed and shook her head, "What gave you that impression?"

"I know Aang likes you, that's why and I want to know if you don't because I wouldn't want him to chaise an out of reach dream." The Princess replied, drinking the juice from the coconut she had cut open before they came here.

"Well, I don't know. We're in the middle of a war and we're going to fight the most hugest battle ever in three days. I don't want to think about a relationship just yet." The waterbender answered truthfully as Amaterasu watched Zuko teach Aang the lightning reversal technique.

"I know what you mean, but Aang isn't as mature as you yet. And so, his relationship with you affects his every movement."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked her, confused by what she said.

Amaterasu sighed, "Aang couldn't go in the Avatar State before because it meant he would have to let go his feelings for you and he didn't want that and when he did it in Ba Sing Se, he was heartbroken about it."

"I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't, Aang didn't want to give you that burden and that's why I'm asking you do you have feelings for Aang." Amaterasu had placed the empty coconut down and pulled her knees to her chest, "I know how you feel because I was unsure how I felt about Zuko for a long time."

"I thought that you liked him ever since you were kids." Katara said, surprised by what she said.

Amaterasu shook her head, "Well, I was his friend. I was always with him and at one point, I thought him as an older brother because Ursa was like a mother to me too." She said while looking at Zuko as she continued on, "He was always there for me and when we became refugees with Uncle. I started to notice that it was more than that and when I figured it out, he had gone on a date with another girl."

"Zuko... On a date?" Katara placed her hand on her mouth, wanting to laugh.

"He looked more ridiculous than it sound, but I went on a date too with someone you know. Jet." Amaterasu watched Katara's eyes widen, "Yeah, but he was better than how he was before. He had changed for the better, surprisingly. Yeah and I could tell Zuko was jealous and I was jealous too. After that, I realized that I need to start acting before I lost him."

"Well, it seems like you came to the right conclusion at the right time." Katara said, "I just think after the war I know where my heart will be."

Amaterasu smiled at her, "I'm sure it will."

"What did it feel like?" Aang asked Zuko after discovering he had redirected lightning before. Zuko stops and does a cool down motion with his hands before ansering him.

"Exhilarating. But terrifying." Aang raised both arms eagerly to his chest, but his face falls when Zuko says those two words. "You feel so powerful," Aang's hands drops to the side, he slouches with disappointment, "holding that much energy in your body. But you know that you make the wrong move, it's over."

"Heh." Aang laughed nervously, "Well, not over over, right? I mean there's always Katara and a little spirit water," He moves his hand in a watery movement, "action... Am I right?" He turned to Katara, who stops her conversation with Amaterasu and they answer.

"Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you and for Zuko's scar." Katara said in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Oh." Aang said, looking down in a gloomy manner.

Zuko stared at Aang seriously, "You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life. Before he takes yours."

"Yeah… I'll just do that." Aang sighed.

* * *

><p>They were now in an area full of rocks with Sokka telling them what's going to go down. "Gather round Team Avatar." A watermelon with some face carvings that resemble a jack-o-latern being dropped onto a wooden structure with a red cloth draped over it was behind Sokka. Everyone proceeds to sit in a circle. "In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the "Melon Lord", our timing has to be perfect." He kneels down, "First, Suki and I will draw his fire." He takes a stick and draws a line curving to the left towards the melon symbol on the ground, "Then, Katara and Zuko," he draws a straight line in the middle, "charge in with some liquidy hot offense and while the "Melon Lord" is distracted, Aang swoops in and "BAM!" He draws a line curving to the right which runs through the melons symbol, "He delivers the final blow with Ammy behind him, just incase the "Melon Lord" does something that knocks Aang back and she can distract him with her blue fire and Aang will try again." Aang stares at the drawing with slight disgust. "Or she can go in first attack him and then Aang jumps out and finishes."<p>

"Err... what about me?" Toph asks, confused.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces." Sokka explained.

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?"

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic."

"Sweetness!" Toph said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The Melon Lord at two stick arms opened up in a v-shape and Toph is doing the same post, laughing manically. "Muahahahahahahaha!"<p>

Zuko and Katara were hiding behind some rocks, looking at Toph. Zuko turns his head. Aang and Amaterasu out from behind another hiding spot with Momo in tow. Suki and Sokka peer out of their own hiding places. Sokka is wearing his Water Tribe wolf armor. Sokka signals with his arm to go to everyone.

Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Katara all make their way towards Toph except for Aang and Amaterasu who stay put.

Sokka and Suki run before the ground shakes and pops up an army of Fire Nation soldiers made of rock charging at them. Sokka had cut them in half with his sword while Suki jumps and spins and delivers a kick to another rock soldier, knocking it down. They continue to run before a flaming boulder drops ifront of them. Suki cart wheeled over it while Sokka is lying on the ground with his face mere inches away from being crushed.

"Watch it, Toph!" Sokka shook his fist at the earthbender.

Toph, clearly enjoying herself, responds. "I am not Toph, I am "Melon Lord"! Muahahahahaha!"

She earthbends a rock over the bowl of fire and it gets ignited immediately and she sends it towards Zuko and Katara who dodge it before running as a ring of rock soldiers surround them. They fight back to back with fire and waterbending to destroy the rocks. while Sokka is running with his sword, flaming rocks being sent over his head continuously, "Ammy! Go!" The Princess nods as she used her blue flames to propel herself like a jetpack towards the Melon Lord and engulfs in blue flames, leaving a ring around him that he could stand in. "Now, Aang!"

Aang propels himself from the rock with his arms holding his staff in a ready to strike position. He has a serious face as he descends to the Melon Lord, but his face softens. He lands and brings his staff over his head but doesn't deliver the final blow. His staff pauses inches away from the watermelon head. He looks at the Melon Lord before slouching and pulling his staff back.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko said, still behind a rock behind Aang along with the rest of the group as Aang continues to look unwilling to perform the action.

The Avatar shook his head, "I can't..."

Meanwhile, Sokka walks up and trudges up the slope, walking up to Aang. "What's wrong with you?" He said while pointing accusingly at the younger boy, "If this was the real deal," he points to Aang again, "you'd be shot full of lightning, " He makes a beheading gesture against his neck, "right now."

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself." Amaterasu frown, now seeing what was wrong with the action. Before she could even go up and comfort and defend Aang, Sokka unsheathed his word. Aang looks at the watermelon, which made a squishing sound once hearing the the slash.

Aang closed his eyes and grimaced at the act. "There." The Avatar open his eye sin shock. "That's how its done." Momo runs forward to a piece of watermelon and begins to lick the insides while Aang has a look of disbelief on his face.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime in the courtyard and everyone was eating, except Aang. He had looked down sadly while the rest of the group are heartily tucking in their dinner. Katara had walked in with a long scroll in her hands. "I have a surprise for everyone!"<p>

Toph cuts in while holding her chopsticks in her bowl of rice, "I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru." She smiled while Katara gives an expressionless look as well as Sokka, Suki, Amaterasu, and Zuko.

"Er, no." Katara answered while everyone began to eat their rice, "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this." She threw the scroll downwards as it unrolls by itself. "Look at baby Zuko!" It was a baby smiling with his arms in the air, enjoying himself at the beach. "Isn't he cute?" Katara cooed as everyone gushes and laughs except for Amaterasu and Zuko. The Prince had only closed his eyes. "Oh lighten up, I was just teasing."

"That's not Zuko, Katara." Amaterasu spoke up before looking at Zuko as he looked back at her, mentally agreeing who would answer.

"That's not me. It's my Father." Katara rapidly rolls the scroll.

Suki pointed at the scroll and looks at the Firebenders, "But he looked so sweet and innocent."

"All babies are sweet and innocent, Suki. That sweet little kid grew up to be a monster." Amaterasu answered with her eyes closed, chewing on her rice.

"And the worst Father in the history of Fathers." Zuko added.

"But he is still a human being." Aang had made everyone look at him because of his response.

"You're going to defend him?" asked the bewildered Fire Nation prince.

The Avatar continued on, "No, I agree with you. Fired Lord Ozai," he stands up and faces the group, "is a horrible person and the World will probably be better off without him. There's gotta be another way."

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. Maybe," Aang raises both arms as if he was holding a bowl, "we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore."

Amaterasu smiled but then frowned at Zuko's sarcastic response, "Yeah. Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories," Toph, Katara, Suki, and Sokka began to laugh and snicker, "will make him good again."

"You think so?" Aang asked naively.

"No!" Zuko said seriously and sternly.

Aang dropped his head and sighed, "This goes against," he paces up and down, looking at his hands, "everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like..."

"Sure, you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance," Sokka said as Aang balls up his fist as he struggles to contain his temper, "I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you."

Aang rapidly turns around and bursts out, "This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!"

"I do understand, Aang." Amaterasu had cut in, getting everyone attention.

"You... You do?" Aang asked in a whisper, hopeful.

The Sun Warrior Princess had stood up and placed her hand on Aang's shoulder, "Nobody wants to have blood on their hands. Nobody wants to live a life, especially a good person, to know that they had used a gift to take another life. What will it solve? Violence against violence? It will only cause more bloodshed to happen."

Aang smiled at her response, feeling as though someone had truly understood him. Zuko then cut in, pessimistic once more, "Then what is he going to do, Ammy?"

"We'll just have to find another way." Amaterasu gave Aang a hopeful smile.

"There is no other way." Katara added, "What other would could their possibly be?"

Aang then points at Katara accusingly, his anger building up again, "Then when you figure out a way for me," he brings his hands to his chest, "to beat the Fire Lord without," he makes a "no" gesture with him arm, "taking his life, I love to hear it!" He raised his arms in exasperation and walks away.

"Aang, don't walk away from this." The waterbender began to walk towards him as a hand touches her shoulder to stop her from doing so.

"Let him go. He needs to sort it out himself." Zuko said as Amaterasu stood there, hoping that Aang would find a way.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when everyone had gathered around Appa in the courtyard. "Okay, that's everything." Sokka said.<p>

Toph, who was sitting on some stone steps, had cut in. "No, it's not." Everyone turned to face her, "Where's Aang?" Everyone looked surprised and run off to look for him.

* * *

><p>Sokka's gloved hand at grabbed Aang's staff that they had found at the balcony, "He left his staff. That's so strange."<p>

"Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach." He turned his head towards the beach and everyone he left towards the shore.

Amaterasu then noticed footprints, "Hey guys! Over here!" Once she grabbed their attention, they walked over as she pointed at the sand, "footprints."

"So... He went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki questioned.

"Maybe he was captured." Katara threw in.

"I don't think so. There's no sign of struggle." Sokka added

Toph bends down, poking at the sand, "I bet he ran away again."

"Ah-uh. He left behind his glide and Appa." Sokka countered.

"Then what do you think happened to him oh sloozey one?" asked Toph, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's pretty obvious." Sokka stood up and throws his hands to the side, "Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey!" He points his finger up in an "I got it" position.

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko asked.

Sokka slumped, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him." Katara suggested.

"Wait, what? Why would he go anywhere in Ember Island? He's a twelve-year-old, bald-headed monk, airbender that everyone in the world knows!" Amaterasu said, her arms akimbo. "He wouldn't risk it!"

Suki nodded, "She does have a point. And if he did, wouldn't he take his glider with him and Appa?"

"Its not bad to try." Katara sighed, "Its the only option we have left."

Toph grabbed Zuko's arms swiftly and he blushes, "I'm going with Zuko!" Everyone looked at her curiously, "What? Everyone else went on a life changing fieldtrip with Zuko. Now it's my turn." She hugs him tighter and the prince's face is still read, but his eyes move toward his girlfriend who gives him a cold stare.

"What are you so embarrassed about Zuko? Hmm?" Her voice venomous that caused everyone's heart to drop. They all swiftly moved away while Zuko ran off with Toph, "Come on, Katara!" She said, walking alongside the waterbender.

* * *

><p>"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either." Sokka said as everyone regrouped.<p>

"No. It's like he just... disappeared." Zuko said as Toph sat up.

"Hey, wait a minute, has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?" Toph asked.

Sokka turns around in horror, "Oh no!" He kneels down and behaves hysterically, "I knew it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo!" Sokka jumps towards Appa and lifts his jaws to peer into his mouth. "Momo, I'm coming for ya, buddy!" He climbs onto Appa tongue and tries to crawl his way in.

Amaterasu looked in disgust while Katara is staring calmly at her brother, "Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang."

Sokka turned around and looked at his sister, "That's just what Appa wants you to think." He climbs in further and the Bison closes his mouth around the watertribe warrior's legs as they flail around.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka." Zuko said, not looking very please. "We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only 2 days away."

Everyone looked at him, "What should we do, Zuko?" Sokka had slid out of Appa's mouth and his entire body was covered in Appa's saliva.

Zuko stood up. "I don't know." Everyone continued to stare at him. "Why are you all looking at me?" He said as he looked around.

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara answered him.

Amaterasu nodded her head as Sokka stood up and tried to rub off the spit while Toph spoke. " Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar," Sokka takes a step and slips as he hits the ground with a very loud groan, "it's you." Zuko looked down in thought.

* * *

><p>"Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are heading towards the Earth Kingdom?" Sokka asked as Appa flew swiftly towards some dark clouds. Amaterasu had sat, her eyes looking across the city as she tried not to pay attention to the conversation. All she wanted was to find Aang.<p>

Zuko had looked back at Sokka, "Just trust me."

* * *

><p>"And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth King tavern is what now?" Katara observerd warily.<p>

Amaterasu's smile widens as Zuko raised his arm and points as he says the woman's name, "June."

June sitting was dismissively and sipping her tea as a huge burly man lunges as her. She stops him with her leg and pushes him down effortlessly as the man groans. The crowd gasps and are stunned. June smiles at her success.

"Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole." Sokka said, recognizing her.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless." June quickly got off her seat as another opponent dressed like Ryu from street fighter crashes into her bench, breaking it into piece. The previous opponent quickly scrambles away as Ryu takes another shot.

"No," Sokka said to his girlfriend as June deftly dodges and spins away with her tea cup still and hand. Ryu continues to fight the slender woman, "she has this giant mole creature she rides on."

Amaterasu finally speaks up, "It's a Shirshu."

Groans echoed through the tavern, "And it's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the World. It's the one shot we have of finding him."

Ryu tries to throw punches at June. It narrowly misses her tea cup as she throws it up into the air and time slows down and the tea cup rotates slowly. An angry and annoyed June and time resumes back to normal as she throws Ryu over her shoulder when he lunges at her at the corner of the tavern as the patrons widen their eyes and scramble away. Ryu lands on the table a second later, knocking off all the dishes on the table. The woman grabs her falling tea cup without spilling any of its contents and the in the tavern music ends. She turns away and drinks her tea.

"I don't know who this June lady is but," Toph crossed her arms and smiles widely, "I like her."

June kicked an empty seat into a comfortable position before sitting down from her cup. "Hey, wait a minute. I remember her. She helped you attack us!" Sokka finally got all his memory back.

"Yup, back in the good old days." Zuko said as they walked towards June.

"Oh great," June said as she was refilling her cup, "it's Prince Pouty and Princess. Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my Uncle, and he's not here." The Prince answered, expressionless.

June looked at Katara and Zuko, "I see you worked things out with your ex-girlfriend."

Both Zuko and Katara blush with sweat drop expressions on their faces and protest simultaneously. "I wasn't his girlfriend!"

"She wasn't my girlfriend!"

"Okay, okay," June put her hand out, "sheesh. I was only teasing. I know you and Princess are happy. So, what you want?"

Amaterasu looked pissed before, but her face softened when she realized it was a joke. "We need your help in finding the Avatar." The Princess said.

"Hmph. Doesn't sound too fun." She takes another drink from her cup while Zuko gets riled up.

He steps closer to June in a slight outburst, "Does the end of the World," June pauses and stares at Zuko, "sound like more fun?"

* * *

><p>Outside the tavern, Appa and June's shirshu are growling aggressively at each other. Appa then licks the shirshu's face and both of them quiet down. The group had walked towards them while June lifted up a piece of meat and cajoling, "Nyla..." She throws the meat and the mole catches it in a gulp. June comes closer and affectionately strokes her shirshu, "Who's my little snuffly wuffly. Nyla suddenly shoots out her tongue and June steps back, "Whoa!" She gently presses down Nyla's nose to close her mouth. "Careful there. Okay," she turns to the group, "whose got something with the Avatar's scent on it."<p>

Katara reached into Appa's saddle, "I have Aang's staff."

June who offers the staff in front of Nyla's snout as she sniffs it. Nyla proceeds to sniff and walk around them while the group follows her movements as the shirshu continues circling around them and sniffing out Aang's scent. Nyla makes one last round before walking back in front of June and lowering herself on the ground and rubbing her snout with her paws. "Well, what does that mean?" Zuko said crossing her arms as everyone looked on puzzled behind him.

"It means your friend's gone." June answered.

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him." Toph retortued.

June stands up, "No, I mean he's gone gone." She turns back to them suddenly," He doesn't exist." The group first looked puzzle and then worried.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's... you know, dead?"

June patted Nyla, "Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah," she gestures her hand out, "it's a real head scratcher." She turns back to her shirshu, "See ya." The woman then mounted him.

Helpful, real helpful." Toph sighed.

Amaterasu then stopped the woman, running towards her. "I have an idea. There's only one other person in this World that I know who can help us face the Fire Lord without Aang." Amaterasu lift her arm out and faces June, "I'll be back with a smell sample."

* * *

><p>When she returned, she lifted up Iroh's sandal that reminded Zuko of when they had found it when they were looking for him when he was in the hot tub. Flies were buzzing around it as everyone pinched their noses and flinched from the stench. "You kept Iroh's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked the girl as she blushed furiously pouted.<p>

Zuko smiled as Toph chimed in. "I think it's kind of sweet." Amaterasu had lifted the sandal out in front of Nyla's nose.

"Let's do this." She pulls on Nyla's reins and runs into the forest.

"Hey, wait up!" Zuko shouted as the group proceeds to mount Appa as it lifts its tail up. "We're going to Ba Sing Se?"

* * *

><p>They had arrived at destroyed outer wall of Ba Sing Se at night. "Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall." June informed them as Nyla stops scratching the rubble and turns away, "Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck." June pulled the reins and her and Shirshu run off.<p>

Zuko has a slight annoyed expression on his face, "It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search at dawn."

Amaterasu had sighed as she felt a hand on her shoulder, Zuko giving her a reasurring smile. "I'm so glad we'll get to see Uncle."

"I'm actually worried about seeing him." Zuko told her as she looked at him with a sad frown.

"Why? Uncle doesn't hate you or anything, everything will be fine." Amaterasu said as she took hold of his hand.

Zuko nodded his head, "I hope so."

"You hope? You should know that Uncle will always forgive you because your like a son to him. Besides, you were figuring out what you really wanted and you really wanted to go home. He knows." Amaterasu tried to comfort him. "Also, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Zuko asked, his eyes brows furrowing as he wondered what she had to tell him.

Amaterasu had looked down at the ground, "I'm going to take care of Azula while the rest of you take care of Ozai."

"You can't fight her alone, Ammy. Your the strongest girl I know, but Azula was trained by you and other strong firebenders. She's dangerous." Zuko argued but Amaterasu shook her head.

"I got the better advantage, Zuko. Like you said, _I_ trained her and I know most of her moves because they are my _own_." She said but Zuko shook his head, refusing to allow her to go through with.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him. "I'm not letting you risk yourself like that."

"Zuko, I can take care of myself!" The Princess argued back, becoming infuriated by his response.

"Just like you took care of yourself when Ozai killed you, Ammy! Your always putting yourself in danger, all you do is think about yourself!" He yelled at her, causing a sting to go through her heart. "You let Ozai kill you because you thought I was going to die, what if I didn't? Even if I did, that wasn't your action to stop! You made me watch you die in front of me like that."

"I thought you understood and I did that for you, how was that selfish?" She argued back, "I'm helping you, Zuko!"

"No, your doing it for yourself!" His grip became tighter, "You always want to handle things by yourself even though you tell me not to. I'm not letting you, I demand you don't!"

"As far as I am concerned, I am a Princess but your nothing but a exiled Prince so you have no right telling me what to do!" Amaterasu pulled her arm away and stormed off, leaving Zuko to bawl up his fist in anger and breathe out fire.

* * *

><p>It was the morning when everyone worked up to see a ring of fire circling around them. They all turned towards the four people that appeared atop of the rubble in white and blue uniforms. It was Jeong Jeong, Piandao, Pakku and Bumi. "Well, look who's," he throws his arms out from under his robe, "here." He snorts in laugh as Sokka and Katara, who had a worried smile with relief turned to look at each other. Suki, Toph, and Zuko had looked at the siblings, puzzled.<p>

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people." Toph said.

"Not just any," Katara said as she walked towards the masters, "old people. These are great masters and friends of ours. Katara had stopped in front of Pakku and bowed. "Pakku."

The older waterbender had bowed in return. "It is respectful to bow to an old master but how about a hug," he opens his arms, "for your new grandfather." Katara looks shocked with an equally dumbfounded Sokka behind her. The female waterbender expression changed to happiness.

"That's so exciting." She opens her arms and embraces him. "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again."

Pakku smiled. "I made her a," he touches an area below his collar bone, "new betrothal necklace and everything." Sokka then hugs Pakku by the neck.

"Welcome to the family Great Gramp." He says.

"You can just call me," he pushes Sokka off of him, "Pakku."

Sokka smiles goofily, "How about Grand Pakku?"

"No." said a very serious Pakku and Sokka now disappointed.

"And this way," she shows Jeong Jeong to Zuko, "Aang's first firebending teacher." Zuko walks towards him and bows.

"Jeong Jeong." He introduced himself.

Sokka had then went to his master, "Master Piandao."

Piandao bowed in return, "Hello Sokka."

"So wait, how do you know each other?" Suki finally asked.

Bumi stepped forward, "All old people know," Piandao looks towards Bumi and smiles, "each other don't you know that?" He snorts and laugh.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations."

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko said with a smile.

"That's the one!" Bumi said with a finger in the air.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important." Jeong Jeong informed them.

Pakku looked at the Prince, "It came from a Grand Lotus, your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"Well that's who we're looking for." Toph informed them.

"Then we'll take you to him." Piandao replied.

"Wait, someone's," Bumi said looking around warily, "missing from your group. Someone very important. Where's Momo?" Bumi pressed his face against Sokka's who leans back from the weight.

"He's gone. And so is Aang." Sokka said as Bumi takes a step back.

"Oh well, so long as they have each other," he pats Sokka's shoulder as he still remains in a leaning position, "we have nothing," Sokka flails his arms around to regain his balance, "to worry about. Let's go."

"Wait, where is Amaterasu?" Zuko said as everyone looked around, noticing that the female was gone.

Piandao had tilted his head slightly, "You mean the lovely, young firebender? She was with us earlier and told us that you all were outside. She spoke with Iroh and we assumed she came back but she must gone somewhere else.

Zuko bawled his fist, the knuckles growing white. Katara had noticed the action and a frown appeared on her face.

* * *

><p>"Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclispse?" Bumi asked them as Sokka and Zuko looked at each other before Zuko turned his head away.<p>

"Nah." Zuko answered.

"No, not really." Sokka followed.

"Well, here we are." Bumi said as he walked into the camp. "Welcome to old people came." Everyone walked in as Zuko looked around.

"where... where is he?"

"Your Uncle in," he points out, "there," he pointed to the tent at the end of the campiste. "Prince Zuko."

Zuko stared with disbelief and awkwardness. He walks towards Iroh's tent. He pauses outside the tent and sits down. Katara walks and stands beside. "Are you okay?"

"No," He turned his head away from Katara, "I'm not okay. Amaterasu is missing and my Uncle hates me, I know." Katara lowered herself to the ground, "He loved me and supported me, they both did. In every way they do and I still turn against them. How can I even face My Uncle? How can I ever face, Amaterasu again." He said with regret at Katara looked on.

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?"

More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life."

Katara raised her shoulders, "Then he'll forgive you." Zuko looked at her. "He will and Amaterasu loves you, she'll always forgive you."

Zuko turned his head back towards the tent and thinks for a while before standing He pauses and takes a deep breath before pushing the curtains aside and stepping in. "Uncle."

A loud snore greets him and Zuko could see Iroh sleeping soundly and snoring loudly. Zuko smiled with affection and he proceeds to sit down on the mat beside Iroh's sleeping mat.

Zuko was still sitting beside a snoring Iroh. When the older man stopped and started to get up, he yawns and stretches and turns his head slightly to notice his nephew presence. He turns his head back and does not saying anything while Zuko struggles to control his emotions. "Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want" His tears had brimmed under both his eyeslids. His voice cracking slightly, "you to know, I'm so," he shakes his head, "so sorry, Uncle." Zuko opens his eyes and looks towards his Uncle, "I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did." His tears had finally flowed down his cheeks, "I don't know," he closed his eyes again and shakes his head, "how I can ever make it up to you but," Iroh had grabbed Zuko sleeved and pulled him, "I'll," and embraced him. Iroh had tears falling from his eyes too with a smile. "How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me."

"I was never angry with you. I was sad," he brought a hand up to the back of Zuko's head, "because I was afraid you lost your way."

"I did lose my way." Both of them part and Iroh places his hands on his shoulder.

"But you found it again." Zuko raised his head and looked at his uncle, who was stilly smiling. "And you did it by yourself, with just a little encouragement of Amaterasu. I am so happy you found your way here." Zuko smiles, trying to hold his frown from the mention of Amaterasu, but Iroh pulls him back into a hug again.

"Amaterasu was the one who found you." He raised his arms and hugged him, "You have a pretty strong scent."

"Speaking of which, she told me what she was going to do." Iroh had parted away from him. "And from how she looked, you owe her an apology."

"Why should I apologize to her? She's going after Azula, Uncle. Azula is strong and she can control lightning! What is she thinking?" Zuko sighed, "I never asked her to put her life on the line for me. She wants to do that."

Iroh shook his head, "Your thinking that she's doing it for herself, but she loves the Fire Nation as much as you do."

* * *

><p>Everyone was out of their tents eating breakfast. "Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar," Toph looked at Zuko as they ate, "who can possibly defeat the Father Lord?"<p>

Toph pointed her chopsticks towards Zuko's arm, "You mean the Fire Lord."

"That's what I just said." Toph ignored Zuko and resumed eating.

"Hmm..." Iroh hummed.

"We need you to come with us." Zuko said to him.

Iroh lowered his chopsticks, "No, Zuko. It won't turn out well."

"You can beat him and we'll," he turned his head towards his friends, "be there to help."

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that," he raised an eyebrow, "I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

"And then.. would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asked.

"No. Someone," he turned his head towards his nephew, "new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you," His nephew appeared surprised, "Prince Zuko."

Zuko had looked tot he side in disbelief, "Unquestionable honor? But I've made," he raised his shoulders, "so many mistakes."

"Yes, you have." The Prince looked down as Iroh addressed him, "You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed your own path, you restored your own honor. And only you, "the Fire Prince looks down in thought, "can restore the honor of the Fire Nation. That's why Amaterasu had left because she wants to help you get to the throne. She believes that you can help save the Fire Nation, even though you might not believe in yourself, many people do. She's not being selfish, she's putting you and the world before her."

He placed his hands over her face, "All I ever do make a fool of myself with her."

"Its because you love her, my nephew. You do understand why someone would risk everything they have for you, but that is what love is." Iroh smiled at him, placing a comforting hand on his back, "She knows you love her and you only want her to live and stay at your side but she isn't one to give up, especially when it comes to you. Your dealing with a strong, young woman and its something you have to face. She's your equal but she has unquestionable honor and loyalty to you and she'll give up everything to make you happy as well as putting the Fire Nation in the right direction. Don't beat yourself up, your young and your learning and she will always be there for you even if she breathes her last breath." His Uncle explained as Zuko looked serious at the ground with a tears falling down the sides of his face.

* * *

><p>"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it backfrom the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again." Iroh explained to them.<p>

"That's why you gathered," Suko raised an arm out, "the members of the White Lotus."

"Yes," Katara turned her head back to Iroh, "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord fall, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting," Iroh frowned as well as Zuko, "for you. You might come in the mist of her and Amaterasu fighting, but if she has fall-"

Zuko cut him off, not wanting to hear the rest. "I'll handle it." He said confidently.

"What about us?" Sokka asked, "What do you think it is?"

"I think that... even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to," he slams his fist into his right palm, "everything we can to stop the airship fleeting."

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph added as she smacks both her fists together.

"I'll go with you, Zuko. I'll be there to heal you and Amaterasu as well as help whenever needed." Zuko nodded his head. The whole plan was set.

* * *

><p>"I seriously don't know what you were thinking, Master Amaterasu." Azula said as she paced back and forth. Amaterasu was bruised, beaten, and burned in some areas. Blood dripping from the corner of her mouth as she was tied to a chair, her head drooping low as her hair was in covering most of her face. Her eyes was staring at the Fire Nation princess, it had the hottest intensity that one could have ever seen.<p>

Amaterasu had spat some of her blood onto the hard, cherrywood floor. "Your so smug..." she coughed, talking was hard because she could tell that one of her ribs were broken, "because you had the... the Dai Li at your side. You couldn't," she winced, "face me on your own."

"Why should I? You always had help, didn't you?" Azula smirked, she had gotten a servant to clean the blood that came from Amaterasu's mouth from the floor. "Still, the look on my brother's face when he sees you like this will be all the more satisfying. You were too good for him, I don't know why you degraded yourself to the likes of him."

"Your a ugly, sad monster and your jealous of him because he will always be loved more than- AH!" She screamed as she felt Azula's fire whip hit her arm!" Sweat had fallen down her face, dripping from the bridge of her nose.

Amaterasu could tell she had struck a nerve, "Keep this up and Zuko will only being seeing a dead body."

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Book 3: Fire<strong>

Sozin's Comet: Into the Inferno

* * *

><p>"Zuko, don't worry, we can take Azula and I'm pretty sure that Ammy's fine. She's strong, she has to be." Katara tried to comfort the Fire Prince as they rode on Appa.<p>

"I'm not worried about Azula, I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my Father? What if he loses?" Zuko said, trying not to think of Amaterasu in fear of having pessimistic thoughts.

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back. He has to.." Zuko looked forward with a worried expression etching across his face.

* * *

><p>Azula was having her hair being combed and her feet scrub, three servant girls grooming the Fire Nation princess, and one other kneeling and holding a bowl of cherries up to her. Azula takes a cherry and begins to chew it, but then a crunching noise is heard and Azula opens her eyes in surprise. She spits the pit of the cherry into her palm and shows it to the servant girl serving her cherries. "What am I holding?"<p>

The servant girl spoke quietly, "A cherry pit, Princess,"

"Corrected. And what is this?" Azula asked.

"It is the day of your coronation."

"So please, tell my why on the most important day of my life you decided to leave a pit in my cherry?" She said as she glared at the pit between her fingers and throws it at the servant girl's head.

"It wasn't a decision. It was just a small mistake."

"Small? Do you realize what could of happened if I hadn't sensed the pit in time?" The other servant girl looked to the one with the cherries, worried.

"I supposed you could have... choked?" she answered.

"Yes. Then you will understand the severity of your crime." Azula told the girl.

The servant bowed her head to the floor. "I understand, Princess. Please, forgive me."

"Oh very well. Since this is a special day, I will show mercy." Azula said nonchalantly as the servant smiles, relive. "You are banished. Leave this palace immediately." The servant stands up and walks out of the room keeping her head down. "What are you all looking at? I have two feet that need scrubbing. And make sure you get in between the toes," she holds the foot scrubber up with her toes, "I won't have my first day as Fire Lord marred by poor foot hygiene."

* * *

><p>Azula had sat at the Fire Nation throne room, surrounded by blue fire. Dai Li agents had walked in, kneeling before her.<p>

"You sent for us, Princess. Is everything alright?" They asked her.

Azula, irritated, began to speak. Actually, everything's not alright. Do you know how long it took you to get here?"

"A... few minutes I guess." They answered.

"Five, to be precise. In which time an assassin could have snuck in, done away with me and been on his merry way."

The Dai Li agents apologized, "My apologies, Princess."

"Is this how you plan to treat your new Fire Lord? With tardiness and disloyalty?

"The Dai Li would never betray you."

"And I'm sure that's just what you told Long Feng before you turned against him and joined me. You're all banished!"

The agents looked up, shocked. "But..."

"Goodbye." She dismissed them as the lead agent takes one last glare at Azula before getting up and walking away. The other agents follow after. "Please send in the next group on your way out."

* * *

><p>Azula had lied against on the pillars surround at the throne. She looks left just as footsteps are heard. Lo and Li had walked in, moving towards the throne. "Azula, we heard what happened. Why have you bainished all your servants?" Li asked.<p>

Lo then asked, "All your Dai Li agents?

"And the Imperial Firbenders?" Li asked another.

"None of them could be trusted. Sooner or later, they all would have betrayed me. Just like Mai and Ty Lee did."

Li and Lo had spoke simultaneously, "Azula, we are concerned for you and your well being."

Azula just glared at them, "My Father asked you to come here and talk to me, didn't he? He thinks I can't handle the responsibility of being Fire Lord. But I will be the greatest leader in Fire Nation history."

"I'm sure you will. But considering everything that has happened today..." Lo began.

"Perhaps it's best you postponed your coronation." Li finished, suggesting what seemed heinous to the princess.

"What!" Azula shouted angrily, "Which one of you said that?" Li and Lo both pointed at each other. "What a shame. There's only one way to resolve this. You two must duel with each other. I order you to fight an Agni Kai."

"We're both not firebenders." The twins said in a unison.

"Alright, fine." She pointed at Li, "Lo, you're banished." She then pointed to Lo, "Li, you can stay." She walked away.

"But I'm- So who's banished?" Her sister Lo merely shrugged.

* * *

><p>At the ceremonial plaza at the palace where the Fire Lord is coroneted, ducts of waters streamed on both sides of the area. Azula was kneeling at the top of the plaza steps, wearing the Fire Lord robes and with her armor underneath. Behind her are several Fire sages. The leader of the sages holds the Fire Lord diadem above Azula's head. "By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord..." He paused as he looked up.<p>

Azula turned her head to him. "What are you waiting for? Do it!" Azula then heard the familiar sound of a Bison growling and she turned her head back around. Appa had descended and landed in the plaza courtyard.

Zuko had stood on Appa's back. "Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today." He jumped off Appa, "I am."

The Crowned Princess began to laugh, "You're hilarious."

Katara stood beside Zuko, "And you're going down."

The fire sage motions to crown Azula, but she raises her hand, signalling him to stop. "Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!"

"You're on." Zuko complied, Katara turning to Zuko surprised as Azula lips curled into a smile.

"What are you doing? She's playing you. She knows she can't take both of us so she is trying to separate us. We don't even know where Am-"

"I know. But I can take her this time. I want you to go look for Amaterasu."

"You need help facing Azula."

"There's something off about her, I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no else has to get hurt and if Ammy is, I need you to take care of her."

"If you want to see Master Amaterasu, I suggest she comes with us to the courtyard." Azula silenced them, causing them to look worried.

* * *

><p>Zuko had knelt on the right end of the courtyard and Azula knelt on the left end. Zuko rised and turned around and Azula did the same. She removed her Fire Lord robes, "I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother."<p>

"No, you're not." He said as he got into his stance, "Tell me where she is."

"Oh, Amaterasu? GUARDS! Bring out my lovely master." She motioned as they has brought Amaterasu, dragging her across her feet. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" She walked toward her as Zuko's eyes widened as Katara's hand was over her mouth. Azula grabbed her chin, Amaterasu unbound hair moving back to reveal her face, which was unharmed, but had revealed her defeated face. "It took her a while for her to crack, of course I had help you know. She was so... persistent. I think I killed that in her." Azula smiled and then spun around and thrust her palm out, shooting a blast of blue flame at Zuko.

Zuko brought his hands up, jumped forward, and brings his arms down in front of him, bending two waves of flame in each hand that come together and shoot forward. The blue and the orange flames collide into a wall of fire. As the flames dissipate, Azula leaps forward on a jet of fire and kicks forward, shooting a blast of fire. She performs three spinning kicks, sending out a wave of fire towards Zuko. Katara had swiftly took out the guards and began to heal Amaterasu while Azula was distracted. "Your going to be okay, Ammy. You won't suffer anymore."

Zuko punched forward, releasing a powerful stream of fire. It collides with a stream of blue fire from Azula, and both attacks push against each other for a moment before slipping to one side. He continue his blast of fire while keeping enormous blue flames on his other side at bay, slowly sliding backward. Zuko pivots his foot so as to strengthen his stance and keep himself stead, fire streaming from the end of his fist.

Both Azula and Zuko stop their attacks. Azula looks back at the plaza behind her, which has caught on fire from Zuko's attack. She turns back to Zuko. Angry and scared, she charges forward and leaps upward on a blast of fire, which she swings down at Zuko. Just before the attack hits, Zuko spins his body in a circle and thrusts his palms out to the sides, creating a wall of flame that splits the blue fire in half. Azula, crouched on the ground, is scared and panting heavily. She grits her teeth and narrows her eyes in determination. Zuko opens his fist and punches forward with his other fist, and two immense fireballs are launched at Azula, spiralling and intertwining to create one massive fireball. Azula's eyes, wide with fear and are tinted orange from the approaching blast. She dodges to the right on a jet of blue fire, just narrowly avoiding the fireball.

The Princess had thrusted herself forward while in the air, rocketing over the ground on jets of fire from her hands and feet. She punches forward twice, launching two huge blue fire blasts. Zuko places his hands near the ground and shoots a blast of fire, thrusting himself into the air and avoiding one of Azula's attacks. Zuko spins around in mid air and swings his heel downward, which creates an arc of flame that blocks the second fire blast. As Zuko falls back down, he swings his arms down, creating a blast of fire that destroys a third blue blast of fire.

Zuko crouched, his arms extended forward and blue and orange flames surrounding him. Azula flew forward over the ground. She banks to the right, avoiding Zuko's last fire blast. She shoots a blast of fire at Zuko and begins to circle him, followed behind by an enormous trail of blue fire left from the streams of fire propelling her. Zuko defends himself by creating a large sphere of fire around him. He then tries to attack Azula with blasts of fire as she circles him, but she is too fast. He stops shooting fire blasts at Azula, crouches on the ground, and performs several spinning sweep kicks, creating a powerful ring of fire that expands outward. She flies forward against and tries to stop herself and attempts to block Zuko's attack with a shield of blue fire, but she is too late and it connects.

Azula falls forward and rolls across the ground due to her own momentum, gasping in pain. She picks herself up, breathing heavily while hunched over. Her hair has come undone, and she stares with anger and contempt, baring her teeth.

"No lightning, today? What's the matter Afraid I'll re-direct it?

Zuko enters a stance and thrusts his palm forward to emphasize his words. "Oh, I'LL SHOW YOU LIGHTNING!" Azula proceeds to wave her fingertips around in arcs to generate the lightning, but her motions are far more dramatic and irregular than usual. He breathes in and out deeply as enters his stance and extends his palmsout to receive the lightning. she finishes her motions and poises herself. he smirks briefly and then extends her arm and finger tip to the left of Zuko, releasing the lighting at Katara.

When Zuko had moved to shield Katara from the attack, but something had counteracted the lightning and caused an explosion between them. Zuko and Azula had flew back, but when the smoke cleared there was Amaterasu with her hair up in a ponytail by a red ribbon, her scars barely visible but still there and her eyes glaring at the Fire Nation Princess, "You bitch! You think I wasn't going to get you back for what you did?"

Azula, who was hunched over and swaying from side to side. She began to laugh maniacally, and then she rushes toward Amaterasu, "Let's finish this, Master!"

Amaterasu had readied herself and created a wall of blue fire that had blocked Zuko. She knew he would intervened and she had made sure she had done it before he had the chance. "Ammy! Let me end this now!"

The words went in one ear and out the other as Amaterasu had ran forward against the mentally ill princess and both of their fire balls had clashed and created an explosion, Amaterasu had slid back but came to a halt while Azula flew back but got up midway. Amaterasu had ran forward, ball of fire gathering in her hands, and she had threw them precisely at Azula, who disapated one but had gotten hit by the other. The Sun Warrior Princess then threw a barrage of fire until nothing could be seen by any one of them and she had used all her energy, falling down to her knees and onto the floor.

Zuko had ran towards her, but stopped halfway when the blue fire wall came up again. Amaterasu had stood up from what the could see in the shadows as she ran forward and grabbed Azula's fist as they tried to use their strength against one another. Amaterau, who had little strength from her torture, had managed to leg sweep Azula and pin her down by her wrist. Azula fought tooth and nail against her and before she could win over, Katara had waterbend the water from the drain and froze their movements, she exhales and the ice around her body melts into water and she proceeds to chain Azula's arms and swiftly take Amaterasu out of the water and then letting the water go back in the drain.

All of them had gasped for air as Zuko grabbed the chains and tightened them. Azula had exhaled uncontrollably, rapidly, and firebends out from the mouth as they all moved away from her and looked at her as she breaks down in tears. Katara appeared shock and looks as way while Zuko looked at his sister expressionlessly. He carried Amaterasu in his arms as her breathing was heavy and her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>It was the next day in the Fire Nation Capital and Zuko was in his room, standing near the windows as the morning sunlight streams in. He puts on his outerobe and then struggles with putting his hand through the other sleeve out of anxiousness. "You need some help with that?" Amaterasu asked as he looked surprised and moved to the side, seeing her at the doorway with a smile on her face.<p>

"You're ok!" He said excitedly as she walked over to him. "Are you sure its okay for you to be up?"

"I'm fine." Amaterasu waved her hand dismissively, "Just fine."

She was then pulled into an embrace and she had let herself sink into his chest, speechless. From the way he held her, she felt like he had held her tight, as if now he finally had her again, he didn't ever want to let her go. "When you left," he stopped and she looked up at him as she could tell he was trying to organize his feelings. "I've figured something out." His arms tightened. Whatever distance that had separated them in the past was long gone now. "You supported me. Guess that's the best way to put it." He sounded slightly bewildered as if he couldn't believe he was saying this. He wasn't exactly the only one, Amaterasu was completely shocked. "When you're not around me, it's hard for me to... Deal with it. All of it. Life, I guess.." The Princess felt as though her heart swelled with each word he spoke. "You saved me." The warm of his body felt like it was touching every part of hers and she began to cry, feeling like she couldn't stop, but he continued on. "Amaterasu... Do you think the Fire Nation still needs me as their Fire Lord? Have I done was I was supposed to do? Have I found the right path?"

Amaterasu nodded, "The soul of the Fire Nation that Uncle Iroh and your ancestors before Sozin, believed in... Is alive inside you." Then after a moment of thought, she continued. "In fact, I think it is even stronger now. We've been through a lot, but its brought all of us together."

"Hearing you say that makes me happy." His voice was warm as he said it, causing her to blush.

"Well, from now on, please don't try to hide your problems from me. I'm here to help you. You don't have to do this alone and I won't do anything else alone either." The Princess said happily.

He was silent then, but his arms stayed around her. Then at last he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "Stay with me."

"Always." Amaterasu said back as she placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing his scarred side with her thumb softly under his eye. He closed his eyes as she done so, finding comfort in it. Zuko had leaned in for a kiss and a few seconds later parted. They looked into each other's eyes happily. "But don't ever tell me what to do again, you got that? I don't care if your King of the Universe."

Zuko smiles goofily. "Right..."

"Your actually agreeing with me right now?" Amaterasu asked, surprised.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Its a good day Ammy and we've been through too much. I don't want anything to ruin it."

Amaterasu then had rather deadpanned expression, "So that means you don't agree with me. Ah, whatever. Its a good day, its the day you get your coronation!"

The future Fire Lord nodded his head, "And also other things begin today."

"Right!" she helped him with his sleeve finally and pulled on his robe a little, "I'm just excited for you and I... I feel like all your happiness is flowing out of you and onto me." Amaterasu had finally looked back up at him. "Anyway, we should get going because your going to be late."

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.\

Yeah, its a short chapter but I'm gonna surprise you all in the next. :3


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Bender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: She stayed through Zuko's side through it all. How many times will she have to jump through hoops just to see his happiness? Will he ever find it? Or does she has to keep fighting to get him to the right path? Zuko x OC R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Book 3: Fire<strong>

Avatar Aang and The New World

* * *

><p>At the end of a corridor inside the coronation building, Zuko is in his new Fire Lord outfit walking towards Aang in orange sitting beside the door. Aang was meditating as he was wearing his new monk robes and necklace similar to Monk Gyatso's. Zuko had stopped in front of the curtains and addressed him. "I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down, and now..."<p>

Aang smiled, "And now we're friends.

"Yeah... we are friends."

"I can't believe a year ago," he stands up and faces Zuko, "I was still frozen in a block of ice. The World's so different now."

The Fire Lord placed his hand on Aang's shoulder, "And it's gonna be even more different, when we build it together." The two hug and separate and Zuko parts the curtains and walks through them. In the crowd in front of the coronation platform. They have been arrange into four groups: Swamp benders, earth benders, Water Tribe warriors and Fire Nation citizens. They bow in respect as Zuko raises his arm to the crowd, "Please, the real hero," he moved aside to reveal Aang walking towards him, "is the Avatar."

The Duke and Toph were sitting on Pispsqueak and Hippo's shoulders respectfully as all four of them cheer. Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, and Suki were there as well. Amaterasu was standing among the Fire Sages, dressed in a formal gown.

"Today, this war is finally over." Haru, Tyro, Teo and The Mechanist as they smile and the Fire Nation citizens behind them cheer, "I promised," Zuko then became serious as he spoke, "my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided." Aang turned his head towards Zuko, "But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back," Zuko looked Amaterasu and then at his friend Aang who both gives him smiles, "on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace."

The Fire Sages holding the Fire Lord diadem in his hand walked towards Zuko as he kneels down. "All hail," The Fire Sage said as he places the diadem into Zuko's topknot, "Fire Lord Zuko!" The crowd cheers and Zuko lifts his head up as the Fire Sage dismisses himself, keeping his head bowed.

* * *

><p>Everyone had came to Ba Sing Se and to Iroh's tea shop. Iroh played the Sungi horn as Zuko served tea in his tea shop outfit. Toph rested her feet on the table in her new Earth Kingdom outfit as she accepts a cup from Zuko. Aang sat in front of the table manipulating a ball of air up and down as Momo tries to grab it, still in his new monk robes.<p>

Sokka was writing something with a calligraphy brush and Suki and Amaterasu were playing a game of Pai Sho with Katara watching, all of them wearing Earth Kingdom outfits. Zuko had walked towards them and they all grabbed a cup of tea from the tray. "Zuko, stop moving!" Sokka yelled, causing all of them to look at him in surprised. "I'm trying to capture the moment." He then looks serious, "I wanted," his face softens and then he carries on with his work, "to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together." He sticks his tongue out as his sister walks over.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka." She looked down and her expression changes into a deadpanned look, "Wait!" The drawing was rather crude. Katara had "floppy ears." Toph looks like her wanted poster, Zuko had spiky anime-like hair, and Amaterasu had peace sign pose while winking with excessively long hair, "Why did you give me Momo ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies." Sokka explained as everyone began to walk towards Sokka to check out his drawing. Suki and Sokka look at the painting, unamused.

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine." Zuko told the waterbender. Further to the right of the drawing, Sokka is depicted thrusting his sword into the air behind Suki, "My hair's not that spiky!"

"I look like a kid." Amaterasu pouted as Suki, in the drawing, is firebending with her free hand while her other hand is holding a fan. In the background, there's a drawing of Appa with Aang seated on his head. Further to the right, there's a drawing of a big and tall Iroh clutching his large belly.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way." Momo then jumped on the table and made some rather annoyed noises. "Oh, you" Everyone looked at Momo, "think you can do a better job, Momo?"

Aang smiles and gets up to got to the table as Iroh is already at the table while Toph is still walking towards it. "Hey," Iroh pointed at the painting, "my belly's not that big anymore." Aang patted Appa's snout, "I've really trimmed down."

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Toph teased, her arms raised in the air as everyone laughed.

Zuko then got everyone's attention, "I also have an announcement to make."

"What is it, nephew?" Iroh asked, worried just like everyone else.

Zuko had let out a long sigh. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I had sent a gift to the Sun Warrior tribe."

"What did you send them?" Amaterasu asked in confusion, her head slowly tilting the side.

Zuko continued on, "It was ship. They could use it if they wanted to travel outside the civilization if they wanted to."

"But it was suppose to be secret!" Amaterasu glared, "How could you do that?"

"Your father was fine with it, telling me there was some things he wanted to discuss and how he was happy to have a way to see you occasionally. More importantly, he agreed to the decision of expanding their name."

Amaterasu's mouth opened agape, "Really? That's great!"

She hugged Zuko tightly, but he pulled her apart and held onto her hand. "He also said yes that I can marry you." The Princess had became still and her eyes had gone wide, wider than everyone elses. Tears had built up in the corner of her eyes as a pearl ring had been slipped onto her finger.

"Say yes! Say yes!" Suki cheered.

"You know you want to, Teen Queen!" Toph chimed in with a grin.

Amaterasu couldn't help but smile, but no words could escape her. Zuko held onto her hand firmly, "I want you to become Fire Lady and help with restoring peace. I want you to help the Fire Nation know about their origin of all Firebending, I believe that you can help strengthen us and because I don't want to be just your boyfriend anymore."

"This is really... the happiest day of my life." Amaterasu manage to say as tears just kept rolling down, "I really couldn't be more happier than I am right now. I... I just..." She shook her head and wiped her tears, "can't imagine myself being with anyone but you Zuko for the rest of my life." She finally answered as Iroh pulled them and group embrace.

"I have a son _and_ a daughter now." Iroh said as they both smiled at him, "Now, I don't want to be a grandpa yet! Alright."

Zuko and Amaterasu both blushed, looking away from each other. "Not yet, Uncle. Not yet." Zuko answered before taking his fiancee's hand once Iroh had released his hold on them.

"So, when's the day you both plan to get married?" Suki asked excited, Katara joining in too.

Amaterasu looked at them both before shrugging her shoulders,"We just got engaged." She laughed at their behavior. "But... somewhere in the summer solstice, right?" Amaterasu looked over at Zuko as he nodded his head.

"Its a season we won't have to worry too much about, but there's nothing wrong with Spring." Zuko suggested as Amaterasu's eyes grown wide.

"Under a cherry tree!" She threw her arms in the air, "I want to get married under the grand Cherry tree!"

Zuko blinked twice, "But what abo-"

"I thought we were changing the world, not keeping it in the same motion." Amaterasu cut in, a pout on her face.

The Fire Lord pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's as far as peace and war is concerned, but tradition is totally different."

"I. Want. It. Under. The. Cherry. Tree." She said through gritted teeth, "I refused to get married like all the other old people before us. I don't want to be just like them."

Zuko sighed, "Well..."

Amaterasu then jumped on him, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist with her cheek pressed against his. "I knew I would have my way."

Zuko cheeks became red again as he glared at her from the corner of his eyes, "You have it a little too much."

"That's because you love me." She cooed, rubbing her cheek against his up and down and side to side.

The Fire Lord had let out a sigh, "You can't be Fire Lady and act like this."

"And why not?" She asked, pulling her face away from his.

His molten gold eyes peered into her mahogany ones, "You can't be serious?"

Amaterasu stuck her tongue out at him, "Maybe!"

"Ammy!" He said as she jumped off him and ran away, he chased after her.

"They really are perfect for each other." Katara said as Suki smiled.

"I can't wait until I get my betrothal necklace, right Sokka?" Suki teased, nudging Katara's side.

Sokka had shaken his thoughts and then looked at her, "Oh yeah. Mhm." He said as he slapped the table, "Where are my fire gummies?"

The Kyoshi warrior gave him a dumbfound expression as Katara laughed, "That's Sokka for you."

* * *

><p>It was night in the Fire Nation, the Gaang staying in the palace before departure. Everyone had been dreading leaving each other because of the fact that they would rarely see each other anymore. Aang had been dreading it the most it seemed, wanting to extend their vacation more and more but even though everyone had knew the end of their adventures were almost over, they continued on with their denial along with him. Zuko had been dreading to go to sleep, especially in the room that had once belonged to his father. Everything that had belonged to Ozai had been burned to ashes.<p>

Amaterasu had walked into his room in her scarlet sleepwear which was a long, strapless silk gown with many fire lilies embroidered in black lace. Zuko had turned in her direction and then looked away, embarrassed. "What? Its ugly isn't it?"

"No, its not that but what are you doing here?" He said, keeping his eyes towards the window, "Your supposed to sleep in-"

"I know, I know. I don't sleep in here until we're married, but I am so use to sleeping near you that it doesn't feel comfortable." Amaterasu folded her arms, "It feels... weird being in here really."

The Prince had finally turned back to her, trying to remain focused on her face. It was odd seeing her in clothes like that since she was usually in her fighting gear and even though she tended to show her stomach most of the time. He had gotten use to to that but now he could see her small shoulders, her slender arms, and even some cleavage. "You want to sleep in here, don't you?" He finally asked her and she grinned.

"I thought you would never ask!" Amaterasu had climbed into the large, lush bed and laid her head on one bigger pillow out of the many pillows on the bed. Zuko felt entirely nervous about the whole situation. Was he the only one? Had she not realized that they weren't children anymore? Hesitantly, he had laid down and turned his back to her. Amaterasu had looked at him, wondering why he had his back turned. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered quickly, not even bothering to turn to face her. She reached for him, the tip of her fingers sliding across his back as she attempted to grab his shoulder and move him but all did was make him freeze and move away from her. The future Fire Lady had frown, sadly, and then turned around with her back facing his.

She had wondered if she should ask, but then she felt worried about it again. Amaterasu had tempted to roll to her other side to confront him about his actions, but the warmth that engulfed her had made her stop. She felt his arms around her stomach and his chest pressed against her back. Amaterasu's face had flushed a shade of pink but she had felt more than comfortable, she felt like she was supposed to sleep like this. "I should have known how awkward it is now. We're not kids anymore..." Amaterasu said softly, slowly turning so that she could see his face. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't' asleep.

"It doesn't matter because we promised we will always stay with each other and this counts." He hoped that was enough to make her feel a little less guilty and judging by the way she had brought a hand to his unmarked face, she was more than happy. He opened one eye to look at her and she had slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. He closed his eye and had fallen asleep himself. It was the best sleep that they both had in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu<strong> (天照): Japanese name composed of the elements ama "heaven, sky" and terasu "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In Japanese mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.

So sorry it took me forever to update and the chapter is short and probably crappy.

Not sure if I will continue but thanks for all the love and support. 33


End file.
